30 Días
by miuv.16
Summary: después de 5 años de matrimonio Dimitri pide el divorcio. Rose acepta dárselo ya que su amor por él le impide mantenerlo a su lado sabiendo que él es infeliz... pero ¿que pasa cuando Dimitri descubre que aun esta enamorada de su esposa? y mas importante ¿que la esta perdiendo por su propia estupidez y arrogancia?
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.**

 **Prologo.**

Mire nuevamente las dos bandas de oro en mi dedo anular. Eran tan hermosos, tan delicadas que me dolía tenérmelas que quitar. Pero sabía que era el tiempo de decir adiós. Era el tiempo de partir del lugar que fue mi hogar durante los últimos 5 años, era el lugar donde compartí con mi esposo Dimitri Belikov.

Termine de empacar mis últimas cosas, en unas tres maletas, no tenía nada más que mis ropas y un poco de joyas. Al firmar el divorcio accedí a dejarle todo no quería nada material solo pedía amor y fidelidad. Pero ninguna de las dos se me fue brindada. Cuando por fin tuve todo en las tres grandes maletas di una última mirada a nuestro cuarto y cerré la puerta en silencio.

Baje las escaleras y en nuestra sala principal estaba los dos abogados, mi mejor amiga y mi esposo. Era tan hermoso como el día que lo conocí pero ahora mirando esos recuerdos se ven tan lejanos como si fueran de otra vida. Llegue a la superficie y Lissa corrió a ayudarme dándome una mirada de compresión. Ella era una enamorada empedernida.

\- ¿todo listo? – ella pregunto yo no confiaba en mi voz por lo que solo asenti.- Esta bien solo tienes que firmar y nos iremos.

Me acerque a la mesa de café y mire las dos actas de divorcio un dolor se acumuló en mi pecho. Dolía tan condenadamente mal yo lo amaba tanto pero nuestra relación no podía ser más. Aguante lo más que pude, sus desplantes. Su olvido a nuestro aniversario y lo peor de todo… su amante pero llego el momento en el que el agua reboso la copa y simplemente ya no pude aguantar más.

\- Sra. Belikov por favor firme aquí – dolió escuchar ese nombre pero a partir de ahora ya no lo tendría que oír mas. Adrian mi abogado me entrego un pluma. Yo me senté al lado de mi marido y lo mire por última vez. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me sentí perdida nuevamente. Sabía que con la mirada él me decía que me quedara pero ya era tarde. Él jodio todo.

Con mano temblorosa firme la línea negra y larga. Con cada palabra que escribía sentí crecer mis ganas de llorar pero me negué hacerlo no iba a soltar una lagrima más. Como termine de poner la ''v'' de mi apellido supe que todo había terminado. Quite mi dos preciosos anillos y los puse encima de los papeles y supe que le hice daño pero no más del que él me acuso a mí.

\- perfecto la lectura de los bienes se leerán el próximo viernes – me pare y frene al abogada de Dimitri.

\- creí decir que no quiero nada de eso.

\- Roza por favor todo esto lo hemos conseguido juntos.

\- no importa, disfrútalo yo lo trabaje para un hogar. Un hogar que a partir de hoy dejo de existir – di media vuelta y tome las dos maletas lissa estaba esperando en el auto.

Pero antes de poder salir deje mis dos maletas y camine hasta donde él estaba me empine y roce mis labios a los suyos y me permití desfrutar de este último toque cuando me aparte puse una mano en su mejilla y él puso la suya encima de la mia, le di una última mirada antes de decir mis últimas palabras hacia el hombre que tanto ame. – ten una gran vida Dimitri. Te deseo la felicidad que a mí se me fue negada – y con eso deje caer mi mano de su mejilla y me fui nuevamente a la puerta pero esta vez no mire hacia atrás.


	2. 1 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **(1 de marzo de 2015)**

Me mire en el espejo y observe mi nuevo vestido y era hermoso. Rojo el color favorito de mi esposo. Hoy estábamos cumpliendo 5 años de casados pero no puedo decir que eran los mejores. Desde hace un año nuestra relación viene en picada. He intentado todo pero nada basta. No hay hijos pero si hay mucho dinero… pero aun así él no es feliz y lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

Nos conocimos en primavera del 2010 estábamos en nuestro último año de universidad. Ese último semestre la pasamos juntos y estudiamos juntos. Yo era neurocirujana y él era abogado... Si diferentes mundos pero al final nos unimos en el campus y nunca olvidare el día en que lo vi, pensé que era la persona más hermosa del mundo. Con su cuerpo bien formando, sus ojos chocolate y ese cabello que tantas veces ame a la hora de hacer el amor. Según él fue amor a primera vista y después de la universidad nos casamos. Algo apresurado pero en ese entonces no nos importó. Estábamos en el amor.

La boda fue un cuento de hadas por no decir menos. Y cuando dije ''acepto'' lo dije para toda la vida pero al pareces él destino tenía otros planes para nuestro matrimonio. Hace un año las cosas empezaron mal. Él empezó a trabajar más y yo a estar más ausente. Trate de buscar solución pero él no quería. A diario llegaba tarde a la casa y olía a mujer. Si siempre fue el mismo perfume. Desde ese entonces sabía que tenía un amante y dese ahí nuestras relaciones sexuales desaparecieron. Yo por mi parte nunca fui infiel y me dedique a trabajar y a producir más dinero que al final del mes aparecía en las cuentas bancarias pero nunca salían de ahí.

Hoy sin embargo cumplíamos 5 años de casados y yo quería recuperar un poco de magia y olvidarnos de este año tan absurdo. Me mire en el espejo y el vestido que llevaba era palabra honor. Era de color rojo sangre y llego hasta la rodilla lo combine con unos tacones de agujas negro. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una elaborada cola de caballo y mi maquillaje era natural como a él le gustaba. La única joya que llevaba era los dos añillos de boda que descansaba en mi dedo anular izquierdo. Me di cuenta de que me veía bien por lo que fui a terminar de hacer la cena.

Al llegar a la cocina agregue los últimos toques de la cena y sabía que todo estaba listo para su llegada. Prepare la mesa y la puse para dos con velas y vino como él la preparaba hace tanto tiempo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar. Me senté en el sofa de nuestra gran casa y mire a la pared que contenía todas nuestras fotos. Al verlas parecían fotos de otras vidas. Lucimos tan hermosos y felices lastima que ahora era todo lo contrario.

Mire el reloj y en el vi que marco las 10:55pm él debería haber estado en casa a las 8:00 pm pero al parecer decidió celebrar nuestro aniversario con otra persona. Con lágrimas en los ojos me levante con elegancia del sofa y fui a la mesa. Apague las velas que ya estaba casi derretidas. Recogí toda la vajilla y la guarde. Al entrar en la cocina vi la comida y supuse que nadie la comería así que mejor la bote. Todo estaba en orden menos mi cabeza. Necesitaba una copa, busque mi celular y marque a mi mejor amiga desde la escuela. A tercer anillo respondió.

\- Rose estas bien, pensé que estarías cenando con Dimitri – Lissa pregunto, al parecer mi mejor amiga si se acordó de mi aniversario pero mi esposo no.

\- Yo igual, pero él no apareció.

\- Oh Linda lo siento – y sabía que así era, ella era la única que sabía lo que en verdad pasaba en esta casa.

\- ¿Oye liss que haces? – pregunte esperanzada de que no estuviera fornicando con su novio.

\- Nada pensábamos salir con los chicos a tomar unas copas – lo que me receto el doctor pensé - ¿quieres unírtenos?

\- me encantaría. – así hablamos 10 minutos más y me dijo dónde encontrarnos, colgué y fui al cuarto que compartía con mi esposo y saque una abrigo y mi cartera.

Me mire en el espejo y vi que mi aspecto era bien. Siempre me considere una mujer hermosa hasta este último año que mi esposo no le provocaba tocarme. Deseche esos pensamientos, hoy era para y me divertiré como hace tanto no lo hago. Baje las escalas y fui detenida por un sonido de un puerta abriéndose. Era él lo sabía mire mi celular y vi que eran las 11: 30pm. Valla hora de aparecer. Pensé amargamente.

Baje las escaleras y hay parado estaba mi hermoso esposo vestido con su traje negro elegante y su cabello en una cola de caballo. Era tan hermoso como el primer día. El miro mi atuendo y pude ver que le gusto lo que miraba pero igual que siempre no dijo nada. Mire su aspecto y mi corazón se rompió. En su cuello era un enorme moretón o mejor conocido como '' la marca de amor'' trague las ganas de llorar si supiera cuando daño me hacía, pero él lo sabía solo que no le importaba,

\- espero que no tengas hambre. Por qué no hay nada preparado - dije buscando las llaves de mi carro.

\- no, no tengo – dijo dejando su portafolios – ¿a dónde vas a esta hora? – el miro con el ceño fruncido pero eso ya no era de su importancia.

\- a un bar con unos amigos – encontré mis llaves y me dispuse a salir pero él me detuvo.

\- espera – pensé que se había acordado de nuestro aniversario pero no fue así en cambio me entrego unos papeles los cuales mire curiosa.

\- ¿qué son? – sentí una extraña sensación en la boca de mi estómago.

\- Ábrelos – él simplemente dijo mientras se servía una copa de licor.

Los abrí y mi corazón se detuvo como los leí. Eran papeles de divorció, él quería el divorcio mis ojos picaron por las lágrimas pero me negué a dejarlas salir en lo profundo de mi mente sabía que esto iba a pasar más tarde que temprano. Mire su dedo y vi que ya no portaba su anillo de matrimonio eso dolió más que cualquier cosa. Lo mire y él estaba mirándome con una mirada en blanco al parecer él no estaba tan mal como yo. Mire alrededor de mi casa y pude ver tantos recuerdos. Si él quería esto se lo iba a dar, lo amaba demasiado como para obligarlo hacer infeliz a mi lado. Pero tenía una última petición.

\- los firmare – sus hombros se relajaron, tan mal era estar conmigo – pero con una condición – me apresure a decir y eso capto su atención.

\- Ah sí, y que sería eso Rose – hubo un tiempo en que ese nombre no salía de sus labios. Siempre fue mi ''Roza''

\- durante 30 días me cargaras desde la habitación hasta la puerta y me besaras en la mejilla – el me miro no entendiendo mi punto – al llegar el día 31 de este mes los papeles estarán firmados.

\- y por qué alárgalo tanto. Por qué no acabar de esto de una vez por toda – yo sabía la respuesta a eso así que se la di.

\- porque quiero un bonito recuerdo, que borren lo amargo que ha sido este año para mí – lo vi tragar y el mismo sabía que me había hecho un daño irreparable.- lo tomas o lo dejas – pregunte guardando los papel en mi bolso.

\- lo tomo – él dijo sin más, su mirada ahora escondida tantas cosas pero no las supe descifrar, perdí ese poder desde el día en el que el decidió dormir con su colega.

\- está bien – acomode mi abrigo y antes de irme dije – nos vemos mañana si es que vienes – fui abrir la puerta pero me acorde de algo – ah y feliz aniversario – con eso salí dejándolo parado en nuestra casa.

Llegue a mi hermoso deportivo Bentley color negro y me monte. Cuando estaba en la comodidad de mi carro. Me deje llorar por todo. Yo lo amaba aun con cada fibra de mi ser y me dolía que él ya no quería nada no se en que momento nuestro amor se acabó siempre fui todo lo que el necesito pero para él nada fue suficiente. Yo aun sabiendo que tenía un amante nunca fui capaz de dejarlo y cuando él me necesito en este último año yo estuve hay sin chistar ni nada. Como dije yo lo amaba más que la vida misma.

Llegue a la calle donde mi indico lissa y vi que era la zona rosa de la ciudad. Nosotros vivíamos en Montana y había muchos sitios donde divertirnos. Por lo general nosotros siempre íbamos al club de nuestro amigo Eddie era uno de los más populares de la ciudad por no hablar que el licor para nosotros era gratis.

Me baje de mi carro y se lo entregue a un joven que era el encargo él se quedó sin aliento al ver mi carro y yo le di una sonrisa descarada. En la entrada había una gran fila pero cuando el gorila de la entrada me reconoció me dejo entrar.

\- por aquí Sra. Belikov – dolió escuchar eso si tan solo el supiera que al final del mes lo dejaría de ser. Le di una sonrisa y entre.

Como siempre el bar estaba a reventar. El club era de dos plantas la primera era para los jóvenes y personas de clase media y en la segunda planta era para un grupo más selecto en otras palabras gente con mucho dinero. Subí las escalas y vi que en la mesa más grande estaban todos mis amigos y alguien a quien no reconocí.

\- Rose – una lissa grito llamando mi atención todos se voltearon en mi busca al igual que el desconocido. Lissa salió corriendo y me abrazo – me alegras de que hayas podido venir. Dios chica te ves genial – ella dijo mirando mi aspecto. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

\- Gracias nena – ronronee a lo cual lissa soltó una carcajada.

Me senté en todo el grupo y vi a todos mis amigos estaban. Mason, Jill su novia. Mia la puta del grupo pero era una gran amiga. Cristian el novio de Lissa, Sídney una amiga de la clínica y él desconocido. Supongo que Eddie estaba en la barra.

\- Rosie me alegra de que hayas podido llegar – Sparky dijo y reprimí las ganas de golpearlo.

\- Lo mismo digo Sparky, sé que tu vida es miserable sin mí a tu lado – dije sonriendo. Cristian y yo teníamos una relación particular y diferente a los demás pero sabía que nos queríamos mutuamente como dos hermanos. Aunque nunca lo admitimos en voz alta.

\- ustedes dos no van a comenzar – Lissa reprendió volviéndose a mí – Rose quiero que conozca a mi primo Adrian Ivashkov – ella dijo presentando al desconocido, me permitió una mira mejor y casi me desmayo. Era un hombre hermoso con ojos verde jadee cabello rubio castaño un poco desorganizado y una cuerpo musculoso. Su piel era blanca al igual que la de Liss pero igual era hermoso.

\- Mucho gusto Rose – el extendió la mano y yo la tome a gusto.

\- el gusto es mío – le di una sonrisa grande. La cual él respondió.

Hablamos un poco pero no compartí más palabras con Adrian. Lissa supo que algo estaba mal y cuando me pregunto y le dije lo que paso sentí la ira crecer en ella. Todos sabían que Dimitri dormía con la tía de Cristian. Pero nunca dijimos nada. Cristian corto todo laso con ella y eso me hizo sentir querida. La conversación después de eso estaba muy animada pero yo no me sentí así por lo que me excuse y baje a la barra con la esperanza de encontrar a Eddie.

Eddie fue un gran amigo y un gran '' amante'' por así decirlo en la universidad tuvimos nuestros juegos pero nada del otro mundo y cuando conocí a Dimitri quedamos solo como amigo, aunque admito que a veces en este último año me daban ganas de corres a su apartamento y hacerlo con él pero sabía que eso no era propio de una dama.

\- Bueno que tengo aquí, la maravillosa Sra. Belikov – mi sexi amigo llego. Él era hermoso con cabellos castaños piel bronceada y un cuerpo para morirse.

\- ya no – dije bebiendo un gran trago de tequila. Sabía que ya estaba ebria. Él me dio una mirada que decía que estaba confundido – Dimitri pidió el divorcio – entendimiento brillo en sus ojos.

\- Lo siento nena. Pero tú sabía que esto iba a pasar – Eddie al igual que Lissa sabia todos mis problemas con Dimitri y me alegre de que me entendía y los tenía aquí para mí. – Pero como digo las penas son mejor con el licor – él me puso una botella de tequila en la mesa y se fue a atender a otros cliente. Estaba en la mita cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado.

\- no crees que es mucho para ti – pregunto una voz familiar. Me voltee y me encontré con esos hermoso ojos verde jadee de adrian.

\- hoy no – fue todo lo que dije.

\- ¿qué te pasa?

\- no quiero hablar de eso – sé que estaba siendo grosera pero no me importaba solo quería beber y ya.

\- si te hace sentir mejor también me estoy divorciando – escupí la copa como él dijo eso.

\- y tu como sabes que yo lo hago – no quería dar mi brazo a torcer y menos con un desconocido.

\- escuche tu conversación con Lissa lo siento. – él dijo y ahora no había solo un corazón roto si no dos.

\- bueno ya sabes mi historia, cual es la tuya – le pregunte ofreciéndole una copa de tequila.

Él me conto todo. Estaba casado hace tres años con un mujer que se llamaba Avery pero al parecer ella resulto ser una puta casa fortunas que cada día sacaba más de su cuenta y se los disfrutaba entre ella y su amante que resulto ser su chofer. Pobre hombre no somos tan distintos, él también me conto que era abogado. Valla coincidencia pensé. ¿Todos los tipos sexis son abogados o qué?

Hablar con Adrian me hizo tanto bien al parecer yo no era la única en el mundo que pasar por un trago amargo, hablamos por horas y horas y le dije que yo trabaja en la clínica que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad y que era neurocirujana él escucho con atención como hace tanto un hombre no escuchaba. Al final de la historia él dijo '' un mujer hermosa y con cerebro me gusta '' eso me causo reír pero también me sentí alagada. El me ayudo a subir un poco más mi auto estima.

Mire el reloj y vi que eran más de las 3 de la mañana me apresure a recoger todo y dar mis despedidas a mis amigos. Eddie dijo que no podía conducir así, así que se ofreció a llevar mi carro a la clínica mañana por mí. Adrian al ver esto me ofreció llevarme a casa y no vi el problema.

Me despedí de todos y les dije que los vería mañana en la clínica. Lissa estaba feliz de que su primo y su mejor amiga estaban tan cómodos el uno con el otro. Yo solo rodee mis ojos y me monte en el Audi de Adrian. El condujo todo el camino a casa contando chistes y para la hora que llegue a casa mi estómago dolía y mis penas estaban olvidadas.

\- En serio vives aquí – el pregunto viendo la gran casa de cristal.

\- por desgracia si aunque no por mucho – dije quitándome el cinturón.

\- ¿no te gusta esta casa?

\- me encanta. son los recuerdos que no me gustan – el entendió y me dio una media sonrisa que respondí.

\- fue un placer conocerte Rose, espero verte pronto – él se inclinó y cepillo sus labios como los míos y se sintió bien el contacto.

\- lo mismo Adrian, ten una buena noche – Salí del coche y me despedí con la mano hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad.

Entre en casa y todo estaba en silencio demás que Dimitri no estaba. El pensamiento volvió a doler no importa cuando licor tuviera en mi sistemas a un lo amaba demasiado. Deje el abrigo la cartera y los tacones y subí a mi habitación. Al entrar me sorprendió ver a Dimitri aun despierto. Él estaba dentro de la cama vestido solo con sus pantalones de pijama y el torso descubierto en sus manos tenía un libro occidental. Fue el último que le había regalado. Su mirada se encontró con mi apariencia y sus facciones eran duras. Ya me había acostumbrado a su frialdad.

Estaba tan malditamente cansada que no quería ponerme ninguna pijama pero tampoco podía dormir con esta ropa. Por lo que me quite el vestido y lo tire a una silla quedando en mi ropa interior negra de encaje. Sentí los ojos de Dimitri todo el tiempo pero no le di importancia sabía que mi cuerpo no le haría nada, él ya no me veía hermosa. Me solté mi cola de caballo y mi cabeza dio las gracias. Saque las colchas del lado de mi cama y le di la espalda. Sabía que él estaba esperando las buenas noches como todos los días pero hoy no se las di. Tendría que acostumbrarme que a partir de un mes dormiría sola. Apague la lámpara del lado de mi cama y subí más las colchas hasta que estas llegaron a mi cuello. Di un último suspiro y me entregue a un sueño profundo.


	3. 2 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **(2 de marzo de 2015)**

Me desperté por un fuerte pito y un dolor de cabeza horrible… maldita resaca pensé. Me levante y un frio recorrió mi cuerpo y me acorde que la noche anterior no me puse una pijama por lo cual ahora mi cuerpo se estaba congelando. Alcance mi bata y me la puse. Mire al extremo de la cama y vi que Dimitri a un dormía no pude dejar de pensar cómo eran las mañanas en que me despertaba en sus brazos… rápidamente deseche esos pensamientos esos días no volverán por más que quiera.

Me levante y estire mis músculos. Fui al baño y tome una ducha lavando todo rastro de licor de la noche anterior hoy tenía un turno de todo el día en urgencias por lo cual tendría que ir uniformada lo cual di las gracias no creo que mi cuerpo aguantaría faldas apretadas y tacones altos. Termine de lavar mi cuerpo y Salí de la ducha. Fui a nuestro armario y al lado derecho eran todas mis cosas. Busque mi uniforme que era color verde con las iniciales en un extremo. Busque una zapatillas deportivas negras y me la puse. Me mire en el espejo y decidí hacer una moña los días en urgencias eran agotadores por si solos, mi maquillaje fue leve pero sabía que me veía bien.

Mire el espejo y atrás de mi estaba Dimitri vistiendo un de sus preciosos trajes. Demás que se organizó en el cuarto de huéspedes. Sabía que estaba esperando por mí. Eche un poco de brillo de labios y puse mis dos argollas de matrimonio. Al fin y acabo yo seguía siendo la Sra., Belikov hasta fin del mes.

\- ¿estas lista? – el pregunto y yo asenti. El camino hasta mí y me tomo en sus brazos estilo novia. Fue el primer contacto que tuvimos en más de 7 meces. Mi cuerpo estaba rígido y sabía que él lo sentía. Pero lo ignoro. Empezó a caminar por la casa hasta bajar las escaleras. Me permití oler su rico aroma, su loción para después del afeitado siempre fue mi debilidad pero sabía que al final del día estaría opacada por el perfume de su amante. El llego a la entrada y me puso con cuidado sobre el suelo. Pensé que no aria lo del beso pero me sorprendió cuando beso amabas de mis mejillas y pude notar que se detuvo un segundo para aspirar mi olor a flores – ten un buen día en la clínica – él dijo, hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía, que sentí emocionarme pero me regañe y me repetí que todo era una farsa para que yo pudiera firma el divorcio.

\- igual – fue todo lo que dije, tal vez en un pasado mi respuesta le hubiera dolido pero yo sabía mejor que eso.

Sin dar una segunda mirada más camine hasta la cera de mi casa, y ahí fue cuando recordé que no tenía mi auto. Bueno al parecer tenía que buscar un taxi. Me dispuse hacerlo pero antes de caminar medio metro un hermoso Audi color plata se paró a mi lado. Mire y sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que era Adrian.

\- pensé que necesitabas un aventón – él dijo abriendo la puerta de su carro.

\- gracias eres mi héroe – dije sarcásticamente y el rodo sus ojos. Mire hacia la entrada de mi casa y pude ver que Dimitri nos miraba con una mirada seria y peligrosa pensé que eran celos pero sabía que no lo eran él ya no me amaba.

De camino a la clínica pasamos por una cafetería y recogimos dos cafes. Mi mañana en si era hermosa hasta que en la fila para pagar nuestros cafes me encontré con el mismo diablo.

\- Rose que placer verte – dijo Tasha la amante de mi esposo.

\- sí, que pena que no comparta el sentimiento – dije amargamente, Adrian noto mi incomodidad por lo que se apresuró a estar a mi lado.

\- Rose no ser rencorosa, la mejor gano – ella dijo con un sonrisa triunfal. Ha decir verdad dolió pero yo también sabia como lastimarla.

\- bueno no sé qué ganaste, yo soy la que sigue llevando el anillo y la que todos llaman Sra. Belikov – camine hasta ella, hasta quedar por dos pasos de diferencia entre nosotros – ¿y dime Tasha como te llaman a ti?

\- no será por mucho tiempo querida. Yo soy la que llevare el anillo al final de la historia – ella respondió estando demasiado segura. Sabía que ella tenía razón pero no dejaría verme derrotada,

\- Lo harás – dije y eso la hizo sonreír pero rápidamente acabe con su felicidad – hasta que se consiga otra como lo hiso contigo. Nunca serás la única – con eso Adrian me tomo por la cintura y me llevo lejos de ella. Mire hacia la puerta y vi que mi precioso marido entraba. Al ver la conmoción que habíamos creado supe que sabía lo que había pasado. Su mirada se posó en Tasha y fue fría pero cuando vio la mano de Adrian en mi cintura su mirada era asesina.

Pase por su lado sin una segunda mirada. Me estaba cansado de cada día y cada hora del día que me hacía daño de una manera diferente… que maldición hice para que me odiara tanto. Cuando estábamos lejos de la entrada sentí que mis rodillas cedieron y Adrian soltando los cafes se apresuró a tomarme en sus brazos. Mis lágrimas caían libremente por mi rostro mojando la chaqueta de su traje pero no me importaba estaba demasiado rota por dentro.

\- tranquila Rose todo ya paso – el me acuno en su pecho por mucho tiempo – debemos ir antes de que esos dos salgan – yo asenti y el me sentó en el asiento del conductor. Los vidrios estaban cerrado y eran polarizados. Mientras adrian se sentaba vi que Dimitri salió furioso y Tasha detrás de él. Su mirada se posó en el carro y aun que él no me pudiera ver sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Cuando Adrian se metió en el coche partimos hacia la clínica, vi que Dimitri siguió el carro con su mirada hasta que ya no nos pudo ver más. Lagrimas caía por mi rostro estaba tan rota y no sabía si algún día alguien pudiera volver a poner todo en su lugar.

\- Rose lo siento mucho de verdad – él dijo aparcando fuera de la clínica – se lo que se siente pero tienes que ser fuerte y mostrarle que eres más valiente de lo que crees – el beso mi mano dándome consuelo.

\- Adrian las fuerzas se me acabaron. Me canse de luchar día tras día. Estoy harta de tenerlo que ver llegar cada noche oliendo a esa mujer y estoy cansada de mirar como en su espalda queda la marca de esa mujer. No sé qué hice para merecer esto – dije pero esta vez ya no lloraba. Había llorado tanto que me sentía vacía por dentro.

\- lo se rose pero tienes que dejar ir el pasado si él no te ama más firma los papeles – él tenía razón pero lo haría a fin de mes esta vez no fue por el trato era para darme tiempo de encontrar una casa – no es fácil pero con el tiempo lo aras y encontraras a alguien nuevo.

\- no. no amigo detente hay no quiero a nadie nuevo. No creo que lo haya y además no quiero lidiar con una situación así…. Otra vez.

\- lo dices ahora porque estas dolida pero ya verás – el me guiño un ojo y algo brillo en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú ya encontraste a alguien nuevo? – como era posible si apenas se estaba divorciando.

\- si pequeñas – él dijo dando una sonrisa de mil voltios.

\- ¿Quién?

\- tu amiga Sídney – espere como eso era posible.

\- no te creo.

\- pues créelo.

-¿cómo es posible? – y como era posible que Sídney no me digiera nada.

\- no es nada oficial estamos en una relación abierta. Nos gustamos desde que nos vimos pero la regla es no celar y en nuestro tiempo libre podemos hacer lo que quiera.

\- sabes que te terminaras enamorando – le dije, sabía que cuando uno empezaba ese juego terminaba enamorando.

\- Tal vez pequeña y si pasa bien. Ella es una mujer genial pero como sabes también acabo de salir de una relación y quiere las cosas con calma. Si al final nos enamoramos cortaremos todos los juegos y seremos ella y yo – tal vez tenia razón y yo también debería empezar con mi vida.

\- bueno te deseo suerte. Esa mujer es una fiera.

\- lo sé – eso nos causó reír a los dos vi mi reloj y faltaban cinco minutos para entrar al trabajo me despedí de adrian pero antes de salir el me tomo del brazo y llevo sus labios a los míos. El me dio tiempo para alejarme pero el caso es que no quería. Yo no veía adrian como pareja pero si como un amigo y para mí los amigos se podían besar.

El siguió besándome hasta que su lengua pidió entrada que gustosamente se la di. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y sentí placer, mucho. El llevo una mano y la enredo en mi cabello y yo puse las mías en su pecho. Se sentía tan bien este tipo de contacto después de tanto tiempo sin siquiera una caricia, esto se sentía bien. Nuestro cuerpo pidió aire por lo cual nos alejamos pero antes el dio un pequeño mordisco en mis labios que me causo escalofrió.

\- me moría por hacer eso desde que te vi – el me guiño un ojos juguetón. Yo me reí pero caí en cuenta de algo.

\- espera y Sid. Ella es mi amiga y no quiero... – el me detuvo por una fuerte risa.

\- relax rose Sídney sabe que me gústate desde el primer momento. Aunque te veo como una amiga – él dijo pícaro – pero eso no significa que no te pueda besar. Ella lo sabe y no tiene ningún problema. Además no soy el único ella también tiene otros amigos.

\- su relación es más abierta de lo que pensé.

\- Rose somos adulto y sabemos lo que queremos. Ella me quiero yo la quiero pero estamos yendo lento. Claro como dije antes el día que digamos que queremos algo formal cortaremos todo con los demás y solo seremos ella y yo pero mientras puedo disfrutar de los placeres que nos ofrece la vida – yo me reí ante su lógica y quería pensar así pero solo tenía cabeza para mi esposo y de cuanto lo amaba.

\- bueno me alegro de que ustedes dos tengan un acuerdo – me incline y bese su mejilla – pero yo me debo de ir.

\- está bien te veo después. Ve salva muchas vidas – yo le sonreí y cerré la puerta del carro.

Entre en la clínica y el aire acondicionado como siempre me recibió. Camine hasta la recepción hasta donde estaba el jefe de urgencia para ver que tenía hoy para mí. Ella estaba en sus cuarenta años y era muy hermosa. Tenía cabello castaño y piel blanca. Por no decir que estaba en embarazo. Algo que yo siempre quise con Dimitri pero para él nunca había tiempo.

\- Buenos días Rose – Sonya Karp mi jefe saludo.

\- Buenos días Boss, que hay para hoy – pregunte poniendo mi bata. Por lo general yo siempre estaba en cirugía pero hubo cambio de personal por lo cual me toco en la zona de urgencias era algo muy ajetreado pero no me quejaba. Sabía que era algo temporal mientras llenaban las vacantes.

\- bueno Rose en este momento te necesito. En el ala D del hospital – la clínica era enorme urgencia por lo general estaba dividido en zona por lo general la D fue heridas de bala o de arma blanca. Era el ala más ocupado.

\- ¿que tenemos hay? – pregunte mirando el historial de mi paciente.

\- joven de 20 años con un disparo en su brazo por una 9 mm los oficiales lo encontraron a las afuera de un bar después de una pelea – fruncí el ceño ¿cuando será que los jóvenes aprenden?

\- ¿algún musculo comprometido? – pregunte.

\- No. Pero la bala no salió de su brazo por lo cual hay que sacarla y cocerlo. Ya tu determinaras cuantos meces de terapia para que recupera bien la movilidad del brazo – yo asenti y nos separamos me fui a ala D

Al caminar por el pasillo pude ver a lissa caminar con una paciente muy embaraza a diferencia de mi lissa era ginecobstetra. Siempre la apasiono los bebes. Fruncí el ceño de por qué estaba aquí, la mujer no presentaba ninguna herida

\- ¿qué pasa liss? ¿La señora está bien? – ella asintió y le indico a la señora para esperarla en su consultorio.

\- si ella es la madre del joven con la herida por arma de juego – yo asenti en compresión.

\- ¿pero qué haces tú aquí?

\- ella se alteró un poco al ver su hijo así. Por lo cual me llamaron para ver si él bebe está bien – yo asenti y mire a la señora que tenía por hay unos 39 años. En estos días era muy difícil ver a una mujer de su edad embarazada pero sabía que aún era posible. Para la muestra estaba mi jefe.

\- está bien te veo luego.

\- cuenta con eso necesito hablar bien contigo – ella me dio una mirada de preocupación y sabía que estaba preocupada por mí.

\- está bien Mamá – dije lo que nos causó reír.

Camine y entre en el ala D pude ver mucho movimiento pero yo me dirigí hacia la camilla 18 que era donde estaba mi paciente. Al entrar vi un moreno alto con ojos miel. Su ropa estaba rasgada y apestaba alcohol.

\- buenos días soy la Doctora Belikov y hoy estaré ateniendo a usted señor... – mire en mis papeles por su nombre - McGonigle – lo mire para su confirmación y el asintió. – bueno que tal si me cuenta que le paso mientras yo reviso su brazo.

\- estaba en un bar y unos tipos al que le debía dinero vinieron a cobrármelo pero cuando les dije que no tenía ellos me sacaron y me dieron una paliza acto seguido uno de ellos saco una pistola y apunto a mi brazo como recordatorio – escuche atenta tal vez un pensaría que algo así me daría miedo pero ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

\- ok. La bala no daño ningún musculo importante. Pero si es un gran problema que la bala no haya atravesado la piel por lo cual te la tendré que sacar y dolerá un poco estamos – el asintió y yo me fui por todos los implementos. Llame a una enferma para su ayuda y ella llego de inmediato. Me volví hacia el joven y me puse los guantes. Le indique a la enferma para poner anestesia en su brazo y ella inyecto un poco de un líquido en su brazo.

\- siente esto – pregunte tocando su piel. El negó con la cabeza y supe que ya podía proceder. Me tomo 40 minutos extraer la bala y luego le puse 7 puntos de sutura si era una herida bastante profunda.

\- Gracias – él dijo y yo solo sonreí, ese era mi trabajo.

\- bueno joven en una semana te quiero aquí para retirar esos puntos. Luego de que la herida sane por completo tendrás que hacer un mes de terapia para ese brazo para que puedas moverlo con facilidad – di todas las instrucciones necesarias. El agradeció y yo me fui a seguir con mi trabajo.

Subí nuevamente a la recesión y allí me encontré a mi hermoso esposo hablando con sonya mi jefe. Dimitri era el abogado de sonya. Ella no era america por lo cual para permanecer en el país tuvo que llenar mucho papeleo del cual mi esposo se encargó. Yo me acerque a ellos, no por gusto si no porque necesitaba la carpeta con las siguientes cosas del día. Sonya me vio acercarme por lo que saludo.

\- ¿cómo te fue? – ella pregunto, sabía que no me gustaba urgencias muchos gritos y lamentos para mi gusto.

\- bien, tuve la suerte de que era un gran paciente – dije y volví la mirada a mi esposo – Hola Dimitri.

\- Como estas Roza – el saludo y yo estaba en Shok hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre y me sorprende que aun tenga el mismo efecto en mí. Me quede parada sin decir nada hasta que alguien me saco de mi aturdimiento.

\- la Sra. Belikov – un joven con un gran ramos de flores y traje repartidor hablo.

\- soy yo – camine hasta él

\- esto son para usted, firme por favor – el me entrego un gran ramo de flores de cerezo mis favoritas. Firme la hoja y le devolví su pluma. Me quede mirando las flores pensando de quien podría ser. De seguro no eran de mi esposo.

\- Pero que es esa preciosidad – sonya pregunto viniendo hasta mi – ¿quien las envía? – pregunto yo me encogí de hombros.

\- no lo sé, tal vez un paciente – dije aun sin apartar la vista de mis flores. Eran preciosas no recuerdo la última vez que alguien me hizo un detalle así.

-¿estas son tus favoritas no? – sonya pregunto y yo asenti.

Me acorde que Dimitri estaba presente por lo cual levante la vista y lo mire. Su mirada era dura y fría. El miraba las flores con desprecio y eso confirmo que no fue él pero a decir verdad no me sentía decepcionada ya lo sabía.

\- hermosas flores Sra. Belikov, ¿quién las manda? – pregunto Dimitri haciendo hincapié en el apellido. Sonya sintió la tensión por lo que se excusó y se fue.

\- ya dije que no le sé – las puse sobre la recepción y busque la tarjeta. Sabía que Dimitri quería que la abriera pero no le daría ese placer. Metí la tarjeta en mi bata y me volví a la recepcionista – Anita podrías por favor poner esto en mi oficina – ella asintió y se levantó cogiendo las flores. Me volví para ver a mi esposo cabreado pero no me importo él ya no me amaba entonces daba igual, él quería hablar pero mi celular sonó.

\- Belikov – salude mire a Dimitri y vi que sus ojos se suavizaron al oírme decir mi apellido. De verdad no entendía su estado de ánimos.

\- como está la mujer más hermosa del mundo – fue Eddie. Solté una risa y Dimitri lo noto.

\- muy bien de hecho feliz, como está el hombre más mujeriego de la ciudad.

\- mejor ahora que hablo contigo – vi que Dimitri veía mi conversación por lo que me excuse con Eddie y mire a Dimitri.

\- me tengo que ir. Que tengas un buen resto de mañana – estaba por irme pero se me había olvidado decirle algo – ah y cena por fuera porque no sé a qué horas llegue a casa – con eso me fui por los pasillo hasta mi oficina. Cuando estaba en la comodidad de mi escritorio volví a hablar.

\- así que dime castilla ¿qué puede hacer por ti?

\- mucho pequeña mia – el ronroneo. Que coqueto.

\- enserio cariño habla que estoy un poco ocupada.

\- bueno pues deja lo que estás haciendo y trae tu bonito culo aquí. Que tengo tu auto – eso fue suficiente para hacerme olvidar de la carta del ramo de flores. Colgué con él y Salí de mi consultorio y fui al estacionamiento. Como él dijo estaba parado junto a mi deportivo y lucia sexi.

\- hola sexi – ronronea y bese su mejilla.

\- diría lo mismo, pero ese bata se te ve fatal – el bromeo y me devolvió el beso. – así que como hemos estado mi niña – el pregunto preocupado.

\- he tenido mejores días – admití.

\- aún siguen con lo del divorcio – yo asenti y el pregunto otra vez – ¿si tanto lo amas porque se lo darás?

\- por lo mismo, porque lo amo y quiero que sea feliz, con Tasha o con la que quiera. No puedo ser egoísta él ha sido infeliz este último año, no quiero que lo siga siendo y sé que si lo dejo ir el será feliz.

\- ¿y tú mi pequeña serás feliz? – el me tomo en sus brazos dándome consuelo.

\- no – dije – pero algún día lo volveré hacer no hay mal que dure cien años….

\- ni cuerpo que lo aguante – el termino por mí. Nos cocinamos demasiado bien – ¿qué tal si tú y yo cenamos esta noche? – el me ofreció. Yo quería decir no pero luego pensé que eso era mejor que llegar a una casa sola. Además le dije a Dimitri que no sabía a qué horas llegaba así que acepte.

\- está bien ¿a qué horas?

\- cuando termine tu turno ven a mí – él dijo picoteando mis labios. ¿Pero qué es esto el día de besar a rose o qué?

\- está bien – dije – pero más te vale que haya mucho queso en mi pizza – dije mientras me alejaba.

\- tus deseos son mis órdenes mi pequeña – yo subí en el ascensor y me sentí un poco mejor después de hablar con Eddie sabía que él era un gran amigo.

Mi día fue todo el mismo correr de aquí para allá. A decir verdad estaba rendida y solo quería mi cama pero recordé que tenía la cena con Eddie. Lissa había estado igual de ocupada que yo por lo que quedamos que este sábado nos íbamos de fiesta y hablaríamos todo y pasaríamos rico. Yo accedí por supuesto ya era hora de volver a retomar mi vida.

Me cambie por unos vaqueros y una chaqueta que siempre llevaba en mi carro y solté mi cabello dejándolo caer en hondas suaves. Mi maquillaje como siempre fue natural. Cuando estaba lista guarde mis cosas e iba a salir del consultorio cuando recordé la nota de las flores. Rápidamente fui y busque en mi bata y desdoble la nota. Sonreí al leer las palabras.

 _ **Sonríe hermosa. Iluminas el día cuando lo haces**_

 _ **Adrian.**_

Guarde la nota en mi bolso con una sonrisa. Era tan lindo y sabía que seriamos grandes amigos. Salí del consultorio y me fui a darle los documentos a la doctora de turno. Cuando deje todo organizado camine hasta mi auto y me puse en marcha.

Media hora después llegue al edificio de Eddie, no me moleste en informarme en la entrada, él guardia de seguridad ya me conocía. Llame el ascensor marque el código del piso de Eddie y el ascensor se puso en marcha. Cuando llegue las puertas se abrieron y yo entre en el vestíbulo. La casa estaba envuelta en un delicioso olor y sabía que Eddie estaba en la cocina. Solté mis cosas y fui hasta donde él. Y efectivamente él estaba sacando dos pizzas del horno.

\- qué alegría que me honres con tu presencia Rosie – él se acercó y me beso en la mejilla.

\- si debes sentirte halagado – yo me pare y fui a buscar una coca en la nevera. Esto era como mi casa.

\- espero que tengas hambres porque hay mucho – él dijo poniendo las dos grandes pizzas encima de la mesa.

\- sabes que ese es mi segundo nombre.

\- si lo sé, podrías cometer un caballo y quedar con hambre – su comentario nos causó reír pero él tenía razón.

Comimos todo y más él no mentía cuando decía que podía comerme un caballo. Luego de comer jugamos Wii y le di un paliza en Mario kart el pidió la revancha pero igual le gane. Cogí un poco de experiencia al jugar con Paulo el sobrino de Dimitri. Luego de jugar hablamos un poco de mi separación y el escucho atento diciendo que él era él que se lo perdía y que sabía que en un futuro yo sería feliz. Quería creerle pero no pude. Mi felicidad era estar con mi esposo aunque sabía que la de él no era estar conmigo. Eddie me pregunto si saldría con ellos el sábado y dije que sí, él estaba muy emocionado y a decir verdad yo también. Luego de hablar muchas cosas decidí que era hora de volver cuando llegara a casa seria media noche y la verdad no quería toparme con Dimitri por lo general él siempre llegaba a esa hora.

\- me alegro de haber hablado contigo pequeña sabes que estoy aquí para ti – Eddie me abrazo.

\- lo sé y por eso es que te amo – bese sus mejillas y me fui.

Conduje unos 20 minutos hasta llegar a casa, no vi el carro de Dimitri lo cual me rompió el corazón sabía que estaba con ella. Quería llorar pero las lágrimas simplemente no salían, al parecer uno tiene un límite y ya había acabado con el mío. Parquee el carro a las afuera no me moleste en meterlo al garaje este era el mejor sector de la ciudad.

Entre en casa y nuevamente la soledad me recibió, triste lo sé. Cuando me case pensé que nunca estaría más solo pero descubrí que estuve más solo desde antes de casarme. Deje las llaves sobre el mostrador y me dispuse a ir a la habitación por unas cobijas y mi pijama. Decidí que era mejor dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes mientras me mudaba.

Entre en mi cuarto y nuevamente me sorprendió ver a Dimitri en la cama y al igual que ayer él estaba leyendo su occidental. El me miro y sus ojos escondían tantas emociones pero no supe descifrarlas.

\- hola – salude buscando en un armario las cosas que necesitaba.

\- ¿cómo estuvo tu día? – el pregunto. Bueno algo andaba mal, él hace mucho dejo de preguntar esas cosas por lo general era yo.

\- bien – fue todo lo que dije – a partir de hoy dormiré en el otro cuarto.

\- ¿Por qué? – bueno pero que coños él no quería estar conmigo y eso le estoy dando.

\- porque es lo mejor – cogí lo que necesitaba pero antes de irme le comente a la conclusión que llegue hoy – como dije firmare los papeles pero nuestro trato quedo obsoleto – sus ojos se abrieron como si no creyera lo que dije. Él se recuperó pronto y volvió hablar con su arrogancia.

\- ¿entonces por qué no firmarlos ya?

\- porque necesito un mes para buscar un lugar e irme.

\- ¿piensas que si los firmas te echare? ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí? Por no decir que esta casa también es tuya – el pregunto yo me quede mirándolo y llegue a una conclusión.

\- No. No confió en ti – su rostro se mostró herido pero no me importo el me había herido peor – y no esta casa es tuya. Cuando firme los papeles no quiero nada de esto. A partir del día que deje de ser la Sra. Belikov todo esto será solo tuyo – con eso me di la vuelta y me fui al cuarto de huéspedes. Sabía que hice lo correcto pero no entendía por qué dolía tanto.

Organice la cama y me puse un par de pijamas. La habitación era frio al igual que mi cuerpo. Estaba tan rota por dentro aun amaba tanto a ese hombre y sabía que siempre lo haría. Cuando el reverendo pregunto si aceptaba de corazón yo respondí con la verdad y aun que en 29 días dejare de ser su esposa él será para siempre mi esposo. Mi primero. Mi todo….


	4. 3 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **(3 de marzo de 2015)**

Me desperté en una habitación que no era la mia al principio estaba confundida pero luego recordé todo lo que pasó la noche de ayer, yo accedí a firmar los papeles pero a final de mes. Mire mi alarma y vi que eran las 10:00am. Algo tarde para mí pero ya que hoy era mi día libre no tome importancia. Quería volver a dormir pero el caso era que ya no podía por lo cual me levante y decidí tomar una ducha.

Fui a '' nuestra'' habitación por así decirlo y como siempre este estaba vacío. Usted pensara que eso es algo triste, pero no, después de un tiempo uno se acostumbra o en mi caso después de un año algunas cosas dejan de doler. Fui al cuarto de baño y me despoje de las pijamas mientras llenaba la bañera y agregue unas esencia de fresas, amaba como olían esas cosas. Cuando la bañera era lo suficientemente llena me metí y deje que el calor del agua abrazara mi cuerpo. Disfrute del tiempo que tenía para mí. Algo por lo que me culpo y es que en este último año me olvide de ser mujer por tratar de ser perfecta para mi esposo. Pero luego entendí que la perfección esta sobrevaluada.

Termine de dar Shampoo a mi cabello dejándolo sedoso y enjuague todo el jabón de mi cuerpo dejándolo con un rico aroma a fresa. Termine y Salí de la bañera con forma ovalada. Busque mi toalla y la enrede en mi cuerpo. Fui hacia el espejo y mire mi aspecto para tener 25 años yo lucía un poco más de mi edad y bajo mis ojos habían ojeras de todas las noches que llore por mi esposo. Pero decidí que eso tenía que acabar aquí. En un mes volveré a ser Rose Mazur-Hathaway y esta etapa de mi vida que creía que era para siempre terminaría.

Abrí uno de los cajones de madera blanca y en ella encontré todo mi maquillaje, que te puedo decir que era un monto. Nunca fui una fan pero cada vez que iba a la semana de la moda en París. New York y Milán no podía dejar de traerme de todo, siempre fui una amante a esas cosas aun que las utilizara poco.

Saque todo lo necesario y lo puse sobre la superficie de mármol. Decidí maquillarme y sentirme hermosa como hace tanto no lo hacía. Aplique un poco de base para tapar la piel pálida que había ganado atreves de los problemas. Aplique solo un poco y luego lo selle con un poco de polvo suelto. Para mis parpados use tono tierra haciendo un ahumado y mis ojos más expresivos. Luego de esto me delinee el ojo con un color negro haciendo ver mis ojos más achinados pero sexis. Y para complementar el Look puse un labial rosa salmón que fue espectacular con mi tono de piel. Vi mi reflejo y me gusto la mujer que se reflejaba en el espejo, era más parecía a la antigua yo. Saque mi cabello de su toalla y con un cepillo lo pase por mis risos. Dimitri siempre los amo, recuerdo que cada vez que hacíamos el amor él no dejaba de pasar sus manos por mi cabello. Concentrarse Rose esos tiempo no volverán.

Decidí dejarlo secar al natura ya que mis risos eran mejores así. Deje todo y me fui hacia nuestro armario. En mi lugar busque un vestido color blanco que llego hasta las rodillas. No era elegante pero tampoco formal creo que fue la combinación perfecta de ambas cosas. El vestido era tejido por lo cual me mantuvo cálida pero si sofocar, me lo puse y pude ver que me quedo grande pero no me importo. Amaba este vestido. Busque un par de sandalias de tacón de Jimmy Choo con correas en los tobillos y me las puse. Me mire en el espejo del baño y estaba perfecta. Tome mi celular y marque a Mia sabía que hoy estaba libre y necesitaba alguien que me ayudar a buscar una casa. Entre más rápido me fuera de aquí más fácil seria para todos y más rápido Tasha ocuparía mi lugar. Ese pensamiento dolió en el fondo de mí ser. Marque su tan familiar número y al segundo anillo respondió.

\- buen, bueno a que debo el honor que la doctora Belikov me llama – ella dijo y yo no pude dejar de sonreír.

\- hola Mia. Como estas.

\- Bien Rosie. ¿Y tú como la llevas? – sabía que ella me preguntaba sobre mi condición con Dimitri.

\- bien – dije no queriendo entrar en detalles y antes de que pudiera decir algo hable - ¿Qué harás el día de hoy, aparte de follar con tu secretario? – eso era otro cosa de Mia, ella era ninfómana.

\- muy graciosa Rose. Pero no nada de eso. Estoy en una época de sequía – ella dijo y yo tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír.

\- así no me digas. La gran Mia esta en abstinencia.

\- aunque no lo creas Rose lo soy. Me canse de tanto sexo fácil.

\- como digas muñequita – dije

\- en fin. No hare nada porque, ¿qué tienes en mente?

\- no se tal vez salir y pasar el rato. Necesito encontrar una casa – dije y la línea se quedó en silencio y sabía que en sus ojos había tristeza por mí. Mia puede ser una puta total pero era la mejor amiga que cualquiera pedir junto con Lissa.

\- me parece perfecto. Te veo en 20 en el café que hay por tu casa.

\- ok entonces te veo – colgué el teléfono y fui y busque mi cartera y una abrigo uno no sabía en estos días….

Camine por la gran casa y cada vez era más vacía que antes. Cuando la compramos pensamos en tener una gran familia pero 5 años después la casa sigue siendo enorme pero ningún niño caminando. Sacudí esos pensamientos. Era la hora de olvidar y comenzar a vivir.

No mire más a mi casa vacía era un lugar lúgubre y oscuro a pesar de estar tan bien decorado, si cualquier persona pasara por esas puertas diría que aquí vivía una familia feliz. Pero era todo lo contrario aunque nadie tendría por qué entrenarse nunca. Tal vez en un futuro cuando alguien entre por esa puerta encuentre una familia feliz con muchos niños corriendo… pero te aseguro de que no serán mis hijos.

Entre en mi auto deportivo y Salí de mi barrio residencial. La cafetería estaba a unos 10 minutos por lo cual puse buena música y me concentre en la carretera. Hoy era un día hermoso, el invierno se estaba acabando y la primavera se habría paso como una flor naciente. Estaba cantando al son de Adele cuando mi teléfono sonó. Me puse el auricular y hable:

\- si diga – cuando no estaba en la clínica podía contestar como una persona normal, eso y no tener que decir mi apellido.

\- ¿cómo está la mujer más hermosa de esta ciudad? – sonreí, era Adrian.

\- muy bien ¿y tú?

\- mejor ahora que hablo contigo – rodee mis ojos ¡Que coqueto! – y por qué necesito hacerte una pregunta.

\- no adrian, no me casare contigo

\- ha, ha, muy graciosas – dijo y pude sentir su risa atreves del teléfono – pero necesito tu compañía esta noche – bueno creo que eso es algo nuevo.

\- así y dime ¿cómo para que sería?

\- es que tengo reservaciones en este nuevo restaurante del centro y Sídney no puede ir y Rose de verdad muero por un plato de ese local.

\- ¿y por qué no vas solo? – gire en dirección a la cafetería y esta apareció a la vista.

\- Dios que blasfemia acabas de decir – sentí su resoplido – no creerás que el Sexi Adrian Ivashkov ira a cenar solo en el restaurante de moda – solté una carcajada sonaba como un niña.

\- está bien – dije, salir me haría bien, además no tendría que ver como Dimitri llega después de follar con Tasha - ¿a qué horas nos vemos?

\- paso por ti a las 8:00 y ponte bella.

\- pensé que ya lo era.

\- en ese caso ponte más hermosa de lo que eres – me reí de esto. Se sentía bien ser tratada como mujer.

\- intentare – exclame – te veo luego – colgamos y yo parquee frente a la cafetería. Podía ver el BMW de mia ya parqueado por lo que supe que no tendría que esperar…. Solo Dios sabe lo que odio tener que esperar.

Salí de mi auto, una suave brisa me recibió y removió mi cabello dándole un aspecto sexi. Camine hacia la entrada de la cafetería y el único sonido que había era el tic – tac que hacía mis sandalias de diseñador…

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando mi celular sonó. Sonreí pensando que podía ser Eddie o Adrian. Lo saque de mi cartera y vi el numero mis pies se detuvieron al reconocer el número, el número que me sabía tan bien y que hacía tanto tiempo no llamaba, era el número de mi esposo.

Sostuve en teléfono en mí mano y mi mirada se posaba en la pantalla de aquel aparato no sabía que hacer DIMITRI nunca volvió a llamar. El teléfono dejo de sonar pensé que no volvería a sonar pero cuando lo iba a guardar el aparato comezón a sonar de nuevo. Me vi tentada contestarlo… joder me moría por hacerlo, pero el caso era que no lo haría. …. Que se joda él y su puta pero que a mí me deje en paz de una puta vez.

Rechace la llamada no quería que él me arruinara mi día. Él quería el divorcio pues se lo iba a dar. Le di todo de mí pero no le pensaba dar más mi vida, además lo que tuviera que decirme no creo que fuera tan importante y si lo era pues que buscará a Tasha al fin y al cabo esa era su nueva "mujer"

\- Bueno chica te quedaras parada ahí todo el día – levante la mirada encontrándome con una sexi Mía vestida con un vestido de flores y unos tacones de plataforma. Su cabello rizado caía por su espalda y su maquillaje era perfecto…. Como siempre.

\- Hola a ti también - camine hasta donde ella y bese sus mejillas de porcelana.

\- Dios te odio tanto chica. Eres caliente – Mía silbo, algo tan impropio de una dama. – si fuera un hombre te follaría sin sentido.

\- Si fueras hombre no serias tan puta – contra reste – además si fueras hombre no me habrías visto desnuda.

\- Eso sí es verdad. Enserio como puedes haber comido sólo una verga en toda tu vida – ella movió su cabeza con desaprobación – digo habiendo tantas tan ricas – si ella supiera. Dimitri podía ser un gilipolla pero en la cama era un Dios por no hablar de su polla. …Dios su gruesa, larga y deliciosa polla podía hacer cualquier mujer gritar de placer y hacer cualquier hombre gay.

\- eso es porque con él siempre me basto.

\- ¿y es que Eddie no fue suficiente?

\- Mia Eddie y yo siempre molestamos y pasábamos bien juntos, pero sabes que nunca me acosté con él.

\- ¡ese es el caso! – mi exclamo levantando sus manos al aire para dar efecto dramático – Dios Rose, Eddie lo tiene todo, como no puedes haber follado con él – si como dije ninfómana – yo mataría por un polvo con él.

\- Mia no sé qué es lo que esperas – dije enganchando mi brazo con ella y entrando en la cafetería – sabes que Eddie aprecia una buenas piernas y un buen polvo.

\- Rose no me dañes la mente, sabes que estoy en tiempo de sequía – recordé brevemente la conversación de esta mañana.

\- ¿y se puede saber por qué? – Tomamos una mesa cerca de la ventana – y quiero la verdad – vi como Mia, se removió en su asiento y vi que la situación era más grave de lo que pensaba.

\- es que…. Es que el otro día me practique una prueba de embarazo – mis ojos se abrieron – y salió positiva Rose, estoy esperando un bebe – eso me dejo sin palabras. Mia era la mujer más cuidadosa del mundo.

\- ¿Cómo es posible Mia? – ella me dio la mirada de '' tú sabes cómo pasan estas cosas'' – si Mia lo sé, me refiero a por que te quedaste embarazar.

\- No sé qué salió mal Rose – ella puso amabas manos en su cara y pude ver debajo de todo ese maquillaje lo cansada que lucía – y no sé quién es el papá, Rose es lo que más mal me hace sentir – no podía decir que la comprendía porque nunca había estado en sus zapatos, pero si la apoyaría en lo que quisiera hacer.

\- ¿y qué harás?

\- he pensado mucho, y creo que lo mejor es abortar – me dolió un poco escuchar esas palabras, después de todo yo era médico. Pero si era lo que quería hacer pues que lo hiciera – no tengo más de un mes, y Rose no creo que pueda traer un niño a un mundo donde su madre es casi una puta y donde no sabrá quien es su padre, no sería justo para él o ella – sentí como fue bajando su tono de voz, y sabía que ella estaba pensando en sí misma.

Mia era hija de una prostituta de las vegas, ella nunca conoció a su padre ya que su madre nunca supo quién era, cuando mia cumplió 16 su madre quería que entrara en el negocio familiar a lo que Mia se negó, por lo cual ella todos los días le robaba un poco de dinero a su madre y lo ocultaba. Hasta que llegó el momento de tener lo suficiente y llego a Montana. De ahí las cosas mejoraron, ella dio con mi familia y mi padre al ser la mejor persona del mundo la acepto y le dio un hogar. Mi madre siempre amo los niños pero nunca pudo tener más después de mí, pero eso no le impidió darme más amor del que creí que fuera posible, por eso cuando Mia llego mi madre estaba feliz de poder cuidar a otra niña y yo ya no estaría tan sola.

\- no quiero ver la cara de Janine y Abe cuando se dé cuenta de que soy como mi madre – por la mejilla de ella rodo una lagrima. Yo la tome de la mano y le di mi consuelo.

\- ellos no te dejaran de querer, conoces a mis padre ellos aceptaran este hijo como su nieto.

\- no lo sé Rose, ellos hicieron tanto por mí, tu hiciste tanto por mí que son las únicas personas que no quiero defraudar – sentí su miedo. Ella había estado muy sola la mayor parte de su vida.

\- mira Mia. No te puedo decir que estoy muy feliz con lo que has hecho – ella me miro con esos ojos azul bebe tan cautivadores que poseía – pero no te dare la espalda y mi familia menos, por no hablar de los muchachos ellos te amaran por igual y si decides tener esa criatura lo amaremos igual. Solo piénsalo, es una vida que llevas dentro y él ya siente. No te lo digo como médico ni como amiga, te lo digo como un ser humano que le dieron el derecho de nacer – ella me miro y me miro y se quedó un largo tiempo mirándome acomodando las ideas en su cabeza.

\- ¿y si me pregunta quién es su papá?

\- dile que tu Mia, hoy en día es muy común ser madre soltera, además nada te ataja tienes una profesión, tu propia marca de ropa por no decir que tienes dinero para vivir toda una vida como princesa, dime algo ¿no te gustaría algún tipo de compañía que no fuera sexual y que al terminar cada jordana te recibiera con una sonrisa cálida? – en realidad ese era mi sueño, pero haría cualquier cosas por mi amiga.

\- creo que tengo mucho que pensar – Mia resoplo.

\- piénsalo mia, pero no olvides que dentro de ti ya llevas una vida – ella tomo mi mano y la apretó.

\- te amo Rosie, era la mejor amiga-hermana que alguien puede pedir.

\- y yo a ti mi Mia, no estás sola en esto – y por primera vez en el día me brindo una sonrisa sincera que toco sus ojos.

…

Estábamos en una zona residencial algo distinta a la que yo vivía pero mejor. Después de la confesión de Mia y un buen café nos dispusimos a buscar una nueva casa. Habíamos andando por toda la ciudad hasta que terminamos en un barrio residencial bastante diferente a mi casa, pero desde que entre me enamore.

El lugar donde yo vivía era el más prestigioso de la ciudad allí no habían casa si no mansiones algo demasiado egocéntrico. A diferencia de este. Las casas eran hogareñas y en los jardines delanteros se podía ver juguetes y bicicletas. Y lo mejor de todo se podían ver los niños jugar en las calles. Era una vista preciosa. Mia, había escuchado de una casa por aquí, así que de inmediato acepte venir y aquí es donde estoy.

La casa quedaba en el centro de la cuadra, y era hermosa. Tenía dos pisos y era la típica casa de película con la cerca blanca. Estaba emocionada por convertirla en mi nuevo hogar, un espacio mío y que no tuviera recuerdos tristes, un lugar donde solo se respirara amor y paz, un lugar que era solo mío.

\- ven entremos – Mia tomo mi mano y me llevo, al parecer ella había hablado previamente con el vendedor y este le dio sus llaves para dejarnos verla.

Cuando el picaporte giro anunciando que éramos libre de entrar sentí mi emoción crecer. Al abrirse la puerta de roble una hermosa vista nos recibió. Claro eso no era como la súper mansión de vidrio en la que vivía pero esto era mejor. Este lugar era más real.

La casa tenia pisos de porcelanato tan brillantes que podía ver mi reflejo en ellos. Las paredes estaban pintados de un color crema un poco sucio pero nada que una buena capa de pintura no arreglaría. La estancia era linda.

Caminando un poco allá encontré la sala de estar, era de un tamaño agradable. La casa en si era todo lo que necesitaba aunque tenía muchas habitaciones pero no importaba. Tengo muchos amigos. Decidí que sí, que esa era la casa y la quería. Ese iba hacer mi nuevo hogar. Mi nuevo comienzo.

Después de hablar con el vendedor él estaba encantado por poder vender su casa, él Sr. Stan me dijo que su abogado se podría en contacto conmigo para firmar los papeles de propietario y yo estaba dichosa. Por fin tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar **.**

…

Luego de decir adiós a Mia me fui de nuevo para mi casa, tenía una hora antes de tener que salir hacia donde Adrian. Dimitri me había llamado todo el día pero todo el día lo ignore. Sabía que no era nada importante, hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser importante.

Llegue a casa y estaba oscuro aun no era hora de Dimitri estar en casa, como siempre la soledad fue mi mejor compañía en esta propiedad pero como siempre la ignore. Pase por la sala de estar y me detuve en seco.

Mirando sobre la mesa de café me encontré con una foto de Dimitri y yo. Hace mucho tiempo no la había visto ni siquiera sabía si aún seguía en esta casa, me senté en el gran sofa y la tome con las dos manos, la foto era un recuerdo maravilloso. Fue nuestra luna de miel en una isla, yo estaba sonriendo a la cámara toda llena de arena y Dimitri besaba mi mejilla, éramos tan felices en ese tiempo.

Aun podía recordar cómo me hizo el amor en la playa, nuestros cuerpo estaban cubiertos de arena pero eso no nos impidió entregarnos el uno al otro. Aun podía escuchar como murmuraba una y otra vez cuanto me amaba y lo felices que seríamos, yo como ingenua le creí.

Deje el marco donde estaba no había ningún motivo por el cual ponerme triste cuando otro se estaba divirtiendo. Sin una segunda mirada más me fui a mi cuarto a prepararme.

Mi maquillaje había durado todo el día por lo cual no me lo quite, recogí mi cabello y me di una ducha rápida bañando el sudor del día y dejando un aroma frutal en mi cuerpo. Por lo que sabía el lugar al que íbamos era muy elegante por lo cual no podía ir con cualquier cosa.

Me seque mi cuerpo y me eche un poco de crema y perfume antes de vestirme, no me gustaba que mis vestidos quedaran impregnados de perfume. Fui a mi armario y saque un vestido de piso color verde esmeralda que me hizo pensar en los ojos de Liss.

El vestido era clásico pero hermoso, fue elaborada en un fina tela de seda que era delicada con mi cuerpo, y se ajusto perfectamente a todos los lugares, los convine con unos tacones de Michael Kors negro y un poco más bajo de lo que acostumbro. Mi maquillaje ya estaba hecho por lo que estaba lista, aunque era una mujer de joyas desde mi a lejanía con Dimitri no las volví a usar me recordaban a él ya que él fue quien me las dio todas como muestra de ''amor''. Sentí un auto llegar y luego mi celular sonó con un mensaje.

 _Ven Julieta y no me hagas esperar…_

 _Con amor tú amado Romeo._

Creo que Adrian fue el angel que alguien me mando del cielo para olvidarme de las penas. Él era el único que me entendía a un nivel que nadie más podía hacerlo. Apague todas las luces y me fui a mi encuentro con mi ''romeo''

Adrian estaba luciendo hermoso esta noche con su traje negro y sin corbata, lucia sexi. Sabía que le gusto lo que vio por qué su mirada nunca dejo mi cuerpo.

\- Dios chica, eres hermosa – él silbo entre dientes.

\- gracias guapo – ronronee – ahora si me vas a decir porque Syd no pudo ir – Adrian comenzó a conducir con elegancia y sutileza.

\- tiene un turno esta noche, pero quedamos en vernos luego.

\- así que soy un remplazo – levante las dos cejas.

\- no preciosa amo tu compañía – él dijo dando vuelta en U – pero tú no me das lo que ella me da – solté una carcajada cuando supe que era. Continuamos hablando y hablando y mi celular nunca dejó de sonar – por todo los cielos Rose, contesta o mejor apaga esa cosa – mire la pantalla y vi que de nuevo era Dimitri, decidí contestarle para que dejara de molestar de una vez.

\- Rose, por todo los cielos dond….

\- mira Dimitri si una persona no te contesta es porque está ocupado o simplemente no quiere hablar.

\- si pero necesi… - lo interrumpí de nuevo.

\- y en este momento estoy bastante ocupada como para lidiar contigo, si tienes algo muy importante busca a tu amante ella estará más que encanta de escucharte – con eso finalice la llamada y apague el móvil.

\- una mujer con pelotas, me gusta.

\- cállate – dije con una sonrisa.

…

El restaurante era como lo dijo Adrian grande, elegante y sofisticado. Las mesas estaban llenas y afuera de este había una gran fila de persona pero nosotros teníamos un reserva por lo cual nos dejaron entrar de inmediato.

Adrian como el caballero que era toda la noche me hizo reír hasta no poder más, comimos una deliciosa comida seguido un suculento postre de chocolate con helado, todo la noche me sirvió un poco para conocer más Adrian, él era un hombre con muchos valores y un gran caballero, me alegraba mucho de que Syd, haya podía encontrar alguien así, así fuera solo para follar. Cuando llego la hora de volver a casa era un poco más de las 11 y yo tenía que trabajar mañana y mi cuerpo estaba cansado, Adrian me llevo a casa como todo caballero que era.

\- me la pase muy bien esta noche – dije quitándome el cinturón.

\- no mejor que yo Rose – él se acercó en busca de mis labios y yo no se los negué, sabía que no sería la mujer con la cual el amanecería pero no me importaba, Adrian era un amigo y ya, Dimitri era el hombre que amaba aunque el a mí ya no, y ningún hombre podría cambiar eso.

Me acerque mas a él y nuestros labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso que me dejo sin aliento. Adrian paso sus manos por mi cabello y yo pase las mia por su cuello. Nos besamos como dos adolecente cachondos pero se sentía bien su toque y calor. Aunque el beso era caliente solo se quedó en eso, un beso y ya.

\- buenas noches Rose – él dijo luego de separarnos. Yo me arregle mi labial y Salí del auto.

\- buenas noches Adrian, pásala rico – le guiñe un ojo y el me respondió con una sonrisa….

Entre en casa y todo estaba oscuro pero esta vez no me detuve a sentirme miserable estaba demasiado cansada para eso. Me fui hacia el cuarto de huéspedes que era mi nuevo dormitorio pero antes de poder subir las escaleras la luz de la sala se prendió. Me detuve y me fije en el gran sillón.

Allí sentado con una copa de whisky y la corbata a medio amarrar estaba mi más que sexi esposo. Aprecie sus rasgos y una vez más me maraville con su hermosura. Dimitri era el típico hombre que cualquier mujer desearía tener en la cama. Ni la escultura de David podría hacerle juego. Dimitri era perfecto mirársele por donde quiera.

Él dejo la copa sobre la superficie de la mesa de café y se puso de pie con elegancia, caminando hasta donde mí. No entendía que pasaba, ya eran tres noches que él estaba en casa por no decir que era tres noches que me esperaba despierto. El llego hasta donde mí y con su pulgar limpio algo de mi boca, no supe que era. Él lo miro con detenido detalle y después hablo:

\- lo besasteis – su voz era vacía y sin emoción, yo por mi parte no entendía que pasaba.

\- eh, ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- no te hagas la ingenua Rose – el me miro a los ojos y pude ver rabia en ellos – besasteis Adrian – mis ojos se abierto, y el cómo coños lo sabía. Él se rio amargamente – los vi en el restaurante cenando como una pareja feliz.

\- espera, ¿tú me estabas espiando? – lo acuse con enfado.

\- no Rose yo también estaba allí, por qué crees que te llame todo el puto día.

\- para verme no era seguro – me aleje un poco de él – Dime Dimitri que quería que fuera ¿tu esposa florero otra vez?

\- no lo entiendes – él se alejó y yo sentí mi ira crecer y todo los sentimientos que había sentido este último año explotaron.

\- no lo entiendo – repetí con voz clara pero amenazante – crees que no entiendo que eso es lo que he sido para ti este año, tu florero, tu trofeo que luces antes las cámaras y tus socios – él me miro clavando sus penetrantes ojos en los míos – y dime entonces ¿para qué te sirve Tasha?

\- Rose no vallas por eso camino – él advirtió.

\- ¿o qué? – Desafié – Dime, es que solo sirve para estar en la cama y darte placer, no me digas que ser mujer le quedo grande – Dimitri no hablo mas solo escucho – Sabes algo Dimitri, ser mujer de alguien no solo significa darle placer en la cama. Ser mujer conlleva muchas obligaciones. Como cuidar, amar y proteger a su marido – camine un poco más hasta donde él, estábamos tan cerca que podía oler su loción que tanto amaba – así que dime Dimitri ¿acaso a Tasha le quedo grande llenar mis zapatos? – vi como trago y supe que había dado en el clavo. Me aleje de él.

\- Eres mi esposa, no puedes revolcarte con todos por el simple hecho de que nos estamos divorciando – me dolió y mucho escuchar la palabra '' divorcio'' solo Dios sabia cuando deseaba que Dimitri corriera me tomara en sus brazos y me digiera cuanto me ama y que lucharíamos por todo. Pero nada de eso iba a pasar.

\- si lo soy – admití – pero no por mucho. Además con quien me revuelco o no, no es de tu problema, tú llevas más de un año haciéndolo y yo no te he dicho nada – quería hacerlo sufrir, como el me lo había hecho a mí – y quiere saber algo, nunca en mi vida me había sentido más mujer que al estar en los brazos de Adrian – era una mentira y yo lo sabía, nadie me había hecho sentir tan mujer como Dimitri y nadie lo haría, simplemente no sería capaz de dormir con nadie que no fuera él por el simple hecho de que aún lo amo mas que ha mi vida y eso no va a cambiar en un largo, largo tiempo, pero al ver su cara de desolado basto para mantenerme en pie y firme, si hacerlo sufrir este último mes seria lo último que hiciera en mi vida, pues lo haría que sepa como duele el engaño.

\- estas mintiendo – él dijo en un susurro.

\- si eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches que así sea – sentí ganas de llorar pero no iba a darle ese gusto – Tu tomaste una decisión por los dos ahora vive con las consecuencias – me di media vuelta y me iba a ir, pero recordé algo – la vida no es color de rosa Dimitri y tú mismo me apartaste de ti, te olvidaste de que era tu esposa y desde el momento en que decidiste meterle la polla a Tasha ese día yo deje de ser tu mujer – y con eso me fui dejándolo parado en nuestra sala de estar solo como yo lo había estado estos últimos meses….


	5. 4 de marzo de 2015

30 días

 **Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **(4 de marzo de 2015)**

Mi cuerpo estaba cansado y solo quería dormir. Estar todo el día en tacones no era nada fácil. Mi deseo era dormir pero al parecer no era el de la persona que estaba interrumpiendo mi sueño. Puse un poco más las cobijas dando la señal al intruso de que se fuera, de que lo único que quería era dormir, pero al parecer este estaba entendiendo todo lo contrario.

\- Roza despierta – ese nombre. Esa voz la conocía bastante bien pero en el interior de mi subconsciente creía que todo esto era un sueño – Rose por favor despertar – esta vez sacudieron un poco más y yo a regañadientes abrí mis ojos.

Vi que la habitación tenía un luz tenue por lo cual me confundió un poco al principio. Yo no había dejado ninguna luz prendida. Mire el reloj sobre la mesa de noche y vi que eras las 2:00 am ¡PERO QUE COÑOS! Quien se le había pasado por la mente despertarme a esta hora y más teniendo un turno al día siguiente. Mire alrededor de la habitación buscando al intruso y lo encontré sentado al otro lado de la cama.

\- Dimitri ¿pero qué coños te pasa? – mi malhumor superó un nuevo nivel.

\- lo siento Rose. Pero es algo importante.

\- pues más vale que lo sea - gruñí mientras me ponía en una posición sentada y me rascaba los ojos quitándome el sueño - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan importante que no pudo esperar hasta mañana?

\- es Paul - eso captó mi atención por completo.

Paul era el sobrino de Dimitri y mío por ley. Amaba a ese niño con cada fibra de mi ser, él era de 4 años y yo lo vi nacer desde ese día cree un vínculo único con él. Por eso todo lo que tuviera que ver él tenía que ver conmigo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Está bien?

\- no lo sé. Karo acaba de llamar y dijo que Paul tenía mucha fiebre y no había parado de vomitar todo el día – pobre de mi niño. Y con lo mimado que era – ella pregunto si podías ir a verlo – Dimitri no tuvo que pedir más.

\- llámala y dile que en 20 estoy allá – salí de la cama y fui al cuarto que ya era de Dimitri y rápidamente me cambie mis pijamas de seda por unos vaqueros y una chaqueta. Vi que Dimitri se cambió a mi lado con la misma rapidez y en menos de tres minutos estábamos en marcha.

La casa Belikov parecía sacada de un cuento. Era el lugar más maravilloso que podía existir por no hablar de sus residentes. Cuando Dimitri parqueo a las afuera de la propiedad vi que Olena mi suegra ya nos esperaba. Ella estaba vestida con un gran camisón negro y su precioso cabello estaba recogido en una trenza. Su cara fue estropeada por un seño de preocupación.

\- qué suerte que has podido venir – ella beso mis dos mejillas y rápidamente me llevo al cuarto de Paul sin ni siquiera mirar a su hijo. En otras circunstancias me habría parecido extraño, digo Dimitri siempre fue un niño de mamá. Pero esta vez no, no me De tuve a pensar mucho. Paul me necesitaba.

Entre en la habitación de Paul, esta estaba decorada de aviones y naves espaciales y las paredes estaban pintadas de un rico azul cielo, recuerdo que antes de él nacer Dimitri y yo pasamos todo un fin de semana pintando y pegando imágenes en sus paredes, mi vision cayó sobre el bultico envuelto en una manta azul camine lo más rápido que pude y acabo de dos segundos estaba de rodillas al lado de Paul.

Paul tenía una cara de dolor y por sus labios pálidos y agrietados supe que había tenía mucha fiebre – hola cariño – salude a mi hombre favorito. Este abrió sus ojitos idénticos a los de mi esposo y me dedico una sonrisa débil.

\- Tía Roza – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes pequeño?

\- me duele mucho – si quería más información tendría que preguntarle a Karo. Sobe un poco más su cabello y me volví a parar buscado a Karo, la encontré sentada en al pie de la cama.

\- ¿qué síntomas ha tenido?

\- fiebre, vómito y él dice que le duele mucho la zona abdominal. Y ha mantenido esa misma posición desde hace bastante rato – yo busque en mi bolso y saque mi estetoscopio y un termómetro.

\- Paul necesito que pongas boca arriba – dije quitando la manta de cuerpo.

\- me duele Tía – él se negaba, sabía lo que podía tener pero necesitaba estar segura.

\- lo se cariño, pero necesito revisarte – él asintió y con mucho esfuerzo él se puso como le había indicado. Yo subí su pijama dejándome su abdomen descubierto. - esta se sentirá un poco frio – dije poniéndole el termómetro bajo su bracito, él hizo una mueca pero continuo como estaba – te voy a tocar y me dirás donde duele ¿estamos? – Paul asintió y yo comencé a hacer presión en diferentes partes de su abdomen. Toque primero un lado y luego otro haciendo círculos suaves, Paul no se quejó en ningún momento por lo cual esa no era la raíz del dolor. Puse amabas manos donde quedaría la boca del estómago y oprimí y Paul dejo salir un grito.

\- Ahhh tía Roza eso duele – por sus ojitos caían lágrimas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

\- ¿Qué tiene Rose? – Karolina la madre de Paul se puso a mi lado con cara de preocupación.

\- es un ataque de gastritis, y entiendo su dolor.

\- ¿y cómo le dio? Paul ha sido un niño muy saludable. – esta vez fue Olena quien pregunto.

\- Da por muchos factores, mala alimentación, cosas cítricas, grasar – dije buscando algo para el dolor – normalmente a las personas les da una vez al año cada cierto tiempo, también hay otras personas que las padece desde pequeñas.

\- ¿Cómo se origina? – mi marido pregunto mirándome a los ojos, él siempre mostro curiosidad por mi trabajo.

\- cuando hay falta de alimentos saludables o en algunos casos ningunos, la boca del estómago se dilata y por ese orificio entra jugos gástricos que es lo que hace que de él ardor. Otros pacientes nacen u originan una bacteria llamada helicobacter pylori por lo cual en aquellos pacientes es muy constante este tipo de enfermedad.

\- ¿Rose y como sabemos si Paul la tiene? – Olena sobaba el cabello de su niño con cariño.

\- la única forma de ver es por una endoscopia, le mandare una para la próxima semana que él se sienta bien.

\- ¿Tía Roza y eso me dolerá? – Paul hablo por primera vez esta noche, yo me senté a su lado y él con la poca fuerza que tenía puso su cabecita en mi regazo.

\- no cariño eso un procedimiento bajo anestesia – mire a Karo y le explique – es un método donde a Paul le insertan un tubo por la garganta y este baja hasta la boca del estómago hay nos daremos cuenta si es cosa de una sola vez o si tiene la bacteria.

\- ¿Tía Roza y tú me la harás?

\- no cariño no es mi materia, pero te pondré el mejor pediatra de la clínica todo saldrá bien – mire Karo y continue – tu deberás firmar ya que se hace con anestesia general.

\- ¿estarás con él? – ella pregunto.

\- no, pero tu si, Paul a un es un bebe y tú puedes estar presente – ella soltó un respiro claramente aliviada de que su niño no estaría solo – ahora para el dolor dale en medio vaso de agua hervida dos gotas de tramadol, eso para el dolor y las naucias, y para la deshidratación hay que darle suero vía oral. Vi que Olena se fue y supe que iba hacer exactamente lo que dije – ahora su alimentación por el resto de esta semana es balanceada. Sopas y jugos en especial los dulces, nada de cítricos, nada de gaseosas, grasas ni dulces – me detuve esperando la reacción de Paul que por supuesto que llego.

\- como que nada de dulces, quieres matarme tía Roza – él dejo salir un resoplido demasiado tierno.

\- no cariño todo lo contrario, te estoy cuidando para que estés bien – bese su frente y pude ver que su fiebre fue bajando.

\- Aquí toma Paul – Olena dijo dándole el agua con las gotas, él se las tomo e hizo una mueca de asco, si esa cosa era asquerosa pero bendita para esos dolores.

\- Tía tengo ganas de vomitar – el arrugo su carita.

\- no Paul, respira unos segundos, si vomitas tienes que volver a tomar otro vaso de los mismo – él comenzó a respirar lento y al cabo de unos 10 minutos el cansancio lo venció y se durmió.

\- Gracias Rose por venir – Karo me dio un abrazo.

\- no hay problema sabes que amo a ese niño – ella me dio una sonrisa cálida y llena de gratitud.

\- Lo sé y él te ama a ti, Dimitri hizo bien en elegirte – fue un golpe bajo pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

\- me alegro de poder ayudar, ahora los dejare para que duerman un poco – bese a mi niño y me despedí de Karo y me fui en busca de olena. La encontré en la cocina preparando su famoso chocolate. Bese su mejilla y me senté en una de las sillas de la barra.

\- gracias por venir Roza – ella puso una taza de delicioso y humeante chocolate enfrente de mí y ella tomo otra para ella. Vi que solo había preparado dos y no tres como siempre acostumbraba.

\- de nada, sabes que haría de todo por ese niño – tome un poco y deje que el chocolate me calentara del frio de la madrugada. Vi el reloj de la pared y este marcaba las 3:00 algo tarde para volver a casa – Olena te molestaría que durmiera aquí, tengo un turno a las 8:00 y necesito un poco de sueño – mi suegra me dedico una sonrisa cálida.

\- por supuesto Roza, esta es tu casa, ven vamos te llevo para que puedas descansar – ella me tomo de la mano y me fue guiando atreves de la casa, antes de salir de la cocina Dimitri entro.

\- Hay chocolate por si quieres – eso fue todo lo que dijo su madre, pero su voz no era cálida ni tierna como siempre, esta vez fue fría y cortante. No dije nada solo la seguí por el resto de casa.

Llegamos a la tercera planta y nos detuvimos en una habitación que conocía bien. Esta era la habitación de Dimitri cuando aún éramos novios e íbamos a la universidad. Entramos y tome el sitio, no había cambiado mucho en estos años. Todo seguía tal cual él lo había dejado a excepción de la ropa de cama que se veía que Olena la había cambiado no hace mucho, me sentía calidad en este lugar porque me traía recuerdos, en este lugar le di a Dimitri mi virginidad.

 _Estábamos en casa Olena, era la semana de receso por las fiestas de Navidad y había aceptado pasarlas con mi novio en su casa. Llegamos a su casa pero no había nadie, Olena nos había dejado una nota de que ella estaba de compras en la ciudad y sus hijas estaban haciendo otras cosas, no tomamos importancia._

 _Dimitri me ayudo con mis maletas y fui a su habitación, él dormía en la última planta de la casa y a aunque la planta era bastante grande solo él ocupada ese lugar. Entramos en su cuarto y vi que todo estaba lleno de libros, fotografías, su cuarto era sencillo y masculino, las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde oscuro que combinaba con la madera de sus muebles. En todo el centro era una cama matrimonial con cubiertas blanca de seda, se veía muy cómoda. Camine un poco más hasta llegar a la mesa que tenía su MacBook y vi que al lado de esta había una foto de nosotros dos, la tome y sonreí al ver la foto._

Pase por el lado de Olena admirando la habitación tan familiar, fui hasta el escritorio que tenía la MacBook y al lado de esta estaba aún la fotografía que habíamos tomado hace tantos años.

 _\- ¿de donde has sacado esta fotografía? – pregunte a mi novio que estaba sentado sobre su cama._

 _\- Iván la tomo sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta – él dijo dándome esa sonrisa que solo tenía para mí. Aprecie la foto más y sonreí como recordé ese día._

 _La foto fue de nuestra primera cita, yo tenía un vestido de flores que me llego al muslo y tenía unas sandalias de plataforma, mi pelo estaba desorganizado por la brisa y me hacía ver joven y enamorada. Dimitri ese día estaba hermoso ¿Cuándo no?, él tenía unos vaqueros y una polo blanca que abrazo todo sus músculos, en la foto los dos nos sonreíamos después de habernos dado nuestro primer beso, yo estaba tan enamorada de mi ruso._

 _\- ese fue la mejor noche de mi vida – Dimitri dijo tomándome por la cintura._

 _\- el mío también –dije poniéndola en su lugar y volteándome para estar cara a cara con él – no recuerdo haber estado tan nerviosa como ese día._

 _\- yo tampoco – él picoteo mis labios – pero fue perfecto al final._

 _\- si lo sé – dije y lo bese con auténtica pasión, él camino a ciegas conmigo y juntos caímos en su cama, yo sobre él._

 _\- te amo Roza – él nos dio vuelta y continuo besando por todo mi cuerpo. Yo me perdí en su toque y la suavidad de sus labios sobre mi piel, me había estado preparando para este momento desde hace ya un largo tiempo._

 _\- estoy lista – fueron mis palabras, el levanto su cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la mía._

 _\- ¿estas segura? ¿No tiene por qué pasar si no quieres?- eso era algo que me hizo enamorarme de él._

 _\- estoy lista Dimitri – no necesito más, el me beso pero no con hambre ni lujuria si no con amor. Él comenzó a quitar mi ropa dejándome desnuda ante él, pensé que sentiría vergüenza pero no. La mirada que me estaba dando me decía que le gustaba lo que veía. Pasando su gran mano por la curva de mi cuerpo hablo – eras tan hermosa, y me encargaré de demostrártelo el resto de nuestros días – sus palabras fueron una promesa._

 _Vi como él se despojaba de sus ropas y quedo desnudo al igual que yo, no tuve tiempo de apreciar su cuerpo ya que él no soltaba mis labios de los suyos…._

 _-_ Lo siento – una voz femenina me saco de mi ensoñación, deje la foto sobre la mesa y volví mi atención a Olena – Siento lo de Dimitri.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunte quitándome mi chaqueta.

\- se de Tasha – ella bajo la mirada y yo me quede en mi lugar sin mover un musculo, no estaba preparada para esto.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunte no sabiendo si en verdad quería escuchar la respuesta. Ella se sentó en la cama y me indico que hiciera lo mismo, cuando estábamos sentadas ella tomo mis manos en las suyas y con voz triste hablo.

\- el otro día fui a la oficina de Dimitri, vi que su recepcionista no estaba por lo cual pase sin ser informada – ella se detuvo un momento acomodando las ideas en su cabeza – me hubiera gustado no haberlo hecho – sentí un nudo en mi estómago. Ya sabía que venía después – cuando pase por esas puerta vi a mi hijo haciéndolo con otra mujer que no era su esposa – trague el nudo que me avisaba que tenía ganas de llorar – sentí ira, sentí tristeza pero ante todo Rose me sentí avergonzada de que un hombre como Dimitri llevara el apellido Belikov.

\- en ese caso la que lo siente soy yo, no quería que vieras algo así – Olena me miro e ignorando mi disculpa continuo.

\- quería decírtelo, Salí corriendo de ese lugar no podía creer que mi hijo hiciera algo así y más teniendo la esposa que tiene – ella paso una mano por mi mejilla – él día que te iba a decir vi que tú ya lo sabias, la Roza extrovertida y alegre que había cruzado mi umbral hace tantos años ya no estaba, lo vi en tu mirada la pregunta es ¿hace cuánto tú lo sabias? – trague espeso y largo.

\- hace un año – Olena abrió sus ojos en estado de Shok.

\- eso es mucho tiempo – ella dijo más para sí misma que para mí, pero igual la escuche - ¿Por qué no lo has dejado? – pensé su pregunta por un momento y cuando tuve la respuesta de la di.

\- pensé que aún me amaba y que podríamos superarlo juntos, pero la brecha cada vez fue más grande y al final ambos dejamos de caminar el mismo camino para caminar por otros diferentes.

\- ¿lo amas?

\- más que a mi vida – dije – pero se acabó, lo siento pero no puedo más, todo lo que había entre él y yo, él lo mato – por mi cara corrían lagrimas Olena me tomo en sus brazos y me dio el consuelo que mi cuerpo tanto necesitaba.

\- estás haciendo lo correcto Rose, yo también perdí a mi hijo ese día – la voz de aquella mujer era tan diferente a la yo estaba tan acostumbrada – pensé que lo habría criado mejor.

\- lo hiciste – susurre - solo que él tomo sus propias decisiones ahora él mismo debe cargar con ella – nos quedamos en silencio y yo estaba agradecida. Olena me consoló hasta quedarme dormida…

….

La alarma de mi celular me estaba anunciando que era hora de comenzar un día nuevo. Me estire desentumeciendo mis músculos después de una noche de sueño. Aunque había dormido poco me sentía descansada, tal vez era el hecho del lugar o mi conversación con Olena la noche anterior, no importa lo que haya sido lo importante es que había dormido plácidamente.

Me levante y rápidamente me di un baño, me puse el uniforme que traje en la maleta la noche anterior y me puse mi cabello en una cola de caballo, no aplique maquillaje me gustaba más mi cara al natural. Supe que tendría que tomar un taxi ya que la noche anterior había venido en el auto de Dimitri, estaba por pedir uno cuando se me ocurrió una idea mejor. Marque su tan familiar número y al quinto añillo respondió.

\- Rose más te vale que sea importante – un gruñón Eddie respondió.

\- si lo es, necesito un aventón al trabajo.

\- y eso ¿Qué pasa con tu carro?

\- larga historia, ¿me puede llevar?

\- por supuesto, dame 5 minutos yo me despierto.

\- gracias – iba a colgar cuando recordé que no estaba en casa – ah y estoy en casa de los Belikov.

\- ¿y eso? sabes que, no importa nos vemos en 20 – con eso la llamada se cortó y yo fui en busca de un café.

La casa como siempre fue inundada con delicioso aromas de la comida de Olena, llegue a la cocina y la tensión me recibió, sus únicos dos integrantes era mi suegra y Dimitri. Olena miraba a Dimitri con frialdad mientras que él la miraba con arrepentimiento, sentí lastima por él pero luego me recordé que él se lo busco.

\- buenos días – dije anunciando mi llegada. Olena me dedico una sonrisa cálida y me beso en ambas mejillas.

\- buenos días querida, ¿quieres algo de comer? – negué con la cabeza.

\- solo un poco de café – ella asintió y comenzó a prepararlo. Me senté al lado de Dimitri y el me miro.

\- buenos días Roza – oh Dios ese nombre, si tan solo el supiera cuánto daño me hacía escucharlo.

\- Hola Dimitri – su ceño se frunció un poco y alguna emoción que no reconocí cruzo su rostro… ¿Tristeza? ¿Amor? No sabría decir que fue exactamente lo que cruzó su mente y tampoco quería saberlo. Después de la confección del día de ayer de Olena mi corazón se rompió de una manera que no creí que fuera posible. Una cosa es yo saber lo de su aventura pero las cosas eran diferentes cuando tu suegra se daba por enterado. De cierta forma me sentí tan poquita mujer al escuchar lo que mi suegra tuvo que presenciar. Olena puso una taza de café como a mí me gustaba y con un una sonrisa se lo agradecí

-¿en qué irás a trabajar? - Dimitri pregunto. Le di una mirada de "y a ti que te importa" pero no le llego el mensaje.

\- Eddie vendrá por mí – vi como su mandíbula se tensó y sabía que tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua. El caso fue que nunca llegaron, en cambio solamente se dedicó a asentir. Como si mencionar su nombre había sido su invocación un pito afuera anuncio la llegada de Eddie. – Creo que tengo que irme – anuncie poniéndome de pie.

\- ten un gran día querida - Olena beso ambas de mis mejillas

Di mis adioses y me dispuse a salir hasta que una mano tomó la mía. La corriente de electricidad que sentí me dijo de quien se trataba – ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –Dimitri pregunto. Quería decir no, pero sería una mentirosa si dijera que no tenía curiosidad por lo que tuviera que decir.

\- claro ¿Qué pasa?

\- tengo que salir de la ciudad –no sabía por qué me decía esto. Hace mucho que él dejo de dar explicaciones. O tal vez quería restregarme en la cara que se iba a follar con Tasha a otra ciudad. Como si leyera mi mente hablo – voy sólo. Es algo que no tomará mucho tiempo.

\- no quiero se grosera ni nada por el estilo ¿pero y que quiere que yo haga? O más bien diga.

\- quería saber si mañana en la noche podemos cenar – resople, odiaba tanto ser de esposa florero.

\- y ahora a que fiesta debes asistir – el me dedico una mirada extraña.

\- ninguna – bueno es nuevo. Fruncí el ceño, si no era una fiesta ¿entonces donde debía fingir? - en una cena solo nosotros dos Rose – me tuve que sostener de algo, esto era algo nuevo. Dimitri no me había preguntado algo así en las edades.

\- ¿con que fin? – Pregunte cansada – mira Dimitri si quieres hablar del divorcio y convencerme de fírmalo más rápido no tienes por qué pasar por una cena, solo dilo y me iré ya – estaba cansada de esta lucha, el abrió sus ojos no creyendo lo que oyese.

\- con ninguno Rose, solo quiero una cena como amigos eso es todo – parecía que le costaba decir la palabra ''amigos'' o tal vez yo lo quise ver así. Debatí en que decir, pero al final accedí a aceptar es mejor llevar las cosas por las buenas.

\- no sé dónde está la trampa, pero está bien. ¿A qué horas? Y ¿Dónde?

\- después de tu trabajo en nuestra casa – '' nuestra casa'' la palabra más cálida que podía escuchar de sus labios.

\- está bien nos vemos – me iba a ir, pero de nuevo pero él me detuvo - ¿algo más? – pregunte, él no dijo nada simplemente me beso en la mejilla demorándose más de lo normal. Pude sentir como inhalaba mi aroma como lo hacía hace tanto tiempo, cuando separo sus labios de mi mejilla y retiro su brazo del mío. Sentí la pérdida de su calor instantáneamente.

\- ten un buen día – y con eso se fue nuevamente hacía la cocina. Yo me quede parada ahí sin entender lo que acababa de pasar. Un pito me anuncio que Eddie esperaba por mí.

Con pies tembloroso Salí por la puerta y con un último suspiro pensé:

 _Que día tan largo el que será este…_


	6. 5 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.**

 **Capítulo5**

 **(5 de marzo de 2015)**

 **PDVD**

 _Primavera era una de mis estaciones favoritas, amaba ver como las flores eran cada vez más hermosas y vivas, sé que como hombre es extraño tener gusto por la flores, pero a mí me daba igual lo que pensaban, a mí me gustaban y mucho, nunca regale flores en mi vida, me pareció un gesto demasiado íntimo y solo quería compartirlo con la que un día fuera mi esposa._

 _\- Dimitri ¿estás prestando atención? – Galina mi compañera de derecho procesal constitucional me llamo la atención. Retire mi mirada del campo de flores que se podía apreciar al final del campus._

 _\- eh – pregunte volviendo de mi trance, ella me dedico una sonrisa cálida. Galina era una mujer hermosa con sus cabellos rubios como el sol, su piel levemente bronceada y sus ojos verde esmeralda. Si ella definitivamente era hermosa – Lo siento, estaba un poco perdido – me disculpe, sabía que no era algo apropiado ni caballeroso de mi parte ignorar a una mujer._

 _\- sí, eso vi – dijo – lo que no entiendo es ¿qué te tenía tan despistado?_

 _\- las flores – dije sin un gramo de vergüenza. Ella siguió mi mirada y vio al fondo las hermosas flores._

 _\- si son hermosas – las aprecio por un rato y luego hablo – seria hermoso que alguien te regalase tal cosa como esa – Galina volvió sus ojos a mí – o más bien alguien especial, te las diera – trague duro, Galina tenía algo para mí, pero yo no para ella._

 _Ella y yo habíamos sido amigos desde el primer mes de universidad y eso fue hace casi cinco años, pero en todo este tiempo nunca la vi más allá de una amiga. Si ella era hermosa y sexi pero no me causaba ninguna sensación más que un cariño de amistad. Y aunque siempre se lo deje presente ella nunca se dio por vencida y siempre estaba tratando de enamorarme, algo que constantemente me resultaba perturbador._

 _\- llegara quien te las regale un día – dije y apresurándome a terminar esa conversación así dije – está haciendo calor. ¿Quieres un batido? – ella me dedico una sonrisa triste y asintió._

 _\- de fresa por favor – con eso ella volvió a su libro y yo me fui a comprarlo._

 _El campus era enorme, yo asistía a una universidad de Montana y estaba en último semestre de derecho, siempre me gusto poder defender a la gente que no tenía voz ni voto, y gracias al dinero que tenía mi familia se me fue posible estudiar eso en una universidad privada._

 _Llegue a la zona de comida y lo vi muy concurrido, personas iban y venían por todos lados, unos solos otros con amigos, pero al final se detenían en una mesa y decían hola a sus viejos conocidos. Como eran principios de semestre el lugar estaba a reventar y así lo era el lugar hacia donde me dirigía, los batidos de Mike._

 _Sin duda eran los mejor de por aquí y no importaba que tan ocupados estabas siempre se tenía tiempo para probar un delicioso batido. Llegue al lugar y vi que había fila no me fije muy bien de quienes eran, la mayoría eran niñas que me desnudaban con la mirada. Rodee mis ojos internamente siempre era lo mismo._

 _Mire nuevamente hacia los campos de flores y aprecie las flores de cerezo, eran hermosa y en esta época del año lo eran aún más. Con sus hojas casi blancas pero difuminadas con un color rojo las hacía ver exquisitas._

 _\- son hermosas por esta época – una niña con pelo marrón que se encontraba delante de mi hablo. No le pude ver bien ya que estaba dándome la espalda y hablando con una mujer rubia y alta._

 _\- ¿Qué es hermoso? – la niña rubia pregunto._

 _\- las flores._

 _\- si lo son – la chica rubia asintió mirando hacia donde yo había mirado hace unos segundos. – siempre fueron tus favoritas, pero nunca te las han regalados ¿Por qué? – pregunto la rubia, aprecie a las dos, ambas vestían trajes de medicina por lo que supe a qué facultad pertenecían, la niña de cabellos castaños se encogió de hombro y respondió:_

 _\- nunca nadie ha sabido mi flor favorita._

 _\- ¿ni Eddie?_

 _\- ni Eddie – la niña volvió a mirar hacia las flores y pude apreciar su perfil, aunque no bastante bien – son hermosas y no son para que cualquiera me las de._

 _\- oh vamos Rose – Rose que hermoso nombre, pensé – ¿así que esperaras hasta que tu esposo te las de? – la niña identificada como Rose soltó una risita que fue como melodía para mi oídos._

 _\- no Liss – Rose dijo – pero si alguien especial y que me ame de verdad - la niña sonaba al igual que yo, era raro pensar que habían personas desconocidas que compartían el mismo pensamientos._

 _\- siguiente – Mike llamo, Rose y Liss caminaron pero en su proceso algo callo de la mano de Rose sin que ella se diera cuenta. Yo me agache y lo recogí viendo quera una pulsera, la tome en mi grandes manos y la aprecie, era tan delicada como la mujer que la portaba, estaba finamente elaborada por una cuerda de oro blanco y espaciadamente había incrustaciones de zafiros pero muy pequeños._

 _\- disculpe señorita – toque el hombre de la mujer con cabellos marrones para hacerle la devolución de su joya, ella se dio la vuelta dejándome apreciarla por completo._

 _Mi respiración quedo atrapada y mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi a la niña. Ella era hermosa. Su cara era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, tenía ojos color marrón que hacían juego con su cabello, nariz pequeña y unos labios carnosos que pude imaginar que se sentiría mordérselo a la hora de besar. Sabía que tenía un cuerpo de Diosa aunque bajo la bata de medicina no se pudiera ver, pero igual lo sabía por las curvas que se le podían notar. Ella me miro y no sé lo que vio por que por sus mejillas subió un color carmesí haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ella era._

 _\- ¿si? – pregunto, mordiéndose el labio. Seguí su movimiento y sentí que mi polla se apretó contra mis pantalones._

 _\- se te callo esto – dije pasando la pulse, ella extendió su delicada mano y sentí el impulso de tocarla, por lo cual deje caer la pulsera en su palma y deje que mis dedos rosaran su piel almendra y suave, una descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo y supe que ella lo sintió porque sus ojos se entornaron al mirar nuestras manos._

 _\- gracias… - ella dijo haciéndome saber que quería mi nombre._

 _\- Dimitri – dije._

 _\- gracias Dimitri, esta pulsera significa mucho – ella extendió su mano y no dude en tomarla. Aunque mi mano era mucho más grande que la suya encajo perfectamente. Las dejamos entrelazadas por más tiempo de lo normal, pero al parecer los dos disfrutábamos del toque del otro._

 _\- así que… - ella se mordió el labio. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso – que tal si te invito a un batido como muestra de agradecimiento – ella me miro con esos ojos grandes y hermoso, quería decir que no, que él que la quería invitar era yo pero no tenía una excusa para hacerlo, por lo cual me trague mi orgullo de hombre y le dije:_

 _\- me encantaría – ella me dedico una sonrisa que podría hacer cualquier hombre hacer lo que ella quisiera._

 _\- perfecto…_

Volví al presente, estaba sentado en una habitación de hotel, en la ciudad de los Angeles, ayer había venido por un caso de un colega mío, que no tomaría mucho tiempo y así fue, no tomo mucho tiempo. El caso era de un hombre Ruso que trasportaba droga de ilegal y no solo eso, sino también jovencitas de unos 15 años hacia mi país para luego venderlas y dejarlas como prostitutas. Despreciaba a seres humanos como ese. Para nuestra suerte ganamos el caso y el hombre tendrá que pagar cadena perpetua aquí en este país. Gracias al cielo.

Aprecie como los rayos del sol aparecían por los grandes ventanales dando un toque naranja a la habitación y haciéndola parecer sacada de un cuadro de arte. Mire a mi mano y sostuve la copa de vodka con más fuerza, últimamente se me fue imposible dormir, comer o hacer otra cosa diferente que no fuera trabajar o respirar, mire la cama y esta estaba vacía al igual que yo y supe que todo era mi culpa.

Tenía una hermosa esposa, una casa de ensueño y una familia que me amaba y por tener unas noches de pasión con una puta o más bien '' colega'' cague todo y poco a poco se fue desmoronado todo. Dormir con Tasha no fue algo planeado solo sucedió y ya, me gusto, no lo puedo negar, fue algo bueno poder liberal todo el estrés del trabajo pero me olvide que tenía una esposa en casa. ¡Gran error!

Rose, mi Roza que pronto dejaría de serlo por mi propia estupidez, cuando pedí el divorció no había sido coherente en mi pensar y me deje llevar por la situación. Tasha había está insistiendo en divorciarme y aunque no lo quería acepte solo para mantenerla callada, en mi estrés pensé que el amor por Roza había muerto pero eso era algo imposible.

Aun no puedo sacar de mi mente la mirada que me dio al ver los papeles. Supe que la rompí por dentro como lo había hecho todo este tiempo, pero ella igual que siempre me dedico una sonrisa y acepto, esa era mi Roza, pero cuando ella salió por la puerta deseándome un feliz aniversario algo se rompió en mí y supe que la había cagado. Creí que siendo arrogante no dolería tanto lo que estaba empezando a sentir, tenía a Tasha y más dinero que cualquiera, pero igual no era feliz.

Después de que ella salió esa noche, busque nuestros álbumes y me rompí un poco más, entendí que me deje llevar por la fama y el prestigio que había creado al paso de los años, pero no fue por mí. Fue por Rose, mi Roza siempre estuvo a mi lado y me impulso a todo lo que quería hacer. Ella era dulce, tierna y valiente por no mencionar que la mejor en su profesión, pero aparte de todo era una esposa sin igual. Tasha por otro lado era una persona egocéntrica e interesada que solo quería el prestigio y la fama. El sexo siempre fue bueno pero nunca fue genial como lo era con Rose. La intimidad que ella y yo compartíamos o en algún momento compartimos fue algo que no tengo palabras para expresarlo, esa mujer podía hacerme llegar al orgasmo con solo besarme…

 _\- estoy lista – ella pronuncio mientras besaba su exquisito cuerpo. Estábamos en casa de mi madre por la semana de receso por las fiestas navideñas. Levante mi cabeza y clave mi mirada con la de ella._

 _\- ¿estas segura? – pregunte, deseaba a Rose más que a nadie en este mundo, pero mi amor era más grande que el deseo. La esperaría hasta el final de los días si fuera necesario._

 _\- estoy lista Dimitri – mire a sus ojos y en ellos vi todo lo que necesitaba, no dije más nada simplemente la bese, pero no con lujuria ni hambre, si no con amor._

 _Baje mis manos y comencé a desabotonar su camisa de seda dejándome ver su bonito sostén de encaje blanco, el color resalto su piel almendra y la hizo ver más irresistible. Baje mis manos y desabotone el botón de sus vaqueros y sin pensarlo más se los quite, me permití mirarla y de solo verla en su ropa interior sentí mi polla palpitar. Rose era hermosa, algo fuera de este mundo y era mia._

 _Quite su ropa interior y la deje al descubierto, un silbido dejo mis labios como aprecie su cuerpo sin tela, sus senos eran redondos y firmes, tenía cintura estrecha y unas caderas que nadie puede obtener ni siquiera con dos horas en el Gimnasio a diario, sus piernas eran delgadas y tonificada, y todo su cuerpo tenía un tono de piel uniformemente, mire su vagina y vi que estaba perfectamente depilada, la boca se me hizo agua. Pase mis grandes manos por la curva de su cuerpo y musite._

 _\- eres tan hermosa y me encargare de demostrártelo por el resto de nuestros días – mis palabras fueron un promesa, que me aseguraría de cumplir._

 _Me quite mis ropas y me pose sobre ella, mi polla estaba tan erecta que casi me llegaba al ombligo, tenía miedo de hacerle daño pero iba hacer suave mi Roza lo merecía, la bese y mordisquee su labio como había querido hacerlo él día en que la conocí. Ella dejo salir un gemido cargado de mucho erotismo que me hizo la piel de gallina. Acaricie delicadamente la curva de sus senos utilizando solo mis dedos, mis caricias la pusieron rosuda y pude sentir su corazón a mil junto a mi pecho._

 _Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, en ellos había amor y nerviosismos, la entendía, la primera vez de una mujer no es agradable, mucho dolor y poco placer pero me aseguraría que al finalizar la noche Roza tendría su primer orgasmo, baje mi mano y acomode mi pene en su entrada, ella se estremeció al sentirlo y sabía que por su cabeza paso la palabra ''dolor''_

 _\- Roza esto dolerá, pero te aseguro que pronto pasara ¿confías en mí? – pregunte mirando a sus ojos, ella no dudo en responder._

 _\- confió en ti – nunca aparte mi mirada de la suya, aprecie este momento, ella estaba con sus cabellos marrones por todos lados, su piel estaba iluminada por la suave luz y sus labios estaban hinchados por nuestros besos previos._

 _Yo me fui metiendo en ella lentamente, ella se estremeció al sentirme, Rose era muy cerrada y yo estaba muy grande, de seguro dolería, ella puso sus manos en mi espalda y aruño levemente, yo fui penetrando lo más despacio posible, sentí como su barrera se fue rompiendo y se fue abriendo para abrazar a mi pene._

 _\- te amo amor – dije y la penetre por completo. Rose dejo salir un grito de dolor y por sus hermosos ojos rodaban lágrimas, me quede quieto y bese lagrima por lagrima, no me moví, mi cuerpo lo ansiaba pero en mi mente lo primordial era Roza._

 _Ella se aferró a mí y dejo que su diminuto cuerpo se acostumbrará a mí, no me moví solamente me dedique a besar cada parte de su rostro, su seño se fue calmando y pronto su cuerpo dejo de temblar, esa fue mi invitación a continuar, comencé a penetrarla despacio, me tuve que morder el labio para no dejar salir ningún ruido, Rose se sentía tan bien, ella era apretada y caliente, mire donde nuestro cuerpo se unían y pude ver la mezcla pre seminal combinada con sangre. La sangre que indicaba que esta mujer había sido solo mia. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarte y clamar por el orgasmo, quería dárselo pero necesitaba que Rose lo alcanzara primero, ella tenía que estar satisfecha como yo._

 _\- Rose bebe, córrete para mí – dije acelerando mi paso, ella me miro con los ojos grandes y brilloso,_

 _\- yo... yo no sé cómo – dijo con sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí, mientras que sus gemidos llenaron la estancia._

 _\- solo déjate ir cariño dije – baje mi mano y jugué con su clitoris, Rose cerro sus ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, pero no quería nada de eso, quería que me viera – abre los ojos – demande, ella hizo lo que dije – quiero que veas quien es el que te está haciendo esto Rose – gruñí como sentí mi orgasmo venir – para que sepas que nadie más te tocara, porque tú eres mia – acelere el paso en mi mano y acaricie más difícil su clitoris – eres mi mujer y de nadie más – ella se dejó venir con un gemido alto y entre cortado, la sola vista de ver su placer fue mi fin y me vine a largos y espesos chorros de semen._

 _Caí sobre ella y ella se aferró a mi como si su vida de pendiera de mí, porque la mia si dependía de ella. La abrase con fuerza, estaba en las nubes, no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, fue mágico y único como la mujer sudorosa y satisfecha que tenía en mis brazos, Salí de ella y me acomode en una almohada atrayéndola a mí, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, su calor, necesitaba sentirla para saber que todo esto era real._

 _\- Te amo Dimitri – ella dijo levantando su cabeza y cruzando su mirada con la mia, quite un mechón que se le había pegado en el frente por el sudor y le sonreí._

 _\- Te amo Roza – ella se inclinó y me beso, sus labios se movían en sincronía con los míos, ella medio un leve mordisquito pidiendo entrada y yo se la di, nos besamos y rápidamente el beso subió de calor, ella se puso sobre mí pero sin posibilidad de penetración. Mi pene fue creciendo y eso a Rose le gusto, metió bruscamente su lengua en mi boca haciéndome estremecer de placer infinito. Ella me tomo por el cabello y me follo con su boca, su lengua entraba y salía de mi boca a una velocidad inmensa, sentí mi pilla palpitar y el placer recorrer mi cuerpo._

 _\- déjate venir amor – ella musito en mis labios, cerré mis ojos y me entregue al placer, Rose siguió un ritmo que me hacía estremecer de placer, mi polla no podía estar más dura. Ella mordió mi labio y fue mi fin como sentí que el orgasmo me golpeo y mi semen comenzó a regarse bañándonos a los dos. Rose se apartó de mi picoteando mis labios. Cerré mis ojos, eso había sido ¡MAGNIFICO! No podía creer que esta mujer me haya hecho llegar al orgasmo solo con un beso…_

Solo por eso nunca he sido capaz de besar otros labios, aun que es imposible de creer ni a Tasha la había besado, no sería capaz de tocar otro labios, sé que soy el hombre más hipócrita del mundo por no besar a otro mujer pero si follármela, pero simplemente no era capaz de besar otros labios diferentes a los de Rose.

Mi teléfono sonó y conteste sin mirar el número – Belikov – mi voz era áspera y sin emoción.

\- siento interrumpirlo señor, pero tiene un vuelo que tomar – era Susan, la niña de recepción.

\- gracias – dije – estaré en 5 minutos en la entrada – colgué sin esperar respuesta, no tenía tiempo para ello.

Vacié mi copa y la deje sobre la mesa. Tome mi maletín y Salí del cuarto, no me había molestado en traer nada, por lo general siempre que tenía viajes Rose se encargaba de mi ropa y mis cosas personales, pero eso había cambiado. Llegue a la entrada del hotel y vi que el SUV negro ya me esperaba. Me monte sin ni siquiera un ''hola'' al chofer. No estaba de mucho humor.

Saque mi tablet y cancele la cena de esta noche, era una cena de beneficencia la cual organizaban los padre de Tasha, pero no quería ir, tenía mucho anhelo de tener una velada con mi esposa y tal vez recuperar un poco más de nuestra relación. La alerta de google me sobresalto, quería ignorarla pero cuando apareció el nombre de mi esposa la intriga me pudo. Abrí el archivo y desee no hacerlo.

Era una foto de Rose sentada en un restaurante, ella lucia hermosa con su falda lápiz y una blusa de ceda, tenía tacones de agujas negros y su cabello caía en hondas por su espalda, ella lucia hermosa. A diferencia de su acompañante. Era el infame Adrian Ivashkov, él hombre de mis pesadillas. Leí el artículo y mis puños se cerraron tanto que al final mis palmas dolían.

 _Hoy hemos salido a la ciudad y nos hemos encontrado con una sorpresa, nada más y nada menos que la Dra. Rose Belikov muy bien acompañada por el abogado Adrian Ivashkov. Y por lo que pudimos apreciar es que estas dos personas están muy unidas, y es que para nadie es un secreto que el esposo de la Dra. Belikov, Dimitri Belikov también abogado, tiene un juego con su colega Natasha Ozera. Varias personas han confirmado ese rumor. Pero la pregunta es ¿será que Rose se cansó de esperar a su esposo cada noche? ¿Y Adrian está llenando ese vacío? Eso es algo que nos daremos cuenta con el paso de los días._

 _Aquí dejaremos un serie de fotos de Rose con ambos hombres, mírenla y juzguen ustedes mismos. (Ver fotos aquí)_

Di clic en el link y este me llevo a otra página. Al abrirlo pude ver varias fotos de nosotros la mayoría había sido tomadas en este último año. Rose en todas las fotos lucia hermosa, pero conforme veía las fotos podía notar la mirada apagada y su cuerpo rígido a mi lado, aunque en su rostro había una sonrisa, la típica sonrisa de la ''esposa florero''. Seguí bajando y pude apreciar mas foto pero era de ella y Adrian. Todas ellas eran desprevenidas, pero Rose se veía feliz y dichosa, no podía decir si miraba Adrian con amor, pero si podía decir que si con felicidad, su postura era relajada y sus ojos brillaban.

Un nudo creció en mi garganta, ningún hombre tenía por qué poner esa mirada en el rostro de mi esposa si no era yo, mis puños se apretaron hasta que cause pequeñas heridas. Estaba dolido y sobre todo celoso de que otro hombre me estuviera ganando mi mujer y más cuando todo era mi culpa.

…

Llegue a Montana alrededor de las 4:00 no tenía tiempo que perder, tome mi Lamborghini color negro y a toda velocidad conduje a casa, quería preparar un cena deliciosa, quería recuperar a mi esposa, cometí un error y lo sabía pero tenía hasta fin de mes para enmendarlo, Rose siempre estuvo para mí y siempre fue fiel, llego el momento de hacer lo mismo por ella.

Llegue a casa y la soledad me recibió, ahora sabía lo que Rose sentía cuando yo no estaba, fui tan egoísta que no pensé en el vacío que fue creciendo en su pecho al pasar de los días, o tal vez si lo pensé, solo no me importo y eso era mil veces peor a que si no lo hubiera pensado. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que la casa era elegantemente decorada, cada toque representaba tanto a Rose como a mí. Ella y yo habíamos decorado esta casa juntos con la esperanza de hijos. Otra cosa por la que me culpo.

No me pensé mucho, fui a nuestra habitación y me di rápidamente un baño limpiando el mugre de la ciudad, al salir me eche un poco de loción para después del afeitado que sabía que Rose amaba tanto. Me puse uno vaqueros y un suéter negro que abrazaba mis músculos. Deje mi cabello al natural como a ella tanto le gustaba.

Baje a la cocina y me puse manos a la obra, Rose amaba la comida italiana por lo cual ese sería el plato de esta noche, hice suficiente para los dos y lo metí en el horno, cuando la comida se estaba cocinando me puse hacer mezcla para Brownies el postre favorito de mi mujer. Prepare todo y lo metí en el otro horno.

Saque la bajilla y la acomode en la mesa del patio, era una noche preciosa, puse dos copas y el vino favorito de Rose, puse dos velas roja y todo estaba listo. El reloj de la cocina me aviso de que la comida esta lista así que fui y la saque del horno y espere a que se enfriara un poco. Un sonido de una puerta abriéndose me llamo la atención. Mire el reloj y vi que eran las 8:00 de la noche ¡justo a tiempo! Supe que era ella sin verla, el ambiente cambio y la electricidad se disparó en el aire.

\- Hola – ella dijo parada en la entrada de la cocina, tome su aspecto y ella lucia hermosa, llevaba pantalones negro y una blusa de seda color rojo, su cabello estaba recogido en una elaborada cola de caballo y como siempre su cara fue al natural. Como tanto me gustaba, camine hasta donde ella con el propósito de besarla. Me incline un poco y cuando mis labios iban a tocar sus labios ella volteo su rostro y mis labios cayeron sobre su mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – pregunte tratando de esconder mi decepción.

\- bien – espere que me preguntara como me fue, pero nunca llego la pregunta – me cambiare y bajare para cenar – ella se fue por el pasillo, yo me quede parado con las ganas de besarla. Suspire y supe que tenía que esforzarme más.

Puse la comida sobre la mesa y llene las dos copas, el postre estaba aún en el horno dándonos tiempo para cenar. No sabía cómo terminaría esta noche pero espero que fuera bien, quería recuperarla decirle que Tasha no fue nada y volver a mi matrimonio. Pero eso era mucho pedir.

\- huele delicioso – una voz angelical hablo detrás de mí. Me di media vuelta y ahí parada en todo la entrada del patio estaba mi angel. Rose estaba usando un vestido que llego hasta dos dedos sobre la rodilla, era de color verde claro, ella llevaba sandalias romanas sin tacón, algo muy inusual en ella, y su cabello, Dios su hermoso cabello caía alrededor enmarcando su hermoso rostro, a lo lejos se veía que aún estaba húmedo por la ducha, quería pasar mis dedos por sus suaves risos pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

\- luces hermosa – solté de repente, ella abrió sus ojos como si hubiera dicho una mentira.

\- ¿gracias? – salió más como una pregunta. Le reste importancia.

\- ¿Qué tal si cenamos? – ella se encogió de hombros.

\- está bien – ella se sentó antes de que la ayudara, respire hondo y me repetí más de una vez que esto me lo había buscado yo mismo. Tome asiento al otro lado de la mesa y nos serví un poco de comida.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunte, ella me miro por un segundo, demás que buscando la trampa. cuando no la encontró respondió.

\- bien – dijo – un poco cansada pero nada que un poco de sueño no arregle – sonreía, era la frase más larga que había dicho en toda la noche – ¿y a ti como te fue?

\- bien, todo salió como esperaba – quería que me preguntara de que se trataba como antes, cada vez que llegaba de un caso ella era la primera en querer todo los detalles. Pero eso había cambiado.

\- me alegro – fue todo lo que dijo, ella comenzó a comer y en sus gestos vi que estaba disfrutando de la comida. De repente ella soltó el tenedor y me miro.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto, no entendía su pregunta, ella soltó el aire y se sobo los pliegues de su frente -¿Qué quieres de esta cena Dimitri? ¿Por qué no terminamos esta farsa de una vez? – me rompió verla hablar así. Tome su mano y pude sentir la electricidad de nuevo. Ella miro nuestras manos pero no se movió.

\- quiero pedirte perdón – empecé, ella also una ceja, si yo le enseñe como, y me miro con escepticismo – sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido…. – busque las palabras pero ella termino por mí.

\- el mejor – ella retiro su mano de la mia y mirándome a los ojos hablo – no sé qué pretendes, pero no me vengas con una disculpa Dimitri, esas miserables 6 letras no compensan todo el daño que me has hecho – ella se calmó un poco y luego volvió hablar – no mentí cuando dije que había dejado de ser tu esposa cuando le decidiste meter la polla a Tasha – sus palabras eran cargadas de veneno.

\- lo siento Rose, no estaba pensando, pero nunca quise hacerte daño – ella no dijo nada por lo que continue – sé que no puedo recompensar todo el daño que he hecho pero quiero dedicar mi vida entera a tratar de enmendarlo – volví a tomar su mano – solo quiero una segunda oportunidad.

\- no puedo – ella susurro, levanto su mirada y la clavo en mis ojos, en ellos no habían amor – no puedo seguir con esto, no podemos hacer más esto.

\- si podemos Rose los dos pode… - ella me detuvo.

\- ¡NO! – quito de nuevo su mano de la mia – no lo entiendes, tu puedes pero yo no Dimitri, has dormido con Tasha, te las has follado, no creo que pueda a volver estar contigo de esa manera – una lagrima callo por su mejilla de porcelana pero ella rápidamente se la limpio – has roto tus votos matrimoniales, la has incluido en nuestra relación, no puedo hacerlo Dimitri, simplemente me da asco estar contigo de esa manera – si me hubiera apuñalado habría dolido menos.

\- tú has hecho lo mismo con Adrian – era un golpe bajo, pero tenía que jugar todas mis cartas, ella me dedico una mirada gélida.

\- No – dijo, no entendía – No he dormido con Adrian, ni con ningún otro hombre – mis ojos se abrieron y ella dejo salir una risa amarga – si Dimitri te he sido fiel desde el puto día que me cruce contigo en los batidos. Desde ese maldito día te he sido fiel – mis ojos picaban, esta mujer era perfecta y yo la había cagado.

\- ¿no me amas? – pregunte.

\- con todo mi ser – dijo – pero no para ser la segunda.

\- Rose tú no eres la Seg…- el sonido de mi teléfono me interrumpió, deje que sonara, esto era más importante – tú no eres la segunda, eres mi esposa y nadie podrá cambiarlo.

\- pero no pensaste eso cuando se la metías a ella.

\- POR DIOS ROSE – exclame desesperado – cometí un error joder lo sé, pero quiero remendarlo.

\- Dimitri no entiendes no hay como, me has lastimado, has roto lo que había entre nosotros. Simplemente no veo por donde, no sería capaz de permitir que me tocaras de solo pensar que las has tocado a ella, besado es suficiente tormento.

\- no la he besado – dije, tratando de ganar puntos. Ella medio una mirada incrédula y después dejo salir una carcajada amarga.

\- No la has besado – ella siguió riendo pero de repente se detuvo y su mirada se volvió aún más gélida – no me vengas con esa mierda. Ahora me vas a decir que cuando te la follabas no la besabas – me dolía escuchar sus palabras y sentir su dolo.

\- no Rose – la mire a los ojos tratando de trasmitir la verdad – nunca la he besado y nunca lo hare.

\- ¿y se puede saber por qué? – Rose cruzo sus brazos. Ella siempre asía eso cuando se sentía vulnerable.

\- porque simplemente no eras… - mi celular volvió a sonar – joder.

\- contesta – ella dijo. Yo tome el celular y sin mirar el identificador respondí.

\- ¡QUE! – gran error, nunca debí haber contestado.

\- Cariño se puede saber dónde estás – Era Tasha, Rose reconoció su voz y su postura se tensó.

\- no puedo hablar ahora – dije.

\- pero que pasa cariño, mis padres nos esperan – su voz era dulzona y solo me causaba asco. Me pare dándole a entender a Rose que me esperara un segundo. Me aleje hasta que no podía escucharme y hable.

\- mira Tasha no iré ahora, ni nunca.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Pensé que estábamos bien.

\- Tasha nunca habíamos estado bien, lo de nosotros era solo sexo.

\- pero te ibas a casar conmigo – eso me tomo por sorpresa, nunca había hecho esa promesa.

\- nunca dije que fuera hacer eso.

\- pero te vas a separar de esa estúpida – ella dijo con voz mimada. Que error tan grande había cometido.

\- su nombre es Rose y es mi esposa, la auténtica Sra. Belikov.

\- pero ese título me pertenece – Dios que mujer tan estresante.

\- No Tasha – dije calmado como si hablara con un bebe – lo del divorció fue un error, y hare lo posible por recuperar a mi esposa, lo de nosotros fue…- tome un respiro – lo de nosotros fue un error y nunca debió pasar – la línea se quedó en silencio y luego con voz baja pero peligrosa hablo.

\- está bien – dijo – pero si en mis manos esta me encargare de que Rose jamás te perdone por lo que has hecho – podía sentir su risa – suerte _cariño –_ la línea se cortó, no preste atención Tasha no era en realidad un peligro.

Fui en busca de Rose y no la encontré en la mesa, un nudo se apretó en mi pecho, busque en la casa pero ella no estaba, por ultimo busque en la entrada y vi que sus llaves y abrigo faltaba Rose se había marchado… la había cagado de nuevo…


	7. 6 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **(6 de marzo de 2015)**

\- ¡ES UN HIJO DE PUTA! – exclame por milésima vez en esta mañana. Estaba sentada sobre la barra americana de Eddie mientras que este me preparaba un café, la noche anterior no dormimos. Eddie escucho toda la noche como me quejaba una y otra vez de Dimitri.

\- Dime algo nuevo por favor – Eddie rogo, sus ojos estaban rojos y su piel pálida. Si a este chico le hace falta sus horas de sueño.

\- No empieces Castilla – amenace. Él levanto sus manos en modo de '' me rindo'' y volvió hacer lo suyo.

La otra noche después de que Natasha llamara a mi esposo y este me dejara sola en la mesa, decidí venir en busca de alguien, al principio quería ir donde Lissa, pero ella era tan romántica que después de contarle lo que paso me habría dado un conferencia de cómo debo perdonar a Dimitri. Y a decir verdad eso era lo menos que necesitaba en este momento. Por lo cual vine en busca de Eddie, sabía que él escucharía toda mi rabieta y me consolaría. Él es el mejor amigo que una chica puede pedir.

-¿debes de ir a trabajar? – él me pregunto, mire la hora y vi que aún tenía dos horas antes de mi turno.

\- si – dije – pero no quiere hacerlo. – era raro para mi decir eso, ame lo que hice con cada fibra de mi ser, pero estos días me sentía agotada mentalmente. Eddie se quedó callado pensando y después de unos minutos una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. -¿Qué es?

\- qué tal si tú y yo nos ausentamos este resto de semana – iba a decir que estaba loco pero levanto su mano callándome – no me digas que no puedes porque si lo haces, no has tenido vacaciones en dos años, así que por que te tomes dos días ¿qué malo puede pasar? – él dijo, me vi tentada a negarme pero no tenía por qué hacerlo, la idea sonaba demasiado buena.

\- ¿y a donde piensas llevarme? – pregunte.

\- Las vegas – él dijo con un brillo en los ojos, pensé por un segundo y resulto ser una estupenda idea, pero tendría que llamar a la clínica.

\- está bien – dije emocionada – dame unos minutos yo llamo a la clínica – fui en busca de mi celular y lo encontré en la habitación de Eddie, busque el número de Sonya y marque, al segundo anillo respondió.

\- Buen día Rose.

\- Hola Sonya, ¿Cómo te encuentras él día de hoy?

\- cansada – era algo lógico, estaba embarazada – y con muchas ganas de sacar este bebe de mí – ella dijo y las dos nos reímos.

\- si lo sé – sentí nostalgia, yo daría todo lo que tengo por estar en su lugar, llevando el hijo de Dimitri – Sonya te llamaba para informarte de que no iré por este resto de semana y volveré el lunes a primera hora.

-¿todo bien? – pregunto sonando preocupada.

\- sí, es solo que necesito uno dos días para organizar ciertas cosas – no era verdad, pero tampoco era una mentira. Estos días podrían servirme mucho. Ella se quedó callada un momento y luego hablo:

\- tomate el tiempo que necesites.

\- gracias – dije y colgamos, Sonya sabía muy bien mi situación y había sido una gran amiga.

\- ¿todo en orden? – pregunto Eddie parado en la puerta.

\- si todo está bien – me puse de pie y camine hasta él -¿así que cuando nos vamos?

\- nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas.

\- ¿Cómo así? El aeropuerto está a una hora no tendré tiempo de ir a casa – él se encogió de hombros.

\- Por Dios, eres Rose Belikov, tienes el dinero que quieras, de seguro puedes comprar ropa para tres días – él dijo, era verdad todo lo que necesitaba era mi tarjeta de crédito.

\- veo que has pensado en todo – dije poniéndome mis zapatos.

\- si – me dedico una sonrisa que haría a cualquier mujer mojar las bragas – además los billetes de avión van de tu parte.

\- hey pero pensé que tú me habías invitado – dije fingiendo enojo.

\- oh vamos Rose, ese dinero para ti es como quitarle un dulce a un niño, además el resto va por mi cuenta – el levanto su mano en modo promesa. Me reí.

\- está bien, pero se puede saber ¿Cómo pagaste con mi tarjeta? Si no te sabes la clave.

\- eso es lo que tu cree – él dijo yo entrecerré mis ojos – soy tu amigo mi deber es conocer todo de ti. – esa era la lógica Eddie.

\- lo que sea, andando – ordene y Salí del edificio de Eddie junto con él.

El sol se estaba posicionando y la mañana se estaba poniendo agitada, personas salían de sus casas y se despedían de sus parejas, preparadas para comenzar un día nuevo de labor. Los niños corrían tratando de llegar a la ruta y yo por mi parte solo apreciaba la vista. Primavera está saliendo a flote, las flores se estaban despertando de su larga siesta y comenzaban a pintar la ciudad de diversos colores.

Tomamos un taxi ya que no queríamos dejar los autos solos en el aeropuerto, nadie dijo nada en todo el trayecto, cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. no pude dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que Dimitri había dicho la noche anterior, te mentiría si digiera que no me emocione, porque la verdad es que lo hice, pero no me duro mucho, pues la imagen de Dimitri follando a Tasha fue demasiado para mí. Como es posible intentar arreglar un matrimonio cuando no eres capaz ni siquiera de dormir con tu marido o peor aun cuando te da asco que tu propio esposo te toque.

Nunca imagine sentirme así asía Dimitri, pero como siempre la vida nos dio de culo y me demostró que no todo era como lo había planeado. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, todo esto era tan confuso no sabía a donde pertenecía pero si sabía que me había perdido de mi camino. Estaba por continuar con el hilo de mis pensamientos hasta que en la radio sonó una canción que describía un poco mi situación.

 _Cuando tú me amabas_ _  
_ _cuando tú me amabas_ _  
_ _nunca tuve días grises_ _  
_ _la melancolía no tenía estas raíces_ _  
_ _era más sensato el corazón y el vino sabia mejor._ __

 _Y esa tarde blanca_ _  
_ _cuando me besaste_ _  
_ _Dios fue mi mejor amigo_ _  
_ _y lo sigue siendo aunque tú no estés conmigo_ _  
_ _solo tardes negras tengo hoy_ _  
_ _debe ser que Dios esta con vos._

Cuando Dimitri me amaba todo era más fácil, los días eran alegres y todo era más sencillo, solo quería volver a esos días, donde solo éramos el, yo y nuestro pequeño mundo, pero eso era demasiado pedir. Para cuando llegue al aeropuerto una lágrima se me había escapado, había hecho bastante bien al no llorar en estos días, pero anoche fue como si otra puerta se hubiera abierto pero yo no sabía lo que había adentro.

\- ¿estás bien? – Eddie tomo mi mando dándome consuelo. Yo asenti no muy convencida a lo que mi voz seria – está bien, entonces vamos – él salió y yo lo seguí.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno como un día normal, la mayoría de los pasajeros era gente muy elegante y se podía ver muy pocos turistas, Eddie se fue por nuestros pases de abordar y yo fui por algo a la maquina dispensadora. Saque un jugo y unas galletas, algo que también había desaparecido en estos días era mi apetito. Mi teléfono sonó y tuve un mal rato tratando de encontrarlo ya que mis manos estaban llenas, cuando logre llegar a él lo tome sin ver el identificador.

\- ¿si? – pregunte.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – era Dimitri, trague, su voz era baja y peligrosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- saber dónde estás – pensaba decir en el aeropuerto pero sabía que si él se enteraba de que quería irme de la ciudad así fuera por unos días él detendría el avión y me arrastraría a la casa.

\- en la clínica – mentí sin problema.

\- ¿así? – Su voz tenía algo que no me gusto – ¿y puedo saber en qué parte de la clínica te encuentras?

\- mi oficina – no la pensé, dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

\- qué curioso, en este momento estoy sentado en tu escritorio – trague ¡me ha pillado! – y tú no estás aquí.

\- ¿Dimitri que quieres? – tenía que colgar antes de que hablaran por los parlantes y supiera donde me encontraba.

\- ¿Por qué me mientes? – pregunto con un tono más simple.

\- Dimitri lo que hago o no, no es de tu incumbencia, dejo de serlo hace mucho.

\- Rose por favor, solo quiero arreglar las cosas.

\- Dimitri no hay nada que arreglar, esto es una causa perdida.

\- ¡NO! – el grito al teléfono y pude escuchar como levemente golpeaba mi escritorio – Rose aún podemos hacer esto, solo por favor dime como – estaba derrotado y yo pude percibirlo.

\- Dimitri no lo sé, y si lo supiera no te lo diría – me senté en una banca olvidándome de los alimentos, de repente me sentía mareada – lo mejor que podemos hacer, es seguir con esta decisión – me partía el alma decir eso, pero creo que era lo mejor.

\- Por favor Rose, no hagas esto.

\- no lo he hecho yo Dimitri – dije un poco molesta – lo has hecho tú, la otra noche te dije mis pensamientos y nada podrá cambiarlo.

\- ¿pasaste la noche con él?

\- ¿con quién? – estaba confundida por su repentino cambio de tema.

\- Adrian – su voz sonó derrotada y eso me partió un poco más.

\- no Dimitri – quería hacerle daño, pero simplemente no era capaz.

\- ¿entonces dime dónde has dormido?

\- en casa de Eddie.

\- ¿y eso se supone que me haga sentir mejor? – pregunto sarcásticamente. Eso me hizo enfurecer.

\- no me importa cómo te sientas – alegue – debes acostumbrarte a estar solo, ya he encontrado una casa y en cuanto los papeles se firme me marchare Dimitri.

 _\- pasajeros del vuelo 1229 con destino a las vegas por favor abordar –_ mierda lo que quería evitar.

\- ¿Rose dónde estás? – pude escuchar cómo se ponía de pie.

\- Rose ese es nuestro vuelo – Eddie llego informándome.

\- ¿Adónde vas Rose? – la voz de Dimitri fue subiendo de tono.

\- lo siento me tengo que ir – dije y colgué sin esperar una sola palabra – vamos – tome la mano de Eddie y camine hasta la puerta de abordaje. Eddie todo el tiempo me miro como tratando de descifrarme – Te lo contare luego – él asintió y camino conmigo.

Resulta que Eddie no solo pago con mi tarjeta sino que también nos puso en primera clase, por lo cual viajaríamos con estilo – ¿quieres hablar de ello? – él pregunto cuando el avión despego, yo deje salir un suspiro y me acomode en mi asiento.

\- no lo sé Eddie – comencé – anoche fue tan hermoso, el me dio lo que yo quería por meses, pero luego ella llama y todo se va al carajo.

\- Rose, las relaciones tienen altos y bajos, a veces somos la herida pero otras veces somos el puñal.

\- en este caso yo soy la herida – resople.

\- si pero no has pensado que tal vez en un futuro tú seas el puñal.

\- no podría hacerle lo que él me hizo – me defendí.

\- no digo que lo harás Rose – él tomo mi mano – no solo podemos fallar siendo infiel, hay mil maneras de dañar a quienes amamos. Quiero que seas sincera conmigo ¿lo amas? – iba a responder, pero nada salió, ya no sabía la respuesta.

\- no lo sé – me deje caer en mi asiento – creo que sí, pero no sé si pueda volver con él, y no por que vino con una gran cena y un gran discurso valla a volver a caer, dime Eddie yo lo perdono y las cosas funcionan bien por uno o dos años, pero luego de ese tiempo él volverá hacerla y volveremos a donde estamos hoy ¿Por qué no cortar todo de una vez?

\- bueno Rose, no soy yo quien te de esa respuesta aun que tú misma te la acabas de dar – no entendía por lo que él se explicó mejor – si no lo amaras no daría tantas vueltas al asunto y en realidad lo cortarías, pero en tu interior aun estas buscando una razón para quedarte cuando hay más de un millón para marcharte –odiaba cuando él tenía razón.

-¿y la intimidad? – pregunte.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- Eddie en una relación debe de haber sexo, es algo que nuestros cuerpos buscan y yo simplemente no soy capaz de estar con él, no de esa forma – extrañaba hacer el amor con Dimitri, extrañaba sus manos por mi cuerpo y sus labios sobre mi piel, pero cada vez que tenía esos pensamientos Dimitri aparecía pero no diciendo mi nombre si no él de ella.

\- Rose no tienes por qué intimar con él, aun. Si decides volver, tendrán que tener terapia de pareja y eso toma tiempo.

\- tiempo en el cual él volverá hacer infiel por falta de sexo – de repente me sentí cansada de esta conversación.

\- o simplemente mejorara y en un futuro ser felices.

-¿Cómo podría ser felices después de esto? –pregunte rogando por que él tuviera la respuesta.

\- olvidando – resople, ¡valla respuesta!

\- que fácil ¿No?

\- No Rose no es fácil – dijo, lo mire y tenía una mirada grave en sus ojos – pero si lo has de perdonar es para olvidar, si piensas volver con él para recordarle su pecado cada vez que tengáis un problema mejor dejadlo así y con eso te evitaras problemas en un futuro y volver a pasar por lo mismo – lo mire, él tenía razón si he de perdonar a Dimitri tiene que ser de verdad, si no pues ni para que intentarlo. Me encontré con la mirada de Eddie y me pregunte por que aún estaba solo, él era el complemento perfecto para cualquier mujer.

\- ¿has pensando en casarte? – solté de repente, él me dedico una sonrisa triste y hablo.

\- una vez – su voz era lejana y perdida – pero ella encontró a alguien y puso fin a lo nuestro.

\- lo siento – dije, nunca supe quién era, él nunca había dicho nada.

\- no lo sientas, yo no lo hago.

\- ¿no fue difícil dejarla ir? – él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

\- en un principio lo fue, pero luego vi como ambos se miraban el uno al otro y supe que era amor de verdad. Ella era tan de él con él de ella.

\- ¿la conocí? - el me miro y con sus ojos me dijo quién era, yo abrí mis ojos y me regañe por haber sido tan imprudente, la mujer que Eddie hablaba, era de mi – lo siento – dije arrepentida.

\- como dije no lo sientas, me alegro de que os hayas encontrado en este mundo, además aun somos amigos y eso es más de lo que yo puedo pedir – le di mi mejor sonrisa. Eddie siempre me puso en primer lugar sin importar lo que él estaba sintiendo.

\- gracias Eddie – dije tomando más su mano en la mia.

\- no hay por qué.

\- no, enserio gracias, por todo, por hoy, por hace 5 años, simplemente por todo – me acerque un poco y picotee sus labios – eres el mejor hombre que pude haber encontrado y me alegro de tenerte en mi vida – él me dedico una sonrisa llena que me decía que siempre estaríamos bien.

\- siempre estaré para ti, no importa que – yo asenti y me acosté en su hombro. El viaje seria largo por lo cual decidí dormir un poco, sabiendo que la noche anterior no habíamos dormido nada. Sentí que Eddie puso una manta sobre mí y pronto estaba fuera de este mundo.

…

Las vegas era como se veía por la televisión arenosa y saturada de luces. Llegamos alrededor de las 3:00 de la tarde y nos registramos en Bally's Las vegas Hotel & Casino, como todo en Las vegas era ostentoso y demasiado extravagante, Eddie pago por una habitación que contenía dos cuartos privados, sala, cocina y una gran vista de toda la ciudad. Como no teníamos equipaje nos fuimos directo a una tienda a comprar las cosas necesarias para nuestro fin de semana, como Eddie lo prometió, todo corrió por cuenta suya hasta mi ropa. No compre mucha, solo dos vestidos maxis, un par de vaqueros, dos blusas, dos vestidos de baño y unas zapatillas. No hacía falta más, además hoy era viernes y nuestro vuelo saldría el domingo a las 3:00 de la tarde por lo cual no nos quedaríamos mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Qué tal un chapuzón? – pregunto Eddie ya vistiendo un bañador color negro.

\- claro es una hermosa tarde – tome un bañador color coral y fui al baño -¿Por qué no bajas y nos pides dos mojitos? – dije como iba caminando hacia el baño.

\- en camino – escuche a Eddie gritar. Entre en él baño y admire el lugar, todo el baño fue configurado por el color crema y azul, en el centro del baño había una bañare pero no tradicional esta fue construida en el piso y fue hecha en azulejos, la cabina de baño era trasparente y los lavamanos fueron hechos en porcelanato. Como dije todo el lugar era demasiado extravagante.

Me quite el vestido que me puse la noche anterior para la cena y lo deje caer, Salí de mi ropa interior y la eche en un cesto de ropa sucia y me puse el bikini, admire mi cuerpo y lo que vi me gusto, claro ya no era la niña de 17 años pero ahora mi cuerpo estaba mucho mejor, tenía pechos redondos y duros, cintura de avispa y mi abdomen era plano y marcado, tenía caderas que ni con dos horas de gimnasio podía quitarme de encima, no es que me queje. Y mis piernas eran largas y tonificadas. Todo eso fue combinado con un color almendra y cabellos marrones, Dimitri a veces solía llamarme su princesa del desierto.

Mi teléfono volvió a timbrar y mire quien era y como lo supuse era Dimitri, quería responder, Dios me moría por hacerlo, pero sabía que eso no era sabio, él y yo estábamos afrontando un divorcio y la separación nos serviría como prueba, para cuando la verdadera situación llegue. Mande su llamada al correo de voz y apague el aparato, los problemas debían estar en casa y cuando llegue los afrontaría, pero estos tres días eran para mí y los disfrutaría a mil.

Tome mi sandalias playeras, un liga para el cabello y mi toalla y me fui en busca de Eddie, no me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo ya que él llamaba la atención. Estaba acostado luciendo su perfecto cuerpo sobre una silla, me tome el tiempo para admirarlo y debo admitir que Eddie era todo un gustazo de apreciar, él tenía el cuerpo fornido, con músculos en todos los lugares correctos que convino con su piel bronceada y su cabello arenoso. Tenía unas gafas y su cuerpo estaba aceito, estaba trabajando en su bronceado.

\- hola sexi – dije como tome la silla a su lado, él se quitó las gafas y observó mi cuerpo, pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían pero rápidamente desapareció.

\- Dios chica, estas que ardes – él silbo causándome reír – ahora brindemos – él me paso un mojito y tomo el otro.

\- ¿Qué estamos celebrando? – pregunte.

\- que estamos en Las vegas y ya sabes lo que dicen '' lo que pasa en las vegas... ''

\- ¡SE QUEDA EN LAS VEGAS! – ambos gritamos en coro, ganándonos miradas de los demás huéspedes.

\- Amo este lugar – Eddie dijo como volvió a su posición para tomar el sol, que todavía faltaba un rato para que se ocultase. Yo hice lo mismo, baje mis gafas y me dedique a relajarme, hace tanto tiempo no asía esto que se sentía tan natural y tan bien.

Tomamos el sol por lo que pareció una eternidad, al final pase de ser almendra a ser un poco más morena, pero no me quejo el bronceado me quedo estupendo. Queríamos ir a la ciudad y explorar y por qué no, perder unos pocos de miles apostando en los casinos. Íbamos entrando de nuevo al hotel cuando vi en uno de los salones una recepción, si saber que hacia mis pies me llevaron hasta la entrada y observe. El salón estaba lleno y quien pudiese apreciar la fiesta desde lejos sabría que aquí hay más dinero que amor. Busque a los novios y los encontré en una esquina. Ella lo miraba con cariño y él con indiferencia, ''alguien no está muy feliz de casarse'' pensé. Pude ver que la gente de aquí era adinerada, así que mi conclusion fue. '' una boda por conveniencia''. Qué triste, mi matrimonio era una mierda, pero por lo menos me puedo dar el lujo de decir que nos casamos enamorados.

\- recordando viejos tiempos – Eddie dijo a mi lado, ni siquiera lo había sentido llegar.

\- no podría – dije

\- tu boda fue algo así, bueno no tan '' Las vegas'' – él hizo sus comillas en el aire.

\- no – en realidad mi boda no fue como la soñé, pero no me importo Dimitri era lo que importaba y solo por él soporte todo.

\- tuviste la boda de cuento de hadas – anuncio Eddie – la iglesia perfecta, mil invitados, vajilla de plata y cristalería fina, carruaje y mariposas, ¿pero en realidad fue la boda de ensueño?

\- No – dije – mi boda de ensueño era, Dimitri, yo una playa. Con un cura y ya eso era todo – dije con tristeza.

\- ¿entonces por qué todo el alboroto?

\- era el sueño de Olena y mi madre, así que Dimitri y yo las complacimos – pensé por un segundo y después termine – él prometió que cuando cumpliéramos 5 años de casados, iríamos a una isla, solo él y yo, nos casaríamos frente al mar como nuestro único testigo – dije con melancolía. – Nuestro hijo jugaría en la arena y él y yo volveríamos a jurarnos amor eterno – siempre había sido mi sueño, uno el cual no será posible alcanzar.

\- sabes – dijo Eddie – tal vez un día lo cumplas. Tengo fe de que serás feliz Rose – yo le dedique una sonrisa, no creyendo nada pero igual agradeciendo sus palabras

\- ven vámonos a organizar Las vegas nos espera.

\- Esa es mi chica…

 **PDVD**

 **-** _Aeropuerto internación de Montana, habla Estefany ¿en qué puedo servirle?-_ la niña con voz monótona respondió al otro lado de la línea.

\- necesito información de un tiquete que se compró esta mañana – dije rápido, he tratado de llegar a Rose todo el día pero se me ha sido posible. Necesitaba encontrarla.

- _lo siento señor pero esa información no se la puedo dar –_ que Dios me ayude antes de que mate a alguien.

\- mira Estefany me darás esa información, porque la mujer que compro ese boleto es mi esposa y necesito saber a donde fue – mi voz era calmada pero amenazante.

- _¿número de la tarjeta de crédito? –_ ''Buena chica'' pensé para mis adentros. Le di el número de la tarjeta de Rose y escuche como tecleaba algo en su computadora – _La Sra. Belikov compro dos tiquetes para Las vegas_ – espere ¿cómo que dos?

\- ¿de quién es el otro? – pregunte, mis puños se cerraron, quería matar a alguien.

\- _el tiquete está a nombre de alguien apellido Castilla_ – Eddie, maldita sea. Ese era otra piedra en el zapato. Él siempre amo a Rose lo podía ver en su cara, sabía que ese hombre haría lo que fuera con tal de hacerla sonreír. Él nunca le habría hecho daño, no como yo - _¿algo más señor?-_ Estefany, pregunto y no dude en responder.

\- sí, quiero un boleto para Las vegas, en su próximo vuelo…


	8. 7 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **(7 de marzo de 2015)**

La frase de '' lo que pase en las vegas se queda en las vegas'' es la cosa más real que he escuchado decir, son las 3 de la mañana y yo ya llevo dos propuestas de matrimonio, cuatro invitaciones a una orgia y más de un hombre queriéndomelo hacer en un baño. Si es enserio en un baño. Para mi suerte Eddie ha estado a mi lado como un halcón y cada vez que alguien se me acerca a pedirme algo él los espanta con una sola mirada, si Eddie puede dar miedo cuando se lo propone.

\- ¿te estas divirtiendo? - Eddie pregunto cerca de mi oído, el lugar estaba a reventar y la música sonaba demasiado alto.

\- mucho - dije, él me dedico una sonrisa pícara. Yo no sabía que era, si eran los tragos, el ambiente o el momento pero en este momento deseaba tanto a Eddie y no de una forma sana. Tal vez era una mezcla de las tres como también lo era mi falta de sexo en este año. Mi cuerpo necesitaba un polvo y lo necesitaba con urgencia pero al mismo tiempo no quería levantarme en la mañana y pensar ''¿y aquí que paso?'' además no creo que fuera capaz de intimar con otro hombre aunque mi cuerpo lo pidiera.

\- ven vamos a bailar – Eddie me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la pista. Nos hicimos en un rincón ya que la pista estaba a tope, Eddie se puso detrás de mí y comenzó a balancear sus caderas con las mías. Eddie era de los hombres que si sabía cómo bailar y lo hacia demasiado bien para su propio bien.

Él delicadamente pero muy bien asegurado me tomo por las caderas y me pego a su cuerpo. Podía sentir la tela humedad de su pecho contra mi espalda, él comenzó a moverse al rito de la música, por los parlantes sonaba una canción sexi para bailar pero no supe ponerla en su lugar, me entregue al ritmo y deje que mi pareja me llevara. El mundo desapareció solo éramos él y yo. Cerré mis ojos y me imagine que era mi esposo…

 _Era sábado en la noche y me estaba preparando para ir a bailar con Lissa y Karen, no había sabido nada de Dimitri y eso me tenía muy triste, tal vez él se cansó de mí. Digo aún no he querido dormir con él y después de todo él es un hombre. Aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. Sabiendo que apenas habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita el martes y Dimitri no parecía de los hombres que quería sexo en la primera cita, aunque uno nunca sabe. Me deshice de los pensamientos, no podía amargarme la noche pensando en él._

 _\- ¿estas lista? – Karen una amiga de nosotras pregunto. Ella era hermosa con su piel morena y cabello oscuro._

 _\- sí, solo déjame ir por mis cosas – dije y me marche a mi habitación, tome mi aspecto y déjame decirte que lucía bastante bien, mi cabello había crecido un poco más este semestre por lo que ahora me llegaba casi a las nalgas. Llevaba un vestido color negro que se aferró a todas mis curvas y dejo muy poco a la imaginación, los tacones que llevaba me hacían ver más alta y peligrosa. Si definitivamente amo mi look._

 _Salí de mi habitación y Lissa y Karen me estaba esperando. Ellas lucían hermosas con vestidos similares al mío pero de diferente color. Decidimos divertirnos esta noche ya que Liss recientemente había terminado con su novio Aron. Creo que fue la mejor decisión de su vida, él tipo era un imbécil y arrogante no sabía que hacia linda Lissa con él._

 _Salimos de nuestro apartamento, si éramos universitarias pero no nos gustaba vivir en el campus y con el dinero de nuestros padres nos pudimos permitir un apartamento de lujo. Tomamos un taxi y pedimos que nos llevaran a la mejor disco de la ciudad, el taxista no vacilo y dijo que sabía él mejor lugar. En todo el camino no pude dejar de pensar en Dimitri y de por qué no había llamado. Nuestra cita había sido el martes y después de ese gran beso que compartimos él no llamo, tampoco lo vi en el campus. Me sentía un poco triste porque enserio me gustaba el chico por no decir que era una cosa deliciosa a la vista._

 _Llegamos al club y estaba lleno, por la entrada pude notar que era un club de lujo por lo cual a fin de mes nuestras cuentas estarían apareciendo en el buzón de papi y mami. Lissa salió muy emocionada del taxi y nos arrastró al lugar. Él gorila nos dejó pasar gracias a Karen que se le insinuó un poco, cuando entramos un fuerte olor a sudor y a licor nos recibió, divise el lugar y este era enorme, constaba de tres plantas, contando que la última era una zona VIP. Lissa camino entre los cuerpos sudorosos y pegajosos y fuimos hasta la segunda planta, en ella vi a todos nuestro amigos después de que el taxista no digiera el lugar los llamamos para coincidir en el sitio, como decidimos asistir a una universidad en Montana el lugar donde nacimos no nos perdimos a nuestros amigos. En la mesa estaba Eddie, Mason y Mia, mi casi hermana pero eso es una historia para después._

 _\- Por Dios chicas que os tomo tanto tiempo – Mia dijo poniéndose de pie y besando a cada una de nosotras en la mejilla._

 _\- ¡ROSE! – Lissa y Karen gritaron en coro causándonos reír a todos los presentes._

 _\- Mi culpa – dije levantando las manos en forma de aceptación._

 _\- pero cada segundo valió la pena – dijo Eddie caminando hasta mí y besando mis labios. Me sentí un poco mal, yo tenía una historia con él y no la había acabado, aunque pensaba hacerlo esta semana pensando que Dimitri y yo teníamos algo pero no, resulto ser que no era así, puede que tal vez ni acabe esto y veremos a donde llegamos._

 _\- gracias sexi – ronronee, los ojos de Eddie se volvieron oscuros de deseo y lujuria aunque nunca habíamos pasado de besos y una que otra caricia._

 _Nos sentamos en la gran mesa con forma de L y comenzamos a beber un poco de licor, nunca fui fan de estas bebidas pero era de las que pensaba que uno al año no hace daño. Me enfrasque en una conversación y me olvide de Dimitri, me di cuenta que la colección de primavera de Mia había sido elegida para un desfile y si todo salía bien seria contratada en una firma importante. Me sentía tan orgullosa. Mason era contador y la mayoría de la conversación se quejó de como odiaba las matemáticas y que quería pasarse de carrera. ¡Lastima! Y así fue como trascurrió la mayoría de la noche, en cierto momento la mesa queda vacía dejándonos solo a Eddie y a mí._

 _\- así que – él comenzó descargando su vaso sobre la mesa – me han dicho que has salido con este tipo Belikov – no pude ver su expresión por las faltas de luces pero sabía a ciencia cierta que no estaba feliz_

 _\- si – fue todo lo que dije._

 _\- así que ¿ahora están juntos?_

 _\- no, fue una cosa de una vez y ya – dije amargamente._

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿No fue como pensabas? – Valla Eddie no te muestres tan triste, pensé amargamente._

 _\- no, es solo que… - no pude terminar, alguien nos interrumpió._

 _\- Rose – esa voz yo la conocía donde fuese. Levante mi vista y me encontré con el hombre de mis pensamientos. Estaba tan feliz de verlo que quería tirarme a sus brazos y besarlo, pero luego recordé que nunca llamo._

 _\- Hola Dimitri – dije dándole una sonrisa amable. El hecho de que yo no le gustase como él a mí no quiere decir que tenemos que ser enemigos._

 _\- ¿podemos hablar? – él dijo sonando nervioso, yo mire a Eddie y él con un asentimiento de cabeza se paró y se marchó. Dimitri tomo el asiento que tenía Eddie antes. Él ambiente cambio y se puso un poco más pesado que antes, ninguno dijo nada, no estaba segura que decir – Lo siento – salió de sus labios._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – pregunte no sabía en realidad por que se disculpaba._

 _\- por no llamar – Ahhh con que era eso._

 _\- no hay por qué disculparse – dije_

 _\- Si Rose, fue mal hecho de mi parte no llamar – me encogí de hombros – y te debo una explicación._

 _\- no es necesario Dimitri._

 _\- si Rose, lo es – el me tomo una mano y se acercó un poco mas – Galina es una compañera mia desde hace años, ella ha estado enamorada de mí, pero yo nunca pude devolver esos sentimientos – él se detuvo por un momento y después continuo – cuando se dio cuenta de que habíamos salido y que me interesabas más que como una amiga, ella se puso como loca y comenzó a gritar y decir que no era justo que ella era la que siempre había estado y que ella era la que se merecía ser mi novia – mi respiración quedo enganchada. Dimitri quería ser algo mas mío – así que por eso no llame. Galina había estado como loca y se tomó unos calmantes pero lo que ella no sabía es que los calmantes estaban pasado de fecha por lo que tuvo una intoxicación – mis ojos se abrieron, pobre mujer – ella no tiene familia por lo cual yo estuve todo estos días a su lado y por eso no llame – él me acercó un poco más a él y ahora estaba prácticamente sentada sobre él – pero no pienses que es porque no me gustas, de echo me gustas más de lo que cualquier mujer me ha gustado y me gustaría de que fueras más que mi amiga – sonreí, esto era lo que había querido todo la semana._

 _\- si Dimitri me encantaría ser algo más que tú amiga – la sonrisa que me dio valió toda la espera y el estrés de la semana. Él me tomo y me atrajo a su regazo, yo más que dichosa me senté en el. Él paso sus manos por mi cintura y atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y me beso con auténtica pasión, no perdí el tiempo y devolví el beso, sabía que apenas estábamos comenzando una historia, pero sabía que era una historia que valdría la pena leer algún día…_

La canción termino y mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso sabía que si pudiera ver mi aspecto seria todo menos sexi. Mi rímel debe estar regado por todo mi rostro pareciéndome a un panda. Mis cabellos estaban por todos lados y el vestido que me puse estaba pegado a mi cuerpo por el sudor, como dije nada bello de apreciar. Eddie y yo bailamos tres canciones más y mis pies me estaban matando, yo me aleje de él y fui a la barra por un poco de agua, mi cuerpo no aguantaba un poco más de licor, así que me decidí por agua, esto calmaría un poco la borrachera. Eddie no se sentó a mi lado y lo busque en la pista. Él estaba bailando con una mujer muy hermosa y demasiado provocativa. Era el tipo de mujer que a lejos se veía que era de '' Follame hoy y mañana no te recuerdo'' de esas habían un montón en esta ciudad y por cómo estaban bailando se veía que terminarían pronto en un cuarto de hotel. Lo tome como mi escapatoria. Le entregue una nota al mesero para entrégasela a Eddie diciendo que me había marchado para el hotel y deseándole una buena noche o mejor dicho mañana.

Coger un taxi fue la cosa más fácil que he hecho en esta ciudad, solo necesitaba hacerme presente en la acera y al minuto la zona estaba llena de carros amarillos. Me monte en uno y le di la dirección al conductor de mi hotel. Mire por la ventana y vi como la ciudad a pesar de estar oscura se veía de día. La gente salía de las discotecas y los casinos. Los vendedores de comida callejeros estaban corriendo tratando de dar abasto a los miles de borrachos que tenían hambre a estas horas de la madrugada. El conductor pronto llego a mi hotel y dándole un billete me baje.

El vigilante al ver mi facha abrió sus ojos pero luego me dio una sonrisa, después de todo no creo que haya sido lo peor que haya visto, ¡por todo los cielos! estamos hablando de Las vengas donde la mitad de la población femenina andaba casi desnuda por las calles y se casaban con un desconocido, así que era un poco más pasable ver a una mujer de 25 años un poco desorganizada y con apariencia de panda. Entre en el vestíbulo y este estaba un poco más vacío, por lo general las personas estaban en los casinos o fornicando en alguna habitación, sonreí un poco, Las vegas era el paraíso prohibido de esta nación.

Entre en mi habitación y las luces estaba apagadas el único reflejo que entraba a la habitación era el que dejaba pasar la gran ventana, camine un poco y quede enfrente de ella, pude ver la ciudad a mis pies, estaba a una altura muy considerada por lo que los ciudadanos se veían como hormigas. Nunca había venido a Las vegas antes. En algún momento lo pensé pero nunca se me dio la oportunidad Dimitri siempre estaba un poco ocupado, pero siempre en mis sueños locos quise escaparme con un fin de semana y venirnos a casar ebrios en Las vegas después de todo ya éramos marido y mujer pero sería divertido poder hacerlo.

Fui a mi habitación estaba agotada, tomar el sol y beber desde temprano dejo secuelas en mi cuerpo. Entre en el cuarto y algo me detuvo, en mi cama había una sombra, no la distinguí muy bien, tenía miedo no pensé en un ladrón, aquí no había nada que robar, si le soy sincera me asuste hasta la mierda no me gustaba estar sola y menos en una parte donde no conocía a nadie. Comencé a caminar de para atrás tratando de encontrar el pomo de la puerta pero antes de alcanzarlo la sombra hablo.

\- no huyas de mi Rose – la voz estaba ronca y pesada, no la distinguí, mi cerebro estaba nublado por el licor. No debí haber tomado tanto, la luz se prendió y yo deje de moverme, la luz ilumino el cuerpo de nada más ni nada menos que el de mi esposo.

\- Dimitri – dije, él se dio media vuelta y me dejo apreciarlo mejor, vestía su traje pero este no estaba como de costumbre, estaba arrugado y en su rostro se podía ver le nacimiento de su barba, por su aspecto no había dormido mucho pero si había bebido mucho - ¿pero qué cojones haces aquí? – Dios estaba tan enojada, ¿cómo hizo para encontrarme?

\- eso no importa – él dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta mí.

\- Dimitri vete o llamo a seguridad, no quiero que estés aquí, ni ahora ni nunca – grite desde el fondo de mis pulmones. Este era el pico, como se le ocurre venir aquí y arruinar mis vacaciones.

\- no me iré Rose, tenemos de que hablar.

\- Dimitri – dije cansada. No otra vez esto – ya te he dicho que lo hemos hablado todo, no hay nada más de que hablar. No podemos hacerlo más.

-¿Por qué huyes de los problemas?- él pregunto.

\- Dimitri, no huyo, siempre estuve ahí, para hablar o simplemente escuchar pero nunca llegaste, te espere un maldito año, espere cada noche con la cena y con una abrazo cálido, pero jamás llegaste, te di mi vida y mis sueños pero igual no fue suficiente, y cuando me decido a vivir tu vienes aquí y me dices que no huya, déjame decirte que estas mal y que en realidad necesitas ayuda.

\- solo quiero hablar – él repitió con voz baja.

\- no hay de qué hablar. Pensé que el jueves habíamos dejado toco claro.

\- sabes que no fue así, te paraste y te fuiste – oh Dios no lo hizo.

\- me fui porque me dejaste en la mesa mientras hablabas con tu amante, que querías que me sentara y esperaba a que tu terminaras tu conversación con ella – resople – por Dios en serio crees que dejare que me pisotees y te burles de mí en mi cara. Entiéndelo de una vez me canse de ti, de tus problemas, de tu mierda, de tu amante, me canse de toda esta mierda, tengo 25 años y quiero vivir, quiero que me enamoren de nuevo y me den una familia – camine hasta él y quede tan cerca de él que podía oler su loción de afeitado – quiero que me amen solo a mí, como mis errores e imperfecciones, pero simplemente quiero que me amen hasta que mi cuerpo este arrugado y mi cabello se tiña de gris, quiero amor eterno y que solo seamos esa persona y yo – dije con desprecio – y tú ya no me puedes dar eso – estaba siendo ruda y desalmada pero tenía que dejar salir todo este odio.

\- yo aún te amo – él susurro con los ojos clavados en el piso – cometí un error, dormí con otra mujer, me olvide de mi esposa y del amor que le jure – levanto su mirada y la clavo en la mia – pero no te he dejado de amar y quiero recuperarlo Rose, quiero darte todo lo que siempre has soñado, una familia, viajar por el mundo pero solo necesito que me dejes entrar de nuevo.

\- ¿y por qué esperasteis hasta ahora? – pregunte

\- porque no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos, la primera vez que te falte al respecto me sentí fatal, pero no me importo porque sabía en el fondo de mi mente que estabas ahí para mí, así que no le tome importancia.

\- Dimitri no quiero escuchar esto – pase por un lado y camine hasta mi cama, lo sentí seguirme y luego darme la vuelta para mirarlo.

\- pero debes – el me suplico con la mirada – por lo cual seguí haciéndolo, pero cada vez moría un poco más y me prometí acabarlo a la siguiente vez, pero luego tú te alejaste y yo me perdí…

\- ahora me hechas la culpa a mí – acuse furiosa.

\- JODER NO – grito – solo quiero que te calles de una puta vez y me dejes hablar – cerré la boca – fue mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa, y no tengo excusa para lo que hice sé que es algo imperdonable y no solo te perdí a ti si no también a mi familia, pero te digo la verdad a ellos los puedo perder, pero a ti no Rose, tu eres mi familia, sé que fue un error pedir el divorcio y no se en que estaba pensando pero quiero que me perdones, no te digo que ya y de una vez pero déjame entrar en tu vida una vez más, déjame volver a enamorarte como lo hice hace tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo podría? – Pregunte – ¿Cómo vamos a lograrlo cuando la confianza que teníamos se ha acabado?

\- recuperándola Rose – dijo – yo confió en ti aunque sé que tu no en mí.

\- ¿y si vuelve a pasar? – Ese era mi mayor miedo a acceder a perdonarlo – no sé si pueda Dimitri quien la hace una vez la hace dos y tres, no estoy en edad para juegos de adolescentes, hoy me hiciste daño a mí pero si seguimos en un futuro no solo me dañaras a mi si no también a nuestros hijos.

\- no lo hare – él se apresuró a decir – es un camino largo Rose, pero podemos afrontarlo juntos, solo por favor déjame entrar de nuevo – mire sus ojos marrones, me sentí perdida por un momento, quería hacerlo, amaba A Dimitri y quería luchar pero sabía que una parte de mí siempre estaría un poco insegura, al ver que no respondía él dijo – tenemos 24 días para que el mes termine, si en ese tiempo descubres que todo se ha terminado firmaremos los papeles y te dejare marchar, solo te pido que me regales esos 24 días para demostrarte que aun te amo y que mi futuro está a tu lado. – mi mente decía ''si'' a gritos pero estaba un poco temerosa.

\- no puedo tener sexo contigo – tenía que ser sincera con él, no me sentía preparada para estar con él, no de esa forma.

\- no me importa.

\- ¿estás seguro? – Pregunte – Dimitri tenemos que ser sinceros, al yo no darte eso, lo buscaras en otra y volveremos aquí.

\- no lo hare Rose – dijo arrodillándose entre mis piernas y tomando mis manos en la suya, sentí un frio metal contra mi piel y busque con mi mirada, cuando lo encontré una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, él estaba usando su anillo de matrimonio – te he hecho la mujer más infeliz, pero quiero cambiarlo, nunca me había sentido más completo que cuando estabas a mi lado y despertabas en mis brazos. Quiero volver a recuperar esos días, solo déjame hacerlo y te prometo que nunca más tendrás que mirar atrás.

\- necesitaremos ayuda – dije, recordando que Eddie menciono alguna vez la terapia de pareja.

\- la buscaremos, buscaremos todo lo que nos ayude a sobre llevar esto y recuperar nuestro matrimonios – mire su bello rostro y me di cuenta cuanto lo amaba y que quería luchar, no sé a dónde llegaríamos pero si aún quedaba una oportunidad a este matrimonio lucharía por él, si al final no funcionaba, simplemente esto no era para nosotros.

\- está bien Dimitri – dije – nos daremos una segunda oportunidad pero si no funciona lo dejamos y continuamos por caminos separados, te amo locamente, pero no puedo pasar por esto otra vez – le deje claro. Sus ojos cobro un brillo que había perdido hace tiempo y me sentí un poco bien al ver que yo fui quien puso esa mirada.

\- gracias – no salió más alto que un murmullo pero esa palabra estaba cargada de gratitud y felicidad. Él me abrazo y puso su cabeza en mi regazo, me estremecí un poco al principio ya que mi cuerpo se había olvidado que era tenerlo tan cerca de mí, pero después de unos segundos mis músculos se relajaron y comencé a sobar su cabello mientras él me sostenía firmemente por la cintura. Nos quedamos así Dimitri no quería soltarme parecía un niño asustado, yo aún estaba un poco insegura de lo que acaba de acceder pero el amor por este hombre era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

\- ven tenemos que dormir – dije levantándome, lo ayude a ponerse de pie, era un poco más difícil de lo que pensé ya que él era demasiado pesado.

\- tengo una habitación al lado de esta – lo mire por un segundo, él había dado mucho esta noche de si mismo, y sabía que él no quería la habitación de al lado pero él la alquilo solo para darme mi espacio, quería dormir con él.

\- duerme aquí – mire la cama – conmigo – la mirada que medio, me devolvió a los tiempos pasados, donde éramos felices.

\- gracias – el camino hasta mí y se detuvo -¿puedo besarte? – estaba inseguro y su voz lo demostró, me sentí nerviosa no nos habíamos besado en más de 7 meses pero mi cuerpo quería esto. Asenti con la cabeza y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Él se acercó a mí y me tomo por la cintura con una mano, la otra la paso por mi mejilla retirando el cabello de mi rostro, vi como sus labios fueron bajando a los míos y en uno milisegundo sus labios estaban en los míos. Eran como los recordaba suaves y gentiles, movimos nuestros labios despacio y con gusto pude saborearlo, él sabía a menta con un toque licor sus manos se apretaron en mi cintura y yo puse las mías en su pecho, me perdí en el beso, se sentía como hace tanto tiempo, su sabor seguía igual y sus manos se sentían igual sobre mi cuerpo.

Nos besamos pero solo eso hicimos no subimos el calor del beso, simplemente disfrutamos de poder volver a moldear nuestros labios juntos, Dimitri no me empujo a nada y vi que no quería hacerlo, él estaba recibiendo lo que le estaba dando y se podía notar que era más que feliz con ello, después de un momento nos separamos en busca de aire pero él no me soltó, en cambio me atrajo más a su cuerpo y me abrazo, me abrazo como hace un año no lo hacía, el calor de su cuerpo envolvió el mío haciéndome sentir en casa.

\- te prometo luchar por lo nuestro, dare todo de mi para arreglar las cosas y más importante aún hare lo imposible para que seas mia hasta día de mi muerte – él dijo. Yo me acurruque un poco más en su pecho anhelando su calor, pero no dije nada, no tenía palabras, no podía hacer promesas, necesitaba hechos. Él nos llevó a la cama y quito mi vestido, yo solo estaba utilizando mis bragas y ya, por lo cual de las caderas para arriba estaba desnuda, él quito mis bragas y las tiro a un lado, luego se quitó su camisa y me la puso para taparme, su aroma me envolvió como una manta, en ningún momento me toco o hizo algo diferente, él solo me vistió con ternura. Se despojó de sus pantalones y quedo en sus boxers blancos, quito las cubiertas y juntos nos metimos en la cama, yo le di la espalda y el me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo a su pecho, lo sentí inhalar mi aroma. Teníamos 24 días para ver qué carajo íbamos hacer y adonde llevaríamos este matrimonio, pero en 7 días de lo que lleva el mes habíamos hecho algún progreso, no veía por qué en 24 días no encontraríamos la manera de arreglar esto, me acurruque un poco más contra su pecho para sentir su calor y con un suspiro cansado me quede dormida en los brazos de mi esposo después de un año de separación.

'' _agradezco a IMS86 por darme la inspiración para escribir este capitulo''_


	9. 8 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo8**

 **(8 de marzo de 2015)**

 **PDVD**

Despertar fue lo más placentero que he hecho en muchísimo tiempo, y no era por qué había tenido una buena noche de sueño, bueno en parte sí, pero fue por el angel que tenía en mis brazos. Rose mi hermosa Roza yacía plácidamente en mis brazos, su respiración era regular. Ella estaba profundamente dormida. Su postura era relajada y su cara estaba pacífica.

Mire asía la ventana y divise toda la ciudad de Las vegas, era hermosa pero demasiado intranquila, a cualquier hora había ruido y muchas personas, prefería mi hogar, Las vegas nunca fue de mi más entero gusto, digo aquí las mujeres andaban desnudas y follaban con cualquier desconocido que se les acercara. Por no decir que se casan con ellos si ven que tienen dinero, como dice mi esposa Las vegas es el paraíso prohibido de esta nación.

Mire el reloj y vi que era cerca del medio día aunque no me sorprende, Rose llego muy a la madrugada y después de nuestra discusión nos acostamos muy tarde, estaba dichoso ella accedió a darme un segunda oportunidad, pero eso fue la parte más fácil, ahora venía la parte más difícil, volverla a enamorar, yo sé que ella me ama pero ese amor se está apagando y si se extingue no me queda nada más, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final. Como dije la noche anterior Rose era mi familia y mi vida, sin ella todo estaba perdido, lástima que me di cuenta un poco tarde.

Otra cosa que fue perfecta, fue el beso. Dios sus labios fueron como un baldado de agua fría que me despertó, me había perdido tanto su toque, era como un hombre muriendo de sed y cuando sus labios tocaron los míos sentí como que todos los males de la tierra desaparecieron de una vez por todas, ansiaba tanto su toque, ansiaba poder hacerle el amor y perderme en las curvas de su cuerpo, pero era algo que estaba lejos de la realidad, Rose me amaba y de eso no tenía duda pero ella no era capaz de intimar conmigo y lo entendía, yo no sería capaz de intimar con ella si otro hombre hubiera estado dentro de ella. Aun que con toda seguridad si un hombre la hubiera tocado así estoy seguro de que lo mato con mis propias manos, Rose se removió en mis brazos pero no se despertó vi que había sido porque mi agarre había apretado alrededor de solo pensar de ella con otro hombre.

Bese su cabello y me desenrede despacio para no irla a despertar, quería hacerle el desayuno, aunque era casi medio día Rose nunca perdono el desayuno, quería recuperar viejas costumbres por lo cual me decidí cocinar este día para los dos, sabía que la habitación estaba equipada con todo lo necesario para hacer un buen desayuno. Cuando logre estar libre Rose se removió como buscándome y cuando no me encontró un ceño apareció en su frente pero ella no se despertó, era tan hermosa cuando hacia eso. Me puse los pantalones de la noche anterior y no me molesté en usar una camisa, primero porque no tenía ya que Rose la estaba usando y segundo porque no había nada que ella ya no hubiera visto. Tome el control remoto y baje las persianas afuera asía un día precioso pero había demasiada luz para alguien que quisiera dormir plácidamente.

Salí del cuarto y me encontré con un gran desorden en la sala, al principio estaba confundido nosotros no habíamos hecho eso, pero luego recordé que Eddie estaba aquí con Rose por lo que él debe ser el responsable de lo que aquí paso. Eddie nunca fue santo de mi devoción y sabía que la guerra iba hacer duro para tratar de recuperar a Rose y más con él en el medio, y no solo estaba él también era el hecho de Adrian, pero por él casi no me preocupaba cuando me entere de que él y Rose podían tener algo lo investigue y resulta que en realidad estaba divorciado y actualmente se estaba follando a Sídney la amiga de Rose y por lo que leí en ese informe las cosas iban muy enserio por lo cual el para mí no era un problema, pero aun no me puedo quitar la amargura de saber que él y mi mujer se habían besando.

Deseche esos pensamientos, si quería tener un final feliz en toda esta pesadilla debía concentrarme en como será nuestro futuro, cruce a grandes zancadas la estancia y en un momento estaba en la cocina, esta no era muy grande pero si muy lujosa y bien equipada y también se veía que había sido el único lugar que no había sido destrozado. Busque todo lo que necesitaba y me puse a cocinar, Rose amaba las tortillas con huevo y tocino, mientras los huevos y el tocino se sofreían me puse hacer un poco de jugo de naranja y café.

Estaba en la mitad de la preparación cuando sentí la presencia de alguien, me di media vuelta sonriendo pensando que Rose que se había levantado pero la dicha me duro poco cuando vi quien eran, era una mujer de unos 27 años y muy hermosa, nada que ver con Rose pero si debo admitir que era hermosa. A lo lejos se notaba que era la típica mujer armada, todo su cuerpo gritaba silicona y cirugía y lo sé porque estaba totalmente desnuda, si como lo escuchan esta mujer estaba desnuda a unos pasos de mí.

\- buenos días guapo– la mujer ronroneo, yo me voltee y seguí haciendo lo mío, ella podía coquetear lo que quiera pero para mí alguien como ella no era relevante.

\- buen día - fue todo lo que dije no le di una segunda mirada, y vertí un poco de jugo en dos vasos.

\- ¿Qué haces tan solo? – ella pregunto y la sentí moverse me voltee para responderle pero choque contra algo o mejor contra alguien, esta mujer estaba pegada a mi cuerpo como la lepra.

\- acaso no sabes el significado de espacio personal – dije mal humorado, si Rose saliera en este instante no podría imaginar lo que pensaría, nuestro matrimonio depende de un hilo y no puedo dejar que ese hilo se rompa a causa de una puta de Las vegas – así que le pido el favor de alejarse – pase por su lado y cogí dos platos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres un poco de diversión? – ella pregunto.

\- No – dije en tono cortante. Ella iba a responder pero alguien entro en la cocina y esta vez sí era la persona que deseaba de ver. Deje lo que estaba haciendo y camine hacia ella, en su rostro había una mirada enojada y sabía que era por la escena, creo que no debe ser muy agradable entrar en la cocina y ver a tu esposo con una mujer desconocida totalmente desnuda. Rose tiraba dagas a la rubia y no me sintió llegar, no le iba dar espacio a sus pensamientos por lo cual la tome de la cintura y la bese, al principio ella no respondió pero después de insistir un poco comenzó a responder mi beso.

\- Buenos días – dije una vez que nos separamos.

\- buenos días – su voz era cortante y yo sabía que la escena que presencio era la causante de esto.

\- Rose no es lo que piensas – dije mirándola a los ojos – no sé quién es esta mujer – ella me miro y luego miro a la mujer. Entrecerró sus ojos y luego volvió a mirarme.

\- te creo – dijo, aunque ella seguía sin emoción – yo si la conozco del club – Rose paso por mi lado y fue a tomar un poco de jugo de naranja.

\- ¿se conocen? – la rubia pregunto, iba a responder pero Rose adelanto.

\- por supuesto, es mi esposo – dijo lanzándole dagas a la rubia – y te agradecería que dejaras tu sucias manos para ti – mi mujer dijo dejando en claro, mi pecho se hincho ella estaba furiosa conmigo pero aun dejaba en claro quién era ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – La rubia reto - ¿te asusta un poco más de competencia? – mis manos se apretaron, ninguna mujer ha sido competencia para Rose. Quería responder pero Rose se me adelanto.

\- cariño ni las de mejor clase han podido con él – dijo mirándome, ella hablaba de Tasha – no creo que se rebaje a una stripper de las vegas – auch golpe bajo.

\- no soy una stripper – la mujer se defendió.

\- ¿entonces que eres?– pregunto Rose – porque una dama no lo creo, a no ser de que las damas hoy en día se acuesten con un hombre que apenas conocen – mi mujer no la miraba estaba preparando dos tazas de café, su voz sonaba aburrida y su cuerpo estaba relajado, a diferencia de la rubia, parecía que quería matar a alguien.

\- ¿te crees la gran cosa? – pregunto ella sosteniéndose sobre la barra de la cocina.

\- No – Rose respondió caminando hasta mí y entregándome una taza de café, tomo un sorbo del suyo y luego clavo la mirada en la mujer – lo soy – una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en los labios de mi esposa, yo por mi parte estaba en estado de Shock, Rose nunca había hablado así con una mujer que me coqueteo por lo general terminaba hecha furia, pero esta vez era todo lo contrario su cuerpo estaba relajado - ahora si me disculpas, tengo hambre y quiero desayunar – tomando mi mano Rose camino conmigo hasta la mesa y tomo los dos platos que había servido y los estableció delante de nosotros. La mujer se quedó ahí un momento pero ninguno de los dos la determino, después de 5 minutos ella salió hecha furia.

Rose y yo compartimos el desayuno, quería decir que fue la mejor cosa pero no fue así, el aire era un poco tenso y el silencio de Rose era cada vez más perturbador y más cuando ella era una persona que hablaba hasta por los codos, no disfrute nada de mi comida, de solo verla indiferente a mí me dolía, pero no podía hacerle el reclamo, sé que ella me estaba pagando con la misma moneda que yo le pague hace un tiempo. Tengo que esforzarme más.

\- estaba delicioso – ella me dio un beso en la mejilla. Donde sus labios tocaron quedo el cosquilleo, era una pequeña muestra de cariño pero por lo menos era algo.

\- ¿tienes algo planeado para hoy? – pregunte recogiendo la vajilla y depositándola en el lavado.

\- no lo sé – ella dijo frunciendo el ceño, amaba cuando hacia eso – conocer un poco la ciudad, tomar unos mojitos y jugar en los casinos – ella me dio una sonrisa infantil, Rose podía pretender ser dura por fuera pero a la hora de divertirse ella era como un niño, asenti con la cabeza, ella no me pidió venir y no iba a estropear su día, si ella me quería ahí ella me lo pediría. Mientras recogía las cosas que utilice recordé algo.

\- hablare con el doctor Trainor una vez que lleguemos a Montana.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – ella pregunto.

\- es un doctor para parejas – entendimiento brillo en su rostro – estaba pensando en que podríamos verle tres veces por semana, los lunes puedes ir tu sola, el martes yo y el jueves podemos ir los dos.

-¿Por qué ir por separado?

\- porque hay cosas que de seguro solo quieres hablar con él y no me quieres presente – ella asintió – por lo cual me parece que en ese día tú puedes decirle todo sin que nada te detenga.

\- ¿acaso tú tienes mucho que decir? – ella pregunto. Suspire, si quería que esto funcionara tenía que ser sincero con ella.

\- si Rose – comencé – este año hemos pasado por mucho y sé que hay cosas que tú no quieres escuchar, pero sé que tengo que decirlas para encontrar la salida de este laberinto, pero no quiero que cuando las tenga que decir abra una brecha entre nosotros, también sé que tú quieres compartir cosas con él que no quieres que yo escuche y personalmente estoy bien con eso, sé que ninguno de los dos a actuado correctamente, yo más que tu pero igual duele un poco escuchar lo que tienes que decir.

\- ¿me culpas? – Ella pregunto - ¿me culpas por todo esto? – busque signo de enojo pero no los vi, en cambio vi como la culpa se formaba en ella.

\- no Rose – me apresure a decir – no es tu culpa, cuando tú te alejaste yo ya me había alejado hace mucho tiempo, yo fui quien abrió la brecha por lo cual me corresponde cerrarla, no te culpes – camine hasta donde ella y la obligue a mirarme – en este año he cometido tantos errores, errores que me persiguen hasta en los sueños y tengo que dejarlos salir, sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero es real Tasha no fue nada, ella fue mi distracción...

\- Dimitri por favor – Rose agacho su cabeza derrotada, pero ella tenía que saber, tenía que entender que fue un error.

\- no Rose escúchame – ella no dijo nada y lo tome como una buena señal – no te puedo decir cómo comenzó porque sincera mente no lo sé, pero de algo que estoy seguro es que no significo nada, Tasha fue un error y eso fue todo, sé que piensas que estaba todas las noches con ella pero no – eso era otra cosa que Rose pensó, cada noche yo llegaba tarde a casa pero no era por Tasha.

\- ¿si no estabas con ella entonces dónde?

\- en mi oficina, me quedaba hasta tarde y luego volvía a casa contigo, pero cada vez la culpa me carcomía más por dentro pero no quería parar, era egoísta y lo sé, me deje llevar por el dinero y el prestigio y me olvide de lo que en verdad importaba y eso eras tú. No quiero que piense que Tasha significo algo, fue cosa momentánea y cada noche me culpo por ello, es un fantasma que yo cree y que me perseguirá de por vida pero no puedo afrontarlo solo Rose, simplemente no puedo – deje salir todo lo que sentía, le dije lo importante, con el doctor Trainor tendría que hablar de mi intimidad con Tasha, pero no quería que Rose supiera esa parte, porque la intimidad con Tasha fue algo masoquista nada que ver con la intimidad entre Rose y yo.

\- no sé qué pensar, solo que estamos jodidos – ella dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos y con la yema de sus dedos masajeo los pliegues de su frente.

\- lo sé – admití, este matrimonio era un caos, pero era un caos que podríamos arreglar – pero no todo está perdido. Si hay amor habrá esperanza – quería creer cada palabra, necesitaba creerlas

\- creo que puedes tener razón – ella levanto su mirada y me dedico una leve sonrisa que respondí. - ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de este desastre y pasamos un agradable día? – ella pregunto, mi día se ilumino ella quería estar conmigo – démosle un respiro a los problemas.

\- me parece un idea genial.

…

Como dije Las vegas era un lugar donde uno nunca encontraría paz, después de organizarnos y yo conseguir un poco de ropa o más bien que Rose me consiguiera un poco de ropa salimos a la calurosa ciudad, a pesar de ser marzo había muchas personas la mayoría de ellos turistas, en todo el día no solté la mano de Rose y menos cuando vi las miradas que le estaban dando la población masculina.

Rose literalmente nos llevó a todos lados, estuvimos en la torre Eiffel versión Las vegas, dimos un paseo en la famoso góndola tan característica de Venecia. Rose comió de todo y si ella no fuera doctor le echaría la cantaleta de como toda esa comida le hará daño aunque sé que al final del día se estará quejando de que le duele el estómago. Típico de Rose.

En todo el día no mencionamos casa, los celulares estaban apagados y nadie sabía dónde estábamos con excepción de Eddie que por cierto se podía notar que estaba furioso cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba aquí. Internamente sonreí y pensé ''Dimitri 1 Eddie 0''. El hombre podría ser mi amigo, si no tuviera sentimientos por mi mujer. Él y Rose hablaron por media hora pero no se me permitió escuchar, al final de su conversación Eddie se fue con la postiza y dijo que pasaría el día por fuera, no me queje, era su vida.

Este día me recordó a los días en que aun estábamos en la universidad, éramos felices y sin complicaciones, mire a mi mujer y ella estaba hermosa, Rose hoy decidió usar un vestido maxi de color blanco con una fina correa dorada en su cintura, como en los últimos días, ella estaba usando unas sandalias bajas de color dorado para hacer juego con su correa, su cabello estaba en una trenza para soportar el calor y como siempre no usaba maquillaje, solo un poco de brillo. Mi esposa era hermosa, y yo estaba a punto de perderla.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? – Rose pregunto, cuando íbamos de camino para él hotel, la noche comenzó a caer y Roza estaba cansada.

\- en lo hermosa que luces el día de hoy – por sus mejillas subió un rubor rojo escarlata, dándole la apariencia de inocente. Ame la vista.

\- gracias – ella dijo mordiéndose el labio. Yo sonreí y bese su mejilla, no habíamos compartido más besos y aun que yo me moría por hacerlo respetaba su espacio. – Estoy cansada – ella se acomodó en mi pecho y yo pase una de mis manos por su cintura. Íbamos en un taxi de camino al hotel y aún faltaba un poco de camino - ¿Qué vamos hacer? – ella pregunto.

\- ¿de qué? – dije como sobe sus mechones.

\- ¿Cuándo volvamos a casa? – me había hecho esa pregunta todo el día a mí mismo, aquí éramos libres y no teníamos de que preocuparnos, pero sabía que al bajarnos del avión los problemas y toda la mierda volvería, la apreté un poco más a mí.

\- no lo sé – dije – pero buscaremos la manera de recuperar esto Rose – ella se acurruco mas – hallaremos el modo de volver a encontrar el camino – dije. Escuche a Rose bostezar.

\- Flores – ella dijo, no entendía a que venía el cambio de tema.

\- ¿Ehhh?

\- Es una buena forma de comenzar, por la flores, ahí fue donde todo comenzó – su voz se fue apagando como ella se fue quedando dormida. Me tomo un poco poner sus palabras, no las entendía, que podían hacerla las flores para arreglar este matrimonio…

… _Mire nuevamente hacia los campos de flores y aprecie las flores de cerezo, eran hermosa y en esta época del año lo eran aún más. Con sus hojas casi blancas pero difuminadas con un color rojo las hacía ver exquisitas._

 _\- son hermosas por esta época – una niña con pelo marrón que se encontraba delante de mi hablo. No le pude ver bien ya que estaba dándome la espalda y hablando con una mujer rubia y alta._

 _\- ¿Qué es hermoso? – la niña rubia pregunto._

 _\- las flores._

 _\- sí lo son – la chica rubia asintió mirando hacia donde yo había mirado hace unos segundos. – siempre fueron tus favoritas, pero nunca te las han regalados ¿Por qué? – pregunto la rubia, aprecie a las dos, ambas vestían trajes de medicina por lo que supe a qué facultad pertenecían, la niña de cabellos castaños se encogió de hombro y respondió:_

 _\- nunca nadie ha sabido mi flor favorita._

 _\- ¿ni Eddie?_

 _\- ni Eddie – la niña volvió a mirar hacia las flores y pude apreciar su perfil, aunque no bastante bien – son hermosas y no son para que cualquiera me las de._

 _\- oh vamos Rose – Rose que hermoso nombre, pensé – ¿así que esperaras hasta que tu esposo te las de? – la niña identificada como Rose soltó una risita que fue como melodía para mi oídos._

 _\- no Liss – Rose dijo – pero si alguien especial y que me ame de verdad - la niña sonaba al igual que yo, era raro pensar que habían personas desconocidas que compartían el mismo pensamientos…_

¡Por supuesto! El día que comenzó todo Rose estaba apreciando las flores, recuerdo que ella me compro un batido cuando yo recupere su pulsera y nos sentamos horas y horas a conocernos y apreciar las flores, él día de nuestra primera cita yo le lleve flores de cerezo y sus ojos brillaron con alegría… nunca podré olvidar ese día. Rose estaba dormida en mi pecho pero ella me había dado algo yo le pedí que me digiera como podíamos arreglar esto y ella me dio una pista. Fue algo pequeño pero fue un punto de partida…. La atraje más a mí y bese su cabello inhalando su aroma a flores y vainilla.

\- encontrare la salida de esto amor, y seremos felices como te le prometí hace tanto tiempo – hice la promesa, ella no me escucho pero esta vez estaba decidido a cumplirla.


	10. 9 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo9**

 **(9 de marzo de 2015)**

Me desperté sola en una gran habitación, no sabía por qué lo último que recuerdo fue la conversación que tuve con Dimitri en el taxi pero esa también es un poco borrosa estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida en el pecho de mi esposo. Me desenrede de las cobijas y vi que estaba en ropa interior, no le tome importancia, no hay nada que Dimitri no haya visto, y hablando de mi esposo ¿dónde diablos se metió?

Me levante de la cama y estire mis músculos entumidos, eso es lo que hace una buena noche de sueño a usted. Mire el reloj y eran las 9 de la mañana, demasiado temprano para mi gusto pero dadas las circunstancias de que anoche me acosté tan temprano es lógico que este levantada temprano. O esa es mi lógica.

Mire alrededor de la habitación pero Dimitri no estaba por ningún lado, fruncí el ceño, solo espero por lo más sagrado que la postiza de Eddie no este por ahí desnudad como el día de ayer, tuve un impulso de matarla pero luego recordé que era una stripper, nada que envidiar, además era una persona fácil de cabrear y eso amaba de alguien a quien tenía entre ojos, que se pudiera cabrear fácil ya que ese era una de mi especialización. Cabrear a la gente. Busque algo que ponerme y encontré una camisa de esposo, no lo dude, su aroma era reconfortante y me hacía pensar que todo estaba bien. Mire la ciudad y esta como siempre estaba despierta. Sonreí como los recuerdos del día de ayer inundaron mi mente, si alguien el viernes me hubiera dicho que Dimitri y yo compartiríamos un sábado loco en las vegas me hubiera reído y dicho que estaba loco, Dimitri nunca tenía tiempo pero el destino es una puta y nos dejó con la boca cerrada.

Salí de la habitación y la sala estaba perfecta nada que ver con el día de ayer, deje salir un suspiro, ayer no comenzó de todo el bien, primero estaba la postiza y luego estaba la cuestión de Eddie, yo adoro a Eddie con todo mi ser pero a veces me es difícil seguirle la corriente, digo hace tres días me dijo que debería darle una oportunidad a Dimitri bueno no con esas palabras, pero me dio a entender eso y ayer me sale con que él no me merece, aun puedo recordar nuestra conversación, duro una media hora pero para mí fue como si hubiera durado un eternidad.

 _\- ¿Rose podemos hablar? – Eddie apareció en la puerta de mi habitación. Dimitri se estaba terminado de poner la camisa, pero se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de Eddie._

 _\- claro – me senté sobre la cama para terminar de ponerme mis zapatos, pero Eddie no dijo nada, levante la mirada y él dijo:_

 _\- A solas – entendí, me termine de calzar y me levante con elegancia. Dimitri estaba tenso y podía notar como sus músculos estaban rígidos, le di una sonrisa dulce y tuvo efecto inmediatamente._

 _Salí de mí habitación y seguí a Eddie, en la habitación había tres niñas del servicio limpiando el desorden que Eddie hizo con la stripper, alguien tuvo una noche violenta, me reí con ese pensamiento, nunca había tenido sexo con Eddie pero si había escuchado rumores, y déjame decirte que Eddie en la cama puede sr alguien un poco violento._

 _\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – me detuve abruptamente, no estaba preparada para esto._

 _\- ¿perdón? – dije._

 _\- ¿Qué hace Belikov aquí? , pensé que este fin de semana era para nosotros._

 _\- pues no sé cómo me encontró, pero el caso es que lo hizo – dije - ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?_

 _\- pensé que esto era un fin de semana para nosotros dos – levante una ceja, Eddie miro mi movimiento, él nunca había sido capaz de hacer eso y la verdad es que yo tampoco, pero después de sobornar a mi esposo con sexo él me enseño._

 _\- lo es._

 _\- no Rose, no lo es – el prácticamente estaba gritando – si lo fuera él no estaría aquí – Dios ¿pero quién lo entiende?_

 _\- Esta aquí ¿y sabes qué? – dije furiosa, los cambios de Eddie son peor que cualquier otra cosa – me encanta de que este aquí, él quiere recuperar lo de nosotros y si hay un minina posibilidad de volver a lo nuestro pues la tomare – me iba a retirar pero antes tenía una última cosa que decir – pensé que eras mi amigo, y sobre todo pensé que habías dicho que me apoyarías en la dedición que tomara, ¡JODER! Tú mismo me estabas empujando a sus brazos y ahora que pasa te enojas, pues déjame decirte una cosa Eddie, él es mi esposo y lo amo a pensar de que ha sido un maldito gilipollas y prometí amarlo y respétalo hasta el último día de mi vida, y si tú no puedes entender eso entonces tu simplemente no puedes comprenderme – no lo deje hablar, solamente salí y vi que Dimitri me estaba esperando. Sé que fui ruda pero no me gusta la gente que se contradiga tanto y que solo digan las cosas por momentos. No volví hablar con Eddie por ese día, decidí darnos un respiro para poder hablar las cosas más calmados._

Como dije adoro a Eddie con todo mi corazón pero Eddie no sabe que es estar enamorado y aun que él dice estarlo de mí, eso no es amor, el amor es algo más profundo que no cualquiera entiende lo que significa hasta que les pasa. Eddie seguirá siendo mi amigo y sé que superaremos esto pero para ser sincera entre menos personas opinen en este momento mejor seria. Mis amigos son inigualables pero todos tiene una manera de pensar distinta, por eso a la última persona que acudo es a Lissa, ella es mi hermana pero ella también cree en historias como Romeo y Julieta olvidando cual fue su final, por eso entre menos sepan más fácil es para todos o mejor dicho para mí. Entre en la cocina y me detuve, Dimitri estaba hablando por celular y por su expresión era algo muy incómodo, sabía que debía irme y dejarle hablar, pero me estaba muriendo por saber quién era, sabía que me iría al infierno por esto pero me escondí y escuche su conversación.

\- … eso no es posible – él dijo a la otra persona en la línea, esa persona le respondió y él se quedó pensando un momento – Tasha eso no es posible – me tuve que sostener de algo. Era esa mujer. Y por lo que estaban hablando era algo muy delicado - ¡JODER! – Él grito – Nunca lo hice contigo sin condón por lo cual ese hijo no es mío – deje salir un grito. Fue tan alto que Dimitri dejo caer el celular y me encontró con su mirada, el color abandono su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo, no sabía que hacer por lo cual hice lo único que se me ocurrió me eche a correr y me encerré en la habitación.

\- ¡ROSE! – Dimitri golpeo la puerta – no es lo que piensas, por favor déjame explicarte – no dije nada, no tenía palabras, no sé qué me tenía más ofendida, el hecho que escuche de sus labios que si lo había hecho con ella o la posibilidad de que ella estuviera llevando su hijo. Creo que fue ambas cosas, una cosa es el sexo pero un hijo cambia totalmente el panorama.

…

No abrí la puerta en el resto del día, pero él se quedó sentado del otro lado, no tenía fuerza para levantarme, mi cuerpo se sentía entumido, y las lágrimas se me acabaron, cada vez que queríamos superar esto una nueva situación aparecía y arruinaba todo. Dimitri tenía razón en algo y era que él había creado fantasmas, fantasmas que nos perseguiría por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Mire el reloj que había en la mesa y este marco la una de la tarde, en dos horas saldría mi vuelo, así que me levante y me prepare, tome una ducha lavando las lágrimas y el sudor frio de mi cuerpo. Cuando termine me puse unos vaqueros, una camisa suelta y unas zapatillas deportivas, mi cabello lo recogí en una moña desorganizada y no me maquille, me mire en el espejo y mi cara daba pena, mi nariz era roja y combinaba con mis ojos, busque unas gafas para ocultar la hinchazón. Guarde toda la ropa en una bolsa de lona que había comprado previamente y tome mis tiquetes de avión.

Me quede observando el pomo de la puerta por más tiempo de lo necesario, tomando todo el valor que me quedaba gire la perilla y la abrí, di un suspiro de alivio, Dimitri no estaba sentado al otro lado, camine con mi maleta y lo vi sentado en el piano divisando la ciudad, no pude ver su cara ya que me estaba dando la espalda y por primera vez no quise verle, él mato algo hoy.

Como si sintiera mi presencia él se giró y me encontró, tome su apariencia y tuve que reprimir un grito, Dimitri estaba igual o peor que yo, sus ojos eran rojos al igual que su nariz, en su mano sostenía una copa con brandy. La vista me rompió el alma, quería moverme pero mis pies no se movían.

\- déjame explicarte – él rogo, no quería escucharlo, joder dolía tanto lo que tuviera que decir, quería evitarme el dolor, pero había una pregunta que tenía que saber.

\- ¿es tuyo? – no me tuve que explicarme, él sabía a qué me refería.

\- No – no dudo en responder – no puede ser mío, Tasha tomaba la píldora y yo siempre me protegí – por mi mejilla rodo una lagrima, esto dolía demasiado pero tenía que escucharlo – sé que no es mío Rose, admito que dormí con ella en más de una ocasión, pero siempre me protegí, además hace más de un mes que no dormía con ella, aun la veía pero no pasaba nada – él agacho su cabeza con vergüenza, y debería tenerla, yo por mi parte no sabría cómo perdónalo.

\- ¿entonces por qué decirte lo contrario? – pregunte

\- Tasha es una mujer inestable, ella quiere tener todo lo que desea y si no lo consigue busca la manera de tenerlo, pero créeme Rose ese hijo no es mío, no cometería tal error.

\- un hijo no es un error – dije.

\- con ella sí, y si fuera mío lo sabría, pero si tú quieres me hare la prueba.

\- ¿ella aceptara?

\- no le queda de otra – él se levantó y camino hasta mi – Rose la única mujer con la que he dormido sin protección eres tú y si alguna mujer ha de llevar mi hijo serás tu – lagrimas caían por mi rostro. Algo me decía que él decía la verdad, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo volver a confiar?

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer Dimitri? – Pregunte – esto en vez de mejorar cada día se jode un poco más, si seguimos así terminaremos lastimados al final de esta historia – su rostro se asustó, él sabía que yo estaba pensando en el divorcio. Si darme cuenta él me tenía abrazada, su abrazo era tan apretado que me faltaba él aire.

\- por favor Rose – él suplico – tu accediste a darme este resto de mes, solo por favor no me quites esa oportunidad – me aparto un poco de él para poder mirarme a los ojos – sé que no te merezco, y menos la oportunidad que me estás dando, pero solo te pido que no me quites ese tiempo, Rose te amo solo por favor déjame demostrártelo – nunca en la vida había visto a Dimitri rogar ni menos llorar, la imagen delante de mí era algo desgarrador e irreal.

\- yo también te amo – dije más como un susurro pero él me escucho.

\- Oh Roza – él me tomo y nuevamente me abrazo – y eso es todo lo que necesito- Nos quedamos abrazados por lo que pareció una eternidad pero solo habían pasado unos minutos, no quería interrumpir nuestro momento. Pero tenía un avión que tomar.

\- tengo que tomar un avión – dije rompiendo el momento.

\- tenemos – él corrigió – cambie mi vuelo al tuyo – yo le di una sonrisa débil, feliz de que viajara conmigo, él la devolvió igual de débil a la mia – dame un momento para prepararme – él picoteo mis labios y se marchó a prepararse.

Me senté en el piano, era hermoso, era de color blanco que me recordó a las fiestas de gala que tanto iba con Dimitri, pase mis manos por los acordes y estos llegaron a la vida. Cuando era pequeña mi madre me enseño tocar el piano, siempre fui una niña rebelde y de un temperamento muy fuerte, así que cuando estaba enojada o muy grosera, mi madre no me reprendía con violencia, en cambio ella me sentaba en el piano y comenzaba a tocarlo para mí, eso siempre calmaba todo dentro de mí, seguí tocando las piezas y luego recordé una canción, aproveche de que Dimitri no estaba no quería que se sintiera mal por la letra. La comencé a tocar y a cantar.

 _Siento que me desconoces_ _  
_ _Siento que tocarme ahora_ _  
_ _Te da igual, Te da igual_ __

 _Cada vez hay más temores_ _  
_ _Crece como hiedra la_ _Seguridad_ __

 _Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar_ _  
_ _Lo que un día en el alma nos unía_ _  
_ _Ya no está Aunque estas_ _  
_ _Es momento de afrontar la realidad_ __

 _Tú me quieres pero yo te amo_ _  
_ _esa es la verdad_ _  
_ _Tu presencia aquí me está matando_ _  
_ _De sentirte a la mitad_ _  
_ _Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr_ _  
_ _Que te vuelva a enamorar_ _  
_ _Sé que no me quieres lastimar_ _  
_ _Pero tengo que soltarte_ _  
_ _Hoy te dejo en libertad_ __

 _No te odio no hay rencores_ _  
_ _Simplemente el corazón ya no está_ _  
_ _tu corazón ya no esta_ __

 _Se han perdido los colores_ _  
_ _Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar_ _  
_ _Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar_ _  
_ _lo que un día_ _  
_ _En el alma nos unía_ _  
_ _Ya no estas Aunque estas_ _  
_ _es momento de afrontar la realidad_ __

 _Tú me quieres pero yo te amo_ _  
_ _Esa es la verdad_ _  
_ _tu presencia aquí me está matando_ _  
_ _De sentirte a la mitad_ _  
_ _Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr_ _  
_ _que te vuelva a enamorar_ _  
_ _Sé que no me quieres lastimar_ _  
_ _Pero tengo que soltarte_ __

 _Me hace más daño seguir contigo_ _  
_ _Y ver que aun con mi calor_ _  
_ _tus sigas sintiendo frio_ __

 _Tú me quieres pero yo te amo_ _  
_ _Esa es la verdad_ _  
_ _Tu presencia aquí me está matando_ _  
_ _De Sentirte a la mitad_ _  
_ _Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr_ _  
_ _que te vuelva a enamorar_ _  
_ _Sé que no me quieres lastimar_ _  
_ _pero tengo que soltarte._

 _Hoy te dejo en libertad…_

\- ¿eso es lo que sientes? – una voz me a viso de que ya no estaba sola, deje de tocar pero no me volví hacia la voz, no tenía por qué.

\- a veces – fui sincera. Nunca tocaba el piano y cuando lo hacía era porque estaba destrozada por dentro.

\- yo te amo – él dijo.

\- no lo suficiente – respondí, y antes de que él hablara continue – pero existe la esperanza de que me llegues a amar siquiera la mitad de lo que yo te amo –él se quedó en silencio y no respondió, después de una pausa bastante larga hablo.

\- si es lo suficiente – se defendió – solo que no he sabido como demostrártelo, mi error – la última parte la dijo más para él que para mí, pero igual escuche, no iba a continuar con este discurso, necesitábamos soluciones, no problemas.

\- tenemos que ir – dije tomando su mano. Eddie no estaba a la vista por lo cual supuse que ya se había marchado. Dimitri apretó su agarre a mí, él no me quería dejar ir.

El viaje al aeropuerto estuvo cargado de silencio y uno muy incómodo, pero ninguno de los dos tenía como llenar ese silencio, un silencio que nunca había estado presente entre nosotros dos, a veces pensaba que todo esto parecía una novela de esas de los años 50 donde al final encontraríamos la felicidad, pero luego recordaba que esto era la vida real y que hay caso en lo que algunos finales son felices y otros necesarios, rece por primera vez para que mi caso fuera el primero, mi ego como mujer estaba herido pero mi amor por Dimitri era más grande que cualquier cosa, quise firmar el divorcio y todo sería fácil, él lucharía con sus demonios y yo reharía mi vida, pero sería infeliz, no digo que en este momento sea la mujer más feliz del mundo pero en estos 5 años de matrimonio y los meces de universidad habían sido felices, si ponía todo en una balanza los momentos felices ganarían y por mucho. Llegamos al aeropuerto y Dimitri pago al taxista.

Al entrar en el aeropuerto recibí un mensaje de Eddie diciendo que su vuelo lo había cambiado para por la mañana ya que había sido llamado de Montana por que se había presentado un problema con uno de sus clubes, el mensaje también tenía una nota de disculpa y una invitación para almorzar el día de mañana, por supuesto que acepte. Eddie era muy valioso para mí y quería arreglar nuestras diferencias aunque sabía que sería algo difícil, Eddie no sería capaz de entender por que aun busco solución a lo mío con Dimitri pero yo tendría que encontrar la manera para que eso no interfiriera con nuestra amistad. No me gustaría tener que elegir entre los dos porque Eddie sabría quien ganaría y con toda seguridad no seria él.

Yo me quede parada en la mita del aeropuerto mientras que Dimitri registraba nuestro equipaje y trate de recordar cuando fue que todas las cosas se complicaron, pero no pude llegar a una fecha determinada. Todo simplemente comenzó a desmoronarse de la noche a la mañana, y ahora estaba Tasha de por medio, quería rendirme y mandar todo para la mierda, pero eso sería renuncia a lo que por derecho es mío y si Tasha quería guerra pues la iba a tener, Dimitri era mi esposo y si él estaba dispuesto a luchar por mí y por ganarse mi perdón yo iba luchar a su lado para recuperar la confianza en él, pero Tasha no me iba a ganar esta batalla, ella estaba jugando un juego que solamente se podía jugar en mi territorio y yo en mi territorio nunca pierdo.


	11. 10 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo10**

 **(10 de marzo de 2015)**

Besos regados por mi cuerpo me trajeron a la realidad, no quería abrir los ojos sentía que si lo hacia despertaría de un sueño y me encontraría con una pesadilla, pero esos besos se sentía tan reales que estaba segura de que no era un sueño, continue con mis ojos cerrado, la persona continuo besándome por los pómulos y fue bajando por mi cuello, sus besos eran besos de pluma pero igual de placenteros.

\- sé que estas despierta – una voz divertida hablo, conocería esa voz de donde fuese. No dije nada, continue fingiendo estar dormida. Sentí cambiar la cama de peso y en unos segundo estaba sobre mí – abre los ojos Rose – Dimitri dijo divertido, pero yo seguía con ellos cerrado – está bien tú lo quisisteis – y con eso comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, no pude fingir más y comencé a reírme.

\- ¡Ya, ya me desperté! – dije entre risas, odiaba las cosquilla siempre me dejaban el estómago doliendo. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una vista hermosa. Dimitri estaba sobre mí y su cabello caía alrededor de nosotros, tenía los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa contagiosa en sus labios.

\- buenos días – salude. Él no me respondió en cambio bajo sus labios y los sello con los míos en un beso, el beso fue lento y lleno de emociones, Dimitri suavemente mordió mi labio y pidió entrada, yo se la concedí, él metió su lengua en mi boca y no pude dejar de gemir, esto se sentía tan rico, el enredo su lengua con la mia y ambas parecían bailando entre sí, hacia tanto tiempo no me despertaba así. Después de un tiempo nuestro pulmones pidieran aire por lo que ambos nos separamos pero antes de perder el contacto Dimitri volvió a morder mi labio causándome estremecerme de placer.

\- Mmm – balbuceo él – sí que son buenos días – deje salir una risa que sonó más como la de una colegiala.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte, como Dimitri me tenía clavada a la cama con él encima de mí para mí era imposible girar mi torso.

\- las 6 am – mis ojos se abrieron.

\- ¿se puede saber por qué me has despertado tan temprano?

\- por que pronto tengo que ir a la oficina y quería desayunar contigo – ''buena respuesta'' pensé para mis adentros.

\- ¿tu cocinas? – pregunte emocionada, mi comida era buena pero la de Dimitri era a otro nivel.

\- si – él picoteo mis labios y se levantó, vi que aún estaba en sus pijamas y se veía tan sexi, el pantalón de pijama colgaba de sus caderas dejando expuesto los huesos de la cadera, era tan sexi por no decir que sus su abdomen bien trabajado era otra cosa deliciosa de apreciar -¿ver algo que te gusta? – él pregunto con una mirada picara.

\- Hey – proteste – ese es mi dicho – dije, él se encogió de hombros y respondió:

\- lo tuyo es mío cariño – y con eso salió de nuestra habitación, yo me tire de nuevo en sobre las almohadas e intente despertarme.

Desde que llegamos anoche hemos actuado como una pareja normal, como lo éramos hace un año. Al llegar a casa Dimitri se excusó y se encerró en su oficina, al principio me puse un poco arisca ya que pensé que estaba hablando con esa mujer, pero cuando salió me informo que él doctor Trainor me recibiría hoy a las 8:00 de la noche y que Dimitri me acompañaría pero esperaría a fuera, mi corazón se calentó y me regañe por dudar de él pero eso hace la infidelidad, hace que las personas duden.

Otra cosa que decidimos mantener normal es volver a dormir en la misma cama y no me quejo, me encanta despertar en sus brazos o ser despertada como hoy, anoche sin embargo tuvimos una charla en la cual deje claro que aún no estaba lista para dormir con él. Creo que en un futuro pueda pero en este momento no, él solo asintió y besándome me dijo que no tenía ningún problema.

Estaba un poco nerviosa a lo que sería mi conversación con el doctor, digo yo también soy doctora pero no de este tipo, no sé cómo puedo confiar mis problemas a un desconocido, pero nuevamente hay personas que confían sus vidas a mi diariamente, pero era un poco difícil y vergonzoso tener que contarla a un extraño que tu marido te engaño casi por un año y que su amante resulto en embarazo, Ahhh y la mejor parte de todas es que no sabemos quién es el papá, si creo que tengo una gran historia.

Me levante de mi cama y estire los músculos, mire alrededor y decidí que si salíamos de este problema nos iríamos de esta casa, es demasiado grande y egocéntrica para mi gusto. No por tener dinero tenemos que presumirlo, la casa que compre días atrás brillo en mi mente, y sabía que esa era la casa en la que quería formar mi hogar. Preferiblemente con Dimitri.

Vi que estaba usando una de mi camisas de seda y no cualquiera, era la favorita de Dimitri por lo cual el día de hoy me salte la bata y baje a desayunar. La casa tenía un olor increíble, olía a panqueques y dulce, baje silenciosamente para poder apreciar la vista, Dimitri cocinando era algo digno de apreciar y no me equivoqué, dándome la espalda estaba mi esposo, con cada movimiento que asía sus músculos se flexionaban. Era tan irresistible que de solo verlo se me hacía agua la boca.

\- es de mala educación espiar Rose – él dijo pero no se dio la vuelta.

-¿Cómo lo sabias? – pregunte como tome asiento en la mesa al lado de la gran ventana.

\- te conozco hace 6 años, creo que puedo saber algunas cosas de ti – él se volteo sonriéndome pero mi mirada dejo su rostro cuando vi lo que tenía en su mano, sin dar tregua arrebate el plato que tenía en sus manos y grite de la emoción.

-¡DONAS! – No la pensé y sin importar más tome una y la devore en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- como hay cosas que nunca cambian – él dijo divertido y se volvió a seguir haciendo los panqueques. Yo no respondí, él tenía razón hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar y es el hecho de que mi segundo amor son las donas. Dimitri es mi primero. – te recogeré a las 7:30pm y después de que vea al doctor Trainor podremos ir a cenar ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¿no tienes trabajo? – por lo general Dimitri nunca salía de la oficina hasta después de las 8.

\- hay cosas más importantes que el trabajo - ¡Dios me lo como! Literal. Él estaba poniendo tanto de su parte, Dimitri se sentó enfrente de mí y me pasó un plato de panqueques y se puso otro para él - ¿entonces qué me dices?

\- me encantaría – no lo dude – pero que tal ¿si vamos al cine? – había una película que me moría por ver y no quería ir sola.

\- me parece genial, pero solo iremos si comemos antes del cine – él frunció el ceño y yo solté una carcajada, él estaba recordando la primera vez que fuimos al cine.

 _\- ven Dimitri, come un poco no te va a pasar nada, solamente es un hot dog– utilice mi carita de perrito. Actualmente estábamos en el cine, con Lissa y su última conquista, al principio no quería venir, digo quien quiere venir a ver crepúsculo pero después de un día entero de Lissa rogarme acepte, pero luego me toco rogarle a mi otro día a Dimitri pero después de un beso muy pero muy caliente el asedio. Viva el poder Mazur._

 _\- Rose ni lo creas – él negó con su cabeza, estaba intentando darle de comer un Hot Dog hace más de media hora pero este se reusaba – no pensaras que comeré algo así Rose, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que esa comida le hace a las personas._

 _\- por lo mismo porque lo sé, sé que no te hará ningún mal – dije, sosteniendo el perro enfrente de él. – venga vamos cariño, no te hará daño, solo comete este y te prometo que no te hare comer más esta noche – dije dándole mi mirada de perrito._

 _\- Roza – él dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y yo grite mentalmente. Lo tenía donde quería – solo esto y ya._

 _\- prometido – dije alzando mi mano en muestra de honor._

 _\- bien – él tomo el perro caliente y se lo metió a la boca, su cara era de asco y parecía que quería vomitarla, cuando se lo termino bebió una botella entera de agua – pero qué asco Rose – yo en este punto no podía de la risa, si esos perros son un asco, y su sabor es horripilante, no veo como hay gente que aun come esas cosas, Dimitri entrecerró sus ojos y luego en ellos apareció una chisma de diversión – ahora me merezco un beso – él camino hasta mi con los brazos abierto, mientras yo retrocedía. Amaba los besos de Dimitri pero no después de haber consumido esa porquería._

 _\- oh no te preocupes cariño, puedo esperar – dije. Me di media vuelta y quería salir corriendo pero él era más rápido que yo. Me tomo por la cintura y llevo sus labios a los mío, y sí que me arrepiento de haberle dado de comer ese hot dog - ¡Dimitri! Eso es asqueroso – dije como nos separamos. Él se estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras yo me tomaba una botella de agua._

 _\- vamos Rose solo es un hot dog – él me dijo las misma palabras que yo le había dicho. – Ahora si me enfermo, todo será tu culpa – yo rodee mis ojos. ¡Qué exagerado!_

 _Pues resulta que me equivoque, Dimitri si se enfermó y fue algo feo, por los siguientes tres días el no salió del baño y había rebajado de 4 Kilos, se podrán imaginar cómo me sentí de culpable. Los tres días solo podía consumir caldos porque de lo contrario todo terminaba en el retrete. Fueron los peores tres días y espero nunca repetirlos._

\- debes admitirlo, tienes un estomago muy delicado – por mis mejillas corrían lágrimas y mi estómago dolía de todo lo que me había reído.

\- no, esa comida era mala y sabia asqueroso – él dijo con el ceño fruncido pero sus ojos bailaban de la diversión.

\- está bien, fue mi culpa, ¿recuerdas la cara de tu madre cuando llego al campus? – eso nos causó reír a ambos, Olena ese día nos reprendió o más bien a Dimitri de cómo no debía comer porquerías en la calle.

 _\- Dimitri, estas cosas son malas para ti – dijo Olena, ayudando a su hijo a volver a la cama. Después de dos días de vomitar me toco recurrir a la artillería pesada, su madre._

 _\- eso mismo le he dicho yo. Pero él no me hace caso – dije con ojos de cachorro inocente, Dimitri me lanzo una mirada que decía que esta se la pagaría._

 _\- debes de hacer caso a Rose, ella sabe de estas cosas –Olena nos dio la espalda y yo me reí malignamente, amaba a mi novio pero era demasiado cómico ver como su madre lo regañaba._

 _\- eres mala – él susurro volviendo a la cama._

 _\- ¿yo? – pregunte, con ojitos triste. Él me iba a responder pero Olena en esas entro con una taza._

 _\- tomate esto, te hará sentir mejor – vi que habían unas yerbas por lo cual no pregunte, si habían yerbas de por medio todo era obra de… ¡Yeva!_

\- aun puedo recordar tu cara de inocente –él dijo aun sin dejar de reír.

\- es que yo era inocente – me defendí – yo no creía que mi novio tuviera un estomago tan delicado.

\- oh lo dice la mujer que no aguanta un poco de comida Rusa – un rubor se subió por mis mejillas como recordé eso.

 _Estábamos en casa de Olena con mis padres, pues fue la primera vez que se reunirían y yo estaba muy nerviosa aunque no sabía porque, mi madre estaba feliz de conocer a Olena y viceversa, mi padre estaba compartiendo una cerveza con Dimitri y hablado de futbol, rodee mis ojos. Hombres._

 _La comida se había configurado en la parte trasera de la propiedad de los Belikov y había muchos platos Rusos, todo se veía delicioso, Olena nos llamó a la mesa y nos sentamos. Dimitri me sirvió un poco de comida y me dijo su nombre aunque después de 5 segundos se me había olvidado, comí de todo y cuando digo de todo es de todo._

 _\- yo siendo tú, lo llevaría más despacio hija – yeva hablo, su cara era seria pero su mirada era divertida._

 _\- esta delicioso – dije como metí otro bocado en mi boca, un ardor se fue subiendo por mi estómago pero lo ignore la comida tenía un poco de pique y pensé que debía ser eso. Cuando estaba por terminar sentí que todo lo que había comido quería salir._

 _Rápidamente me pare del comedor e intente llagar al baño pero me fue imposible, no aguante y vomite en la primera parte que encontré, desgraciadamente fue sobre mi cuñada Viktoria._

 _\- ROZAAAA – Ella grito con asco, yo no podía disculparme ya que mi boca estaba ocupada en otro asunto, sentí la presencia de personas en la parte de atrás y en dos segundos alguien sostenía mi cabello como termine de desechar todo lo de esta noche._

 _\- ¿estás bien? – Dimitri pregunto sonando preocupado_

 _\- si – dije después de que logre parar._

 _\- ve y recuéstala, enseguida subo con algo para las naucias – Yeva anuncio y yo me fui, pude ver como Viktoria pisoteo dentro de su habitación derecho hacia el baño, creo que nada fue más vergonzoso que esto._

\- Dios esa fue la peor cena de mi vida – dije escondiendo mi vergüenza.

\- creo que Viktoria piensa igual que tu – Dimitri dijo incapaz de dejar de reír, unos minutos después no aguante más y me uní a su risa.

\- recuerdo que me hizo comprarle un vestido y zapatos nuevos.

\- y también después de que comías comida rusa estaba a tres pasos lejos de ti.

\- sí, pobre creo que la traume.

\- eso sin duda – nos reímos un poco más de los viejos tiempos.

\- ¿así que donde cenaremos hoy? – pregunte después de que nuestras risas se calmaron, rece por que fuera pizza.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a este nuevo restaurante italiano que abrieron en el sur de la ciudad? – él pregunto.

\- sabes que no tienes que preguntar, donde haya pasta allí estaré – dije, soy fan número uno de la pasta y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella.

\- creo que debemos prepararnos – dijo Dimitri poniéndose de pie y llevando los platos hasta el lava vajilla. Me mordí el labio, tenía una pregunta que hacer pero no quería que él lo tomara por él lado equivocado.

\- Dimitri – llame su atención, él acomodo el resto de la vajilla y se volvió a mí - ¿Qué te parece si te unes a mí en el baño? – me mordí el labio. No entendía por qué me sentía nerviosa. Digo él es mi esposo y nos hemos bañado juntos tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta. Él me miro en silencio un minuto pero no dijo nada, me sentí rechazada por lo cual que me levante y me fui dirigiendo hacia mi habitación, pero antes de dar dos pasos el me detuvo.

\- me parece la mejor idea – su rostro tenía una sonrisa tan grande que creo que sus mejillas dolían.

\- ¿enserio? – pregunte.

\- si – dijo apartando un mechón de mi cabello – sé que no aremos nada, pero el simple hecho de tenerte cerca para mi es suficiente – yo me empine y picotee sus labios.

\- entonces vamos – dije como tome su mano y lo lleve a nuestro dormitorio, mire la hora y vi que aun teníamos una hora por lo cual podríamos disfrutar de la bañera.

Cuando llegue a nuestra habitación Dimitri comenzó a quitarse sus pijamas y yo abrí el grifo para que la gran bañera se llenara, eche dos capsulas de fragancia con olor a coco y de inmediato un vapor con olor a coco lleno la estancia, nunca fui fan del coco pero Dimitri si por lo cual hoy decidí que esas serian.

Mientras la bañera se llenaba yo me quite mi pijama junto con mi ropa interior, sentí a Dimitri seguir todos mis movimientos así que me voltee y lo vi mirándome, sus ojos mostraban lujuria pero sobre todo amor, me encantaba ver lo que podía hacerle con solo mi cuerpo. Creo que hay cosas que nunca cambian. La bañera se llenó por completo y yo cerré el grifo, el agua se veía exquisita y deliciosa.

Dimitri entro primero y me tendió su mano para ayudarme, yo con gusto la tome y ambos nos metimos, él se sentó contra el respaldo y yo en su pecho. Sus largas piernas se estiraron un poco y encima de ellas puse yo las mías, así en esta posición nuestros pies estaban a la misma altura, deje caer mi cabeza contra su pecho y solo disfrute de su cercanía.

No recuerdo la última vez que tomamos un baño juntos pero esto se sentía como si estuviera en el paraíso. La cercanía de él era suficiente para calmar mi intranquilidad. Estaba un poco nerviosa a lo que nuestra vida seria, yo no confiaba en él, pero no me quería convertir en una de esas mujeres celosas y manipuladoras que quieren saber dónde estaba el 24/7 por que siendo sincera ese no era mi estilo, aparte de todo yo también tenía una vida fuera de mi hogar. Pero ahora en mi mente si tendría la duda y las preguntas tales como ¿Dónde está? ¿Esta con ella? Y eso era algo un poco incómodo, porque puede que él no estuviera haciendo nada malo pero como dice el viejo dicho. El que la hace una las hace dos.

No pude continuar con el carrusel que eran mis pensamientos porque sentí los dedos agiles de Dimitri dar Shampoo a mi cabello, yo cerré mis ojos y disfrute como sus dedos masajeaban mi cuero cabelludo. Dimitri siempre amo mis risos y cada vez que podía los tocaba, no es que me queje de ello. Cuando termino de darme Shampoo tomo una esponja y roció un poco de mi jabón en el y comenzó a lavar mi cuerpo, primero fue el cuello, luego bajo los brazos, y a si sucesivamente me fue limpiando, él en ningún momento evito partes como los pechos o mi vagina, el simplemente me lavo sin ningún morbo ni nada, al contrario lo hizo con amor y con gusto.

Cuando el termino con migo yo me di media vuelta por lo que estaba sentada a horcajadas de él y repetí el mismo proceso de él. El momento era tan íntimo pero no de la manera erótica que cualquiera pensaría, si no de una manera romántica que solamente dos amantes pueden compartir, cuando estábamos limpios y sin jabón Dimitri beso mis labios tomándome por la cintura, me fundí en ese beso, mi cuerpo estaba pegado al de él, por lo que mis pechos tocaba el suyo y los podía sentir duros. Dimitri enredo una de sus manos en mis cabellos húmedos y yo pase una por su cuello acariciando sus mechones. Él sensualmente paso su lengua por mis labios y dio un mordisquito pidiéndome entrada, yo se la concedí, su lengua busco la mia y cuando la encontró él las reunió y danzaron juntas, nada era violento, no besábamos despacio y con pasión, una pasión que creí que se había perdido pero después de este beso me quedo claro que aún estaba presente. Nos separamos porque si continuábamos las cosas podrían terminar diferente y Dimitri sabía que aún no estaba preparada.

\- te amo Roza – fue mágico escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, y tendría que acostumbrarme a escucharlas de nuevo.

\- y yo a ti – dije un poco más bajo, aún tenía miedo de que todo esto fuera un sueño – debemos prepararnos – anuncie como él me ayudo a salir de la bañera.

Nos vestimos en silencio pero no fue un silencio incómodo. Hoy estaría en el consultorio y no en emergencias por lo cual podría volver a vestir mis vestidos de siempre. Me decidí por un vestido azul cielo con una correa delgada de color negro.

\- ¿me ayudas? – pregunte dándole la espalda para mostrar mi cierre.

\- por supuesto – él corrió mi cabello y lo puso a un lado, con su agiles dedos subió la cremallera de mi vestido y dejo la yema de sus dedos cepillar contra mi espalda, cuando termino beso mi hombro y dijo – listo.

\- Gracias – dije como continue vistiéndome. Me puse unos tacones beige de punta. Para mi cabello lo recogí en una elegante cola de caballo ya que en la clínica preferían que sus mujeres tuvieran el cabello recogido. Era por presentación.

\- ¿te llevo? – Dimitri pregunto cómo terminamos de estar listos, lo mire y sentí mis bragas humedecer, él estaba llevando un elegante traje gris y su corbata era azul que combinaba con mi vestido. El chaleco de su traje se aferro perfectamente pero le permito moverse con elegancia y agilidad. Era hermoso.

\- por supuesto – dije, al fin y al cabo él me debía recoger para poder a la cita con el Dr. Trainor.

Dimitri esa mañana al dejarme en las puertas del hospital me dio un beso tan caliente que si hubieran visto niños a la vista hubieran quedado traumados. Ya se podrán imaginar cómo fue. Entre en la clínica más feliz de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo y todo el mundo lo noto, la sonrisa no abandonaba mi cara. El mundo estaba perfecto el día de hoy.

Llegue a mi oficina y al abrir la puerta un rico aroma me recibió, entre y encendí las luces y mi sonrisa se amplió un poco más, sobre mi escritorio era una gran ramo de flores de cerezo, descargue mi bolso en el perchero y me puse la bata de la clínica y con grandes zancadas llegue a mi escritorio, aprecie las flores, estas eran hermosas, parecían que acababan de abrir sus hojas y su rojo cereza era más vivo que nunca, las olí y me deleite con su aroma tan peculiar. Mire que en el extremo del florero había una nota por lo cual la tome y la leí.

 _Por un nuevo comienzo juntos._

 _Con amor_

 _Dimitri_

Era simple pero concisa, y sabía que cada palabra significaba lo que Dimitri quería que significara. Tome las flores y las puse en una mesa lateral, ellas dieron un toque colorido a mi consultorio blanco y estéril.

Pronto mi primer paciente llego. Se trataba del hombre que había sido abaleado la semana pasa, su herida se veía bien pero aún no había sanado del todo por lo cual no fue posible retira los puntos.

\- ¿Cuánto más tendré que mantener mi brazo con el cabestrillo? – el chico McGonigle pregunto o Sam como era su nombre.

\- otra semana más por lo mínimo, has hecho un gran proceso en la curación, pero aun la herida sigue sin sanar del todo bien – dije como teclee una nueva fórmula en mi ordenar.

-¿perderé la movilidad del brazo? –él pregunto, yo deje de teclear y volví mi atención a él

\- mira debo de ser sincera – comencé como retire mis lentes, los odiaba pero me tocaba utilizarlos para que el ordenador no dañara mis ojos – después de retirar los puntos tendrás que hacer terapia, ella te ayudara a recuperar un 80% de la movilidad de tu brazo pero el otro 20% está en la disposición que tú le pongas.

\- ¿a qué se refiere?

\- en terapia la fisioterapeuta te pondrá hacer un ejercicio y te dará otro que deberás realizar en el hogar, de ahí bien el otro 20% si tú lo haces juicioso al final debes tener tu brazo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero si no lo haces sabrás que ese 20% de movilidad la abras perdido – él proceso la informa y asintió estando de acuerdo.

\- ¿y los medicamentos? ¿Aún tengo que tomarlo? – Pregunto – por qué si somos sincero ellos me dopan un poco y estoy harto de parecer un zombie – me reí de su lógica.

\- te bajare la dosis a solo una vez en el día y te los tomaras en la noche para que en el resto del día puedas hacer tus actividades normal, pero aun debes tomártelo si no el dolor será un poco incómodo.

\- está bien – él acepto, lo mire por un segundo no entendiendo como un joven así podría haberse metido en tantos problemas. Imprimir la formula nueva y se la entregue.

\- eso es todo, te veré de nuevo en una semana y debes tomarte cumplidamente los medicamentos para que hagan efecto.

\- gracias doc. – él se levantó y estrecho mi mano y así mismo se fue. Estaba poniendo en orden unas formulas antes de mi próxima cita hasta que el teléfono del consultorio sonó

\- sí, diga – dije sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

\- Rose – era Lissa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte, ella se escuchaba divertida y un poco agitada.

\- debes bajar a recepción ahora – fruncí el ceño.

\- Liss no puedo, tengo una cinta en unos minutos.

\- deja que espere un poco esto valdrá la pena – mi instinto de curiosidad se encendió.

\- te veré en un momento – colgué como me levante de mi escritorio y Salí de mi consultorio.

Tome el ascensor y baje a la primera planta, no entendía que podría ser tan importante para que Liss me hubiera llamado así tan frenética pero cuando llegue tuve mi respuesta, mi corazón se aceleró como sentí mi rabia crecer dentro de mí, de pie en toda la recepción estaba el demonio de mis pesadillas. Tasha.

\- Bueno, hola Rose – ella saludo como me vio llegar.

\- Tasha – fue todo lo que dije. Mire a liss y pregunte -¿Qué era eso tan importante que me interrumpió de mi trabajo?

Liss iba a responder pero Tasha se adelantó – necesitaba hablar contigo – ella dijo con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

\- bueno aquí me tienes, soy todo oídos, eso sí… - mire mi reloj y vi que tenía diez minutos antes de mi siguiente cita – tiene tres minutos contando ahora – baje mi mano y le di mi atención a ella.

\- no necesitare tanto – ella rebusco en su bolso y saco un sobre blanco – quería que vieras esto – dijo como me paso el sobre.

\- ¿Qué es? – fruncí el ceño.

\- Ábrelo – me encogí de hombro y abrí el sobre, en el había una prueba de laboratorio.

 _Nombre: Natasha Ozera.  
Edad: 35 años  
Resultado: Positivo._

Era una prueba de embarazo, pensé que me sentiría mal, pero no, después de todo lo que había hablado con Dimitri me sentí segura de que ese hijo no era suyo, aunque todavía le haríamos la prueba de embarazo.

\- no sé qué decir – dije – te felicito, pero lamento infórmate que los bebes no son mi área son más las de lissa – Tasha no estaba aquí para compartir su alegría, más bien estaba aquí para restregarme en la cara que era ''hijo'' de Dimitri.

\- no vengo por su ayuda – ella miro con desprecio – vine a decir que Dimka y yo seremos padre – Sonya y Liss que estaban a mi lado se quedaron heladas, como las palabras abandonaron la boca de Tasha, yo por mi pare me eche a reír - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – ella pregunto obviamente molesta.

\- tu – dije como me limpie una lágrima invisible de mi ojo.

\- ¿y por qué te parezco graciosa? – deje de reír y la mire fijamente.

\- piensas que vas a venir aquí y arruinar mi día – dije devolviendo el papel – querida para tu información estaba más que informada de tu embarazo.

-¿pero cómo? solo Dimitri y yo sabemos, no hay forma de que sepas a no ser de que… - ella se detuvo y me miro con odio.

\- si Tasha, yo estaba con Dimitri cuando tú lo llamaste – camine hasta donde ella- y escuché todo y por eso sé que el hijo que llevas no es suyo – dije.

\- no puedes saber eso – dijo casi gritando.

\- lo sé – dije simplemente – él me conto todo.

\- pero él dijo que estaba en Las vegas.

\- y lo hizo, de hecho pasamos todo el fin de semana en Las vegas.

\- este hijo es suyo – ella sonrió – ahora él y yo formaremos una familia.

\- ¿así? – Pregunte - ¿y dónde está tu argolla de compromiso?

\- me la dará en cuanto se deshaga de ti.

\- Tasha, deja de soñar con cuentos de hadas – camine un poco más y ahora solo un paso nos separaba, su colonia empalagosa lleno mis fosas nasales – en serio te crees que Dimitri me ha de dejar por alguien como tú – la mire de arriba abajo – sabemos que Dimitri cuando quiere algo, lo consigue sin importar lo que tenga que hacer. Y créeme cariño él no te quiere. De ser así hace mucho tiempo tú serias su mujer.

\- ¿pensar eso te hace sentir mejor Rose? Sabemos que yo le doy lo que tú no eres capaz de darle – dijo pensando ofenderme.

\- ¿Qué le das? ¿Sexo? – Pregunte levantando una ceja – si cariño le das eso, pero respóndeme algo ¿al final del día en que cama duerme? O mejor a un ¿con quién está intentando volver? – ella no respondió nada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- es su hijo – se trató de defender pero ya era demasiado tarde. Rose 1 – Tasha 0.

\- lo veremos – dije

\- no tendrás como – dijo poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas.

\- oh claro que sí, Dimitri pidió una prueba de paternidad – su rostro palideció y ella visiblemente trago.

\- él no puede hacer eso.

\- sabes también como yo que si lo puede, si te reúsas a dejar practicarte la prueba asumiremos que no es su hijo y nada le obligara a responder, de hecho nada le obliga, él está casado con otra mujer por lo legal y no solo aquí, si sabes algo de nuestra vida deberías saber que al casarnos Dimitri y yo firmamos papeles en tres países diferentes por lo cual estamos casado para toda la vida, si es que conoces las leyes rusas – sus mejillas se volvieron rojas de la ira – ahora si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer – di media vuelta y vi que Sonya sostenía su mano arriba mostrando 5, no dude y las choque con ella.

Mi día continuo normal, pacientes entran y salen otros felices y otros más trices, pero así era la vida en un clínica por lo general cuando teníamos tres victorias que celebrar teníamos un paciente a quien sepultar, pero así es la ley de la vida, nosotros no somos Dios como muchas personas piensas, nosotros somos gente que hace lo posible para salvar a otras. Pero los milagros no están en nuestra espacialidad. El día paso tan rápido que antes de darme cuenta Dimitri estaba entrando en mi consultorio luciendo hermoso como esta mañana.

\- Hola – él dijo como picoteo mis labios - ¿estas lista?

\- dame un momento – apague el ordenador y retire mi bata, Dimitri se sentó en una silla y me miro moverme – Tasha ha venido hoy – dije pero sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – él pregunto con los dientes apretados.

\- ella vino hoy – dije más despacio – a mostrarme la prueba de embarazo.

\- Rose lo siento yo no sa… - levante mi mano y detuve lo que iba a decir.

\- no lo sientas. La puse en su lugar – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de orgullo – pero aun así quiero la prueba.

\- la tendrás – no dudo en responder – después de que nazca se la realiz… - nuevamente lo interrumpí

\- no hay que esperar tanto

-¿no? – sonaba confundido, exhale y tome la silla a su lado.

\- No Dimitri, a los 5 meces se gestación podremos hacerle la prueba de paternidad, no hay que esperar tanto tiempo – visiblemente sus hombros se relajaron.

\- ¡gracias al cielo! – exclamo.

\- ella no estaba feliz de escuchar tal cosa – le conté como había reaccionado mientras daba un poco de labial a mis labios.

\- no me importa – anunció – ella se metió en esto, que ella sola salga y busque al verdadero padre de su bebe – me levante de mi silla y me senté sobre su regazo.

\- no pensemos en ella – picotee su cuello dejando mi labia impregnado en él – solo por hoy dejémosla a un lado.

\- por hoy y todas las noches – me fue a besar pero voltee el rostro.

\- labial – dije mostrando mis labios.

\- no me importa – y sin más me beso como había deseado todo el día que lo hiciera, cuando nos separamos no podía dejar de reír.

\- pareces un payaso – dije entre risas, tome mi cartera y saque un pañito húmedo.

\- no soy el único – él levanto su perfilada ceja y tomo otro pañito. Nos limpiamos mutuamente sin dejar de reírnos. Después de nuestro momento dejo el momento de dejar.

La oficina del Dr. Trainor era simple y sencilla. Sus paredes estaban pintadas de un verde oscuro y lo único que las adornaba era los marcos de sus diplomas y sí que eran un montón, la oficina estaba configurada con un escritorio de caoba rojiza y una silla de cuero negro. En todo el centro había un gran sillón de tres plazas que hacia juego con su silla personal, en toda el lado del sillón habían una mesita y una lámpara y en la mitad había una mesa de madera oscura y en todo el frente se encontraba una silla de tela color gris que era la que estaba ocupando el Dr.

Guideon Trainor, era un hombre muy hermoso a pesar de sus años, tenía cabello negro pero fue opacado por sus canas, sus ojos eran de un rico verde y tenía labios gruesos y rosados, su cuerpo era musculoso y para ser un hombre de edad se notaba que era de los iba al gimnasio todos los días. El doctor se sentó elegantemente en su silla y de una funda negra saco su tablet.

\- así que Rose ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy? – él me pregunto, mirándome a los ojos.

\- bien – mi voz delato nerviosismo, pero no me culpo, estaba nerviosa nunca pensé que tendría que asistir a algo como esto.

\- veo – dijo y escribió algo en su tablet - ¿así que por dónde empezamos?

\- eso debería saberlo usted – dije – es su especialidad – pensé que mi tono lo molestaría pero no, él solo sonrió y asintió.

\- está bien – dijo dejando la tablet sobre su regazo y se centró en mi cara - ¿Qué tal si empezamos desde el principio? ¿Por qué has venido a verme Rose? – pregunto, yo deje salir un suspiro y decidí que lo mejor sería contarle todo.

\- mi esposo me fue infiel – dije. – él me pidió el divorcio a principio de este mes, pero yo decidí que se lo daría únicamente a finalizar el mes, al principio dije que era porque quería tener un lindo recuerdo con él, pero luego todo se fue en picada y cuando accedí a dárselo sin nada más él comenzó a pedir perdón y decir que podíamos arreglar lo nuestro.

-¿así que estas aquí por complacerlo a él?

\- si… no – dije – si, por que él está haciendo un esfuerzo para volver a lo nuestro, y no porque yo también quiero poner un poco de mi parte para que esto funciones, aunque no sé cómo – dije en un susurro pero el doctor me escucho.

\- ¿Por qué no lo sabes?

\- no hay confianza, y sin confianza no hay nada. ¿Cómo podre saber que él no volver a cometer el mismo error?

\- no tendrás como saberlo – levante una ceja, este hombre solo decía lo obvio.

\- gracias por lo obvio

\- mira Rose, está en el ser humano desconfiar y más cuando nos han dado motivos, pero está en nosotros volver a recuperar la confianza de esas personas, no podemos ir en la vida desconfiando de todo el mundo simplemente porque han cometido un error.

\- sí, lo sé, pero es que mi esposo no solo cometió un erro. Él me fue infiel.

\- y sé que te lastima, pero él acepto su error y ahora quiere remedarlo, no te voy a decir que lo debes de perdonar y volverle amar ya, eso es un proceso – él se detuvo y me estudio por un momento – ¿eres doctora? ¿Verdad?

\- si – respondí confundida, ¿eso que tiene que ver con mi vida amorosa?

\- veras Rose – él se acomodó en su silla y hablo – cuando te llega un paciente, con algún tipo de herida, tú lo coces, o lo óperas y sacas el fragmento que causo tal situación – yo asenti – pero tú no los curas instantáneamente, tu sellas esa herida para que sane, porque tú sabes que debe tomarse su tiempo y algún tipo de medicación, o terapia para estar bien, y eso nos lleva al mismo punto, tu les das tiempo. Eso mismo pasa en tu relación, ustedes dos están aprendiendo de nuevo como cuando eran novios, solo que la diferencia es que ya no lo son – dijo sonriendo – pero aquí también se necesita tiempo, tú tienes heridas internas que debes sanar y una de ella es la confianza y al igual que tus pacientes ellas solo sanara con él tiempo, tiempo en el cual tú y tu pareja volverán a crecer como uno solo.

\- ¿pero qué pasa con su amante?

\- Dimitri sabe muy bien lo que quiere, por lo general las mujeres que son amantes, crean un tipo de vínculo que en realidad no existe con ese persona, lo cual nos lleva a la obsesión, muchas veces se confunde con el amor pero es todo lo contrario, cuando la persona se cansa de la aventura esa persona pasa de ser su compañero de cama a ser un desafío, ella lo quiere para ella aunque en realidad ni lo desee.

\- pero hay un bebe de por medio.

\- sí, pero por lo que se y de que todavía estas aquí intentando arreglar lo suyo con tu esposo puedo dar mi fe, de que ambos piensas de que él bebe no es él.

\- él dice que no – dije levantando mi mirada.

\- y tú le crees –, no fue una pregunta pero igual respondí con mi cabeza – ese es el comienzo de sanación, tú le crees y eso es algo muy delicado, pero aun así tú le crees y están haciendo atreves de ello juntos, por lo cual puedo dar conocimiento de que ese niño no fue concebido por este lado – yo le di una sonrisa, después de todo esta terapia no era tan mala idea.

Hablamos un poco más y al terminar él se despidió amablemente programando la cita de nuevo para el jueves en la cual asistiría con Dimitri. Cuando Salí del consultorio vi a Dimitri que me esperaba en la sala de espera con su tablet, el me vio salir y me dedico una gran sonrisa, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó para recibirme con un abrazo.

-¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto

\- bien – dije una vez que me solté – no fue tan malo.

\- ¿así que lo seguirás viendo? – pregunto con esperanza en su voz.

\- si Dimitri, de hecho el jueves tenemos la terapia juntos – él asintió y picoteo mis labios.

\- deberíamos ir- yo asenti y tome su mano.

…

La cena fue lo más cómico que he tenido este año, decidimos tener pizza en un local en el centro ya que la película que veríamos empezaría en una hora dándonos así un poco menos de 40 minutos para comer, el lugar era pequeño y lleno de gente metalera, Dimitri y yo parecíamos payasos al lado de estas personas, pero eso no nos impidió comer una deliciosas pizza de peperoni y beber en un vaso de plástico. Todas las personas en el lugar nos daban miradas divertidas y por sus expresiones faciales deberían estar pensando '' ¿y estos de donde se volaron?''

Después de comer y pagar fuimos al cine, el lugar estaba a llenar a pesar de ser un lunes, la mayoría de las personas era gente joven y por lo general era numerosos grupos de adolescentes, y a pesar de ser adolecentes de unos 16 años las niñas no se les impidió babear por mi esposo. Decidí que veríamos la película pixeles desde que vi su avance me moría por verla y bueno esta sería la noche.

En toda la película Dimitri y yo no dejamos de reír al buen estilo de humor de Adam Sandler. Al final de la película tenia palomitas en todo mi cabello y Dimitri tenía palomitas dentro de sus pantalones. No pregunten como sucedió.

\- ¿algunas vez superaras tu amor por las películas de Adam Sandler? – el pregunto cómo caminábamos tomados de la mano en busca del auto.

\- ¿alguna vez superara tu amor por los libros del oeste? – pregunte divertía, el entrecerró sus ojos pero no dejo de reír.

\- buen punto – encontramos su hermoso Lamborghini color negro que tanto amaba y nos montamos en el – mañana tengo una cena de beneficencia.- me dijo como puso el auto en marcha.

\- ¿beneficencia? – Pregunte -¿Cuál?

-¿recuerdas la casa de los niños sin hogar? – asenti con la cabeza, esos niños era un dulzura, no podía entender como había gente que los pudiera abandonar. – la fundación ha estado baja de recurso y cada día encuentran más niños sin hogar, y ya llego a un punto de que sus instalaciones no dan para soportar más capacidad, por lo cual están realizando la beneficencia, para recaudar fondos y poder ampliar la fundación y equiparla adecuadamente.

\- pobres niños – dije, con tristeza.

\- si lo sé, ¿vendrás conmigo?

\- me encantaría – me estire y bese su mejilla, el me recompenso con una sonrisa – gracias por esta noche – dije como me acomode en mi silla.

\- gracias a ti por hacerla especial – él dijo deteniendo el auto para darme un beso, fue simple pero fue con amor.

\- estoy cansada – me acomode un poco más y use la chaqueta del traje de Dimitri para arroparme. Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche es Dimitri subiéndome cargada a nuestra habitación, depositando un beso en mis labios y susurrándome al oído cuanto me amaba.


	12. 11 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo11**

 **(11 de marzo de 2015)**

 **PDVD**

Despertar al lado de Roza era algo que no puedo explicar pero era como si mi vida y mi mundo estaba completo. Mire la alarma y vi que aún tenía tres horas antes de tener que levantarnos, pero la noche anterior había dormido tan plácidamente con ella en mis brazos que mi cuerpo se sentía descansado y me sentía más despierto que nunca.

Me moví de cierta manera que pudiera apreciar el rostro de mi esposa pero de tal manera que no se fuera despertar. Los rasgos de su rostro estaban suavizados y hasta en su boca se dibuja una media sonrisa. Viví para momentos como estos, donde éramos solo ella y yo en nuestra pequeña burbuja.

La noche de ayer fue mejor a falta de una palabra sensacional, volver a conectar con mi esposa de esa manera me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas que no había visto en un pasado. Desde que me case con Rose y hemos tenido la suerte de construir una fortuna me olvide que los pequeños detalles también enamoran. No necesite llevarla a un restáurate de lujo para pasar un rato agradable. Solo basto una pizza en un sitio punk y una película para unir un poco más nuestras vidas.

Rose se removió un poco y me saco de mi ensoñación, ella aún tenía sus ojos cerrados pero se apegó más a mi pecho en busca de mi calor, yo pase mi mano por la curva de su cintura y la atraje más a mí, su pequeño cuerpo encajo perfectamente con el mío. Mire lo que llevaba puesto y mi amigo se fue despertando, anoche Rose se quedó dormida durante el trayecto hacía la casa por lo cual al llegar me toco cambiarla, no es que me queje pero en este momento me lamento de lo que decidí ponerle. Ella estaba usando un camisón de ceda color negro que yo le había dado hace un tiempo ya, debajo de este solo tenía sus bragas de color rojo de encaje que hacían juego con el color negro de la tela del camisón, si uno miraba de cerca podía ver la sombra de sus pezones. La vista era exquisita.

Extrañaba con todo mi ser hacer el amor con Rose, y con el pasar de los días la deseaba más, no me refiero a tener sexo con ella, quiero poder tocarla, besarla y saborearla en todos los sentidos posibles pero sabía que ella no me dejaría llegar tan lejos. No por el momento. Pero no por eso la deseaba menos, cada noche soñaba con poder volverme a perder entre las curvas de su cintura y el néctar de sus piernas.

\- buenos días – una voz ronca pero aterciopelada me saco de nuevo de mis pensamientos, baje mi mirada y me encontré con dos grandes orbes de color marrón.

\- buenos días hermosa – respondí, como retire un mechón de su cabello salvaje de su rostro -¿has dormido bien? – pregunte, ella asintió y puso su cara sobre mi pecho.

\- mucho – bostezo un poco demasiado tierno – de hecho el mejor sueño que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

\- me pasa lo mismo – dije. Nos quedamos en silencio, pero a diferencia de las otras veces este era un silencio cómodo en el cual no necesitábamos palabras para saber cómo se sentía el otro.

\- ¿me recoges hoy?- Rose pregunto un tiempo después. La atraje más a mi pecho y bese su gruesa melena.

\- por supuesto, tendremos que cancelar mi cita con el Dr. Trainor para poder asistir a la cena pero la programare para el día de mañana.

\- ¿a un iremos el jueves juntos? – Roza pregunto.

\- sí, esa nunca la cancelaria.

\- ¿crees que funcionara?

\- tengo fe de que lo hará Rose, si no pues buscaremos más alternativas – la traje más a mi pecho con miedo de que si la soltaba ella desaparecería de mis brazos – no me dare por vencido en lo nuestro Rose, no puedo imaginar la vida sin ti.

\- ni yo – ella dijo en susurro pero igual de fuerte que la escuche, volvimos a caer en un silencio pero este no duro mucho – quiero probar algo – ella dijo saliendo de mis brazos.

\- ¿así? – pregunte levantando una ceja, ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- sí, cierra los ojos – la mire un momento tratando de buscar alguna pista pero su rostro no me revelo nada. Deje salir un suspiro y cerré mis ojos – pase lo que pase no abras tus ojos hasta que te diga que puedes abrirlos – ella ordeno.

\- Roza – dije juguetonamente

\- calla y has lo que te digo – cerré mis ojos y me prepare para lo que sea que ella tuviera en mente.

La sentí posicionar sus labios en los míos y no dude en devolverle el beso, ella tomo mis labios con posesión y hambre, su lengua no pidió permiso para entrar ella simplemente la metió en mi boca con brusquedad, su agresividad me éxito a un nivel que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, mi cuerpo la ansiaba y mi pene pedía por ella.

Muy pronto para mi gusto ella se separó, quería abrir mis ojos pero recordé que Rose a un no me había dado la orden de abrirlos, sentí la cama moverse pero en un milisegundo tenia a Rose de nuevo sobre mí pero su cuerpo no tocaba el mío y eso me estaba matando, quería tocarla pero ella me cogió la mano antes de que pudiera tener contacto con su piel suave.

\- no, no pequeño – ella dijo con voz baja pero peligrosa – si no te quedas quieto te atare – trague largo y espeso, en la forma que lo dijo me hizo correr un escalofrió de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

Deje mis manos a los lados no corriendo el riesgo de Rose amarrarme, no me gustaba la idea. Ella volvió a posicionar su cuerpo sobre el mío pero la única piel que podía sentir eran la de sus piernas y no entendía por que no podía sentir el resto, pero esos pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos como ella comenzó besando mi mandíbula y bajando por mi cuello, sus labios se posicionaron sobre mi vena aorta y suavemente dejo un pequeño chupado, me mordí el labio no queriendo dejar salir el gemido que amenazaba con escaparse.

Rose trabajo un poco más mi cuello y estaba seguro de que tendría muchas pequeñas marcas de amor pero eso no me importo solo quería disfrutar de sus labios, ella fue bajando dejando pequeños besos de pluma sobre mi piel pero ella aún seguía sin apoyarse sobre mí. Llego a mí pecho y sentí como paso sus uñas perfectamente barnizadas por él, me estremecí de placer, su solo toque era suficiente para ponerme a mil, quería tocarla pero ella no me lo permitía.

Rose llego a mi tetilla y la tomo entre sus dientes y comenzó acariciarla con sus labios y sus dientes, por mi columna vertebral sentí un pequeña descarga pero fue suficiente para hacerme gemir de placer la sentí sonreír contra mi piel… ¡esa pequeña perra! Pensé. Rose quería excitarme pero no sabía con qué fin. Sus manos fueron bajando hasta encontrar la cinturilla de mis boxeadores y comenzó a jugar, sus uñas rozaban mi carne poniéndome la piel de gallina, Rose continuo besando cada parte de mi cuerpo dejando pequeños chupados en mi carne, al final parecería como si hubiera tenido la viruela o algo así. Cuando ella llego a la cinturilla de mis boxers baje mi mano para detenerla no quería que ella se sintiera obligar a tener sexo conmigo.

\- Rose… - comencé pero fui cortado.

\- Shhh, solo disfruta – ella ronroneo.

\- ¿pero y tú? Quiero que tú disfrutes – dije, quería abrir mis ojos pero antes de poder hacerlo ella puso un material sedoso en mis ojos cegándome por completo.

\- créeme ambos disfrutaremos – la sentí que se volvió a alejar y bajo mis boxeadores, quede totalmente desnudo a su merced – bájate y posiciónate en el centro de la cama, sin almohada – ella ordeno y yo como su fiel esclavo seguí la orden al pie de la letra. Después de acomodarme quede totalmente acostado en el centro de la cama, mi pene estaba tan erecto que casi me llegaba al ombligo, el ambiente era cargado de erotismo aun que en mi mente sabía que hoy no era el día en que pudiera penetrar a Rose y hacerla mia por completo, pero estaba más que dispuesto aceptar lo que ella quisiera darme.

Rose se movió un poco y luego la sentí sentada sobre mi estómago, por la posición que la sentí deduje que estaba sin ropa interior porque su vagina estaba húmeda y sus jugos bañaban mi abdomen. Ella tomo mi pene y lo apretó un poco la fricción que sentí fue celestial. Pequeñas manos de Rose me masturbaron a un ritmo lento pero parejo. Sentí su cuerpo inclinarse un poco y antes de procesar lo que estaba pasando su pequeña boca tomo mi pene como si se tratase de un helado de chocolate, tome las sabanas en mis puños y deje salir un gruñido, esto era ¡JODIDAMENTE BUENO!... sus pies de repente no estaba y su cuerpo se levantó un poco aunque aún mi pene estaba en su deliciosa boca. Sentí un calor sobre mi rostro como también sentí el pecho desnudo de Rose sobre mi abdomen, ella saco mi pene de su boca pero nunca dejo me masturbarme con sus manos.

\- chupa – ella ordeno y no dude, tome sus caderas y las baje a mi boca, cuando su vagina quedo sobre mi boca gemí ante su sabor. Ella era como la recordaba exquisita y única, continuamos dándonos placer mutuamente en un perfecto 69, Rose y yo siempre exploramos nuestra sexualidad pero nunca hicimos ninguna pose del Kamasutra pero haciéndolo ahora era algo muy efectivo por no decir placentero.

Moví un poco mi mano e inserte dos dedos dentro de ella, Rose gimió con mi pene dentro de su boca y el sonido de tal me causo estremecerme, mi cuerpo vibro con su sonido brutal y placentero, quería meter mi pene en su interior pero eso no iba a pasar aunque no me quejo. El sexo oral con ella era igual de placentero por no mencionar que era un buen comienzo al recuperar nuestra vida íntima.

Continue masturbándola como ella a mí, me perdí en su sabor y en su toque podía haber pasado horas y horas y yo aún estaba perdido en el néctar de su piel, ninguno de los dos parecía conseguir suficiente del otro y no me quejaba, sentí que las paredes internas de su vagina apretaron en mis dedos y sabía que ella estaba cerca de su fin y así lo era yo. Quería llegar con ella, quería que ella sintiera el mismo o más placer del que estaba sintiendo yo por lo cual metí otros dos dedos y ella prácticamente grito de placer. Puse un ritmo frenético que coincidió con el de su mamada, ambos estábamos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor y en mi abdomen podía sentir sus tetas duras. Rose saco mi pene de su boca y se lo llevo rápidamente de nuevo metiéndolo todo en su boca hasta tocar su garganta mi cuerpo no aguanto más y exploto en el mejor orgasmo que había experimentado en años, mis jugos salieron espesos y calientes y Rose los tomo sin chistar al mismo tiempo como ella tenía su orgasmo y yo bebía todo lo que ella me dio, nunca me cansaría de probar a esta mujer, cuando nuestros cuerpo se calmaron un poco Rose se desplomo sobre mi totalmente agotada y sudorosa.

Retire la venda de mis ojos y trate de acostumbrar mis ojos a la tenue luz que cubría la habitación, mire mi mano y vi que lo que tenía en los ojos era el camisón de seda de Rose. Ella estaba desplomada sobre mí con su cabeza sobre una pierna, la mire desde este ángulo y sentí crecer duro nuevamente, su bronceada y tonificada espalda estaba cubierta de sudor, su cabello estaba por todos lados y ella no podía lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Con un poco de esfuerzo la voltee y la atraje a mí para que su cabeza descansara en mi pecho igual de sudoroso, inhale su aroma y me quede unos segundos guardando su olor en mi memoria, ella olía a mi mezclada con un toque de sexo, mi sexo, quería tomar su olor y embotellarlo para así poder disfrutar de él siempre.

\- eso fue… - ella apenas si respiraba bien pero pude divisar desde mi ángulo una sonrisa en sus carnudos labios.

\- magnifico – termine por ella, Rose asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó un poco más en mi pecho e inhalo mi aroma. No dijimos nada y dejamos que nuestros cuerpos se calmaran un poco, no tenía palabras para describir como me sentía en este momento pero creo que estaba en la séptima nube, mi cuerpo estaba relajado y por dentro me sentía dichoso y satisfecho. Mire el reloj y vi que eran un poco más de las 6 de la mañana, al parecer nuestro encuentro intimo duro más de una hora pero yo lo había sentido como si fuera solo unos segundos.

También pude ver que era 11 de marzo eso significaba que este sábado era el cumpleaños de Rose eso significaba que me estaba quedando sin tiempo y aun no tenía ni idea de lo que le daría, quería algo grande pero que sea solo de nosotros dos pero no se me ocurría que podría ser, deje salir un suspiro cansado al parecer hoy tendré que dejar el trabajo de lado y buscar todo el día ideas para el sábado, una cosa tenia clara y era que tenía que ser algo muy bien elaborado y romántico, Rose no es una mujer de grandes fiestas pero si de pequeños detalles, pero eso hace la cosa más difícil ya que no se me ocurre algo que pueda darle que ya no tenga o sea muy cliché, tendré mucho que pensar el día de hoy.

\- debemos de ir – dije rompiendo el momento, Rose apretó un poco más su agarre en mí y no quiso soltarme yo también me aferre un poco más a ella, pues cuando la soltase tendríamos que prepararnos para el día y comenzar un nuevo día lleno de amenazas y contrincantes.

Ambos nos levantamos y nos duchamos juntos como lo habíamos hecho el día anterior pero esta vez no hubo más morbo ni nada por el estilo, solo nos duchamos y disfrutamos de la compañía del otro. Mientras nos vestíamos no pude dejar de ver a Roza, ella era tan hermosa, su cara estaba estropeada con un ceño como miraba que vestido usar, yo estaba inclinado por el negro que sostenía en su mano derecha y al parecer ella pensó igual que yo ya que guardo el otro color turquesa y se puso el negro. Ese negro me trajo muy bueno recuerdos.

 _\- Rose estoy en casa – anuncie como dejaba mi portafolio junto con las llaves sobre el mostrador._

 _\- en un momento bajo – escuche decir desde la parte de arriba._

 _Entre en la sala de estar y puse las rosas rojas sobre la mesa, hoy estábamos cumpliendo 3 años de casados y teníamos un reservación para cenar en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, este quedaba en el nuevo edificio que habían construido hace poco y de hecho teníamos una casa allí aunque nunca la usábamos pero aunque no la usáramos Rose siempre amo la comida de allí._

 _Serví una copa de whisky como espere a Rose bajar pero creo que fue una mala idea, porque cuando lo hizo la copa que estaba en mis manos cayó al suelo haciendo añicos, ella lucia hermosa y no podía creer la suerte que tenía al estar casado con esa mujer._

 _Rose esta noche llevaba un vestido negro hecho de seda y encaje con escote en v y manga china, el vestido callo hasta la rodilla y ella lo combino con unas sandalias de tacón rojo, llevaba una cadena con una rosa que le regale cuando aún éramos novios y sus dos añillos de matrimonio, su cabello callo en cascada por su espalda y sus risos brillaban bajo la luz del lugar, su maquillaje fue perfecto pero no exagerado solo un poco de rubor mascara de pestañas y un labial rojo sangre que fue el que llamo la atención._

 _\- luces hermosa – dije como camine hasta donde ella y besando sus labios._

 _\- gracias – ella dijo tímidamente. Eso era algo que amaba de ella, yo aún podía hacerla sonrojar con un solo cumplido._

 _\- feliz aniversario amor – dije besando sus labios y entregándole las rosas, ellas las olio y me beso de nuevo._

 _\- feliz aniversario amor…_

Ese vestido siempre celebrara un buen recuerdo en mi mente, después de nuestra separación nunca más se lo había visto puesto de nuevo hasta hoy pero al ella ponérselo auguro algo bueno, tal vez todo estaba mejorando y escalando y eso era algo que me llenaba de alegría, aun teníamos un camino largo que recorrer pero si lo hacíamos juntos llegaríamos unidos a cualquier parte.

…

Después de dejar a Rose en la clínica y prometer que la recogería para la cena me puse en marcha hacía la oficina, tenía mucho papeleo que adelantar por no hablar de que tenía que pensar en el regalo de Rose, algo en mi mente me avisaba que me estaba olvidando de algo pero no preste atención si fuera importante con toda seguridad no lo habría olvidado.

Al llegar a mi edificio, si lo se tengo un edificio de 20 pisos pero que hago, por algo soy el mejor. Entre en recepción y me recibió Andrea, ella había sido mi asistente desde que comencé a trabajar independiente y a esa mujer le debía la mitad de lo que soy, mi oficina quedaba en el piso 20, no todo el edificio lo ocupada yo, por lo general de la planta 15 para abajo eran las agencias de publicidad más prestigiosas del país, pero aunque ellas estaban aquí el edificio seguía siendo mío.

Entre en mi oficina y me puse manos a la obra. En general solo estaba trabajando en un caso pero era algo grande, se trataba de un hombre que robaba niñas de 13 años y las vendía a países occidentales, el hombre estaba hasta la mierda de problemas y al estudiar su caso encontré más de un tapado ilegal por lo cual cada vez su condena subía cada vez más. No me importaría que tuviera cadena perpetua pero eso ya era decisión del juez. Un golpe en la puerta me alerto de que alguien me buscaba. Fruncí el ceño y mire el teléfono Andrea no me había pasado ninguna llamada y ella no era de las que dejaba pasar gente sin avisar, sabia cuanto odiaba interrupciones.

\- adelante – gruñí guardando los papeles en el sobre de manila y poniéndolo en su lugar, la puerta de abrió pero no vi quien era ya que estaba dando la espalda. Sentí dos brazos delgados tomarme por la cintura y de inmediato un olor a loción me invadió las fosas nasales. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- visitarte cariño – la mujer dijo depositando un beso en mi espalda, me tense bajo su toque y rápidamente salí de él, al darme la vuelta me encontré con los ojos azul hielo de mis pesadillas.

\- ¿Qué quieres Natasha? – pregunte con voz baja pero peligrosa.

\- pasar el rato cariño – ella se sentó en mi silla como si este fuera su casa – hace mucho no nos vemos, por no hablar que aún no me preguntas por nuestro hijo.

\- no tenemos un hijo juntos.

\- eso le dices a Rose, pero a ti no te puedes engañar cariño. Sabes también como yo que este hijo que llevo dentro de mi es un Belikov – lo decía con tanta confianza que cualquiera que no la conocía podía creerle de inmediato.

\- lo veremos, en el día de ayer pedí una prueba de paternidad – su cuerpo se puso rígido y el color dejo su cara.

\- ¿Qué pasa si sale positiva? – desafío.

\- nada, te pasare una manutención y eso es todo lo que obtendrás de mí.

\- debes casarte con mingo – ella demando.

\- Tasha por si no lo sabes o no lo recuerdas estoy casado.

\- yo soy la que lleva tu hijo.

\- pero Rose es mi esposa – dije – por lo legal y si conoces las leyes rusas sabes también como yo que no hay divorcio, ella será mi mujer hasta el día de mi muerte, y tu ni tu pequeño hijo lo harán de otra manera. Sé que él bebe no es mío Tasha y no me vas a engañar, nunca te amé y nunca te amare, mi lugar es con mi esposa, ahí es donde yo pertenezco – ella iba a hablar pero la detuve – si no es más por favor le pido que deje, como puedes ver estoy muy ocupado – ella se levantó y tomo su bolsa.

\- sabes Dimitri no puedes ir por la vida causando daño a las personas solo para conseguir tu placer y ya, hay personas en el mundo que cuando le dejan un espina buscan como sacársela, esta no será la última vez que escuchas de mí, no podrás divorciarte de Rose pero ella si puede dejarte cuando se dé cuente de la clase de marido que eres, y para tu información si conozco las leyes rusas o turcas o de donde tú quieras, y la infidelidad da divorcio aquí y en la china, por lo cual yo que tú me voy con cuidado porque Rose solo ha visto la portada del libro, y creme el contenido es mejor – con eso ella salió de mi oficina dejándome atónito, en algo ella tenía razón Rose solo había visto lo básico de mi aventura con Tasha si ella llegara a ver mas no habría milagro que me salve de esta.

Como había dicho antes mi relación con Tasha fue algo pervertido nuestros encuentros sexuales eran rudos y a veces parecían sacados de una película porno, no podía permitir que Rose se enterara de algo de tal magnitud no solo porque ella me dejaría si no porque era algo que ni ella ni nadie debía ver y menos tratándose de su esposo.

Deseche todo el trabajo del día y me ahogue en un poco de alcohol no lo suficiente para emborracharme pero si para olvidar las penas, pronto llego la hora de volver a casa para recoger a Rose, pues hoy era la cena, yo sabía que ella ya estaría lista, así que deje todo como estaba y me fui a encontrar a mi esposa.

El camino a casa fue corto aunque yo lo sentí como si hubiera tomando las edades, mire el reloj y vi que yo era de hecho tres horas tarde. ¡Gran! Ahora Rose va a pensar que estaba con Tasha, su confianza en mí no era la más solidad que pudiera existir y yo no necesitaba más motivos para que ella desconfiara más de mí.

Aparque en la entrada de la casa y vi que las luces estaban encendidas pero eran un poco tenues, entre en la casa y el silencio me recibió, fue un poco raro ya que Rose nunca deja las luces encendida si no estaba en casa por lo cual supe que estaba aquí el caso era saber dónde.

Deje las llaves sobre el mostrador y camine hasta la sala, allí sobre el gran sofa estaba mi hermosa esposa, un nudo creció en mi garganta como tome su apariencia, ella estaba usando un vestido de noche color plata y su cabello fue hecho a la perfección, nada que ver con su maquillaje que estaba manchado por su rostro gracias a las lágrimas que previamente debió derramar, me rompí un poco al verla así. Camine hasta donde ella y me arrodille, tome su mano y vi como el diamante de su anillo de compromiso daba visos.

Me quede con ella un poco pero luego el lugar se estaba haciendo frio así que decidí llevarla a la habitación, ella se removió un poco y sus ojos se abrieron asustados, cuando vio que era yo quien la sostenía se relajó un poco pero solo eso, un poco. Sus ojos mostraron tristeza y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla de porcelana.

-¿estabas con ella? – ella susurro, me detuve a medio caminar sobre las escaleras y la mire.

-¿con quién?

\- Tasha – fue todo lo que dijo, mi corazón se rompió al verla tan rota – me has dicho que eso se había acabado, ¿Por qué me mientes Dimitri? – ella dijo, estaba enojada pero ella no estaba gritando.

\- no estaba con ella – dije mirándola a los ojos – se me hizo tarde, pero no estaba con ella y te lo puedo jurar – continue con ella por las escaleras hasta que llegamos a la segunda planta, la deposite en la cama y me arrodille para que nuestros rostro quedaran al mismo nivel – ella estuvo el día de hoy en mi oficina – Rose se estremeció al escucharme decir eso – trataba de convencerme de que ese hijo era mío, yo le respondí lo mismo que le había dicho en Las vegas y luego de una discusión se marchó, me he tardado por que se me fue el tiempo, no por estar con ella.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado? – ella pregunto.

\- ¿la verdad? – dije – porque no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que estaba en el carro, al salir de la oficina pensé que estaba a tiempo para venir por ti, pero luego de ver bien me di cuenta de que en realidad era tres horas tarde – agache la cabeza – lo siento – ella no dijo nada por un largo tiempo pero al final ella hablo con voz baja pero igual le escuche.

\- está bien – levante mi cabeza y clave mi mirada en la de ella.

\- ¿no estas enojada? – pregunte, ella se encogió de hombros.

\- un poco, porque no has llamado, pero te creo Dimitri si me dices que no estabas con ella entonces no lo eras – sonreí débilmente, estaba aliviado de que esta mujer maravillosa aun tenia fe en mí. Me levante de mi posición y me senté en la cama tirando de ella sobre mí y besando su cabello.

\- gracias por tener fe en mi – dije aferrándome más a ella.

\- no me defraudes – fue lo único que dijo.

\- nunca.

\- Te amo Dimitri – escuchar esas palabras trajo el consuelo que había necesitado todo el día. Bese su cabello nuevamente.

\- y yo te amo a ti Roza – la mecí junto con mi cuerpo hasta que ella se quedó dormida, nunca quise soltarla, las palabras de Tasha estaban aún pegadas en mi mente, ella no era un peligro físicamente pero si emocionalmente y eso era mil veces peor, en algo tenía razón ella y era que podría hacer que Rose me deje solo con abrir la boca. Rece para que fuera solo una amenaza y ya y que Rose confiara en mi lo suficiente para no creer en las palabras de Tasha. No sé cómo continuaría el camino pero algo si sabia y era que Tasha no me iba a separar de Rose, ella quería guerra pues guerra iba a tener pero esa perra malcriada no me quitaría lo único que he amado con la vida. Mire a Rose dormir plácidamente y me prometí a mí mismo que el día que esta pesadilla acabara la tomaría a ella y nuestros pasaportes y nos iríamos lejos de aquí y comenzaríamos una nueva vida juntos.

'' _Mis amores saben algo… las extraño demasiado. Besos. Maria Isabel''_


	13. 12 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo12**

 **(12 de marzo de 2015)**

Me desperté un poco un incomoda y no sabía por qué, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme ido a dormir a la cama, mire a mi alrededor y vi a mi flameante esposo dormido con uno de sus brazos sobre mí, tome su apariencia y él estaba vestido con el traje que se puso el día anterior, baje la vista y vi que de hecho yo también tenía puesto mi vestido de fiesta color plata. Recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron mi mente, Dimitri nunca llego por mí y yo llore hasta que caí en la inconciencia, luego recuerdo haberme levantado por que alguien me sostuvo en su pecho y ese alguien era mi esposo, deduzco que después de que terminamos de ''hablar'' o por así decirlo volví a caer dormida en sus brazos.

Dimitri a pesar de que estaba dormido se podía notar que no estaba disfrutando de su sueño, pues la V de su frente estaba fruncida y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, el brazo que tenía a mi alrededor se apretó tanto, a tal punto que me estaba haciendo daño, Dimitri estaba teniendo un pesadilla y por su agarre en mi creo que era algo muy malo.

Intente sacudirlo pero no podía, cada vez su agarre era más apretado y mi cintura literalmente dolía, intente por todo los medios despertarlo pero nada estaba funcionando, él se removía y se agitaba un poco violento pero nunca se soltaba de mí. Me estaba comenzando a preocupar, con mucho esfuerzo logre zafarme de él y rápidamente me puse sobre él, tenía que hacerlo despertar ya.

\- Dimitri – dije pasando mis manos por su rostro que había crecido sudoroso. Él se agito un poco más pero siguió sin abrir los ojos, su cuerpo se estaba sacudiendo violentamente y si no me andaba con cuidado caería de culos al suelo. Intente de nuevo pero nada funciono, me dolía verlo así, sabía que todo era un sueño pero fuese lo que fuese le estaba causando daño.

\- DIMITRI – esta vez grite más alto y eso fue todo lo que vasto para traerlo de nuevo al presente, sus ojos se abrieron y eran salvajes y más oscuros que la misma noche, él miro todo a su alrededor y por ultimo su vista cayó sobre mí. Él no dijo nada, solo me miro y me miro y me volvió a mirar pero sin decir ni mover nada, sus ojos cada vez eran más negros y cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando pero su mirada me estaba dando un poco de medio por lo cual me decidí romper el silencio - ¿estás bien? – pregunte pasando mi mano por su cara retirando el cabello húmedo.

Sin embargo no recibí respuesta alguna, ya si me estaba preocupando pero antes de poder volver hablar el me tomo por el cuello y llevo mi cara a la suya, sus labios tomaron los míos con agresividad, el beso era tan brusco que sentía un poco de dolor en mis labios pero de igual manera no fui capaz de alejarme, sé que su sueño era el causante de la reacción que tomo y él estaba buscando consuelo en mí. Yo no se lo iba a negar.

Cuando él vio que comencé a devolverle el beso, dejo mi cuello y llevo ambas manos hacia la parte trasera de mi vestido y con la misma agresividad que me beso rasgo el vestido rompiéndolo en dos pedazos, sin apartarme de él bajo la parte superior y mis pechos quedaron al descubierto, no me queje. Cuando Dimitri buscaba consuelo en mi lo hacía de esta manera, siempre le gustaba refugiarse en el calor de mi cuerpo aunque no hubiera acto sexual. Como él decía, mi cuerpo era su escondite.

\- no haremos nada – dijo él entre besos leyendo mi pensamiento – solo necesito sentir tu calor – no dijo más y siguió besándome como si no hubiera un mañana. Yo por mi parte rompí su camisa blanca de seda y deje que nuestros pechos se encontraran traspasándonos calor mutuamente. Mi pecho era cálido y suave a diferencia del suyo que era húmedo, caliente y pegajoso.

Nos deshicimos del resto de la ropa y solo nos quedamos en nuestra ropa interior, yo nunca deje mi posición sobre él y él nunca desenredo sus manos de mi cintura, levemente lo pude sentir pasando la yema de su dedo medio sobre mi columna, me estremecí, la delicadeza con la que trataba mi cuerpo era impresionante nada que ver con la urgencia y brusquedad de sus labios. Mis labios estaban magullados y mi lengua dolía, pero no pensaba parar hasta que Dimitri no estuviera bien.

\- prométeme no dejarme – él dijo apartándome un poco. Lo mire y vi que sus ojos aun eran salvajes pero detrás de ellos se escondían un sentimiento que nunca había visto en sus hermoso ojos color chocolate. Era un sentimiento de… miedo.

\- te lo prometo – no sé qué fue lo que hizo decir eso pero el caso era que quería decirlo, nuestra relación estaba muy rota pero si trabajábamos juntos podríamos poner todo en su lugar y volver hacer felices.

\- necesito que lo jures Rose – él dijo mi nombre y sabía que estaba hablando enserio, Dimitri nunca me llamaba por mi nombre – necesito que me jures que eres mías y que siempre lo serás – su agarre se apretó en mí y dolió un poco. Dios al final del día tendré una gran contusión. Pase mis manos por su cabello y él se inclinó en mi toque.

\- Dimitri cuando acepte en el altar fue para toda la vida – bese sus pómulos, seguido por la punta de su perfecta nariz – y pienso cumplirla… para toda la vida amor.

\- para toda la vida amor – él repitió después de mi en voz baja, me sentí un poco triste ver él hombre en el que él se había convertido, pero en mi interior sabía que era su culpa, si él nunca hubiera fallado no tendríamos esta discusión, pero no puedo perder el tiempo pensando en lo que fue, tengo que concentrarme en lo que será de ahora en adelante.

Continuamos perdidos en nuestra pequeña burbuja por el resto de la mañana, ninguno de los dos se quiso levantar de la cama. Pero teníamos el conocimiento de que al medio día tendríamos que ir a trabajar, no podíamos desaparecer del mundo así como así, pero eso no nos impidió pasar toda la mañana en medio de caricias y besos.

…

\- te recogeré a las 7:30 pm, hoy tenemos la cita con el Dr., Trainor – era cierto, con todo lo que había pasado en la semana ni siquiera sabía que era jueves por fin y no solo eso, mi cumpleaños se estaba acercando aunque esa idean no me emocionaba mucho, de seguro Dimitri con todo por lo que estábamos pasando ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero deseche ese pensamiento, habían cosas más importante.

\- por supuesto – me incline un poco y nuestros labios se encontraron a mitad de camino – ten un buen día cielo – dije cerca de sus labios y fui recompensada con un hermosa sonrisa.

\- Te amo Roza – él musito sin dejar de mirar a mis ojos y no tenía duda de que así fuera.

Baje de su auto y lo vi alejarse, dejando salir un suspiro camine dentro de las grandes puertas de cristal difuminado. Al entrar el frio me recibió y me hizo temblar un poco, mire a mi alrededor y vi que la clínica era un poco ajetreada y eso era algo raro, digo esto era una clínica pero para causar una conmoción de tal magnitud era que algo grande había pasado. Camine a grandes zancadas hacia la recepción y a una Lissa frenética, su bata estaba llena de sangre y su cara estaba llena de sudor, no me gustaba su apariencia, ella era encargada de la llegada de los bebe y por lo general siempre tenía un sonrisa en su rostro cuando un nuevo grito agudo resonó en esta clínica.

\- ¿Liss que pasa? – pregunte como llegue a ella, Lissa salto un poco al escucharme hablar pero cuando me reconoció una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pero rápidamente fue remplazada nuevamente por la preocupación.

\- gracias al cielo – ella me tomo de la mano y me arrastro por la clínica – te he buscado por todos lados ¿Dónde estabas? – ella prácticamente estaba gritando.

\- en casa con Dimitri – me solté de su mano y ella se frenó en seco - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque todo el mundo estaba alborotado y por qué tu estas tan frenética?

\- Rose algo grave a pasado – ella me paso una bata de cirugía y yo fruncí el ceño – póntela y en el camino te explico – yo hice lo que me ordeno y rápidamente me la puse, le entregue mis cosas a una enfermera que no había visto que estaba parada a nuestro lado y ella inclino un poco la cabeza antes de salir disparada.

\- me dirás que está pasando ¿o me vas a llevar corriendo a ciegas?- dije un poco enojada.

\- ha habido un accidente, era un autobús, no hubo muertos – ella aclaro – pero si personas muy heridas, una en particular – ella se detuvo y me entrego la tabla que contenía la historia clínica de una persona – su nombre es Alice y tiene 20 años – leí un poco pero Lissa continuo – el conductor perdió el control del vehículo y por la velocidad choco contra el separador de la carretera y el vehículo se volcó – trague un poco, los accidentes así no eran nada buenos.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no hayan muertos? – pregunte.

\- un milagro – ella dijo – sin embargo, Alice resultó gravemente herida, un gran pedazo de cristal se insertó en su cráneo y está a dos milímetros de su cerebro si llega a tocarlo, ella puede… - Liss se detuvo.

\- Morir – lo sabía, el cerebro era algo muy delicado y una vez perforado nada se podía hacer.

\- exacto – dijo – pero eso no es todo, Alice estaba embarazada – abrí mis ojos como me di cuente de la situación.

\- ¿estaba? ¿Cómo? ¿Ella perdió…? – no pude terminar.

\- No – suspire de alivio – ella estaba embarazada de 8 meses y tres semanas, el impacto la hizo romper agua y al llegar aquí pude salvar él bebe por medio de una cirugía, pero ahora te toca a ti Rose – ella me tomo de ambas manos y hablo – esa bebe necesita a su mamá y sé que eres la mejor en ese tema, ella está siendo trasladad en este momento a cirugía 3, solo te pido como ser humano que hagas lo que sea para salvarla – mis ojos se abrieron y mis manos comenzaron a sudar, yo no tenía duda de mis conocimientos pero el caso de Alice era demasiado grabe, si el cristal tocara su cerebro lo perforaría y no había nada que hacer.

\- Doctora – una voz pequeña hablo, ambas nos volvimos al sonido para encontrarnos con una señora de unos cuarenta años y una niña de 10.

\- Rose esto son Laura, la madre de Alice y Angel su hermana pequeña – las mire a ambas y tenía sus rostros manchados de lágrimas – Sra. Laura, esta es Rose Belikov, la neurocirujana – la expresión de alivio que se dibujó en su rostro me hizo olvidar de todos mis pensamientos anteriores.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo! – ella camino con paso largo hasta nosotras y me estrecho la mano – me han dicho que eres la mejor, no tenemos dinero, pero hare lo que usted me pida, solo salve a mi hija, mi nieta la necesita – mire a la señora y por su vestimenta pude apreciar que eran de bajos recursos, la niña me miraba con ojo llorosos mientras sostenía una pequeña muñeca sucia y rota. La falta de dinero no sería un problema, si este era una clínica 5 estrellas pero la persona que se estaba muriendo en mi sala de cirugía era un ser humano, el dinero era algo por lo que no debemos preocuparnos.

\- hare todo lo posible – ella asintió – y por el dinero no se preocupe, todo está pago – Lissa me dio una mirada interrogativa y cuando asenti con la cabeza ella capto el mensaje, yo correría con todos los gastos.

\- déjame llevarte – Lissa me tomo del brazo y corrió conmigo por toda la clínica, mis palmas sudaban, tenía que salvar a ese mujer, su madre y hermana la esperaban y no solo eso, ella tenía que volver a su bebe.

Llegamos a la sala número 3 y vi que todo mi equipo estaba listo, Lissa entro hasta el cuarto de esterilización conmigo y me ayudo a prepararme, me quite todas mis ropas y los remplace por un uniforme, lave mis manos y puse el gorro y guantes, cuando termine ella asintió y me dedico una sonrisa.

Entre en la sala y vi que todo mi equipo asintió como muestra de respeto, mire todos los aparatos y finalmente mire a mi paciente, ella era hermosa, con cabellos castaños claros y uno que otro mechón de color rubio, su piel era color canela y aunque su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, ella no dejaba de parecer un angel, me acerque y tome la tomografía y vi que lissa tenía razón el cristal estaba a solo milímetros de su cerebro esto sería complicado, un mal movimiento y perderíamos a esta mujer.

Con sumo cuidado busque la perforación del cristal y cuando la encontré tome una máquina de afeitar y corte el cabello de ese lado, cuando quedo el área totalmente despejada vi que de hecho era un cristal muy largo y ancho, eso me iba complicar las cosas, mire la cara de la mujer acostada en mi cama y ella parecía dormida, sin indicio de dolor, me permití bajar un poco más la mirada y la clave en su abdomen, allí había un pequeño bulto donde había crecido su pequeño milagro, la vista de eso me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para sacar a esta mujer viva de esta sala…

Corte por los lados del cristal y retire el tejido muerto, esto sería algo difícil ya que había que cortar y abrir mucho para poder llegar a donde quería, al principio pensé que podría ser fácil sacarlo con solo abrir y romper un poco de tejido pero entre más fui escavando me encontré que el fragmento estaba más incrustado de lo que parecía, todo en mi sudaba y cada paso tenía que ser con precisión, mi equipo como siempre estaba preparado con lo que necesitaba sin antes yo pedirlo.

\- su presión arterial está cayendo – un joven residente anuncio, esto no era bueno, mire el monitor y de hecho su pulso estaba bajando con el pasar de los segundos, solté el bisturí y corrí hasta la máquina. Esta mujer moriría hoy aquí en mi mesa de cirugía, pero estaba en mí traerla de nuevo – Dra. No podemos dejar, tenemos que… - lo detuve.

\- dejadla morir – dije, me pare a su lado y comencé a quitar su bata.

\- pero como puede decir eso, hay que…

\- dije dejadla morir – todos me miraron horrorizados, hasta yo estaba horrorizada, pero tenía algo que sabía que funcionaria pero ella tenía que morir, dos minutos más tarde el monitor mostro que ella había muerto, yo no perdí mi tiempo y comencé a revivirla a pulso, todos pensaran que era mejor con electrochoque pero en este caso era mejor manualmente, nadie a mi alrededor se movió todos estaban blancos como una hoja y quietos como una estatua.

\- no puedes morir – dije haciendo más presión en su pecho – tu bebe te necesita y es mi trabajo devolverte a ella – esta mujer iba a morir pero no en mi cama y no conmigo al pendiente.

Después de presionar 10 veces más en su pecho, Alice volvió a nacer, el monitor cobro vida y todo el mundo estaba estupefacto, yo misma lo estaba, yo había dejado morir a Alice por instinto pero era con buena causa, mientras ella estaba agonizando no podría hacer reanimación por eso tuve que dejarla morir, pero gracias a mi buena estrella la traje de nuevo.

6 horas, varios cortes y una que otra vena cruzada después puedo anunciar que Alice es una mujer viva, el fragmento media casi 17 cm de largo, 7 milímetros de grueso y 10 cm de ancho. Ese pequeño e insignificante trozo de cristal casi acaba con la vida de aquella mujer, después de terminar, mis pies no daban para más y mi cabello estaba emparamado de sudor.

Coloque a Alice en la UCI ya que estaría en supervisión por las próximas 72 horas, ella ya no estaba en peligro pero con los asuntos del cerebro nadie sabía. Antes de salir de su habitación tome su apariencia y ella aun con una venda en su cabeza y miles de tubos no dejaba de parecer un angel, cerré su puerta y le encargue a una enfermera todos los cuidados de ella y le dije que vendría en la mañana haberla o que si habían cambios me llamase.

\- ¿Cómo fue? – Lissa pregunto cuando entre en mi oficina, me deje caer en mi asiento y me suavice los pliegues de mi rostro - ¿ella no mur…? – se detuvo y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

\- No Liss – dije – en realidad si murió, pero la traje de nuevo, ella está bien ahora – Lissa sonrió grande y amplio, yo compartía su alegría. –Debo anunciarle a su familia – dije poniéndome de pie y cambiándome la bata.

\- ellos están en maternidad.

Asenti y Salí, la clínica estaba sola, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 7:00 de la noche, Uff que día más largo, pensé. Camine por los largo pasillo hasta que llegue a maternidad, mire por la gran ventana y vi a Laura sosteniendo un pequeño bulto de color rosa, aprecie la imagen y di una plegaria al cielo dando las gracias porque esa nene no perdió su mamá. Entre en la sala y Laura voltio a mi encuentro, sus ojos estaban rojos y su piel pálida, con mucho cuidado dejo la bebe en su cuna y camino hasta mi con paso vacilante.

\- ¿Cómo es mi hija doctora?

\- venga por favor – dije señalando la puerta, ella me miro con tristeza y asintió, la saque al pasillo y juntas nos sentamos en una bancas de color negro – el procedimiento que le practicamos a su hija en el día de hoy fue uno de los más difíciles por no decir peligroso, el cristal traspaso su cráneo y por poco llega a su cerebro – hice una pausa – ella perdió la batalla por… - no pude terminar por que ella me interrumpió con lágrimas.

\- ¿mi hija a muerto? – me dolió verla en tal dolor por lo cual me apresure a calmarla.

\- lo hizo, pero la traje de nuevo a la vida, como dije el procedimiento fue largo y peligroso pero ella lo hizo a través de él. Alice sobrevivió – no termine de decir eso cuando dos fuertes brazos me sostenían.

\- oh mi Dios, muchísimas gracias – Laura dijo entre lágrimas – te debo la vida de mi hija, y no tendré como pagarte.

\- usted no tiene por qué hacerlo – dije cuando nos soltamos – es mi trabajo salvar vidas y me alegro de haber salvado la de su hija.

\- te debo mucho – ella dijo y antes de responder, llego y se quitó una cadena de oro que colgaba alrededor de su cuello, la mire y vi que era una cruz – no sé qué tan religioso eres, pero de donde yo soy creemos mucho en Jesús, quiero que tengas esto como muestra de agradecimiento – ella puso la cruz alrededor de mi cuello y se apartó.

\- usted no tiempo por que hacerlo.

\- lo hago – dijo tomándome las manos – hoy has salvado la vida de mi hija, no solo has salvado un ser humano si no que has devuelto a casa a una hija, una hermana y ahora una madre y solo por eso te debo eso y mucho más, muchas gracias Rose. – ahora la que no se resistió fui yo y la abrase, el abrazo fue maternal y cariñoso, yo solo podía esperar cuando fuera con su hija.

…

Deje a Laura en la UCI para acompañar a Alice y me fui de nuevo a mi oficina, estaba agotada, no todos los días operaba de emergencia y mucho menos casos tan complicado pero en esta profesión se veía de todo, entre en mi oficina y me deje caer en el suelo y puse mis manos en mi cara, no sabría que habría hecho si Alice hubiera muerto en mis manos, yo creo que jamás me lo perdonaría.

\- Rose, Roza ¿Estás bien? – una voz frenética hablo y al cabo de dos segundo Dimitri estaba arrodillado a mi lado. No sé qué fue, si su presencia o todo lo del día pero me encontré tirándome en sus brazos y llorando como un bebe chiquito. – Rose háblame cariño, ¿Qué te ha pasado? - y así me encontré contándole todo lo del día y de cómo me sentí y de lo asustada que estaba cuando di la orden de dejarla morir.

\- ¿Dónde no hubiera revivido Dimitri? ¿Yo podría haber privado esa criatura de su madre?

\- pero sobrevivió Rose y es lo que importa, tú la has salvado y las has traído a su madre de nuevo – el me tomo en sus brazos y yo me acurruque más en su pecho. No dije nada no tenía palabras, nunca había sentido miedo en lo que hacía, pero como dije para todo hay una primera vez.

\- debemos marcharnos, tenemos la cita – anuncie poniéndonos de pie.

\- la aplazaré, iremos mañana hoy descansaras, te darás un buen baño, mientras yo nos preparó la cena – él dijo como se ponía de pie junto conmigo.

\- es una gran idea – no era bueno aplazar la cita con el Dr. Pero hoy no estaba para más mierda y menos cuando Tasha se involucraba en ella.

Llegamos a casa en silencio nadie dijo nada, yo aún no dejaba de pensar en Alice y de la suerte que tuve de poderla haberla salvado después de haberla dejando morir, pero como ser humano seguí mis instintos y gracias a ellos la había traído de vuelta. Como Dimitri lo había prometido me preparo un baño a la luz de las velas y me desvistió como un bebe, cuando yo estaba segura en la bañera él se preparó para marcharse pero yo lo detuve.

\- quédate – lo tome de su muñeca y él se detuvo – no me dejes – no quería estar sola y menos hoy cuando vi la fina línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Él no vacilo y se quitó rápidamente sus ropas, yo hice espacio para él en la bañera y rápidamente lo ocupo, pegue mi espalda a su pecho y disfrute de su dureza y suavidad, para mí era el cielo. No dijimos nada Dimitri solo se limitó a sobar mi brazo y de vez en cuando a sobar mis risos y murmurando cosas lindas en mi oído, pero para mí eso no era suficiente, lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba de la forma más íntima, antes no era capaz de estar con él pero hoy al ver la muerte a la cara me di cuenta de que la vida es solo unos segundos y si he de morir mañana o dentro de cien años quiero aprovechar el tiempo que me queda con él. Sea un día o una eternidad.

Sin previo aviso me voltee y me senté sobre él, mi cambio repentino lo tomo por sorpresa pero rápidamente se compuso, yo saque mi mano mojada del agua y rose su mejilla y baje por su cuerpo, él no quito sus ojos de los míos y yo no quería que lo hiciera, quería que él viera que aunque me había hecho daño yo lo amaba más que a mi vida y que siempre seria su mujer.

\- hazme tuya – sus ojos se abrieron esta vez sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, yo creo que nunca se le habría pasado por la mente que yo digiera eso.

\- no tenemos por qué Rose – él me atrajo a él hasta que nuestros pechos se encontraron – no quiero que te sientas presionada.

\- no me siento – bese su barbilla – te necesito, necesito a mi esposo en la forma más íntima que conozco, necesito que me necesites Dimitri como yo te necesito – la última parte salió como un susurro pero basto para que él me escuchara.

\- yo te necesito – el me abrazo más duro – cada día.

\- demuéstramelo.

\- quiero – el me beso en la frente – pero no así Rose, sé que estas un poco asustada por lo que ha pasado, pero nada malo nos va a suceder, quiero que cuando te vuelvas a entregar a mí, sea por pasión y amor y no por medio.

\- no tengo miedo – me defendí.

\- si lo haces – él aparto un mechón de mi cabello y hablo – no tienes por qué darme la razón, lo veo en tus ojos, hoy has visto la muerte a la cara y vistes que tan delgada es la línea que separa la vida de la muerte – que bien me conoce, pensé, aunque no se me hace raro él siempre fue capaz de leerme como un libro abierto – pero no temas, aún nos falta por vivir y te aseguro que te deseo más que a nada en el mundo, pero cuando eso suceda tú debes estar segura.

\- ¿qué pasa si no hay una próxima vez? No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda juntos – lo sentí tensarse bajo mí.

\- no hables así – reprendió – aún nos falta mucho por vivir, no pienses en cosas como eso Roza, esta no será la primera ni la última vez que pases por algo así, sabes que cuando decidiste escoger esta profesión tenías muy en claro a que te enfrentabas.

\- lo sé, es lo que… - me detuve organizando las ideas – tengo miedo de que no volvamos a lo que éramos, y que en cualquier momento nos perdamos y el día de mañana cuando ya no te tenga y este sola, me culpe por haber sido una perra en vez de aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos juntos – una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y él delicadamente la limpio.

\- no soy dueño del tiempo ni de mi vida, pero te prometo que cuando deje tu lado es porque mi cabello es de color blanco y los niños me llamen bisabuelo – me reí de su lógica, ese era Dimitri para usted, él siempre encontraba la manera de hacerme sentir mejor. – no piense en el futuro mi hermosa Roza, solo vivamos el día a día, y no te preocupes yo no te dejare, no sería capaz.

No dije nada solo me lance sobre él y lo bese profundamente, en ese beso deje salir cada emoción que estaba sintiendo y cada miedo. La verdad es que si quede un poco traumada después de lo de Alice, pero eso también me abrió los ojos y me hizo darme cuenta que la vida es fugaz, hoy estaba en los brazos de mi amante y mañana estaba llorando por él, Eddie tenía razón Dimitri cometió un error y uno muy grande, pero él ha demostrado que está arrepentido que me ama, joder incluso puedo decir que me amas más que su propia vida, aun no puedo decir que lo perdone del todo porque es difícil, pero si puedo dar fe de que esa herida esta sanando poco a poco y sé que pronto podríamos seguir nuestro camino sin mirar atrás.

Esa noche Dimitri me beso cada centímetro de mi piel y me repitió un millón de veces en voz baja cuanto me amaba, no hubo sexo, pero si hubo cariño y amor, cuando era más joven pensé que la única manera de demostrar amor a otra persona era por medio del sexo, pero hoy con unos pocos más años de experiencia puedo dar fe de que el sexo es diversión, placer y lujuria, el amor es algo más profundo, nunca me había sentido más amada por Dimitri que esa noche, él no me toco de forma morbosa ni sus manos tocaron mi piel, sin embargo sus labios nunca dejaron de adorar mi cuerpo y con cada beso que me daba sentía que era una promesa silenciosa, tan bien supe que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que mi esposo y yo estuviéramos juntos, estábamos construyendo un tensión sexual que pronto se rompería haciéndonos caer de nuevo. Esa noche más tarde caí dormida plácidamente en los brazos de mi esposo, ambos desnudos solo cobijándonos con el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

'' _¿Cómo están mis amores? Espero que tengan unas muy buenas vacaciones, les mando muchos besos… Maria Isabel''_


	14. 13 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo13**

 **(13 de marzo de 2015)**

 **PDVD**

Levantarse en estos días era algo placentero para mí, no solo por la calidez que cada mañana abrazaba mi cuerpo sino también por la persona que la trasmitía. Me gire un poco y en mis brazos esta mi hermosa diosa del desierto, sus delicados cabellos oscuros caían por todo los lados dándole vida a las sábanas blancas, su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto por mi brazo y aun que ella aún era dormida nunca lucio más hermosa que esto.

Mire el reloj y vi que era viernes, eso significaba que mañana seria el cumpleaños de Rose y yo aún no había pensado en nada, el día anterior me vi tan absorto en el trabajo que no pensé en nada mas, un gran error. Rose debe ser lo primordial en este momento y sus necesidades en este momento son primero. Con mucho cuidado salí de ella y rápidamente cobije su cuerpo desnudo, afuera aún era un poco oscuro y se podía percibir el frio en el aire, cuando vi que ella aún era totalmente inconsciente tome mis boxers y salí de la habitación.

La casa se sentía congelada y demasiado sola, pase por muchas de las habitaciones que esta poseía y una sensación desconocida atravesó mi pecho, mire una habitación en especial y sin querer una memoria de hace tiempo invadió mi mente.

 _\- creo que la casa es hermosa – exclamo Roza, pero sin mirarme. Actualmente estábamos viendo la casa en la cual pensábamos formar nuestra familia, con la boda a un mes de distancia teníamos una decisión rápida que tomar._

 _\- ¿te parece? – pregunte. Ella se volvió hacia mí y no deje de notar lo hermosa que lucía, actualmente estebamos en febrero por lo cual aún había nieve. Rose estaba vestida con unos vaqueros, botas y un gran suéter color rojo que resaltaba su piel almendra, su cabello caía en ondas por su espalda y como siempre un sonrisa adornaba su cara._

 _\- si – respondió si dudar, sus ojos tenían un brillo que combinaba con el brillo de su anillo de compromiso._

 _\- pues entonces comprémosla – dije como si fuera la cosa más normal, ella abrió sus ojos en estado de Shok y camino hasta mí._

 _\- pero es demasiado costosa – dijo posando su cabeza en mi pecho, automáticamente mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura –deberíamos pensar en algo más económico – rodee mis ojos eso era Rose para usted, aunque su padre tenía dinero ella nunca acepto derrochar el dinero de él._

 _\- no importa – bese su cabello con olor a fresa – te gusta, la compraremos._

 _\- ¿y el dinero? – ella pregunto._

 _\- sabes que lo tenemos._

 _\- no – ella alego – tú lo tienes, yo no – su seño se frunció como tanto amaba, yo solo me reí y bese donde entre sus cejas se formaba una V._

 _\- lo tenemos – reitere – lo mío es tuyo, para toda la vida – su rostro se ilumino cuando entendió el significado de esas palabras, y era cierto, todo lo que tenía era de Roza desde el día en que puse mis ojos sobre ella._

 _\- pues entonces comprémosla – sonaba como un niño emocionado. Era hermosa. – Será un buen lugar para ver crecer los niños – ella dijo mirando a su alrededor. Mi corazón se hincho de solo pensar en Rose con una gran barriga caminando descalza por la casa._

 _\- este podría ser su habitación – dije abriendo un puerta, la habitación era gran y espaciosa, en todo el frente había una gran ventana que daba vista al jardín y estaba pintada de un color naranja opaco y lo mejor de todo es que estaba al lado de la nuestra. – La podríamos pintar de rosado – dije tomando a mi futura esposa en brazos._

 _\- así – ella dijo divertida – ¿y es que acaso piensas que será una niña?_

 _\- no – dije besando sus regordetes labios – estoy seguro – Rose dejo salir una risita que sonaba más como la de una colegiala._

 _\- bueno, eso no lo sabemos, tendremos que esperar para ver…_

Volví a mi presente y una lagrima corría por mi mejilla, tantas promesas que le había hecho a Rose y no había cumplido la primera, ella quería hijos tan mal al igual que yo, pero para mí nunca fue el tiempo indicado, siempre pensé en fabricar y fabricar más dinero y me olvide de las necesidades y anhelos de mi esposa en cierto modo me parecía a mi padre, y no estaba muy orgulloso por eso.

Cerré la habitación que Rose había convertido en una biblioteca al no poder tener un hijo y camine a mi estudio sintiéndome culpable por cada sueño roto que tenía mi esposa y era mi culpa, a veces me preguntaba como Rose a un estaba conmigo y lo triste es que nunca obtenía la respuesta pero siempre pensaba que el día de mañana me levantaría para encontrar la cama vacía, deseche los pensamientos, ella aún me ama, ella me lo dice a diario y no tengo por qué tener miedo.

Entre en mi estudio y rápidamente me senté en mi escritorio de cristal, tome mi MacBook y esta como siempre me recibió con una foto de Rose y mia en nuestra luna de miel, sonreí ante el recuerdo de ello. Nuestra luna de miel es algo digno de recordar, por que no recuerdo un solo día en el que Rose y yo hayamos utilizado ropa.

La luna de miel fue en una isla privada del padre de Rose, si como pueden ver mi suegro tiene mucho dinero a aunque no sé de donde produce tanto pero tampoco pregunto, no le gusta hablar mucho del tema. Mire la foto y una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en mi rostro, Rose y yo estábamos cubiertos de arena por todas partes, la foto la tomamos después de hacer el amor en la playa y aunque nuestro cuerpo no se veía nuestras caras si y ambos teníamos arena hasta en el cabello.

Sin más interrupciones abrí una página y comencé con la búsqueda de lugares, nada me gustaba todo era tan cliché o por lo general ya habíamos estado allí, mi búsqueda se estaba limitando hasta que vi el regalo perfecto, sabía que Rose lo amaría y con toda seguridad podríamos disfrutar de nuestro a tiempo solas, hice los arreglos necesarios y llame a Abe para pedir su Jet privado, si también tenía uno. Lo juro ese hombre era dueño de la mitad de este mundo.

\- buenos días – una voz ronca pero suave como el terciopelo hablo desde mi puerta, cerré rápidamente la página y levante la vista para encontrarme con la imagen más exquisita del mudo. Rose, mi Roza estaba parada en todo el umbral de la puerta vistiendo nada más que una de mis camisas, la camisa era blanca y se ceñía a sus pechos que a causa del frio estaban erectos. Sus largas y tonificadas piernas parecían más largas de lo normal y su bronceado era el perfecto contraste dándome una vista caliente de ella.

\- buenos días – logre decir después de recuperar la voz, Rose camino con paso tímido y cuando llego a mí con delicadeza la atraje dejándola caer sobre mi regazo y sin palabras la bese, cuando nuestras bocas hicieron contacto ella enredo sus manos en mi cabello y atrajo más mi cabeza a la suya, nuestros pechos estaban pegados y podía sentir la dureza de sus pezones queriendo sentir más abrí mi camisa y deje al descubierto la perfección de sus senos, me sentía completo cuando la tenía así, su piel irradiaba calor y el sabor de sus besos me volvían loco.

Mis pulmones ardían pero yo no quería dejarla, quería sentir su boca sobre la mia el tiempo que se me fuera posible. Pero como dije antes necesitaba aire pero no quería dejar de besarla por lo cual solté mis labios de los suyos y comencé a besar su cuello, de sus labios salían gemidos cargados de placer que me hacían volver loco, la deseaba pero tenía que esperar, quería que todo fuera especial de nuevo y eso me encargaría de hacerlo este fin de semana, pero eso no significa que no puedo disfrutar del cuerpo de mi esposa.

\- Te amo Dimitri – ella dijo como yo besaba su cuerpo, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, nunca me cansaría de escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

\- Te amo más mi hermosa Roza – bese su cuello – tanto que a veces duele – la sentí sonreír y yo imite su acción.

\- debemos prepararnos – ella dijo, pero yo no quería dejar de besar su cuerpo, pero tenía razón a demás aun había mucho que tenía que hacer para el día de mañana.

\- tienes razón – picotee sus labios y me levante con ella en mis brazos – pero primero un baño.

…

\- hoy tenemos la cita, y debemos de ir – dijo Rose tomando un poco de su café, el día de hoy decidimos tomar el desayuno en el pequeño café que quedaba cerca de casa.

\- lo sé – dije – te recogeré a las 7:30 e iremos juntos, hoy no podremos faltar.

\- ¿Qué aremos después? – ella pregunto.

\- iremos al aeropuerto, mañana tengo una conferencia y quiero que me acompañes – su rostro mostro tristeza, ella pensaba que no me acordaba de su cumpleaños pero el caso era todo lo contrario. – hable con tu padre, él nos prestara su Jet

\- bien – dijo forzando una sonrisa - ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Miami – dije, ella hizo una mueca pero rápidamente la escondió, Rose odiaba Miami.

\- está bien – miro su reloj y luego a mí – debemos de ir, se hace tarde y aun debemos pasar por una juguetería – fruncí el ceño, de eso no estaba enterado.

\- ¿juguetería? – Pregunte -¿Por qué?

\- la hermana de Alice, ella tiene una muñeca pero es demasiado roto y viejo, quiero darle una nueva – sonreí, mi esposa era la mejor mujer del mundo – además quiero comprar un poco de ropa para su bebe, ayer en la noche vi que la ropa que tenía era usada y ningún bebe del mundo tiene por que usar las cosas de otra persona en mal estado – ella frunció el ceño y yo en mi interior me sentía orgullo de la forma de ser de mi mujer.

\- pues entonces vamos.

Resulta que Rose no solo compro un juguete y un poco de ropa, ella literalmente compro de todo y cuando digo de todo es de todo. No pude dejar de pensar que si así era para un niña que no conocía no hace más de un día, como será el día que fuera a su propia hija, el pensamiento calentó todo dentro de mí, al salir de esta situación formaría la familia que tanto ambos deseamos.

\- entra conmigo – ella dijo cuándo aparcamos fuera de la clínica.

\- ¿estas segura? – pregunte.

\- por supuesto – asenti y ambos salimos del auto. Tome las dos grandes bolsas de la parte de atrás y entre en la clínica con ella, frio y un olor a esterilización me recibió, no sé cómo Rose se puede haber acostumbrado a esto pero sé que ella amaba su ocupación.

\- por aquí – ella entro en la UCI y dos enfermeras inclinaron la cabeza a nuestra llegada como muestra de respeto. Camínanos un poco y pronto llegamos a la habitación de Alice.

Al entra note que la habitación estaba pintada de un color blanco sin vida y no había ni una sola flor, triste lo sé. Mire la silla y note una mujer que dormía con la mano de su hija en la suya y a sus pies una niña de 10 años jugaba con una muñeca rota y sucia.

\- buenos días – Rose dijo descargando una bolsa en una silla blanca. La mujer se sobre salto un poco pero cuando vio que era Rose una sonrisa cálida se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Dra. Belikov ¿Cómo está usted? – la mujer pregunto educadamente.

\- es Rose, Laura y me encuentro muy bien – la mujer identificada como Laura sonrió amplio a mi esposa – permíteme presentarte a mi esposo. Dimitri este es Laura la madre de Alice.

\- Mucho gusto señora – extendí mi mano y ella la tomo.

\- el gusto es mío.

\- ¿Qué hay en la bolsa? – la niña que antes estaba jugando hablo con voz tímida. Rose se agacho a su altura y retiro un cabello castaño claro con un poco de rubio de su rostro.

\- ábrelo y mira que hay adentro – la niña asintió tímida y abrió la bolsa que era de ella. Cuando sus ojos vieron lo que era dejo salir un grito.

\- ¡JUGUETES! – ella comenzó a sacar muñecas y grandes juegos de Té. La sonrisa que estaba en su rostro valió la pena cada centavo. Mire a Laura y sus ojos se abrieron en el temor.

\- nosotros no podemos aceptar algo así, no tenemos dinero para pagar – Laura corrió a su hija y cerro la bolsa.

\- pero mam… -

\- No Angel, no tenemos dinero para pagar estas cosas y ya le debemos mucho a Rose – Laura volvió a Rose con la bolsa y una sonrisa triste – esto es demasiado, no tienes por qué.

\- tómalo – Rose retrocedió un poco – es de la niña, y la otra bolsa es para la bebe, tómenlo como un regalo, no le quites la alegría a tu hija, aceptando estos presente pagaras la deuda que tienes conmigo – Laura miro a mi esposa con ojos tierno y llenos de lágrimas.

\- gracias – dijo soltando la bolsa y tomando a mi esposa en un gran abrazo –eres un angel – sonreí ante la vision, Laura tenía la razón mi esposa era un angel.

\- ¿podemos quedarnos con los regalos? – Angel pregunto con entusiasmo.

\- por supuesto que si princesa – dijo mi esposa.

\- ¡GRACIAS! – La niña salió corriendo y tomo a mi esposa en un gran abrazo y luego con paso tímido camino hasta mi – gracias señor – ella dijo con voz tímida, ver a esa niña trajo anhelos a mi vida, yo quería una hija con Rose, con cuidado me agache y pase mi pulgar por su mejillita.

\- de nada princesa, disfrútalo – me encontré sorprendido cuando la pequeña envolvió sus bracitos en mi cuello y enterró la cara en mi pecho, al principio me tense, no estaba acostumbrado a muestras de afecto y menos de un niño que acaba de conocer pero por dentro me sentí cálido, envolví mis grandes brazos en su pequeño cuerpo y le devolví el abrazo.

Levante la vista y vi que Rose me miraba con sus ojos aguados, la conocía tan bien que sabía que por su mente pasaba el pensamiento de nuestro propio hijo, tal vez pronto haríamos realidad ese anhelo. La niña me soltó y volvió a su madre con una sonrisa grande.

\- bueno todos deben salir – dijo mi esposa –necesito revisar a mi paciente –ella me guiño un ojo y yo le dedique una sonrisa, Salí con Laura y me senté en la sala de espera.

\- tienes suerte de tenerla – dijo Laura de repente, mi cabeza se giró y me encontré con sus ojos grises.

\- sí, la tengo – no pensé mi respuesta, no tenía por qué era una hecho real. Yo era un hombre afortunado.

\- sabes debes valorarla, no todos los días encuentras mujeres así. Si aceptas un consejo de una extraña no la vallas a perder por una estupidez, porque jamás te lo podrás perdonar y el peor castigo que puedes recibir es verla feliz en brazos de otro – mis ojos se abrieron, esta mujer que apenas conocía parecía saber mi situación aunque en el fondo sabía que ella no tenía conocimiento de nada pero igual era como si pudiera ver las cosas, iba a responder pero no pude ya que mi esposa salió con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- ella está muy bien – dijo mi esposa caminado hacía Laura – la operación fue todo un éxito y su cerebro está volviendo a la normalidad en unos dos días podremos retirar los sedantes y dejarla despertar.

\- gracias al cielo – Laura expreso con gran alivio.

\- puedes verla ahora y si deseas puedes traer a su hija contigo, hablare con Liss de seguro ella dejara – la mujer asintió con la cabeza y con la mano entrelazada con la de su hija menor entro a ver a Alice.

\- eres magnifica, te lo había dicho – tome a mi esposa en mis brazos y bese su cabello.

\- Mmm, tal vez – sentí su risa contra mi pecho.

\- buenos pues eres magnifica.

\- debes de ir, pero vendrás por mi ¿verdad? – ella pregunto.

\- si, a las 7:30 y recuerda de ahí salimos para el aeropuerto – ella asintió y beso mis labios.

\- Te amo – murmuro.

\- Te amo más.

Al llegar a mi oficina no me sorprendió ver a Max mi colega esperándome, Max y yo habíamos estado juntos en la universidad y después de los años nuestra amista se volvió profesional pero fuera del trabajo siempre fuimos grandes amigos. En la universidad siempre fui la sombra de Max, él era el niño lindo hijo de papi y mami que tenía a todas las niñas locas, pero cuando conseguí a Rose los papeles se invirtieron, pues Max siempre quiso tener a Rose pero ella siempre me quiso a mí, al principio nuestra amistad se vio tensa un poco pero luego él entendió que Rose y yo nos amábamos de verdad.

\- ¡POR FIN! – Exclamo con las manos en el aire – ¿sabes cuánto llevo esperándote?

\- déjate de dramas Max – dije un poco divertido.

\- no dirías lo mismo si fueras tu quien espero por una hora.

\- ¿acaso estamos con la regla Max? – Pregunte – sabes en la universidad no tenías tantos cambios de humor.

\- bueno en la universidad eras más rápido.

\- lo siento está bien, se me hizo tarde Rose y yo teníamos algo que atender – cuando mencione a Rose sus ojos brillaron, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara el aún tenía algo por ella.

\- está bien, solo por que estabas con ella – refunfuño divertido – volviendo a los negocios conseguí lo que me has pedido. – de mi cara se borró la sonrisa y la remplace por la cara de negocios.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunte.

\- no fue fácil y no te dare la orden hasta que me digas ¿Por qué coños necesitas una prueba de paternidad para Natasha Ozera? – trague, el día de ayer pedí a Max para conseguir una prueba de paternidad pero que no involucrase mi nombre ya que eso sería una gran escándalo y no necesitaba darle más mierda a la prensa, no importaba manchar mi nombre pero Rose estaba de por medio por lo cual tenía que ser sigiloso con mis pasos.

\- es una larga historia – dije sobando los pliegues de mi frente.

\- tengo tiempo. O me dices o no te dare el documento, tu elección. – suspire no tenía salida de esta.

\- engañe a Rose con Tasha – espere a que él digiera algo pero en cambio no dijo nada, su mirada era en blanco al igual que su piel, pero de repente sus mejillas se volvieron roja y sus ojos furiosos.

\- ¿TU QUE? – el grito tan duro que creo que todo el edificio lo escucho – Por Dios Dimitri pero que coños tenías en la cabeza, en serio engañar a Rose y con Tasha con esa puta que sabemos que lo único que quiere es tu dinero y prestigio – él estaba ahora como loco gritando y caminando por todo mi despacho.

\- mira lo sé no tienes por qué… -

\- no Dimitri me vas a escuchar – me calle, Max estaba echando humo – sé que eras estúpido, joder todo lo hemos sido en la vida y a todos los hombres casados se nos ha pasado por la cabeza una aventura pero de ahí a cumplirla eso es estar jodidamente mal de la cabeza, que estabas pensando en cambiar a Rose por Tasha y más dejarla embaraza, es que en tus años de adolecente no te enseñaron a usar un puto condón

\- ¡MAX! Cálmate, si – dije, él asintió un poco y se sentó en su silla de nuevo – sé que fue un error pero no sabía que me pasaba en ese entonces, sé que fui un estúpido y cometí un error, Joder a diario me culpo por ello pero el caso es que Rose me está dando un oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ella sabe?

\- si Max, Rose todo el tiempo lo supo y aun así ella siguió aquí para mí – él no dijo nada pero antes de yo pudiera notarlo un gran puño choco contra mi mejilla causándome un dolor agudo. - ¿PERO QUE COÑOS TE PASA?

\- eso es por ser un gilipollas con tu esposa, por todos los cielos Dimitri tienes suerte de que aun este contigo, sabes cuantos hombres matarían por estar en tu lugar y peor aún tu jugando a los amantes con Tasha, de verdad que estás loco hermano – él se dejó caer en su silla sobando su mano, mientras yo buscaba hielo para mi ojo.

\- la próxima vez no me golpees.

\- te lo mereces – dijo como si nada.

\- si ¿y ahora que le digo a Rose?

\- Ups, lo siento, pero sé que ella quería hacer lo mismo, solo que es demasiado linda para hacerlo.

\- bueno, pues gracias por hacer el trabajo sucio por ella –Gruñí.

\- de nada – él dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. Esa era la razón por la cual Max y yo aún éramos amigos, no importa cuántas veces peleemos siempre volvíamos hacer los mismo de siempre – pero enserio Dimitri tienes suerte de tenerla y joder esa mujer te ama demasiado la mia en su lugar me deja al primer indicio de infidelidad.

\- lo se Max, y me siento terrible solo espero que las cosas salgan bien.

\- ¿tienes duda acerca del bebe de Tasha?

\- No – dije – pero Rose quiere una prueba, ella sabe que Tasha es un puta pero también sabe que dormí con ella, por lo cual no está demás hacerme la prueba.

\- y sabias que Tasha no la pondría fácil.

\- exacto, esa mujer es muy astuta y sé que ella esconde algo, sé que ese hijo no es mío pero no me puedo dar el lujo de dejar cavos sueltos.

-¿Qué pasa si sale positiva?

\- responderé, pero eso será todo, mi vida continua con mi esposa, en mi hogar.

\- sabes que Tasha no lo soltara tan fácil ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé, pero yo tampoco, ella se metió conmigo sabiendo que yo tenía un hogar, pues las consecuencias son estas, Rose es mi esposa y pienso mantenerlo hasta el final de nuestros días, pero para poder lograr eso debo sacar a Tasha del camino, y sin bebe no hay problema – Max no dijo nada, él solo se limitó a mirarme con un poco de enojo pero sabía que en su interior él tenía el conocimiento de cuanto amaba yo a Rose.

\- Bien, pero la próxima vez que metas la pata yo mismo me encargo de que Rose te deje, ella es demasiado buena para ti – sus palabras dolieron pero eran las más verdaderas que podían haber.

\- lo sé – fue todo lo que dije, él asintió con la cabeza y me paso el sobre con la autorización.

\- que sea la última vez Belikov que me haces hacer esto, no fue fácil encubrir tu nombre.

\- Gracias – dije con verdadera gratitud.

\- no siendo más me debo de ir, Sonia quiere decorar el cuarto del bebe y me tiene de albañil – él dijo con una sonrisa pensando en su esposa.

\- tened suerte con eso, recuerdo que eras malo en esas cosas.

\- ni me lo digas, he hecho ese cuarto dos veces, enserio el nene aun no nace y ya trae problemas.

\- espera a que nazca – dije con nostalgia, quisiera estar en sus zapatos y que fuera Rose quien estuviera renegando de lo mal pintado del cuarto del bebe.

\- esa es la recompensa – dijo con una sonrisa y con eso se fue.

El resto del día paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto y pronto seria la hora de recoger a Rose, previamente llame a Doriana la asesora de imagen de mi esposa y ella compro todo lo que necesitábamos en nuestro viaje por lo cual no tendrías que hacer embalaje. Cuando recogí a Rose ella me recibió con una sonrisa cansada pero con sus ojos brillosos, aun no podía entender como ella seguía amándome después de todo pero al parecer soy una bastardo con suerte.

La charla en el camino fue animada, Rose me conto de su día y de cómo en su rato libre jugo con Angel en la habitación de su hermana, cada vez que hablaba de la niña era como un cuchillo en mi interior. Llegar al doctor no fue tampoco fácil, pues tendríamos que hablar de nuestra relación y eso sería difícil teniendo en cuenta que algunas cosas habrían que mencionarse y harían daño a Rose.

\- Buenas noches – dijo el doctor Trainor con una sonrisa cálida.

\- Hola – dijo Rose un poco tímida, para ella era la segunda vez aquí a diferencia de mí, esta era mi primera vez.

\- Buenas noches – dije apretando la mano fría y huesuda del Dr.

\- ah veo que por fin has venido a mi Belikov.

\- si perdón por los otros días, muchas cosas se an presentado – el despidió con la mano indicando que entendía.

\- no importa, lo que importa es que ahora están aquí. Ambos – dijo tomando asiento en su silla y sacando su tablet de la funda – ahora sí, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

\- pensé que usted tendría que saber – dije levantando la ceja, Rose dejo salir una risita al igual que el Dr.

\- veo que tienes más en común con Rose de lo que yo pensaba – mire a Rose por una respuesta y ella me la dio.

\- yo dije lo mismo el primero día – eso me causo sonreír, si a veces estábamos muy en sintonía.

\- ahora Dimitri cuéntame un poco de ti – me puse nervioso, yo no quería hablar.

\- no sé qué decir.

\- qué tal si empezamos y me cuentas por que estas aquí. – trague, robe una mirada a Rose, para ver que ella no me veía en cambio parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- le he fallado a mi esposa – su cuerpo se tensó, yo apreté su mano en un gesto reconfortante y el efecto fue casi inmediato, mire al Dr. Que miraba nuestro intercambio y apuntaba algo en su libreta – me he olvidado de que tengo una esposa y le he sido infiel.

\- ya veo – él dijo mirando a Rose – ¿y piensas que la terapia funcionara para reparar lo de ustedes?

\- un hombre puede tener fe Dr.

\- nunca dije que no, solo que yo quiero que sepas que no te puedo dar las respuesta a todo.

\- lo sé – dije un poco duro, el asintió y volvió su atención a Rose.

\- ¿Cómo has estado esa semana Rose?

\- bien – ella dijo con voz baja – ha sido buena.

\- ¿han tenido problemas o discusiones? – mire a mi esposa y ella asintió -¿cuándo?

\- el otro día. Teníamos un gala pero Dimitri no se presentó, yo pensé que él estaba…- Rose se detuvo incapaz de continuar.

\- que él estaba con la mujer Tasha- mi esposa asintió - ¿estabas con ella?- el pregunto a mi

\- no – dije – se me hizo tarde y ella lo sabe. ¿Volverá confiar en mí?

\- puede – él respondió – está en ti hacerlo, la primera vez que vi a Rose era tímida y reacia a hablar de ti pero hoy viéndolos juntos veo que están muy en sintonía con el otro, y eso es algo que tienen a favor, como había dicho a ella su relación es como una herida, solo tienen que trabajar juntos y curarla, pero debes poner de tu parte Dimitri, sé que ambos tienen agendas muy apretadas pero si ella saca de su tiempo tu igual, no importa que tanto trabajo tengas si le has prometido tiempo debes dárselo, no por obligación si no por placer de estar con ella.

\- siempre quiero estar con ella – dije defendiéndome.

\- lo sé – él sonrió – pero la falta de tiempo es lo que los trae aquí hoy a esta situación, dime Dimitri ¿cuantas horas ves a tu esposa a la semana? – fui a responder pero el caso es que no tenía respuesta, prácticamente veía a Rose tres horas por día. El Dr. Noto mi vacilación y asintió – exacto tú has abierto esa brecha entre ambos y ahora debes de cerrarla, sé que ambos tienen vidas ajetreadas pero está en ambos abrir espacio y pasar más rato entre ustedes – asenti con la cabeza y el volvió a Rose – y tu Rose te veo más suelta a su lado, nada que ver como el primer día que has venido aquí y prácticamente me distes a entender que no aceptabas muy bien su tacto – me tense ante eso – no tengas miedo de experimentar con tu esposo en la intimida, es un buen comienzo para volver al principio.

\- Lo sé – ella me miro y medio una sonrisa cálida – ahora es más fácil que antes, creo que podemos hacerlo juntos.

\- pueden – el rectifico – solo deben poner de ambos, el camino a la curación es largo pero no difícil.

Hablamos un poco más de eso pero Rose se mantuvo callada prácticamente toda la noche y me dejo hablar, ella nunca soltó su mano de la mia y siempre me dio el consuelo que necesitaba, Laura tenía razón esa mujer era un angel y yo no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

\- eso salió bien – Rose dijo como salimos del edificio.

\- si – la tome en mis brazos y picotee sus labios - ¿Cómo te has sentido?

\- un poco incomoda al principio, pero luego fue mejor.

\- mejora con el paso de los días.

\- lo sé – ella dijo – pero aun necesitas venir tu solo, sé que tienes cosas que no quieres que yo sepa como también sé que las necesitas conversar para dejar salir esos fantasmas.

\- no pensemos en eso ahora – dije tratando de olvidar la conversación que se me venía encima con el Dr. Debemos de irnos el avión no es espera – la tome de la mano pero ella no se movió la mire y vi que por su mejilla rodo un lagrima – Rose ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

\- prométeme no dejarme de nuevo – el miedo era evidente en su voz y me rompió verla así. La tome en mis brazos y bese sus lágrimas dejando por ultimo sus labios.

\- nunca amor, eres la única para mí – ella asintió y me abrazo fuerte contra ella. Camine con ella en mis brazos y la metí en el auto, cuando me puse en marcha ella hablo.

\- ¿Qué debes de hacer en Miami? ¿Por qué no New York? – ella pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- trabajo Rose – dije sin dar muchos detalles, si hablaba podría revelar su sorpresa. - ¿Por qué no te gusta Miami?

\- ¿la verdad?- ella pregunto – no lo sé, solo sé que no quiero ir a Miami. Tienes suerte de que te amé tanto – sonreí, amaba cuando Rose era así. Ella bostezo y pronto comenzó a acurrucarse, siempre le dije que parecía como un perrito que daba vueltas y vueltas hasta encontrar un posición y esta fue una de esas veces, ella encontró el lado perfecto y pronto fue cerrando sus ojos.

Llegue al aeropuerto y el gran Jet de Abe nos esperaba no perdí tiempo y cogí a Rose en mis brazos y la subí a abordo, suavemente la deposite en la cama y bese cada parte de su rostro, ella dormía pacíficamente mientras estábamos a miles de metros sobre el suelo. Aprecie su sueño, tenía miedo pero no sabía de qué, las cosas iban tan bien que tenía miedo de despertar y darme cuenta de que todo era un sueño, algo me dijo que las cosas no son así de fáciles y que hay más baches en el camino, pero mirar dormir a Rose me calmo de cierta manera y me ayudo a esconder el miedo en la parte trasera de mi mente, me quite la ropa y me acosté a su lado cubriéndonos con las mantas, la atraje a mí y ella se acurruco un poco más en busca de mi calor. Deje mis pensamientos atrás sobre Tasha, olvide las palabras de Laura y el puño de Max, este fin de semana era para mi esposa y ya, la bese en sus labios y murmure antes de caer en la inconciencia.

\- para toda la vida amor.

'' _adivinen ¿quién se ganó el día de hoy para descansar?... niñas espero que les guste… besos Maria Isabel''_


	15. 14 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo14**

 **(14 de marzo de 2015)**

Una melodiosa voz se escuchaba resonar en el lugar en el que me encontraba, sabría de esa voz donde fuese. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y aunque mi cerebro percibía el canto todo era un poco nubloso ya que aún estaba un poco dormida, intente dormir un poco más pero la voz siguió cantando tratando de llamar mi atención pero mis ojos se negaban a abrir.

\- … feliz cumpleaños a ti – fue todo lo que entendí antes de que labios cálidos tocaran mi cuerpo frio, la suavidad de los labios y la ternura de ellos era miel para mi corazón. – despertad Rose – mi queridísimo esposo murmuraba en mi oído, pero yo me negaba abrir mis ojos, quería perderme en su tacto y fundirme en sus caricias. No abrí mis ojos y Dimitri continuo besando desde mi barbilla hasta llegar a mi ombligo y ahí simplemente se detuvo pero percibí una sonrisa contra mi piel – despierta Rose, tengo una sorpresa para ti – mis ojos automáticamente se abrieron y una risa rica se percibió en el ambiente – buenos días bella cumpleañera – Dimitri picotee mis labios cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo.

\- buenos días – respondí con voz ronca y excitada, sus besos previos dejaron mi cuerpo en llamas y deseoso por más de su toque.

\- ¿has dormido bien? – él pregunto.

\- mucho – me gire y vi que estaba en una habitación de hotel, las persianas estaban cerradas y no tenía vista a ningún lugar de la ciudad, el ambiente era más frio de lo que debería ser para la ciudad de Miami - ¿ha estado lloviendo? – pregunte.

\- no – Dimitri respondió retirando mi cabello de la cara.

\- entonces ¿Por qué es tan frio aquí?, pensé que Miami era más cálido.

\- ve y mira por ti misma – Dimitri se retiró de mi para darme acceso a levantarme, me tome mi tiempo para pararme ya que la cama en la que estaba era demasiado cálida como para querer salir de ella.

Luego de logar estar de pie y después de que Dimitri me cubriera con mi bata camine hasta lo que pensé que era un ventana pero me sorprendió ver que era un balcón, abrí las cortinas y una puerta de vidrio salió a la vista, con ambas manos hale de ella y me dio la libertad de salir. Espere encontrarme con la soleada Miami y tal vez con vista al mar pero me sorprendí al encontrarme con grandes montañas y sus picos cubiertos aun de nieve.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunte, ya que se sentí la presencia de Dimitri a mis espalda.

\- colorado – el me tomo por la cintura y beso mi cabello – para ser más exactos estamos en Vail Village – mis ojos se abrieron, ¿pero cómo habíamos llegado hasta aquí?

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunte atónita – digo, pensé que íbamos a Miami – me voltee pero aun así sin salir de sus brazos – pensé que tenías negocios que atender.

\- no hubo ningún negocio Rose, todo fue una mentira para traerte aquí – él retiro un mechón de cabello – quería que fuera una sorpresa, se cuánto amas este lugar – era cierto, colorado era hermoso y más en especial este pueblo. – quería celebrar en un lugar como este tu cumpleaños, donde solo éramos tu y yo – mi corazón se hincho y lágrimas picaron en mi ojos, me sentía como una niña de 17 años que se había escapado un fin de semana con su novio.

\- ¡gracias! – exclame antes de tirarme a sus labios a devorarlos con pasión autentica, nuestro beso fue caliente pero ninguno de los dos lucho por el dominio, la lengua de Dimitri saboreaba la mia mientras sus manos descansaban en mi espalda – es el mejor regalo que me has dado – dije luego de separarnos.

\- eso no es todo – él afirmo pero no dijo más, lo mire entornando mis ojos pero él siguió sin dar indicio de nada, resople y volví la mirada al hermoso paisaje que tenía enfrente de mí.

A pesar de estar a mediados de marzo aún se podía apreciar la nieve en los picos de las montañas, por donde uno viera habían grandes montañas, el día en si era gris pero había posibilidades que el sol nos calentara un poco con el pasar de las horas, tome el paisaje un poco más bajo y me encontré que a pocas millas había un rio y una gran cascada caía sobre él. El agua era tan azul que se podía ver el fondo de la misma.

\- son aguas termales – Dimitri murmuro en oído y beso mi cuello – puedes bañarte en ella sin sentir frio – mire más el rio y definitivamente estábamos haciendo uso de él. No respondí solo asenti para dar a entender que la idea me gustaba, mire más y note que aunque estábamos en un balcón si bajaba 5 escalones estaríamos en el piso.

\- ¿en qué hotel estamos? – pregunte. Dimitri sonrió y me tome de la mano.

\- en ninguno – levante un ceja inquisitivamente y eso le causo reír mas.

\- ya verás – él me tomo de la mano y camino dentro de la habitación.

Al salir de la habitación mi boca se abrió para luego volverse acerrar, él no mentía cuando dijo que no nos quedábamos en un hotel y la razón era porque nos estábamos quedando en una casa. Al caminar por la casa mi asombro crecía un poco más, este lugar era una hermosa joya arquitectónica.

La casa era solo de un nivel pero con ese era suficiente, fue fabricada en madera. Al llegar a la sala principal vi que no habían paredes en su lugar eran grandes ventanales que se sostenían por medio de cerchas y vigas circulares, el techo era en dos aguas y la única estructura de material era la gran chimenea fabricada en piedra grisácea. El piso era de madera pulida y todo el lugar fue amueblado con sofas de color beige. El ambiente era hogareño y cálido.

Por los grandes ventanales se podía apreciar mejor la cascada y el bosque, al solo mirar a estos dos me sentí en paz con la vida, Dimitri tomo mi mano y siguió con su recorrido pero nunca dijo nada, él solo me guio atreves de la casa y me dejo apreciarla. La cocina era hecha totalmente en madera y mármol negro, el diseño de sus paredes daba la alusión de que fueran troncos unos sobre otros, la cocina era en isla y contaba con una mesa redonda para 6 personas, los electrodomésticos eran todos en acero inoxidable.

Las habitaciones tampoco tenían paredes a excepción de la que contenía la chimenea y está también era igual que la de sala todo en piedra, y aunque no eran muy grandes si estaban bien decoradas y el espacio estaban bien distribuido, no sabía quién o que vivía aquí pero fuese quien fuese tenía un paraíso. Por último fue la habitación en la que desperté, la aprecie mejor y esta era la única que no tenía ventanales, el único que había era el que daba al balcón, en una esquina divise una puerta más pequeña y la abrí, al salir me encontré con una piscina de aguas cálida y azulejos.

\- ¿te gusta? – Dimitri pregunto.

\- esto es hermoso, creo que es el lugar más perfecto que puede existir – dije mirando todo a mi alrededor – ¿de quién es? – mire a Dimitri para ver que él tenía una chispa curiosa en sus ojos.

\- tuya – dijo, mis ojos se abrieron a tal punto que creí que se saldrían de sus orbitas.

\- no, esto no puede ser mío, no he pagado por ella – dije y luego entrecerré mis ojos - ¿acaso me estás haciendo una broma Belikov? – acuse, si esto era una broma no era nada agradable, digo ¿quién no quisiera poseer una belleza como esta?

\- no es una broma – Dimitri de repente estaba serio, detrás de su espalda saco un sobre de manila que no sabía que estaba escondiendo, me lo entrego y yo casi lo dejo caer.

-¿Qué es?

\- ábrelo y mira que es – su voz era seria al igual que su rostro, recuerdos de la última vez que Dimitri me dio un sobre brillaron en mi mente y trajo un sabor amargo en mí, deseche los pensamiento y abrí el sobre.

Dentro de este había una cantidad de papeles que de solo verlos me dio pereza leerlos pero si Dimitri quería que los leyera pues eso iba hacer, leí cada uno y en ellos había acuerdos de dinero, clausulas y más mierda sobre acuerdos, al final estaba la firma de alguien y la de mi esposo pero eso no fue lo que más me sorprendió, lo que más me sorprendió fue que en la parte donde estaba escrito el nombre del dueño no era otro que el mío y el de Dimitri. Los papeles cayeron de mi mano y mi boca se abrió pero sin embargo nada salió de ella. Dimitri tomo los papeles y los puso desorganizados sobre una mesa de cristal.

\- ¿Cómo? – musite.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – mi esposo pregunto divertido y tomándome por la cintura.

\- no te hagas Belikov – respondí – ¿Cómo es que tenemos esta casa? – no es que no estaba feliz de tenerla, es solo que nunca pensé poder poseer algo así. Espere una explicación de cómo llego a esta casa pero lo único que llego fue un:

\- feliz cumpleaños amor – fuera lo que tenía que decir él corto las palabras con sus labios, tenía muchas preguntas pero en el momento en que su lengua toco la mia me perdí en la sensación de sus labios sin embargo no duro mucha ya que él pronto se apartó - ¿recuerdas que cuando eras niña querías una casa así? – él pregunto y vagamente recordé que de niña quise vivir en este pueblo ya que sus casa eran hermosas, asentí esperando que continuara – en montana tenemos una casa que sé que te gusta pero no era la casa de tu sueño y cuando pensaba en regalos para tu cumpleaños recordé que hablaste de este lugar, al principio pensé en un hotel pero luego vi que la casa estaba en venta y supe que era la perfecta para ti – él me miro a los ojos nada más que con amor – solo quiere que tus sueños se hagan realidad – murmuro la última parte y mis ojos se hicieron agua, esto era un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertar. -¿te gusta? – pregunto luego de que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, mire a sus ojos y vi el temor en ellos, me reí mentalmente, no tenía por qué temer.

\- me encanta – y sin más me lance a sus labios devorándolo sin dar tregua, sus manos me aprisionaron y con urgencia me besaba, el frio de antes desapareció de mi cuerpo y fue sustituido por el calor que me despertó esta mañana. Mis pezones estaban en erectos y mi vagina se humedeció con ansias de Dimitri.

\- ¿Qué tal un baño? – él pregunto, mirando hacia el rio de aguas termales, cobrando un poco de aliento asenti con la cabeza y Dimitri comenzó a desnudarme, él con delicadeza quito mis ropas junto con mi ropa interior, al tenerme desnuda yo pase a desnudarlo a él, disfrute de cada roce que tenía mis dedos con su pecho. Desnudar a Dimitri era algo placentero para mí, no sé si era el frio o mi toque pero su piel bronceada y lisa, pronto se vio un poco más oscura ya que cada poro de su piel se había erizado, sus pezón era duro dándole un toque más profundo de oscuridad.

Los dos caminamos desnudos por el bosque hasta llegar al rio, los poco metros que separaba la casa de la cascada solo alimento la tensión sexual, al llegar la brisa que emanaba de las aguas me recibió llenando mi cuerpo con un suave roció de calidez, Dimitri entro primero y me tendió la mano, la tome sin vacilar y sumergí el primer pie en el agua, me esperaba el agua un poco fría ya que igual estábamos al aire libre pero nuevamente me vi sorprendida al sentirla cálida, era como estar en una bañera. Dimitri sonrió al ver mi expresión y tomándome en sus brazos y sumergiéndose hablo.

\- ¿ves la roca detrás de la cascada? – Él pregunto y yo asentí – es lo que la mantiene cálida, según se escucha por estos lados es porque internamente de esa roca hay un volcán por lo cual la roca emana vapor que calienta las aguas – me encantaba cuando Dimitri explicaba las cosas para mí. Siempre había escuchado de lugares como estos y de aguas termales pero nunca imagine estar en unas y mucho menos ser dueña de ella.

\- es el paraíso – dije mirando a mi alrededor, por la altura de los arboles no podía divisar bien el cielo pero no me quejaba, era como estar en un cuento de hadas.

\- si lo es – él dijo en voz baja chorreando aguan por mis hombros con su mano y con la otra acariciando mi vientre. – Tú eres el paraíso – murmuro esta vez más bajo y beso detrás de mí oreja, el gesto me causo erizarme.

Su cercanía y el lugar evocaron sentimientos en mí, unos eran de placer, otros de amor, pero el más importante era de deseo, mi cuerpo llevaba días deseando a Dimitri y creo que esta vez nada podría detenernos, hoy quería a mi esposo no por miedo, no por celos ni mucho menos por venganza, hoy quería a mi esposo por deseo y por amor.

Tome la mano que descansaba en mi vientre y la fui bajando hasta que llego a mi vagina, él se tensó un poco pero rápidamente hable – tócame, soy tuya – mi voz era cargada de deseo ya que él no vacilo y comenzó a acariciar mis pliegues, sus largos y ásperos dedos se encontraron con mi delicado clítoris y comenzó a frotarlo, mi cabeza callo en su pecho y de mis labios salían silenciosos gemidos.

Su dedo pulgar tomo el lugar de su dedo medio y siguió frotando mientras que su dedo medio se introdujo en mi causándome estremecerme de placer, lo bueno de estar casada con un ruso como Dimitri es que todo en él era grande y grueso. Con su otra mano comenzó a acariciarme los pechos y a jalar mis pezones, era la mezcla perfecta de dolor y placer.

\- quiero probarte – él dijo y rápidamente me sentó sobre una roca, la superficie era áspera pero nada de eso importaba, Dimitri saco sus dedos y metió la cabeza entre mis piernas. Con suave besos acaricio mi muslo húmedo y cálido hasta llegar al nido de nervios que era mi coño.

Vi como su lengua humedeció los labios y sus ojos se oscurecieron con lujuria, me volví más húmeda y no hablo del agua que nos rodeaba. La punta de lengua toco mi clítoris y yo chille de placer. ¡Dios! Era como el cielo, pensé que me devoraría el coño como el otro día pero vi que solo la punta de su lengua era la que me toca, la tortura así era más dulce y aterradora a la vez, quería que tomar todo de mí en su boca y me hiciera chillar de placer pero no estaba teniendo nada de eso.

Mi capacidad para hablar se había perdido ya que no encontraba las palabras ni siquiera para suplicar por más. Quería sentir algún tipo de alivio por lo cual pase ambas piernas por sus hombros y con mis manos atraje más su cabeza a mi coño, el sonrió y deposito un suave beso en mi clítoris antes de pasar a devorarlo como tanto quería. Grite de placer como el bosque amortiguo los sonidos.

Sus dientes daban suaves mordiscos dolorosos que luego calmaba con un chupón, descansé mi cuerpo sobre la roca y me entregue al placer, mis ojos se cerraron como Dimitri me devoraba el coño con hambre y lujuria, sus manos se sostenían de mis caderas para mantenerme quieta. Mi único trabajo en este momento era gemir y volver a gemir.

Mi orgasmo estaba llegando y casi podía disfrutar de la dulce liberación que este traía, cada vez Dimitri aumento su paso y agrego dos dedos de más para tocar el lugar dulce que estaba dentro de mí, lo tenía en la punta de mi ser… podía sentir su llegada… pero el caso fue que nunca llego, los dedos desaparecieron al igual que su boca, mis ojos se abrieron en desconcierto y un gruñido salió de mis labios. Me senté y vi que Dimitri estaba parado con el agua llegando solo a la mitad de su torso y sus labios húmedos por mi lubricación.

\- pero que… - no termine la frase porque él tomo mi boca en la suya y me obligo a probarme, disfrute de mi sabor y me encendió más, vagamente sentí como él me bajaba de la roca y el agua volvió a cubrir mi cuerpo.

Sin dejar de besarme él me tomo por las piernas y las enrollo contra su cintura, su enorme pene estaba erecto y pegaba contra mis labios, él se movió un poco y mi espalda se pego contra la roca en la que previamente estaba sentada – Te amo Roza, ¿estas segura de que quieres esto? – él era hermoso y cariñoso y siempre me ponía en primer lugar, pase mi mano húmeda por su cara y él se inclinó ante mi tacto.

\- hazme el amor Dimitri – murmure en silencio, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y poco a poco me fue entrando. Dolió, no fue mucho pero si sentí el pequeño ardor dentro de mí, la mueca que hice hizo que él se detuviera.

\- ¿te he hecho daño? – pregunto alarmado.

\- un poco – admití – ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez – sus ojos mostraron entendimiento y a la vez tristeza, pero no íbamos a tener nada de eso, ahora éramos solo él y yo – ya paso, hazme tuya – y con un beso áspero me penetro por completo. Ambos dejamos salir un gemido como nuestros cuerpos se convirtieron en uno.

Las aguas eran un poco alborotadas debido a nuestro encuentro, y el único sonido era el de nuestros gemidos. Dimitri me penetraba a un ritmo demasiado lento y doloroso, después de casi un año sin sexo mi cuerpo parecía como si muriera de sed y el único remedio era la polla de Dimitri.

\- más rápido – suplique – métemela toda – sé que era un poco sucio, pero que importaba, lo quería todo dentro de mí, el me dedico un sonrisa maliciosa y de una sola estocada sus bolas chocaron con mi coño – Siii, Así es – grite en el éxtasis.

\- Uff, eres tan apretada – él silbo entre dientes, mis ojos se cerraron y descanse la cabeza contra la roca, sus embestidas cada vez eran más dura y placenteras, su boca beso mi cuello y dejo una pequeña marca en él y luego bajo a mis senos y comenzó a besarlos bruscamente, dolía un poco su agresividad pero no podía negar que cada vez me encendía mas, con el pasar de los minutos más agua salpicaba entre nosotros y rápidamente nuestros cabellos estaban emparamados. ¿Pero a quien le importaba eso cuando alguien como Dimitri te lo estaba haciendo así?

Mi orgasmo anterior comenzó a volver a crecer dentro de mí, mis gemidos eran más altos cada segundo y Dimitri era más hinchado que nunca. – Dimitri me voy a venir – dije y él rápidamente salió de mí.

\- aun no Roza, quiero que tengas el mejor orgasmo de tu vida – y con eso el me volteo y mi cara quedo frente a frente con la roca – quiero volver a sentir como tu apretado coño se envuelve alrededor de mi polla anunciado tu orgasmo, quiero tus deliciosos pechos sean tan erectos como un roca y Dios quiero volver sentir lo que es derramar mi semen en ti – y con eso me penetro desde atrás, deje salir un grito que resonó por todo el lugar y eso lo ínsito mas.

Había pasado un largo tiempos desde que habíamos sido uno, pero la conexión que hacia nuestros cuerpos era como si nunca habríamos dejado de hacerlo, Dimitri amaba mi cuerpo con caricias y con brusquedad, él me estaba haciendo el amor como nunca me lo había hecho y yo no podría estar más dichosa, sé que estábamos siendo un poco duros pero nunca nadie dijo que hacer el amor es solo cuando hay velas y flores alrededor. Para mi hacer el amor era estar con la personas que más amo en el mundo, y ese era Dimitri.

\- te sientes tan bien Roza – él dijo besando mi cuello, su mano acaricio mi clítoris a sabiendas que me llevaría al borde del éxtasis – eres tan hermosa y eres solo mia – el musitaba en mi oído y aumento sus embestidas.

\- Mmm- fue todo lo que dije ya que las palabras no salían de mi boca.

\- di que eres mia – ordeno

\- soy tuya – dije en susurro.

\- más alto – me penetro con más fuerza.

\- soy tuya – esta vez fue más alto pero no como él quería.

\- grítalo Rose – ordeno con fuerza y con una dura penetrada que sentí su polla en mi estomagó.

\- ¡SOY TUYA! – grite a los cuatro vientos como mi orgasmo me golpeo haciendo mi vision borrosa y llevándome a un mundo de placer.

\- siempre – dijo él como me golpeo tres veces más y luego sentí la calidez de su esperma llenado todo mi interior, su cuerpo tembló como monto su orgasmo y se enterró en lo más profundo de mí.

No dijimos nada, mi cuerpo estaba contra la roca como él estaba contra mí, el agua se fue calmando después de que nuestros cuerpo se quedaron quietos, su pene seguía en mi interior y mi orgasmo me llevo aun mundo que no recordaba, en este punto me sentía como si hubiera consumido una droga tan placentera que mi cuerpo no quería renunciar a ella.

\- Te amo – musite recuperando mis sentidos, los labios de Dimitri se estrellaron contra mi espalda.

\- ¿seguirás amándome en la mañana? – pregunto con voz suave, la última vez que Dimitri me había preguntado eso fue cuando tenía 20 años y después de una pelea, él y yo habíamos discutido por algo sin sentido y nuestros gritos terminaron en sexo, al terminar nadie dijo nada. Dimitri me había tomado en sus brazos y me había abrazado fuertemente a él. Él se echaba la culpa de nuestra discusión y se podría decir que nuestra relación en ese entonces estaba sobre la cuerda floja, en medio de nuestro silencio él había preguntado las misma palabras de ahora en el temor de que la ronda de sexo que habíamos tenia hubiera sido una despedida, esa fue la primera vez que Dimitri se dejó ver vulnerable.

\- para toda la vida amor – respondí sin dudarlo, Dimitri era el amor de mi vida y siempre lo seria, no tenía dudas de eso, la pregunta no venía a la situación pero en mi interior sabía que él tenía miedo de que esto terminara, no por estar en este rio y haber hecho el amor significara que nuestros problemas en casa estaban solucionados, aun caminábamos en cascaras de huevos pero con el pasar de los días estas se volvían más firme.

Sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cuerpo y me abrazo de tal manera que no pudiera soltarme, lo que acaba de pasar golpeo algo dentro de él y la culpa salió a flote, sé que no era la culpa de haber hecho el amor conmigo, era la culpa de sus errores en el pasado, con un gran esfuerzo Salí de sus brazos y saque su pene que aún estaba dentro mí, me voltee y mi cara quedo al nivel de la suya ya que gracias al agua mi cuerpo flotaba. Mire sus ojos y en ellos vi el amor y la tristeza, con mi mano acaricie su rostro y le dedique una sonrisa.

\- Te amo Dimitri y mi mejor decisión fue haberme casado contigo, los errores del pasado son eso, errores del pasado, lo importante es el ahora y ya, por eso te tengo que preguntar algo – él asintió con la cabeza y yo procedí a repetir sus palabras. -¿seguirás amándome en la mañana? – una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en su rostro y yo ya sabía la respuesta.

\- para toda la vida amor – con eso nuestros labios se encontraron en el mas de los dulces besos.

Mi cumpleaños transcurrió de esa manera, Dimitri volvió hacerme el amor en nuestro rio y luego procedió hacérmelo en la intimidad de nuestra nueva casa, cada hora del día él paso adorando mi cuerpo y con cada penetrada que entro en mi cuerpo musito el amor que sentía por mí, ese día no hablamos más después de la charla en el rio, ese día hablamos pero con nuestros cuerpos. Al caer la noche mi cuerpo estaba saciado de todo el sexo y como un bebe me dormí en los brazos de mi amigo, mi amante y mi esposo.

'' _Mis amores feliz navidad… besos Maria Isabel''_


	16. 15 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo15**

 **(15 de marzo de 2015)**

 **PDVD**

Si me pidieran describir mi vida en este momento diría que era mágica y más allá de perfecta. El cumpleaños d Rose salió todo al revés a los planes originales, en realidad quería darle la casa, pasar una linda tarde en los alrededores del pueblo y luego una cena romántica, pero todo eso fue cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si le di la casa pero todo lo demás se vio olvidado como nuestros cuerpos se convirtieron en uno y se dieron al placer.

Ni en mis locos sueños pensé que aún podría volver a conectar con mi esposa de esa manera y luego de todo lo que había pasado, cada beso, cada toque o cada roce de su piel contra mi piel fue como un alivio para mi alma, hacer el amor con Rose de nuevo fue algo que perduraría para toda la vida en mi mente.

\- quiero pastel de chocolate – mi hermosa esposa dijo después de un largo tiempo de guardar silencio. Era cerca del mediodía y no nos habíamos levantado aun. Rose yacía boca abajo con su cuerpo desnudo mientras que yo dibujaba patrones invisibles sobre su espalda con mi dedo medio.

\- ¿Qué tal si compramos uno? – sugerí, ella arrugo la nariz en esa forma adorable que solamente ella sabía hacer y negó con su cabeza.

\- quiero que me hagas uno tu – ella se levantó y me dejo apreciar su desnudez, mi querido amigo despertó de su más que merecido descanso y sentí la necesidad de hacerla mia de nuevo – además técnicamente no recibí uno por mi cumpleaños – levante la ceja en diversión y me eche a reír.

\- pensé que estabas muy ocupada para querer una.

\- bueno – ella se trepo sobre mí y yo automáticamente acaricie sus pechos desnudos – pero ahora no lo estoy y quiero un pastel de chocolate.

\- bien – accedí – pero me tienes que ayudar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Si yo soy la festejada? – rodee mis ojos y tome una posición sentada por lo cual nuestros rostros eran al mismo nivel.

-pero como buena esposa debes de ayudar a tu esposo – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y yo solo quería besar esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal si tu empiezas y yo luego te sigo? – sugirió, resople, eso era lo mejor que podía recibir de ella.

\- bien – dije – pero si en 15 minutos no estás en la cocina no habrá pastel.

\- hecho – con un beso demasiado corto ella se bajó de mí y corrió al baño, yo en su lugar me deje caer unos segundos sobre la cama y no pude dejar de escapar una sonrisa al recordar toda la noche anterior.

Me levante y me puse unos pantalones de pijama y me fui a la cocina, esta casa era una preciosidad y era el lugar en el que siempre querría compartir con mi esposa. Busque en los dispensadores todo lo necesario para el pastel y comencé a mesclar los ingredientes. Roza era fanática al chocolate por lo cual me asegure de poner mucho en la mezcla, trabaje en silencio y nunca mire el reloj, no había porque, Rose no mostraría su cara hasta sentir el olor a chocolate o mejor dicho hasta que el pastel estuviera cortado en un plato.

Hacer el pastel no tomo tiempo después de todo no era grande, cuando lo saque del horno este olía de maravilla y mi esposa le encantaría, glaseé un poco de chocolate derretido encima de este y como toque final puse cerezas, las favoritas de Rose. Deje el pastel enfriar un poco y me fui en busca de mi ingrata esposa.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación note que algunas cosas faltaban como lo eran las sabanas de nuestra cama y las almohadas, estas fueron remplazadas por una cobertura de color negro, Rose no estaba por ningún lado y la curiosidad se aprovecho de mí, fui a ver en el baño pero la puerta estaba cerrada por lo que toque.

\- Rose ¿todo está bien? – pregunte.

\- si – ella dijo y luego continúo – ¿podrías traer un poco de chocolate derretido? – mi ceño se frunció en la confusion pero igual accedí.

\- está bien – fui en busca del chocolate que me sobro y vi que era suficiente para los dos y fui a nuestra habitación. Al entrar note que las luces estaban un poco más baja y una música melodiosa jugaba en los parlantes del lugar. Deje el chocolate sobre la mesa de noche y me di vuelta para encontrarme con la vista más sexi de la vida.

Rose, mi hermosa Roza estaba parada en la mitad de la habitación usando lencería para adultos, tome su apariencia y vi que su cuerpo brillaba bajo las luces y su cabello estaba mojado después de una ducha, note su atuendo y mi polla regreso a la vida, la lencería que tenía puesta era de color blanca, tenía un pedazo de tela que eran sus tangas y el sostén era un camisón un poco más pequeño y sin copa por lo cual se podía apreciar sus pezones que bajo mi mirada se habían endurecido.

\- ¿te gusta? – ella pregunto tímida, no hable, no tenía palabras.

\- no – dije después de recuperar la voz, ella me miro derrotada pero me apresure hablar – me encanta – cerré el espacio que tenía entre nosotros y la tome en mis brazos, la iba a besar cuando ella se apartó de mí.

\- siéntate – ordeno. Hice lo que me dijo y en todo el borde de la cama me senté, ella camino por toma la habitación y de mi maleta saco una corbata, - te tapare los ojos y te dejaras hacer todo de mi ¿estamos?- asenti como un perrito – buen chico – ella sonrió – si no me obedeces, tu castigo será no tenerme – trague duro, pues sabía que Rose seria capas de encenderme como una fogata y después no darme nada si no me comporte – ahora acuéstate – lo hice sin vacilar, tome posición en la mitad de la cama y ella se montó sobre mí.

Con ambas manos ato la corbata en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y pronto la oscuridad era lo único que podía ver, ella picoteo mis labios y luego su peso se había ido dejándome solo. La música de antes se escuchó un poco más fuerte pero no tanto como para incomodar. Sentí que Rose tomo la refractaria donde estaba el chocolate y segundos después estaba nuevamente sobre mí.

\- no te muevas – ella ordeno y luego sentí como una mezcla espesa y un poco cálida caía desde la punta de mi barbilla hasta la cinturilla de mis pantalones en línea recta. – Si te mueves dejaras caer todo el chocolate y no queremos eso pase – su voz era autoritaria pero no se podía negar la nota de alegría que esta tenía, asenti con la cabeza dando a conocer que entendía el punto.

Con su dedo medio ella rego todo el chocolate dibujando patrones por mi cuerpo, yo intente no gemir, su dedo paso por mi cuello y a mi pecho deteniéndose en ambas tetillas, cuando las tenía amabas llenas de chocolate comenzó a dispersar líneas por todo mi abdomen y se detuvo en la cinturilla de mis boxers.

\- Mmm – ella balbuceo - ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – Rose bajo los pantalones y un gemido salió de su garganta cuando vio que no tenía ropa interior – sin ropa interior… me gusta – mi ropa había a aterrizado en algún lugar de la habitación pero no podía decir dónde.

Rose tomo el chocolate y dejo caer dos líneas más sobre mis piernas y volvió a procedes a dibujar patrones, por ultimo sentí como su pulgar roso la punta de mi pene y un gruñido salió de mis labios, Rose en cambio dejo salir una risa picara – me divertiré mucho con esto – dijo y dio un pequeño beso a mi polla.

Mi cuerpo debió parecer un mapamundi por todas las líneas de chocolate que tenía en mí, Rose bajo de mi un momento y me encontré perdido pero antes de alarmarme volvió a estar encima de mí y con mis manos en las de ella, no pregunte qué estaba haciendo porque sabía lo que hacía, ella tomo ambas manos y las amarro para luego sujetarlas en el espaldar de la cama, quede indefenso y era un sentimiento que no me gustaba, pero saber que era Rose la que tenía el control me relajaba y me encendía un poco más, su cuerpo se inclinó hasta que sentí su aliento sobre mi oído.

\- ¿sabes lo que hare contigo? – Preguntó pasando la punta de su lengua por mi lóbulo, negué con la cabeza ansiando las ganas de que ella me digiera – primero te chupare todo el chocolate, luego te la mamare de tal manera que me pidas por mas y por ultimo te follare como nunca nadie lo ha hecho – ¡JODER! Esto es emaciado caliente, Rose es demasiado sexi para su propio bien y después de oír eso podía sentir como mi pene hacia cum.

\- Roza – musite sin palabras, mi acento era espeso y cada palabra que salía de mi boca lo hacia entrelazada con deseo.

\- Shhh – ella dijo y con la punta de su lengua bajo por toda mi barbilla y comenzó a borrar los patrones de chocolate de mi cuerpo – Mmm, sabes tan bien – ella musito causando vibrar mi cuerpo, mi polla estaba dolorosa he hinchada, Rose continuo lambiendo todo de mí y pronto mi cuerpo no era solo más que pegajoso. – ahora el postre – como lo dijo me causo estremecerme con anterioridad por conocer lo que venía pronto.

Rose tomo el chocolate y lo chorreo por mi polla cubriéndola toda, un gemido salió de su boca y eso me causo piel de gallina. Sus manos no me tocaron y eso me frustraba quería sentir su delicada mano en mi piel pero no, ella no me toco. Un segundo después su rica boca estaba en mi polla haciéndome gemir.

\- Ahhh – quería tomar su cabeza con mis manos pero no podía, estaba amarrado y ahora no creo que eso hubiera sido una buena idea. Rose solo tomo la punta y la chupo como si se tratase de un helado, por cada lengüetazo que daba un dulce gemido salía de sus carnosos labios. - … Roza – dije, quería mas, quería que me la chupara toda y me hiciera venir como solo ella sabía.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – ese pequeño denomino, ahora entendía el juego, ella quería que suplicara por ella.

\- a ti.

\- me tienes- dijo pasando la lengua por mi punta limpiando una gota pre-seminal. – Debes ser más específico – ella paso sus dientes por mi punta y no pude dejar de gritar de placer.

\- … por favor – suplique.

\- ¿por favor qué? – la sonrisa contra mi piel era evidente, esa pequeña perra estaba disfrutando de mi miseria. Me rendí, solamente tenía que decir las palabras y ella me complacería por lo cual la dije.

\- chúpamela toda – grite y ella con gusto obedeció, en un milisegundo mi polla entro en toda su boca hasta tocar su garganta, Rose tomo en sus manos lo que no cabía en su boca y me masturbo, sus perfectos dientes fueron descubiertos y delicadamente los paso por todo mi eje con delicadeza pero con suficiente fuerza para darme placer - ¡Dios sí! – exclame, ella no mintió cuando dijo que me lo haría como nadie me lo había hecho, nadie en el mundo sería capaz de hacerme estremecer de la manera en la que Rose podía. Mi orgasmo estaba llegando y yo con ayuda de mis caderas me enterraba en lo más profundo de su deliciosa y sucia boca, - …estoy cerca – dije entre dientes, la vena de mi cuello palpitaba y gotas de sudor salían de mi cabello.

\- vente en mi – ella dijo aun con mi pene es su boca, la vibración de sus palabras fuero mi fin con un gruñido infernal y la electricidad corriendo por mi columna me deje culminar en su boca, ella gimió cuando mi sabor entro en contacto con su lengua y como siempre trago todo hasta dejarme limpio. Mi pecho subía y baja violentamente, podía sentir el sudor en mi cuerpo combinado con la pegajosidad del dulce.

\- ahora te follare – ella dijo pero antes de que pudiera procedes a desnudarse hable.

\- déjame – dije – déjame desnudarte, déjame mirarte cuando te hago mia – no hubo respuesta pero si dos conjuntos de manos desamarraron las mías, cuando era libre la corbata se había ido de mis ojos y la luz me cegó por unos minutos, después de parpadear varias veces todo a mi alrededor se volvió claro y mi vista callo sobre Rose.

Ella estaba aún vestida con la lencería que ahora estaba manchada de chocolate a igual que sus pechos, su abdomen y sus piernas, pequeñas manchas la cubrían, su cabello era salvaje y sus labios hinchados después de esa deliciosa mamada que me acabada de dar. Si dar tregua la tanga que tenía callo en dos pedazos al igual que el camisón, su vagina bien depilada estaba cubierta de sus jugos dando un aspecto brilloso, sus pechos eran como dos rocas que apuntaban en mi dirección y la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios era el toque final a su perfecto Look.

Ella me empujo de nuevo a la cama dando a entender que ella seguía a cargo. No me quejo, mi polla de la sola vista de ella volvió a la vida y ella como buena golosa que es ronroneo tomándola y jugando con ella en sus labios, ¡Oh! Sus labios, sus deliciosos y suaves labios se estaban preparando para dar cavia a mi gran polla. Cuando estaba lista ella se dejó bajar de una sola estocada. Ambos gemimos de ser uno de nuevo, no importaba cuantas veces lo hayamos hecho ella siempre seria cerrada y cálida.

Con un ritmo frenético comenzó abajar y subir clavándose más duro, podía sentir mi pene en su estómago y ella igual, sus gritos de placer resonaban por todo el lugar, sus tetas saltaban al ritmo que teníamos, mis bolas golpeaban su coño húmedo llenando la estancia de ruidos eróticos. Rose en este punto no gemía, ella gritaba de placer y yo igual.

Nos moví de posición a sabiendas de que su orgasmo sería mejor, así que con rapidez salí de ella y la puse a cuatro patas, ella jadeaba por la pérdida pero cuando estaba segura la penetre de nuevo desde atrás.

\- Siii – grito en éxtasis, ver a Rose en tanto placer trajo el mío, golpee duro asegurándome de que ella sintiera toda mi polla en su ser, las paredes de su vagina abrazaban mi polla, su hermoso coño se habría para recibirme asegurándose de que con el pasar de los minutos se sintiera mas apretado.

Pronto Rose comenzó a gemir más y más duro anunciando su orgasmo, quería todo de ella, quería que cuando caminara mañana me sintiera en ella y supiera que fui yo quien la dejo así, tome sus caderas más apretadas y comencé a golpear duro y sin compasión, ella amaba cuando yo era brusco y esto era un nuevo nivel.

\- …Dimitri estoy ahí – ella balbuceaba, yo pase mi mano entre nuestras piernas y jugué con su clítoris hinchado ganándome un delicioso grito de placer – No pares, por favor no pares – ella suplicaba y yo no estaba teniendo nada de eso, al contrario sentí mi propio orgasmo llegar y con voz ronca dije a su oído.

\- vente conmigo Roza – jale su clítoris y ella chillo de placer como su orgasmo llego liberando todo sus jugos, mi propia vision se nublo como sentí la familiar corriente de electricidad en mi columna y segundos después mi semen fue llenado el interior de mi esposa, ambos gritamos el nombre del otro como juntos caemos en la cama.

Su respiración era agitada al igual que la mia, nuestros cuerpos eran sudorosos y pegajosos y nuestro aliento era entre cortado, Rose cumplió su promesa ella me lo hizo como ninguna otra mujer me lo había hecho nunca. Y desde ahora tenía el conocimiento que nunca seria capas de renunciar a ella, su cuerpo se volvió mi propia droga personal y necesitaba de ella a diario.

Cuando nuestros cuerpos se calmaron ambos estábamos flotando en una nube de placer, mi cuerpo estaba agotado y mi polla dolía de todo el esfuerzo del fin de semana, pero mi dolor no era comparado con el de Rose, cuando ella se levantó una mueca de dolor adorno su linda cara, yo solo le di una sonrisa orgullosa de saber que fui yo quien la dejo así.

\- Bastardo – ella murmuró caminando al baño.

\- insaciable – dije siguiendo su paso, la cama quedo hecha un desastre y dulce quedo esparcido por todo los lugares y la ropa de Rose yacía rota al lado de la mia.

Entramos al baño y con delicadeza lave el cuerpo de mi esposa, ella estaba débil al igual que yo, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habíamos hecho pero cada vez que lo hacíamos necesitábamos más, ninguna cantidad de sexo sería suficiente para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Después de que termine de darle Shampoo a su cabello y ella al mío salimos y por primera vez desde que llegamos nos vestimos, nuestro vuelo saldría en la noche y aun quería salir a comer algo con Rose y ver un poco del lugar.

Nos vestimos con rapidez y Rose maquillo y peino su cabello más rápido aun, cuando estábamos listo tomados de la mano salimos de la casa, un coche de alquiler nos esperaba en la entrada y rápidamente nos metimos en él, no tardamos más de diez minutos en llegar al pueblo y como toda tarde de domingo este estaba lleno de personas y familias paseando a su alrededor.

Rose y yo nos sentamos en un pequeño restaurante y pedimos comida tailandesa, estábamos hambrientos y rápidamente devoramos todo, el postre fue tarta de frambuesas que Rose devoró en dos minutos, y no estoy mintiendo, luego de pagar la cuenta fuimos a caminar por todo el lugar y no miento cuando digo que era hermoso. Las casas eran de aspecto rustico no teniendo punto de comparación con las casas modernas, el pueblo era encerrado por las montañas que poco a poco la nieve de sus picos se derretían dando la bienvenida a la primavera, por las calles se apreciaban más las personas a pie que en carro y el aire al lugar era limpio y fresco.

\- esto es hermoso – mi esposa dijo recostando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo pase mi mano y la atraje más a mí.

\- sí, lo es – respondí besando su cabello.

\- me gustaría poder quedarnos aquí.

\- ¿no te gusta Montana?- pregunte, ella se encogió de hombros y respondió:

\- es agradable, pero ya no es lo mismo de antes – ella se detuvo y me miro a los ojos – en él hay más cosas triste que buenas y siento que en ese lugar no podremos ser feliz – me duele verla así por que todo era mi culpa, roce mi mano en su mejilla y ella se inclinó en mi toque.

\- tenemos que tener fe mi amor.

\- no se trata de fe Dimitri, es solo que no crea que pueda vivir en el mismo lugar que Tasha – el nombre pico en mi ser, ese era el nombre de todos mis errores y desgracias – ella y yo no podemos respirar el mismo aire – si fuera otra persona diría que estaba exagerando, pero al ver la mirada de odio y tristeza de Rose sabía que no era cierto. La tome en mis brazos y con voz baja hable.

\- ¿Qué tal si cuando todo termine tu y yo nos mudamos?

\- ¿a dónde?

\- este lugar, o al otro lado del mundo – la separe de mí y dando un tierno beso en sus labios hable – donde quieras y sientas que podemos ser feliz, si Montana alberga tantos recuerdos malos para ambos ¿Por qué no dejarla atrás? – ella pensó por un momento y luego hablo:

\- ¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo y con el mío?

\- Rose, sabes que puedo trabajar desde la luna, solo necesito conexión a internet y tú eres la mejor neurocirujana que conozco, estoy seguro que a donde vallamos conseguirás trabajo rápidamente, aunque no me quejo si te quedas en casa y te encargas de nuestros hijos – esta última parte me hizo ganar una sonrisa de ella.

\- la luna es un poco lejos ¿no crees? – yo me reí cuando la vi levantando ambas cejas en forma divertida.

\- el punto es, que a donde vallamos encontraremos la manera de tener una vida normal, una donde solo seamos tú, yo y nuestro nuevo comienzo.

\- ¿y nuestra familia y amigos? Tu madre no estaría feliz de que nos fuéramos de su lado.

\- ella no es feliz en este momento – dije sombríamente, aún recuerdo la escena que tuvo que presenciar hace ya un tiempo en mi oficina – pero encontraremos la manera, en cambio a Lissa y Mia ella tienes sus propios asuntos y sus propias vidas.

\- puedo dejar a Liss, ella tiene a Cristian con ella, pero no a Mia, no puedo Dimitri y menos cuando ella está esperando un bebe – mis ojos se abrieron, no tenía conocimiento de esa información.

\- ¿Mia qué? – Para mí ella siempre fue como una hermana, yo sabía que ella era un poco libertina pero pensé que tendría más cuidado.

\- Ups – Rose se tapó la boca divertida, la mire con los ojos entrecerrado diciéndole que no tendría nada de eso y que fuera lo que fuera me tendría que decir ya, Rose resoplo y se dejó caer en una banca cerca de un parque – ella tuvo un rollo con su asistente o algo así y bueno los métodos fallan

-¿tendrá al bebe?

\- al principio ella no quería, pero Dimitri es un ser humano que tiene la posibilidad de nacer como la tuvimos todos nosotros no creo que ella tenga el derecho a negarle ese privilegio. Hable con ella eso y ella quiere mantenerlo, por eso no creo que pueda irme, Mia puede pareces valiente pero ella está sola y ahora con un embarazo ella necesita apoyo. – la atraje a mí y bese su cabellera.

\- no te estoy diciendo que debes de decidir ya, aún tenemos nueve meses por delante y aún hay mucho que reparar, pero si quiero que pienses en ello, en Montana no está el futuro que tu y yo deseamos, no quiero que nuestros hijos nazcan en la cuna de mis errores, no quiero que al crecer ellos sean marcados por mis errores.

\- no lo serán – ella me abrazo fuertemente dándome consuelo – ellos nunca tendrán que saber lo que paso.

\- pero yo si lo sabré y tú lo sabrás y me mata saber el daño que te cause, ¿Cómo puedo vivir sabiendo que en cualquier momento me has de sacar en cara mis errores? O peor ¿cómo puedes vivir con alguien como yo que solo he traído traiciones a tu vida? – en este punto estaba divagando y Rose lo sabía.

\- de la misma manera como yo sé que tú nunca volverás a tener otra mujer en tus brazos que no sea yo – apreté mi agarre en ella y ella continuo – se trata de confianza Dimitri, esto está funcionando porque confió en ti, no te puedo decir que como antes pero día a día va creciendo, cuando acepte volver a estar a tu lado era porque tenía conocimiento de tus errores y renuncié a ellos, de esa manera puedo ser feliz, es difícil cuando se me vienen pensamientos de ti con ella, pero rápidamente desaparece por qué sé que estás ahí y de una forma u otra me amas, y con el pasar de los días la pesadilla se vuelven recuerdos que como todo lo amargo quedan en el olvido. Yo te estoy perdonando Dimitri, pero la pregunta es ¿te estas perdonando a ti mismo? – no dije nada, porque la verdad no tenía palabras, mire a mi bella esposa y vi que en sus ojos solo estaban la verdad a diferencia de los míos que eran tormentosos y llenos de recuerdos. Mirando de nuevo a sus ojos me di cuenta de lo lejos que habíamos llegado en el trascurso de los días pero aun así yo no había encontrado el perdón en mí.

\- no, no lo hago y no creo que pueda hacerlo – accedí en derrota – ¿Cómo puedo cuando sé que fui yo quien te puso a llorar noches enteras? ¿Cómo puedes tú aun amarme?

\- fácil – ella dijo y mirando al horizonte respondió – porque te amo más allá de tus imperfecciones, porque te amé desde el primer momento y por qué cuando di el ''acepto'' supe que la vida tendría sus ratos amargos – ella me tomo de las manos y volvió su vista a la mia – yo no te amo por los ceros que has puesto en mi cuenta bancaria, ni mucho menos por tu apariencia, te amo por el Dimitri que en las noches se despierta llorando y por el hombre que comete errores. Te amo por el hombre que eres cada noche en nuestra cama y por el hombre que sostiene mi mano, has cometido errores pero te he sabido perdonar, debes perdonarte a ti mismo y recordarte que eres un ser humano, alguien una vez me dijo que una veces somos el puñal y otra veces somos las herida, hoy as cometido errores pero mañana pude ser yo quien lo haga y necesito saber que estarás ahí para mí – una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, Rose era excepcional y viéndola ahora no dejaba de asombrarme como había madurado con los años – juntos tenemos un pasado y juntos estamos saliendo de la pesadilla pero debes perdonarte a ti mismo, debes hacerlo por el amor que me tienes – sus palabras tocaron en lo más profundo de mi cerebro, Rose estaba perdonando mis errores, yo tendría que ser capaz de lo mismo, hoy era una pesadilla que pronto sería un recuerdo y como dice mi esposa los malos recuerdos quedan en el olvido.

\- yo hago – dije en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchar. – solo necesito saber que estarás para mí y no me dejaras.

\- no lo hare – ella dijo – siempre encontrare el camino a casa – ella me beso con ternura y con miedo de que en cualquier momento me rompería, no discutí y deje que sus labios acariciaran los míos, tenerla aquí conmigo era la pieza que faltaba y era la razón que tenía para luchar cada día contra lo que viniera.

\- Te amo Dimitri – ella murmuro contra mis labios dándome escalofrió.

\- Te amo Roza – y con eso volví a besarla en medio del parque, la vida es difícil pero no lo es como lo era al principio, tenía a Rose en ella y lo mejor tenía la esperanza de un futuro con ella, nada está escrito pero si tenía claro que donde ella estará estaba mi hogar, en una cosa ella no mentía y es cuando me dijo que ser la mujer de alguien no era solo complacer a un hombre en la cama, ser mujer era algo más profundo y más allá de cualquier cosa, y yo no pude haber elegido mejor a la mia, Rose era la mejor amante que cualquier hombre pueda soñar con sus curvas peligrosas y con el fuego que emanaba de ella en la cama a la hora de hacer el amor, pero fuera de la habitación era la mejor mujer, simple, amorosa y cuidadosa que podía existir, ella me podía hacer sentir hombre a cualquier hora del día pero en ella también sabía hacerme sentir un niño perdido en busca de su dueña.

Nuestro resto de día paso con los dos de nosotros perdidos en un pequeño pueblo entre las montañas de Colorado besándonos y apreciando el paisaje, cada vez que veía un niño pasar pensaba en mi Roza y en el futuro que nos esperaba, cada vez que vi la luz de sus ojos al ver a su alrededor me recordé que estaba en mi poner esa luz cada día, amaba a mi esposa y aunque nuestro futuro aún no estaba escrito tenía la firme intención de hacer de él un cuento de hadas para Rose… para mi dulce y amada esposa.


	17. 16 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo16**

 **(16 de marzo de 2015)**

 **PDVD**

\- ¿cómo puedes comer eso a esta hora? – pregunte con los ojos abiertos.

\- fácil – Rose respondió – es porque tengo un estomago de acero – y con eso volvió a lamber la cuchara cubierta de chocolate. Actualmente estábamos sentados en la sala de nuestra casa, era cerca de las 8 de la mañana y hace poco acabábamos de llegar de nuestro viaje. Rose se sentó en uno de los sofas más grandes y con la torta de chocolate que había preparado el día anterior entre sus piernas.

\- está bien – dije colocándome de pie – pero después no vengas a decir que tienes cólicos.

\- como digas papá – rodee mis ojos y fui en busca de una taza de café.

El día de hoy seria largo ya que había mucho trabajo por hacer y no solo eso, también tomamos la decisión que hoy sería mi turno para ver al doctor Trainor ya que yo no había tenido la sección en privado con él, no es que me emocionara mucho verlo pero yo había prometido hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi alcance para mejorar las cosas con mi esposa.

Comencé a preparar una taza de café cuando mi celular sonó, dejando el azúcar de un lado tome mi teléfono y vi que era un mensaje de un número desconocido, quería ignorarlo pero como siempre la intriga gano por lo cual abrí el mensaje y vi que era una foto, mis puños se cerraron y sentí mi sangre hervir cuando vi lo que era.

Dentro del mensaje era una foto de un ultrasonido y como encabezado decía _''nuestro pequeño hijo''_ las manos me temblaban y él pulso se me acelero, no podía creer que Tasha seguía con la idea estúpida de que ese bebe era nuestro, pero al parecer la mujer estaba enferma de verdad. En medio de mi rabia no vi que dos conjuntos de manos me tenían abrazado por la parte de atrás y el olor a chocolate me dijo quién era.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Rose pregunto, dando la vuelta para quedar enfrente de mí.

\- nada – mentí y ella lo supo, resople y le mostré la foto, ella tomo el celular y estudio un momento antes de que sus ojos se volvieron oscuro de la rabia, sus nudillos eran blancos del agarre que tenia de mi teléfono.

\- esa zorra… - no termino como mi celular choco contra la pared, mis ojos se abrieron por el shock y la conmoción, yo había sabido que Rose a veces pierde los estribos pero nunca para llegar a tal punto – te lo había dicho, mientras vivamos en la misma ciudad no seremos capas de ser felices – ella se marchó echando humo a nuestra habitación y yo me quede parado en la mitad de la cocina aun conmocionado por lo que había pasado.

Cuando me recupere de la conmoción fui en busca de mi esposa para encontrar de que estaba encerrada en el baño, toque pero ella se negó a abrirme supe que la foto que había visto desato malos recuerdos en ella y no la culpo por eso, no debe ser fácil ver cosas como esas y más cuando tu marido es el responsable de ello.

\- Rose, Amor ábreme por favor – rogué como golpee la puerta por décima quinta vez.

\- vete – ella dijo entre sollozos y rápidamente me puse en alarma, prefiero una Rose enojada que una Rose llorando y más por mi culpa, cada lagrima que Rose regaba era solo por mi culpa.

Teniendo la necesidad de tenerla en mis brazos fui en busca de la llave maestra y gracias al cielo estaba en el cajón en la que siempre la guardo con ágil paso volví al cuarto y en dos segundo tenía la puerta del baño abierta, la imagen que me recibió quebró algo dentro de mí, acurrucada en una bola era mi esposa, sus cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos y su respiración era agitada. Sin pensarlo la tome en mis brazos y la deje sollozar en mí, al mirarla no veía la misma mujer de hace 20 minutos, no, en cambio veía a una mujer que parecía una niña perdida, Rose lloro por más de una hora hasta que al parecer sus lágrimas se habían agotado.

\- ¿Por qué?- pregunto después de guardar silencio.

\- perdón – fue todo lo que dije, no necesitaba preguntar a que se refería, yo sabía porque ella aún se preguntaba, por qué yo le había sido infiel.

\- ¿volveremos hacer felices? – la desconfianza en su voz me hizo entrar en pánico.

\- por supuesto, por favor no dudes.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

\- porque te amo – ella no dijo nada y dejo procesar mis palabras, en este momento desee con todo mi ser de que ese te amo valdría algo, yo sé que ella no me creyó pero igual no dijo nada para no lastimarme lo cual se lo agradecí. Volvimos a guardar silencio hasta que ella volvió hablar.

\- quiero mudarme.

\- ¿a dónde? – pregunte, si Rose quería irse a marte pues hasta haya iríamos.

\- no lo sé – ella frunció el ceño – lo más lejos posibles – ella se volvió a mí y me miro a los ojos – donde nadie sepa quién o qué somos, donde no tengamos historia y donde ella no esté – la última parte de esta saco una lagrima de su ojo que rápidamente limpie con mi dedo pulgar – no puedo seguir viviendo tan cerca de ella, no puedo – los sollozos de antes volvieron a flotar de la nada y ella se acurro en mi – mientras ella este no podremos ser felices Dimitri, tú la has metido en nuestra vida, tú la debes de sacar – el desespero de su voz me causo tristeza y lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por mis mejillas como yo consolaba a mi esposa.

Tasha se convirtió en una pesadilla en nuestra vidas y necesitaba cortar ese problema de raíz, pero antes de hacerlo debía hablar con Rose de mi aventura con Tasha, no podía darme el lujo de permitir que Tasha lo hiciera primero ya era bastante malo como para que se enterase de boca de otra persona, no sé cómo empezar la conversación pero tendría que sacarla a flote a Rose le haría daño pero no tanto como si se enterara de otra persona, aunque eso tampoco era seguro, una cosas es saber que tu esposo te fue infiel, pero otra muy distinta es conocer cada detalle de aquella relación.

\- debemos de irnos – Rose se puso de pie y me tendió la mano para ayudarme. Cuando ambos estábamos de pie ella me miro con los ojos rojos y con su dedo pulgar limpio mis lágrimas – encontraremos la forma de volver hacer felices – ella susurro pegando su frente a mis labios – no dejaremos que ella se interponga – la determinación en su voz me hizo amarla más si es que era posible, ella no solo era fuerte por ella, si no por mí también.

\- lo siento mucho Roza, no quería caus… - ella me detuvo callando mis palabras con su dedo.

\- no te disculpes, ya has hecho lo suficiente este mes, solo mantenla alejada de nuestras vidas, no quiero saber de ella ni escuchar su nombre, quiero que esa mujer muera aquí y ahora – ella me abrazo y yo no dude en devolver el abrazo – si dejamos que ella gane, nos quitara todo por lo que hemos luchado, prométeme algo – ella dijo mirando mis ojos, yo asenti rápidamente. – al terminar el mes tu y yo nos iremos de aquí, para siempre, y al salir por esa puerta no miraremos atrás, seremos solo tú, yo y nuestros seres queridos, tienes que prometerme que Tasha morirá para nuestras vidas, a partir de ahora – su voz era autoritaria pero en ella había miedo, miedo a que yo me negara.

\- lo prometo – bese sus labios y ella se relajó en mis brazos – al terminar el mes tu y yo tomaremos nuestros pasaportes y nos iremos lejos de aquí.

\- Te amo Dimitri – ella dijo poniendo su cabeza sobre mi corazón, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio que mis latidos aumentaron su ritmo, pues siempre era así cuando ella decía esas palabras.

\- Te amo más Roza, siempre.

…

Dejar a Rose en la clínica no fue tarea fácil, pues después de todo un fin de semana juntos era difícil separarse, no sé lo que era, si era miedo u otra cosa pero el caso es que cada vez que nos separábamos sentía que una parte de mi faltaba y el miedo surgía. Miedo a que cuando fuera a buscarla ella ya no estaría. Debo admitirlo después del mensaje de Tasha las cosas se pusieron tensas y aunque no volvimos al punto de partida si nos puso a caminar sobre la cuerda floja.

Llegar a mi oficina no fue fácil, las cosas cada día eran más tensas y los días parecían hacerse eternos, amo mi trabajo, pero días como hoy lo aborrezco, ¿será porque es el causante de todas mis desgracias? No lo sé, pero sí sé que desde que me enterré tanto en mi trabajo las cosas han ido de mal en peor. Entre en mi oficina y una visita inesperada me esperaba sentada en una silla. Mi paso vacilo y mis manos comenzaron a sudar cuando me di cuenta de quién era.

\- ¿Madre? – salió más como una pregunta, no me creía lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Mi madre se volvió a mi voz y me dedico una media sonrisa.

\- Hijo – ella dijo, en otras circunstancias ella se habría levantado y me habría tomado en sus brazos pero esta no era una de ella.

\- no es que no esté feliz de verte pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – ella medio una sonrisa maternal y me invito a tomar asiento junto a ella.

\- creo que necesitamos hablar – no sabía si estar feliz o preocupado, nunca me preocupe de ser reprendido por mi madre por lo cual no sabía que esperar de esta conversación.

\- por supuesto – dije tomando asiento a su lado - ¿Qué quieres hablar?

\- de todo – ella no dudo en responder – ¿Qué tal si empezamos desde el principio?

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Qué tal si me cuentas por que le has sido infiel a tu esposa? – mi manzana de Adán bajo y subió como las palabras frías salieron de su boca, ella no se veía enojada pero sus ojos mostraban una historia diferente, mire a mi madre un poco más y tragándome la vergüenza respondí.

\- la verdad no lo sé, todo empezó mal de un día para otro, mi trabajo aumentó por lo cual ya no tenía tiempo para estar en casa, Rose al ver esto comenzó a trabajar más y la relación se distancio, ella siempre intento todo pero para mí nada era suficiente, me encontré perdido en mi trabajo y en el deseo de tener más dinero, la fama se me subió a la cabeza y me olvide de mi hogar, al pasar más lejos de casa mis necesidades crecieron, me frustraba no poder tener a Rose cada hora del día para complacerme pero Tasha si estaba para tomar el lugar, no sé qué me paso, me cegué y luego cuando abrí los ojos descubrí el daño que hice – en este punto mi voz temblaba, mi madre solo escuchaba atentamente – sé que he cometido muchos erros ¿sabes, hasta pedí el divorcio? – Me reí amargamente – y Rose por verme feliz accedió ¿y sabes que me mata a diario? Que ella siempre renuncio a su felicidad por la mia, renuncio a su vida por darme la mia y aun así después de que la trate como basura sigue renunciando a su orgullo por mí – cuando termine mi discurso mi madre me tenía en sus brazos como lagrimas caían de mi rostro, al dejar salir todo fue como una llave que fue abierta para no dejarse cerrar.

\- Shhh cariño – ella me consoló de una manera que solo una madre podría – sé que sufres y sabes que te lo mereces pero la pregunta más importante es ¿has aprendido la lección?

\- por supuesto, mis hechos casi me cuestan mi matrimonio – mi madre sonrió y me volvió a tomar en sus brazos

\- eso es lo que importa. – me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos.

\- ¿no estas enojada?

\- sí, pero no tanto, no te puedo decir que me siento orgullosa del hijo que eres hoy en día porque te mentiría, pero sé que el Dimitri que crie esta en algún lugar escondido y está saliendo a flote, has hecho un daño sin igual a tu esposa pero como tu estoy sorprendida del amor que te tiene esa mujer – ella se quedó pensando un momento y volviendo su atención a mí hablo con voz perdida – ahora veo que es el amor verdadero, cuando tu padre me fue infiel no me moleste en arreglar las cosas, la mejor solución fue firmar los papeles, nunca me cuestione el porqué de las cosas ni mucho menos me he preguntado ¿Qué hubiera sido si…? ¿Y sabes por qué eso? – yo negué con la cabeza, ella me sonrió pero aun así estaba perdida en la memoria - porque yo nunca ame a tu padre de la manera que ella te ama a ti, cuando ella te mira es como si fueras el único hombre en el mundo, porque ella lleva tu apellido con orgullo y por qué los más importante es que ella se arrodilla ante el mundo solo para verte feliz, eso hijo mío es amor – las palabras de mi madre eran sabias y verdaderas.

\- le he fallado – dije agachando la cabeza -¿Cómo puede ella amarme?

\- fácil – mi madre respondió – ella primero amo lo malo que hay en ti y luego supo amar lo bueno, él día de su boda ella me dijo que no esperaba el cuento de hadas de las películas si no la historia verdadera detrás del cuento de terror, cuando ella se casó no creyó en el juntos para siempre por que como ella te dijo en sus votos ''para siempre es demasiado tiempo, tiempo del cual ella no era dueña'' pero ella si te juro que en una vida vivirían un eternidad, y ella lo está cumpliendo. Hijo debes de ser más sabio que estúpido y cuando te vuelvas hacer esa pregunta mira a sus ojos y en ellos encontraras la respuesta en el solo brillo sabrás la respuesta a cualquier pregunta. – mire a mi madre y sus sonrisa maternal había vuelto, sus palabras eran ciertas y yo no tenía por qué dudar de Rose, el simple hecho de que ella estuviera aquí respondía todo.

\- ¿me has perdonado? – pregunte con voz temblorosa, estando en los brazos de mi madre me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto la amaba y cuanta falta me hacía, ella me dio una risa cálida y sobando un mechón de mi cabello respondió.

\- nunca estuve enojada, solo decepcionada pero ver ahora el verdadero Dimitri que yo crie me hace ver que no todo está perdido, no estoy feliz de las cosas pero sé que estas luchando por Rose y eso me hace sentir orgullosa de ti, el camino es largo hijo pero si lo haces tomado de la mano de ella te aseguro que los resultados serán los mejores.

Mi madre y yo ese día hablamos como no lo hacíamos desde que era niño, no puedo decir que me siento orgulloso del hombre que soy pero mientras tenga a mis mujeres todo está bien, Rose es mi escudo pero siempre necesitare a mi madre, ella me abrió los ojos de la única manera que una madre puede hacerlo. Ella nunca me juzgo y siempre tenía un consejo bajo la manga y debo admitirlo sus palabras volvieron a sacar una que otra lagrima, no sé qué hice para merecer esto pero mi suerte era hermosa ya que contaba con dos mujeres que me amaban más que a su vida.

…

Como la tarde callo mi madre tuvo que dejar ya que tenía que encargarse de unos asuntos, pero antes de irse me hizo prometerle que vendríamos a almorzar este domingo, yo más que encantado acepte. Rose y yo no habíamos hablado en todo el día pero ya no me preocupaba como antes, la conversación con mi madre me hizo más bien del que cualquiera se puede imaginar.

Esta noche seria mi primera sección individual con el doctor y mentiría si digiera que no estaba cagado del miedo, después de todo él sería el primero en saber el trasfondo de mi relación con Tasha, pensar en ella era como veneno por lo cual deseche los pensamientos. Estaba editando unas cosas en mi computador cuando la bandeja de entrada de mi correo se ilumino, abrí el mensaje y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. Lo leí y sentí anchar más esa sonrisa.

'' _Te extraño… Sra. Belikov''_

Era conciso y simple pero celebro muchas emociones más que si hubiera escrito todo un poema. Rápidamente teclee mi respuesta.

'' _Te extraño más, no veo la hora de tenerte en mis brazos… Sr. Belikov''_

Presioné enviar y en menos de dos minutos su respuesta había llegado.

'' _eres insaciable ¿lo sabias?''_

Sonreí para mis adentros, era verdad, todo el día había deseado su cuerpo y no veía la hora de poder volver a enterrarme en ella y perderme en su aroma.

'' _Que puedo decir, tengo la mujer más sexi del planeta''_

No hubo respuesta inmediata por lo cual supe que un paciente debió de llegar, volví a mi trabajo y pronto era la hora de ir a mi cita, esta era más temprano de lo común ya que quería recoger a Rose y luego ir a cenar, estaba terminando mi trabajo cuando en mi bandeja apareció otro correo.

'' _buena respuesta… pronto repetiremos el fin de semana ''_

Sus palabras eran una promesa y me entusiasmaron mucho. Ahora si podía decir que el tiempo era más lento que lo de costumbre y solo quería pasar por todo esto ya y volver a casa con mi esposa, apague el ordenador y tomando mis cosas me marche, mi reloj dijo que eran las 5:30pm y mi cita era a las 6:00pm, tenía buen tiempo. Salí en mi auto y rápidamente me adentre en las calles de Montana, como todos los días estás eran llenas de trafico pero pude salir de el sin ningún problema. Llegue al doctor justo a tiempo.

\- buenas tardes Dimitri – él Dr. Trainor me recibió con la mano extendida y un gesto formal.

\- buenas tardes – respondí igual de formal. Nos sentamos y nadie dijo nada, me sentía más incómodo aquí solo que cuando estaba con Rose, el doctor lo noto por lo cual rompió el hielo.

\- Así que Dimitri… - comenzó cruzando las piernas de una forma elegante – cuéntame ¿de qué quieres hablar hoy?

\- de muchas cosas, no sé por dónde empezar – dije, mire a mi alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa menos los ojos del doctor.

\- ¿Qué tal si empezamos y me cuentas un poco de tu relación con Tasha? – él sugirió, trague un poco ya que no quería llegar tan rápido a ese punto.

\- es complicado – dije ignorando el nudo en mi garganta, pero entonces recordé que esto era para Rose y yo por cuál debería ser lo más sincero. Resople un poco y me puse cómodo – no sé si se le pueda llamar una ''relación'', porque creo que la palabra es un poco más profundo de lo que en verdad paso.

\- y según tu ¿Qué fue lo que en verdad paso?

\- sexo – dije con vergüenza – eso fue todo lo que paso, yo tenía necesidades, Tasha de cierta forma las cumplió.

\- cuando dices de cierta forma te refieras a que ¿no siempre cumplió tus perspectivas?

\- algo así – fruncí mi entre cejo tratando de encontrando las palabras correctas – ella siempre me intento complacer, pero el caso fue que nunca me halle satisfecho siempre faltaba más, o no era lo que buscaba.

\- tú dices que ella de cierta forma cumplió ¿a qué te refieres? – trague un poco esta era la parte que no quería decir, me quede callado un momento y esta vez el doctor no hizo nada para romper el hielo, cuando vi que no estaba diciendo nada decidí decir la verdad.

\- siempre que estaba con ella era de una forma violenta, nunca dejaba que encontrará su placer, solo el mío…

\- ¿dejabas que se tocara?

\- no – dije – siempre la vi como un juguete sexual, por lo general siempre me gustaba amarrarla para que no pudiera tocarse o intentara besarme, y cuando hacia la manera de llegar a mí, me enojaba y ella lo pagaba.

\- Dimitri debo de hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la verdad – asentí con la cabeza y él procedió - ¿eres un sádico? – cuando sus palabras salieron de su boca mis ojos se abrieron, nunca utilizaría ese nombre para mí, si fui brusco y más haya de violento pero no para llegar a ser un sádico.

\- no – dije con voz amenazante – no lo soy, si fui algo brusco pero nunca fui más haya como para ser tal cosa,

\- ¿entonces por qué ser así con ella, cuando es más que obvio que ella te daba placer?

\- por lo mismo – él parecía confundido por lo cual me explique – cuando estaba con ella siempre estaba enojado conmigo, mi esposa y el mundo, nunca la buscaba por felicidad ni menos por gusto, cuando ella estaba y estábamos juntos era porque estaba enojado y la mejor forma que encontré era acostándome con ella.

\- ¿le has hecho daño? ¿Físicamente?

\- si – dije recordando la vez que su cuerpo quedo lleno de morados por mi agresividad.

\- ¿y ella se enojó? – pensé en ese tiempo y me di cuenta que fue todo lo contrario, Tasha no se vio enojada ni nada por el estilo, en cambio cada vez que volvió a pasar me pedía que fuera como ese entonces.

\- no – dije confundido – ella lo disfruto – él se quedó pensando en un momento y una pregunta surgió en mi mente – ¿es ella una sádica? – Trainor dejo salir una sonrisa de compresión y paso a explicar.

\- ella no es tal cosa, Natasha esta tan empeñada en ser lo que quieres para ti que hace lo que a ti te gusta, ella sabe que las cosas románticas no te van o al menos no con ella por lo cual acepta lo que le das.

\- ¿de verdad ella me ama?- pregunte horrorizado.

\- no lo sé, puede que sí, puede que no, solo lo sabe ella, me he enterado lo del embarazo y puede ser una muestra de que solo es obsesión, ella se obsesiono a tal punto que te quiere solo para ella, puede que no sea amor, pero ella puede ser de las mujeres que no acepta un no por respuesta.

\- eso es ella – respondí bien seguro, Tasha no le gustaba ser rechazada por nadie en el mundo.

\- hay tienes la respuesta de si ella siente algo por ti.

\- ¿si Rose se entera de esto me perdonara? Digo, ¿después de darse cuenta de cómo fue mi relación con otra mujer? – pregunte, no estaba seguro de como ella lo tomaría.

\- ¿ella conoce tu fase violenta?

\- no – respondí en el temor.

\- para saberlo debes decirle, pero debes de ser tu quien lo haga, es algo complicado cuando te das cuenta de que tu esposo fue otro, es una faceta de Dimitri que ella nunca ha visto y puede que se asuste un poco, por lo cual es mejor que seas tú quien se lo diga y se lo explique, aunque eso lo dejo a tu juicio – yo asentí pero sin saber qué hacer, no quería que Rose pensara que era un sádico o algo por el estilo.

\- lo pensare – fue todo lo que dije, él Dr. Asintió pero no dijo nada más él me dejo perdido en mis pensamientos y me programo la próxima cita.

Salí de su consultorio más confundido y temeroso que nunca, no quería para Rose conocer mi pasado pero no tenía opción si no era yo quien se lo decía Tasha no perdería el chance de arruinarme y comenzar a cantar todo como un loro, después de todo le hice daño no solo mental si no físico y ella estaba sedienta de venganza no me sorprendería que llegara mañana a contarle a Rose por lo cual supe que tenía que ser pronto que yo digiera la historia antes de que algo malo pueda pasar.

Todo el trayecto a la clínica fue perdido en mis pensamientos y antes de darme cuenta estaba aparcando fuera del lugar de trabajo de mi esposa, tome el aspecto del edificio y este lucio más lúgubre a esta hora del día, deje aparcado y entre. El frio y el olor a esterilización me recibieron como siempre, un par de enfermeras me saludaron con un gesto agradable como yo fui en busca de mi esposa.

La encontré en su oficina quitándose su bata de hospital, tome su apariencia y el miedo de antes volvió, yo no quería perderla y me patee mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpido de haber traicionado a tal mujer, sin saber que hacia cerré la puerta y eche llave, ella se volvió un poco asustada ante el sonido pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo sus facciones se relajaron y una sonrisa apareció en su cara, no sé qué vio en mi rostro ya que su sonrisa se borró pero antes de poder preguntar algo la tome en mis brazos y estrelle sus labios con los míos, ella se asustó un poco por mi reacción pero rápidamente comenzó a devolverme el beso, la atraje más a mí porque sentía que estábamos a millas de distancias.

Ella sintió mi urgencia por lo cual no se separó ni hizo ninguna pregunta, su olor inundo mis fosas nasales y la suavidad de su piel toco la mia, el miedo creció, yo no quería perderla, ¡Joder! Me moriría si lo hiciera pero tampoco sé cómo evitar eso, tenía que decirle, tenía que contarle todo pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo, mi cuerpo estaba ansioso por el de ella por lo cual sin importarme el lugar subí su falda hasta que quedo alrededor de su cintura, Rose nunca dejo de besarme y me dio el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

Con manos agiles rompí su tanga y ella gimió en mi boca, la agresividad de mi acto la encendió porque su vagina se humedeció mas, mi pene hinchado pedía libertad de mis apretados pantalones, Rose sintiendo el llamado tomo el botón y lo abrió seguido de bajar la bragueta. Cuando mi polla salió al aire di gracias al alivio que sentí. No perdí tiempo, levante una de sus piernas y posicionándome entre sus caderas la penetre duro dejando salir un gruñido, ella era tan caliente y resbaladiza que me dieron ganas de hacer cum de inmediato.

Impuse un ritmo rápido, quería sentirla toda, quería que ella gritara de placer, quería que ella supiera que era a la única que le hacia el amor de mil maneras diferentes y quería que ella supiera que era la única mujer para mí, con el sudor corriendo por nuestros rostros y con los gemidos de mi esposa resonando por todo el lugar mi cuerpo exploto en el mejor de los orgasmos, Rose no vino conmigo por lo cual me puse de rodilla y tome su coño chorreante en mi boca y lo chupe como a una paleta.

\- Oh Siii – ella grito agarrándose de mis cabello – se siente tan rico… por favor no pares – ella tiro su cabeza hacia atrás como yo seguí chupando y mordiendo, ella sabía tan delicioso y más me encantaba su sabor cuando era mezclado con el mío, mordí su clítoris y pase mi lengua por él y en ese momento mi esposa exploto dejando salir un grito de placer, sus jugos corrieron por sus piernas como yo me apresure a chuparlos y beberlos todos, ella era exquisita.

Cuando termine de limpiarla juntos caímos al suelo en un nudo de calor y sudor, su pecho bajaba y subía al igual que el mío, yo me aferre a ella y ella a mí, mis preocupaciones de antes desaparecieron en este momento como la tenía en mis brazos, ella era tan pequeña y frágil pero encajaba tan perfectamente en mi como un rompe cabezas.

\- hola a ti también – ella dijo después de que nuestros cuerpo se calmaran un poco, yo sonreí y bese su cabellera rebelde.

\- te extrañe – dije sin responder a su saludo, no tenía por qué.

\- eso vi – los dos nos reímos. Ella se sentó sobre mi regazo y tomo mi cara en ambas manos – ¿estás bien? – pregunto, mire a sus ojos y vi la preocupación de ellos, sé que era buen momento para hablar de ello pero el caso era que no quería arruinar el momento que acabábamos de tener.

\- todo bien – mentí y la bese para que no pudiera ver la verdad en mis ojos – debemos de ir – ella asintió y se puso de pie, comenzó a vestirse y yo imite su acción, cuando estábamos listos salimos juntos del consultorio he ignoramos las miradas divertidas de las enfermeras. Al llegar al auto y antes de que ella entrara la tome en mis brazos y besando sus hinchados labios le dije:

\- Te amo, por favor nunca dudar de ello – Rose miro un momento en mis ojos antes de cerrarlo y apoyar su cabeza contra mi pecho, pensé que no respondería nada pero el caso es que si lo hizo.

\- Te amo más – mi cuerpo se relajó como lo hacía cada vez que decía esas palabras – y nunca dudare de tu amor por mí – esas palabras me hicieron sentir un poco seguro y más tranquilo, pero en el fondo de mi mente me seguía haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez ¿Cuánto durara esta calma? Apreté un poco más mi agarre a Rose y me prometí que pronto hablaría con ella, no sé cómo haría pero encontraría la manera de hacer que ella se quedara conmigo… para toda la vida.

'' _feliz cumpleaños Indira te mando muchos besos… Maria Isabel''_


	18. 17 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo17**

 **(17 de marzo de 2015)**

No puedo decir que la vida haya sido como un sueño porque estaría diciendo la peor y vil mentira que puede existir, pero tampoco puedo dejar de resaltar que si ha sido mejor que un tiempo atrás. Las cosas en casa eran buenas pero no tanto como me gustaría, y el hecho era de que Tasha siempre encontraba la manera de estar en medio de nosotros dos y eso ya hoy en día me enfurecía, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre todo dentro de mi hervía y no solo eso también deseaba que alguien como ella desapareciera.

Mi vida hace dos años era perfecta tenía el marido perfecto, la casa perfecta, el trabajo perfecto y todo era perfecto pero luego Dimitri daña esa perfección entrándola en nuestras vidas, sé que no puedo ser dura con él pero al ver la foto en su celular malos recuerdos surgieron de mis pensamientos y eso me hizo enojar, quiero mi matrimonio de vuelta, quiero formar mi familia pero con esa perra en el medio no puedo lograrlo.

Estaba conduciendo a la clínica y mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo ignore pues sabía que no era Dimitri y la verdad no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, al llegar a mi trabajo deje caer la cabeza contra el volante y tome una respiración profunda, no entendía por qué me sentía tan de mal humor él día de hoy pero el caso es que desde que me levante solo quería partirle la cara a alguien y ese alguien tenía ojos azules y cabello negro.

Apague el motor y subí en el elevador, como siempre el aire frio y el olor a esterilización me recibió, en otros días el aroma seria reconfortante pero no ahora, salude a mi jefe y a unas pocas enfermeras que estaban en el lugar pero rápidamente me escabullí hacia mi oficina, como dije no estaba de humor. Entre en mi oficina y me deje caer en el asiento, gracias al cielo mi próxima cita era en una hora así que en este tiempo podía pensar en mi desgracia. Bueno no la llamaría así pero estaba cerca.

No sé por qué me sentía con tanto malestar, pero algo en mi decía que ha este rompecabezas le falta un pieza y era algo importante, la idea me había venido rondando en la cabeza desde hace poco tiempo, pero anoche al Dimitri llegar a mi oficina y follarme como si no hubiera un mañana el sentimiento creció, él cada día parecía más temeroso y no solo eso, también el parecía inseguro, después de tomar el desayuno esta mañana le pregunte por su cita y el solo respondió que fue bien, pero yo podía ver más allá de su fachada, sus músculos se habían tensionado al igual que su quijada, sus cejas se fruncieron y su rostro perdió un poco de color. Lo empuje un poco pero él me silencio diciendo que eran cosas del trabajo, lo deje pasar, solo por esta vez. Mi celular volvió a sonar y yo tragándome un gemido respondí.

\- Belikov – la otra persona dejo salir una risa picara y respondió.

\- bueno, si no es la mujer más hermosa del mundo – de inmediato mi sonrisa creció cuando reconocí la voz.

\- ¡Adrian! – exclame, ahora escuchando su voz me había dado cuenta de cuanta falta me había hecho.

\- creo que alguien está emocionada por mi llamada – rodee mis ojos pero igual no deje de reír – ¿Cómo estas Rose?

\- bien – dije - ¿y tú?

\- no me quejo

\- ¿Cómo ha sido la vida con Sídney?

\- un poco difícil – su tono se oscureció un poco y rápidamente me puse en alerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?

\- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo almorzamos y te pongo al día con los detalles? – sin pensarlo accedí.

\- me encantaría, te veo a la 1:00pm en el restaurante de la otra noche.

\- está bien, nos vemos – con eso la línea se cortó y yo quede un poco indispuesta, Adrian en el poco tiempo que lo conocía nunca se había mostrado tan sombrío, por lo general él siempre era alegre por lo cual era un poco raro verlo así. Pronto mi primer paciente llego y una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en mi rostro.

\- buenos días Sr. McGonigle – salude como él tomo asiento.

\- buenos días Doc.- había crecido cerca de este paciente, no sé por qué, puede ser por el hecho de que era tan joven y ya se había mentido en tantos problemas que me causo cierto pesar por él.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunte.

\- bien, mi brazo ya no duele, aunque las medicinas siguen siendo una perra – yo levante una ceja y él se corrigió por su vocabulario – lo siento.

\- está bien – teclee en mi computador y luego volví a él – por favor ponte en la camilla y quítate la camisa – él asintió e hizo lo que le dije, yo me puse unos guante y revise su herida, como lo supuse hace una semana su herida mejoro y ahora podía retirar los puntos, con pinzas comencé a cortar el hilo y con otras jale de él. Él chico se estremeció un poco por sentir el hilo deslizarse de su piel pero no dijo nada, limpie la herida y coloque un poco de crema para que terminara de sanar bien, le mostré como lo hacía para que él pudiera hacerlo en casa.

\- ¿estaré bien Doc.? – él joven pregunto mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

\- estarás bien, tendrás las terapias por dos meses para recuperar la movilidad y aplicaras la crema como te enseñe para mejorar la cicatriz – hice una nueva fórmula en mi computadora y la imprimí él la tomo y la guardo en su bolsillo – así que es todo por hoy, espero que te mejores y por favor no te mentas en más problemas – él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- lo prometo, aprendí mi lección – yo asentí y dedicándole una sonrisa él se marchó.

Mi día continuo tranquilo, por lo general pase casi toda la mañana en el cuarto de Alice, ella apenas estaba despertando de su coma pero lo estaba haciendo bien, el día de ayer su cerebro volvió a la normalidad por lo cual el accidente no dejo secuelas, gracias al cielo. Me gustaba pasar mi tiempo con la familia de ella, ellos eran poquitos pero cariñosos, Laura siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que me recordó a mi madre, y Angel siempre estaba dispuesta a jugar conmigo y hacer mi vida más fácil.

Sentía un poco de nostalgia por que al estar con ellas me recordaba a mi madre y mi padre, hace tanto no los veía y era por mi propia culpa, mi padre tenía negocios que atender en Turquía por lo cual ellos viven allí, antes vivían aquí en America pero luego de que Mia y yo termináramos nuestros estudios ellos se volvieron para Turquía, pero siempre que tenían la posibilidad me visitaban, y no los veo desde navidad. Mi familia era pequeña yo no tenía hermanos y solo consistía en mi padre, mi madre, Mia y yo, pero aunque éramos pocos siempre fuimos felices.

Mire mi reloj y vi que este marco 10 Para la una, tomando mi cartera salí de mi oficina y baje al parqueadero. No me tomo más de 15 minutos llegar al restaurante ya que las calles estaban solas, al llegar aparque y entre. A diferencia de las calles el lugar estaba lleno, Adrian me esperaba en una mesa y cuando me vio su rostro se ilumino.

\- estas hermosa – mis mejillas se sonrojaron y no entendía por qué, respondí besando su mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunte después de que el tomo asiento junto a mí.

\- como dije he estado bien…-

\- pero… - incite a que me contara.

\- Sídney, eso pasa – su cara estaba sombría y sus ojos tristes.

\- ¿han tenido problemas? – pregunte

\- sí y muchos – él levanto sus manos exasperado y comenzó a contarme la historia completa – no la puedo entender, dijimos que estaríamos bien siendo libres y en la intimidad solo seriamos ella y yo, pero este fin de semana todo cambio, ella comenzó a gritarme como loca y a decir que yo no la quería y que no me importaba sus sentimientos, al principio yo estaba confundido y no entendía de donde el arrebato pero ella luego en medio de la gritería saco una foto mia donde estaba con Avery cenando – mis ojos se abrieron, pero me quede en silencio quería que el terminara la historia antes de dar mi opinión – ella dijo que yo aún follaba con ella y que ella simplemente era una forma de darle celos a Avery para hacer que ella vuelva con migo – Adrian dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos y continuo hablado – no sé por qué se puso así, si salí a cenar con Avery pero no era por las rozones que ella cree.

\- ¿entonces por qué son? – pregunte.

-Avery quiere volver, ella dijo que aún me ama pero yo sé que no es verdad, él tipo con el que ella me engaño la dejo en la ruina y se fue con otra o eso escuche, ella esta desesperada y vino a mí en busca de una segunda oportunidad, ella está loca si cree que voy a volver con ella y se lo dije, pero como siempre ella se puso a llorar y lamentarse y a pedir perdón ¡Joder! Le falto ponerse de rodillas.

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente decirle no y marcharse? – Adrian no era un tipo de dar explicaciones por lo cual se me hizo raro que se las diera a Avery.

\- lo intente, pero ella me dijo que si no recordaba los momentos que hemos vivido y de cómo fuimos felices – él dejo salir una risa amarga que convino con su estado de ánimo – Avery no quiere a nadie, cuando ella se casó conmigo lo hizo por el dinero, siempre fue de clase humilde y ella quería ser alguien en la vida, lástima que no me di cuenta antes.

\- mira Adrian sé que es un poco duro pero debes de entender a Sídney un poco, digo no es fácil ver a tu pareja en los periódicos con su ex esposa, y más cuando has pasado por lo que ella ha pasado – dije tomando su mano – las cosas son difíciles cuando se están en pareja.

\- ¿crees que no lo sé? – Adrian señalo divertido – si mal no me acuerdo estuve casado – yo rodee mis ojos y con voz firme pero suave hable.

\- has estado casado pero con un trofeo, Adrian tu matrimonio siempre fue una mentira y lo sabes, Avery solo estaba ahí por el dinero y puedo apostar que la única vez que la veías era a la hora de dormir y cuando tenías un evento porque de resto cada quien era por su lado ¿o me equivoco? – Él negó con la cabeza derrotado – eso no es una relación, una relación es donde hay días buenos pero ellos conllevan a días malos, y eso es lo que tienes con Sídney ella te quiere…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – él interrumpió. Yo le dedique una sonrisa y apretando un poco más su mano respondí.

\- porque yo soy igual con Dimitri, cuando discuto con él no es porque no lo quiero, al contrario lo amo tanto que busco la respuesta al problema en cuestión, te aseguro que si no lo amara me daba igual que hacía con su vida pero no es así, las discusiones no son simplemente problemas, es la forma de buscar la respuesta y ver que las cosas tiene solución Adrian, Sídney te quiero porque de lo contrario a ella de le daría igual lo hicieras con tu vida, debes de tenerle paciencia, ya llego la hora de que te siente con ella y hables todo esto que estamos hablando, debes contarle todo de ti y has que ella te diga todo de ella, debes explicarle las cosas y ante todo dejar de un lado esa cosa de '' haz lo que quieras mientras no estemos juntos'' su relación ya llego al punto donde solo son ustedes dos y ya, no hay terceros, pero deben de sentar cabeza y ver a donde van sus vidas y si quieren hacerlo juntos porque si no están en la misma página no están en nada – sus ojos se suavizaron cuando entendió el significado de mis palabras.

\- yo la quiero y creo que la quiero más de lo que jamás he querido a alguien, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, no sé cómo llevar una relación Rose – él se escuchaba derrotado.

\- no debes por que saber, nadie sabe cómo llevar una relación hasta estar en una.

\- pero tú lo haces tan bien con Dimitri ¿Cómo haces? – sonreí y mi mirada se convirtió en tierna.

\- aprendimos juntos, Dimitri fue mi primer novio, mi primera vez y es mi esposo, con el paso del tiempo aprendimos hacer las cosas juntos y a saber interpretar las situaciones, cuando nos embarcamos en esta relación ninguno sabia como hacer las cosas y aun así después de casado seguimos exploraron juntos, y tú mismo eres testigo que hemos tenido nuestras bajas pero aún hay amor y queremos hacer las cosas pero debe ser juntos por que si lo hacemos por separados nos olvidaremos del camino y nos perderemos – Adrian estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en su mirada había miedo pero también determinación, él no me lo dijo pero yo entendí que él estaba dispuesto a sacar su relación adelante con Sídney.

\- eres la mejor ¿lo sabias? – yo le dedique una sonrisa dulce.

\- no, pero gracias – él dejo ver sus dientes blanco en una sonrisa e inclinándose planto un beso en mi mejilla y luego procedió a susurrar – Dimitri tiene suerte de tenerte – mi sonrisa se ancho de solo pensar en mi esposo.

El almuerzo paso en un borrón y Adrian se fue con la promesa de arreglar las cosas con Sídney, él estaba dispuesto a pasar de página y ponerse al día con Sídney yo sabía que la suerte de ellos dos seria linda y que en un futuro no muy lejano una familia nacería de ellos, llegue a mi oficina y revise mi celular, Dimitri no había llamado en todo el día y me sentí triste, quería hablar con él y sentía la necesidad de decirle que lo amaba. Marque su número pero él no respondió este de inmediato de fue al buzón como si lo tuviera apagado, fruncí mi ceño, él nunca apagaba su celular y no tenía la excusa de que se descargó porque el móvil era nuevo, me encogí de hombros y lo deje pasar, él hombre tenía mucho trabajo últimamente. Guarde mi celular y comencé a trabajar, alrededor de las 4 llego Mia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- hey ¿Cómo estás? – pregunte besando amabas de sus mejillas de porcelana.

\- muy bien, de hecho de maravilla, hoy tuve una cita con Liss – mis ojos se iluminaron, si Mia decidió ver a Liss era porque estaba pensando en tener al bebe.

\- ¿y que te dijo?

\- ella dijo que estoy a lo largo de dos meses y que está sano, su crecimiento está bien y su corazón esta ganado fuerza – mis corazón se aceleró, estaba tan dichosa de escuchar hablar de mi sobrino o sobrina – Rose fue la experiencia más hermosa que una mujer puede sentir, cuando el latido de su corazón lleno la habitación no podía creer que algo así estuviera creciendo dentro de mí – una lagrima salió de sus ojos – nunca me había sentido tan feliz, este bebe me complementa de una manera que nadie más puede – Mia tomo mis manos en las suyas y mirándome a los ojos hablo – y te lo debo a ti, si no me hubieras dado tu consejo tal vez habría tomado la decisión equivocada, no tengo palabras para agradecerte de ser tal apoyo en mi vida, por eso quiero que seas la madrina de este bebe ¿Qué dices? – mis ojos se aguaron como me di cuenta de sus palabras, Mia quería que yo fuera un ejemplo para su hijo.

\- por supuesto – limpie mis lágrimas y colocando mi mano sobre su abdomen murmure – me encantaría ser la madrina de mi sobrina, este pequeño ángel será muy amado – Mia me envolvió en sus brazos y lloro en mi pecho, ella estaba feliz y se podía ver.

\- gracias Rose, por todo, por ser la mejor hermana – yo la abrace más apegada a mí y sobe su lacia cabellera rubia.

\- te amo mia, y siempre estaré para ustedes dos. – Mia era mi hermana y ella no tendría que afrontar nada sola, ella me tenía a mí y a Dimitri aparte de los otros, tal vez ese bebe no tendría un padre en un largo tiempo pero si tenía una fila de personas que estarían dispuesto a mirar hacia afuera por él.

Poco después Mia dejo con la promesa de que teníamos que salir a cenar todos juntos yo accedí mas que dichosa, mi tarde fue ocupada y un poco triste, Dimitri nunca llamo ni respondió a mis mensajes, cada 5 minutos miraba el reloj para encontrarme que el tiempo no pasaba, quería dejar todo pero sabía que eso no era profesional, intente llamar de nuevo pero como siempre él no respondió, pánico creció en mi como diferentes escenarios jugaron en mi mente y déjame decir que ninguno era bueno. En mi mente me repetía una y otra vez que no había nada de qué preocuparse Dimitri y yo estábamos bien y nuestra vida estaba mejorando, con ese pensamiento volví a mi trabajo.

Cuando por fin el reloj marco las 7:00pm deje salir un suspiro de alivio, por fin podría ir a casa y ver a mi esposo y ver qué era lo que le pasaba, tome mis cosas rápido sin mirar si dejaba algo y salí como alma que lleva el diablo del edificio, el garaje estaba solo y un poco tenebroso pero no preste atención, rápidamente me metí en mi auto y con mi tacón apreté el acelerado, las ruedas chillaron y mi auto salió disparado hacia la autopista.

De camino a casa hice una parada y compre un poco de comida Tailandesa, la favorita de Dimitri, y me puse de nuevo en marcha, entre más me acercaba a la casa un nudo crecía en mi estómago la frase que venía repitiendo todo el día dejó de funcionar y rápidamente mis sentido me dijeron que algo iba a pasar, con rapidez aparque el carro un poco descuidado y me apure a entrar en la casa.

Cuando la puerta hizo clic recogí las bolsas con nuestra comida y entre, en un principio todo estaba callado y todo parecía normal, deje los contenedores y mis cosas sobre el mostrador y fui en busca de mi esposo, las luces de la sala estaban encendidas y una figura se sentaba encorvada en el sofa.

\- Hola – salude con una sonrisa, la sombra se volteo y me dejo apreciarla la cara de mi esposo, mi sonrisa desapareció, Dimitri tenía los ojos rojos y una copa de licor estaba en su mano.

\- Hola Rose – su voz era fría y cortante, de inmediato me puse en alerta y camine hasta donde él estaba.

\- ¿Dimitri que pasa? – me arrodille para poder verlo mejor, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Él pregunto divertido – tu eres lo que pasa – él bebió el resto de su copa y se sirvió un poco más.

\- ¿yo? – pregunte confundida

\- si Rose, tu – él se levantó y me dejo en el suelo sin saber que decir, rápidamente recupera la compostura y lo seguí.

\- no sé de qué hablas, ¿Qué tal si me explicas porque estas así y estas tan cabreado? – Dimitri se detuvo y clavo sus gélidos ojos en mí.

\- porque no mejor me explicas ¿Por qué sigues jodiendo con Adrian? – mis ojos se abrieron y mi boca callo.

\- ¿a qué te refieres Dimitri? Yo no jodo con nadie aparte de ti – sus ojos se volvieron más fríos que antes.

\- no mientas Rose, yo lo vi, toda la maldita ciudad lo vio – él camino hasta mí y se detuvo a centímetros de mi – o me vas a negar que hoy fueron a comer juntos.

\- no, no te lo voy a negar, salimos almorzar – dije no entendiendo el punto – pero no entiendo ¿Cuál es el problema? – en un rápido momento la copa que tenía en sus manos se estrelló contra la pared quebrándose en mil pedazos. - ¿Dimitri que te pasa? – pregunte entrando en pánico, nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

\- pasa que mi esposa está jugando a los amantes con otro tipo, pasa que todo el mundo piensa que nos estamos divorciando, pasa que me encabrona saber que en cualquier momento te puedo perder y lo peor de todo que no es como hacer para que te quedes – su cuerpo temblaba y lágrimas corrían por su rostro, mi rostro se suavizo y tome asiento en el sofa.

\- Dimitri ven aquí – él dudo por un momento pero después de un poco de vacilación se sentó en a mi lado - ¿Qué te hace pensar que Adrian es mi amante?

\- esto – saco su teléfono celular y en el aparecieron varias fotos de Adrian y mías tomadas esta tarde durante el almuerzo, a decir verdad si se veían comprometedoras pero yo sabía que no era nada del otro mundo - ¿puedes explicarte que es entonces?

\- Dimitri Adrian y yo no somos nada, sé que las fotos parecen decir lo contrario pero no es así, él y yo solo somos amigos, salimos almorzar y hablamos eso fue todo.

\- Rose no parece que solo hablaban – mi esposo dijo amargamente, yo tome un gran respiro y me procedí a explicar.

\- si Dimitri solo hablábamos, Adrian tiene problemas con Sídney y él me busco para hablar, el beso y el abrazo que vez en esas fotos son solo un saludo y un agradecimiento, eso está lejos de ser algo intimo – me acerqué un poco y tome su mano en la mia – Dimitri no te he sido infiel y no lo pienso hacer. ¿Acaso dudas de mí? – pregunte, Dimitri pensó por un momento y con voz baja y ronca hablo.

\- no – él agacho la cabeza y sus mejillas se mojaron por sus lágrimas – lo siento – dijo entre cortado, yo cerré el espacio entre los dos y lo tome en mis brazos – perdóname, no quería decir eso, es solo que al ver eso y ver nuestra situación el pánico creció en mí, no quiero perderte Rose, sé que no te puedo juzgar si alguna vez decides tener una aventura pero me mata saber que otro hombre tendrá lo que es mío, me mata saber que alguien más puede tener tus caricias y me mata aún más saber que todo es mi culpa – mi cuerpo se puso frio como esas palabras salieron de sus labios, si él me fue infiel y en algún momento se me paso por la mente pagarle con la misma moneda pero al final nunca fui capaz, Dimitri era todo para mí y aunque él me hubiera hecho tanto daño yo aún lo amaba más que a nadie y no quería verlo sufrir.

\- nunca te sería infiel Dimitri, debes entender que te amo y que estamos juntos en esto – su agarre se apretó un poco más y yo continue – pero debes confiar en mí, no porque unas fotos aparezcan en el periódico con un titular quiere decir que eso es la verdad, yo soy tu esposa y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, no puedes andar por la vida creyendo todo lo que lees, mi corazón solo pertenece a ti.

\- tengo miedo Rose – él declaro con la voz rota – tengo miedo a que te vallas, a que un día me levante y tú ya no estés.

\- yo también tengo miedo Dimitri, mucho, pero tenemos que ser fuertes, y ante todo tienes que confiar en mí, tienes que decirme que te está mortificando y no me puedes negar que es algo, porque lo sé, cuando veo tus ojos veo tantas emociones, sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo y no te obligare a que sea hoy o mañana pero tienes que decírmelo si queremos pasar de capitulo tienes que decirme la verdad no importa que tan cruel sea debes decírmelo Dimitri.

\- lo hare – él declaro – pero no hoy, solo por favor prométeme que cuando te lo diga no saldrás corriendo – pensé por un momento y aunque no estaba segura igual accedí.

\- te lo prometo – su cuerpo se relajó un poco pero por sus ojos seguían corriendo lágrimas, yo lo acune en mis brazos por todo el tiempo que él lloro, nunca había visto a alguien tan roto, no pensé que sería posible que alguien se rompiera tan fácil. Comencé a cantar una canción de cuna rusa que Dimitri me había enseñado y este tuvo un efecto inmediato, su cuerpo se relajó y las lágrimas cesaron, yo por mi parte no lo aparte de mi además no podía, aunque Dimitri estaba dormido su agarre era firme, yo le cante por un rato más y vi como el hombre más fuerte que había conocido en mi vida yacía en mis brazos roto y asustado.

'' _¿adivinen quien esta devuelta?... mis amores espero que hayan tenido un gran comienzo de año… muchos besos para todas ustedes. Maria Isabel''_


	19. 18 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo18**

 **(18 de marzo de 2015)**

A los 5 años soñamos con ser princesas, a los 10 soñamos con ser modelos y a los 15 soñamos con encontrar nuestro príncipe de brillante armadura, pero cuando pasan los años y comienzas a explorar los caminos de la vida te das cuenta que las tres opciones anteriores eran simple fantasías que todo el mundo tiene. Al crecer olvidamos de soñar y al olvidarnos de soñar olvidamos en creer que las cosas pueden ser posibles, yo soy una de las pocas niñas que nunca soñó con arcoíris y unicornios pero al final de mi adolescencia encontré mi príncipe azul ¿coincidencia? No lo creo. Siempre pensé que todo tendría que pasar por una razón, pero luego llego Dimitri tan perfecto que pensé que las historias que nos contaban cuando éramos niñas era verdad, pero como todas las historias siempre terminaban en '' y vivieron felices para siempre'' me había olvidado que cuando nos levantamos del sueño nos encontramos con las pesadillas.

Mi madre siempre dijo '' _Rose debes ser buena esposa y ser todo lo que un hombre necesita, la mujer es el complemento del hombre''_ Amo a mi madre y eso no es de negar pero ella no entiende que hay más en la vida que solamente ser todo lo que se necesita para un hombre, y a veces en mis años de adolescencia me sentaba a meditar y a preguntarme _¿y que complemento debe ser el hombre para nosotras?_ Nunca encontré la respuesta y después vino mi matrimonio, resulto ser el cuento de hadas que muchas sueñan pero que pocas tienen, en los años de casada me di cuenta de que era verdad lo que mi madre decía, nosotras las mujeres somos un complemento para el hombre o yo por lo menos, pero aunque Dimitri era el mejor esposo él nunca fue un complemento para mí.

Volviendo la memoria al pasado comenzaron a aparecer recuerdos de nuestra vida, todo era perfecto y siempre estábamos felices. Dimitri siempre que me necesito yo estuve, en nuestros años de estudio fui yo quien lo termino de impulsar para terminar con éxitos y en nuestra vida de casados siempre fui yo quien tenía las riendas, Dimitri me complació con todo lo que quise y a la hora que lo quise, él nunca chisto y siempre me complació. Pero el hecho era de qué él nunca se sentó y tomo una decisión importante conmigo, él nunca opino en cosas tan mínimas como la pintura que cubría nuestra sala de estar.

Veras son cosas mínimas y que tal vez en muchas parejas no se les pasa por la cabeza, pero cuando se tiene un problema de la magnitud que lo tenemos mi esposo y yo te das cuenta de que hay cosas que no funcionan desde un principio. Una semana antes de mi matrimonio tres personas me habían hecho la misma pregunta _¿están seguros de que son el uno para el otro?_ Yo solo había sonreído y danzando con mi vestido por todo lugar respondiendo '' _él es el indicado''_ en ese momento me creía esas palabras y aun las creo, no creo que haya existido una persona que ame más a otra de la forma que yo amo a Dimitri.

Pero no por él hecho que lo ame dejé de resaltar sus defectos y ahora con 5 años de casados me di cuenta de que eran muchos, más de los que pensé, pero aun así no lo amo menos, al contrario lo amo más porque desde muy joven entendí que las verdaderas personas están llenas de defectos. Mi esposo no es la excepción.

Nunca me detuve a pensar como me sentí al descubrir que me fue infiel, la verdad fue que sentí muchas emociones y a la vez me sentí vacía, como si una parte de mi murió y nunca fuera a volver a nacer, pero luego el volvió a los tiempos atrás y me demostró que nuestro amor era más grande que cualquier otra cosa, yo fui feliz en ese entonces, pero la pregunta es ¿ahora soy feliz? Y luego de pensar y pensar la respuesta fue que ''No', y no es por qué no lo ame si no es porque él y yo nos hemos perdido en el camino y él no está haciendo nada para buscarme.

Nuestros días en ''cielo'' por así llamarlo habían sido perfectos pero nos habíamos olvidado del obstáculo que teníamos y no era Natasha precisamente, éramos él y yo, no había pasado que en un solo días nos hubiéramos sentado a hablar de que queríamos para nuestro futuro, en el momento sabíamos dónde estábamos parados pero la cuestión final era ¿Dónde queremos estar en 5 años? Y al parecer ese fue un grave error que estamos cometiendo, no solo él si no yo también, Dimitri cometió el error pero yo como su esposa también debo aportar a nuestra situación, como llevo diciéndole mucho. Estamos juntos en esto.

\- buenos días – una voz ronca y un poco entrecortada hablo, mire abajo en mi regazo y vi que mi esposo me miraba con los ojos hinchados, yo escondí todos mis pensamientos en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y le dedique una sonrisa.

\- buenos días cielo – me incline un poco y bese su frente, Dimitri cerro los ojos y su cuerpo reflejo deleite de mi toque, en momentos como este creía cada palabra de amor que decía a diario.

\- ¿estás bien? – él pregunto tomando una posición sentada, pues la noche anterior él durmió en el sofa recostado en mi regazo, yo no teniendo la fuerza para levantarlo me quede con él toda la noche, pero no durmiendo precisamente.

\- todo está bien – dije, pero rápidamente añadí – aunque debemos de hablar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – él pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

\- nada malo – conteste, tome una respiración profunda y comencé a decirle lo que había estado pensando toda la noche. - ¿Qué va hacer de nuestras vidas? – mi pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa y no se molestó en esconderlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – rodee mis ojos a esto me refería cuando decía que Dimitri era poco colaborador a la hora de hablar.

\- si Dimitri ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestras vidas? No hoy, si no en un futuro ¿en algún momento te has puesto a pensar en ello?

\- No Rose – el admitió bajando su cabeza – siempre pensé que las cosas funcionarían como venía haciendo, nunca hemos necesitado un plan y sinceramente pensé que no lo necesitáramos, digo siempre hemos sabido salir adelante.

\- tienes razón – admití – pero nunca habíamos llegado a tal dimensión, debemos de saber que va a pasar, no solo hoy si no el resto de nuestras vidas, no podemos seguir viviendo el día a día – me detuve por un momento y tome una fuerte inhalación – juntos queremos una familia, pero no podemos traer al mundo un hijo cuando tú y yo aún caminamos en cascaras de huevos.

\- eso no es verdad – Dimitri me interrumpió clavando sus penetrantes ojos en los míos.

\- si es verdad ¿o que me dices del espectáculo de anoche? – Él no dijo nada, yo había tocado un tema delicado – si Dimitri, ¿crees que podemos traer un bebe al mundo cuando aún no hemos salido de este problema? Sabes también como yo de que eso no es posible, además sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo – sus ojos se abrieron y cuerpo se tensó – si Dimitri piensas que no veo las cosas pero el caso es que sí, pero como dije anoche no te obligare a que me las digas pero sabes muy bien que si no lo hablas conmigo estarás condenando este matrimonio al fracaso.

\- solo unos días más y te contare todo – asentí con la cabeza, entendía que necesitaba su espacio y yo pensaba respétalo.

\- sabes que lo tienes, pero no creas que es un tema que quedara en el olvido, te estoy dando espacio Dimitri pero eso no significa que me saques de tu vida y de tus problemas – me subí en su regazo y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho – estamos juntos en esto, pronto la pesadilla será solo eso un mal sueño.

\- solo unos días y te prometo que te diré todo, solo necesito acomodar las ideas – Dimitri me abrazo, sé que otras mujeres en mi lugar pelearían hasta sacar su más oscuro secreto, pero yo era diferente, en los años que habíamos estado casados había madurado notablemente, Dimitri me amaba si no fuera así ¿para qué montar todo este circo? Por lo cual no lo presionaba no sabía que tenía que decir ni podía decir si era bueno o malo pero el caso era que yo estaría ahí para escuchar.

Me quede en sus brazos mientras que el masajeo mi cabello, el momento era íntimo y no necesariamente estábamos desnudos, la ventaja que puedo sacar de toda esta historia es que la experiencia nos dio la oportunidad de explorar otra fase de nuestras vidas, no fue la mejor manera y ¡Dios! Espero por lo más sagrado no tener que volver a vivir la experiencia, por que definitivamente es algo que no se lo deseo a la peor persona.

\- estuve buscando casas – él dijo de repente.

\- ¿así? ¿Dónde? – pregunte verdaderamente curiosa.

\- St. Moritz – mi seño se frunció, nunca había escuchado de ese lugar en mi vida.

\- ¿y eso donde es? – pregunte, Dimitri dejo salir una risa que hizo retumbar su pecho.

\- Suiza – mis ojos se abrieron y me aparte de él, mi boca se abrió para rápidamente volverse a cerrar, él al ver mi perdida de palabras dejo salir una carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar.

\- ¿estas bromeando? ¿Verdad?

\- No – Dimitri dijo después de que su risa se calmó, él reacomodo su postura y me enfrento – después de nuestro viaje a Colorado me di cuenta de que tenías razón desde que estemos en este lugar no podremos ser felices, pensé en Rusia pero yo ya tengo historia allí al igual que tú en Turquía por lo cual busque y di con ese pequeño pueblo.

\- ¿no está muy lejos? Prácticamente es al otro lado del mundo – sé que debería haber dicho algo mas pero mi cerebro aún estaba procesando la información que acababa de recibir.

\- sí, y ese era el plan inicial, quería algo donde estuviera lejos de todo y de todos, donde las cosas pudieran ser un nuevo comienzo y donde no tendríamos que mirar atrás.

-¿y nuestros amigos y familiares?

\- es hora de un nuevo comienzo Rose, todos tienen sus vidas y nosotros debemos hacer la nuestra, Lissa tiene a Cristian y así sucesivamente.

-¿y Mia? – sé que estoy haciendo muchas preguntas, pero esa era la más importante de todas, no podría irme y dejarla sola.

\- sabía que dirías eso por lo cual también pensé en eso, ella puede venir con nosotros Rose. El hecho es que nos vamos a mudar no a morir, nuestra familia irán y nosotros vendremos a demás si mal no recuerdo tenemos una casa en Colorado – ambos sonreímos de los recuerdos que dejamos en nuestra nueva casa – si Mia decide puede venir con nosotros, pero debes pensar en nosotros ella tendrá su propia familia pero como dije es libre de venir con nosotros o quedarse – Dimitri me abrazo fuerte y susurro en mi oído – este será nuestro nuevo comienzo, solo tú, yo …- él coloco una mano en mi abdomen que trajo calidez – y nuestro futuro – mi corazón se hincho y todo dentro de mí se calentó, antes era raro ver a Dimitri hablando hijos pero ahora era nuestro pan de cada día.

\- ¿eso significa que nuestros hijos serán suizos? – pregunte saliendo de mi ensoñación.

\- serán lo que tú quieras que sean – el me beso en el cuello causándome estremecer, pensé por un momento y la nacionalidad de mis hijos era algo que yo tenía muy en claro desde el día en que me case.

\- quiero que ellos sean rusos, como su padre – mire a Dimitri y sus ojos están brillosos y sus mejillas rojas.

\- entonces rusos serán – no respondí, no tenía por qué, sus labios estaban en los míos y me beso con pasión y hambre, sus manos fueron a mis caderas y me apretaron más cerca de él, sus besos eran mi perdición, era mi droga personal, no entendía como pude sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ellos pero el hecho era de que no tenía por qué volver a pasar por eso – quédate hoy aquí conmigo, solo tú y yo – me iba a negar tenia responsabilidades, pero al ver sus ojos de súplica no me importo nada en el momento, solo éramos él y yo. Mi trabajo podía esperar.

\- está bien – sus ojos se iluminaron y él rápidamente se levantó conmigo en sus brazos, camino hasta la habitación y cuando entramos de golpe cerró la puerta, me bajo y puso mi cuerpo mirando hacia la puerta, me iba a dar la vuelta para mirarlo pero él no me dejo, su cuerpo aprisiono el mío.

Su mano envolvió mi cintura y me apretó contra él. Algo duro presiono mi trasero y un gemido salió de mi boca. Su mano comenzó acariciar mi abdomen por encima de la blusa y cuando llego a mis tetas las apretó con fuerza. Alargue mi brazo buscando su polla y cuando lo encontré lo acaricie por encima de la tela. El comenzó a darme besos en el cuello. Tome su olor y este olía a menta y a sudor. Sus manos descendieron para luego ascender por la parte interior de mi blusa, acaricio mis pechos por dentro del sostén pero yo quería más. Apreté su polla con fuerza y como consecuencia el me pellizco los pezones. Mis tetas estaban duras y su tacto solo me acaloraba más.

Sentí como su mano estaba destrozando mi blusa. La tela blanca cayo a mis costados quedando en un simple sostén de encajes blanco. Su mano se deslizo por debajo de mi falda y comenzó a sobarme las piernas mientras su boca mordía y lamia mi cuello. Sentí su mano deslizarse a mi entrepierna.

\- Dios - Dimitri gruño en mi oído - estas muy húmeda.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que me mojase más. Sus dedos apartaron mis braguitas y comenzaron hacer círculos en mi clítoris de una manera nunca antes experimentada. El cosquilleo aumento más y comencé a gemir. Busque nuevamente su polla y se lo apreté. Quería más. Alejo sus manos y me quedo un vacío. Sentí su mano húmeda deslizar mis bragas hasta las rodillas. En otras circunstancias nos habríamos desnudado del todo, pero al tocar su polla me di cuenta de la urgencia que tenia de tenerme. Dimitri me agarro y me llevo hasta el borde de la cama, pero no me acostó, yo estaba a espaldas de él por lo cual no podía apreciarlo, pero mirando más allá me encontré con el espejo de mi tocador y vi como él deshacía sus pantalones, Se acercó nuevamente a mí y lo sentí acariciar mi culo con su miembro. Su longitud se movía lentamente por mi sexo como una dulce tortura hasta que me penetro de una estocada. Pegue un ligero grito por la sorpresa y el gruño en mi oído de placer.

\- Estas muy apretada - dijo para luego penetrarme con fuerza.

Sus embestidas eran por segundos lentas para luego aumentar la velocidad de manera posesiva. Sus manos masajeaban y apretaban mis tetas. Él estaba aún vestido a diferencia mía que solo llevaba la corta falda en la cintura. Su mano bajo hasta mi sexo y me empezó a frotar. Yo me mordía el labio, era demasiado delicioso lo que él me estaba haciendo, demasiado placer para mi cuerpo. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y un cosquilleo se almaceno en mi bajo vientre.

\- No puedo más - dije apoyando mi peso sobre la piecera de la cama

El mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y un fuerte orgasmo golpeo mi cuerpo provocándome fuertes sacudidas, me solté de la piecera. Mis brazos ya no podían más. El me agarro de la cintura y me pego nuevamente a la piecera, me sostuve con la poca fuerza que tenía y Dimitri continuo penetrando. Me embistió unas veces más y lo sentí vaciarse dentro de mí. Su cuerpo se apoyó en el mío, aun me sentía débil. Puse una mano en la piecera con intención de separarme de él pero no me lo permitió.

\- aun no terminamos – mi sexi esposo murmuro en mi oído causándome placer, de solo pensar en el placer que me acababa de dar mi cuerpo se erizo con anticipación, el orgasmo que acabo de experimentar fue alucinante a falta de palabras.

Estuvo recostado contra mi cuerpo unos segundos hasta que lo sentí separarse. Mire por el espejo su reflejo. El comenzó a deshacer su ropa quedando poco a poco expuesto ante mí. Mire su cuerpo mediante el espejo y tuve que tragarme un gemido, su cuerpo era como el país de las maravillas, era musculoso pero delicado, sus brazos eran fuertes pero cuando se trataban de mi eran gentiles, su abdomen era de roca y sus piernas de envidiar, por no hablar de su delicioso y redondo culo, Dios sí que tenía suerte del marido que tenía. Dimitri termino de quitarse su ropa y paso a quitar la poca ropa que aún quedaba en mí. Como siempre sus manos fueron gentiles y cariñosas.

\- cada día me asombro más de lo hermosa que eres – el soltó mi sostén y lo dejo caer a un lado, no dije nada solo gemí como su mano hizo contacto con mi piel, el me volteo para así quedar frente a frente.

Sus manos se situaron a mis costados y comenzaron a moldear mi cuerpo, él acariciaba mi cintura bajando hasta mi cadera donde le dieron un fuerte apretón y siguieron por mis muslos. Se arrodilló y me los comenzó a morder. Tomo una de mis piernas y la subió en su hombro derecho. Me tuve que agarrar de la piecera cuando hizo lo mismo con la otra. Mi cuerpo quedo montado en sus hombros con su cara enterrada en mi coño. Una de sus manos me sujetaba por la cadera mientras con la otra me agarraba el trasero. El corazón me latía a mil. Su lengua comenzó a lamer mis labios y me tuve que apretar con fuerza de la piecera. Luego empezó a morder y chupar mi clítoris, podía sentir mis fluidos salir. Su lengua me penetró y comenzó hacer movimiento adentro de mí. Gemidos desesperados salían de mi boca mientras su lengua hacia maravillas.

Su lengua seguía causándome placer, cuando lo agarre por el pelo con fuerza y empuje su cabeza contra mi coño. Sus manos me apretaron las nalgas y no pude evitar gemir.

Sentí la presión en mi vientre y un fuerte orgasmo me golpeó y como la primera vez comencé a temblar desenfrenadamente. El bajo mis piernas y se levantó sosteniéndome firmemente por la cintura, me pego a él y su miembro me tocaba el abdomen provocándome millones de sensaciones.

Sus ojos oscuros por el deseo se posaron en los míos. Lentamente comenzó acercar su rostro al mío hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso erótico, me probé a mí misma en él y no deje de gemir, amaba cuando él me hacía sexo oral, era una sensación maravillosa cuando me tocaba con su boca en mi parte más íntima. Su lengua exploró mi interior mientras su boca succionaba la mia con fuerza. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me estremecí al sentir su pecho duró contra mis tetas. Su erección acariciaba mi abdomen. Sin dejar de besarme la comencé a tocar y apretarla. Ahogados gemidos salían de su boca. Yo quería más, interrumpió el beso y le mire a los ojos.

\- mi turno – sus ojos brillaron con lujuria cuando entendió el sentido de mis palabras.

Sonreí y me arrodille ante él. Su virilidad se alzaba frente a mí en todo su esplendor. Con la punta de mi lengua lamí su cabeza y él se estremeció ante el tacto. Bese la punta y comencé a lamer toda su longitud. Era larga y gruesa. ¿Pero que en mi esposo no era así? Me relamí los labios deseosos de probarla. Le solté una escupida y me la metí de golpe en mi boca. Como él me había echó comencé una dulce tortura con mi boca. Su miembro era grande y lo chupaba con fuerza con cada estocada me lo metía más adentro, cuando la sacaba arrastraba los dientes, luego volvía chuparla. Él se agarró de la piecera al igual que yo lo había hecho y sus caderas arremetían contra mi boca a mi ritmo. Aumente mi ritmo y mientras la succionaba utilizaba mis manos para masturbarlo. Aumento más el ritmo, más y más, y lo sentí venirse. Todo él se vacío en mi o mejor dicho en mi boca, deje que el líquido corriera por mi cuerpo y comencé a pasarme su miembro por mi cuerpo, me lo estruje contra mis tetas, su líquido embarrándolas. Levante la cabeza y vi sus ojos estaban cerrados y su pecho se inflaba rápidamente con cada respiración. Él sintió mi mirada en él por qué bajo sus ojos y los encontró con los míos.

-Si sigues haciendo eso me la vas poner dura de nuevo. - Sonreí de manera perversa.

\- Eso es lo que quiero - dije de manera provocativa mientras me metía su miembro de nuevo en mi boca. Esta vez lo miraba a los ojos mientras le chupaba la punta y luego se la mordía. Dimitri me tomo por lo brazos y me puso de pie, sus ojos estaban oscuros como la noche y por su cara corrían gotas de sudor.

\- eres una pequeña zorra – susurro rozando sus labios con los míos.

\- si – admití – pero soy tu zorra – él me dio una sonrisa de mil voltios y tomo mis labios en los suyos, el beso era delicado y lleno de pasión. Comencé acariciar sus labios mientras mi lengua se adentraba en su boca. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello. Sentí sus manos apretar mi trasero y por instinto brinque y envolví mis piernas en sus caderas. Sentí su dureza otra vez y sonreí sobre su boca. El me apoyo en la piecera y gemí al sentir la frialdad de esta contra mi trasero. Se alejó ligeramente de mí sin dejar de mirarme. Luego miro a su polla, yo también lo hice. Comenzó a pasar su polla por mi sexo, acariciando mi clítoris y mis labios. Me penetro solo con la punta y luego volvió hacer lo mismo. Cada vez me penetraba más profundo y yo me contraía no queriendo que saliese. Hasta que por fin me penetro de una sola estocada y comenzó las embestidas constantemente, cada vez aumentando más su ritmo. Sus manos apretaban mi trasero, mientras yo no dejaba de aruñar su espalda. Mis tetas no dejaban de brincar y rozar su pecho mientras él me daba mordida en los hombros.

Sus embestidas eran rápidas y duras y ¡joder! Que rico se sentía, podía sentir su polla casi llegando a mi estómago, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con la vista más placentera del mundo, en el espejo de mi tocador nos reflejábamos, tome cada ángulo de mi esposo y de cómo me la metía, sus piernas se flexionaban como cada musculo de su cuerpo se movía a él hacer cualquier trabajo en mi cuerpo, Aquello me excito más y apreté más su agarre contra mí. El cosquilleo en mi vientre comenzó a golpear. El soltó mis nalgas, alejo su torso de mí y me siguió penetrando mientras sus ojos lujuriosos me miraban. Sus manos volaron a mis tetas y me las comenzó alar y apretar. Yo me arquee ante tanto placer y antes de saber que estaba pasando mi cuerpo exploto en otro orgasmo mejor que cualquiera que me haya dado él en el día de hoy. La piecera se vio manchada como mis flujos caían como corrientes de aguas, Dimitri me penetro dos veces y la calidez de su semen envolvió mi cuerpo, él enterró la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y dejo llevarse por el dulce placer de su orgasmo.

Su cuerpo se relajó y él se alejó de mí sonriendo, habían pasado varios días desde que había visto esa sonrisa. Dimitri me bajo de la piecera y me hecho en la cama acostándose junto a mí, mi cuerpo estaba en el dolor pero era un buen dolor, mire por la ventana y la lluvia cubría el paisaje y aunque afuera era frio mi cuerpo estaba cálido como un día de verano.

\- eres perfecta – Dimitri dijo besando mi espalda, yo sonreí, me encantaba la intimidad con mi esposo, creo que es algo de lo que jamás me cansare.

\- Te amo – dije sintiendo la necesidad de que él lo escuchar.

\- lo sé – el continuo besando mi espalda y yo me estremecía con cada beso, nos quedamos en silencio un momento cuando de repente algo se me vino a la mente, volviéndome a él y mirando a sus ojos hable – sabes… - comencé – cuando tengamos nuestros hijos, no podremos ser tan impulsivos – los besos que estaba dando a mis pechos se detuvieron.

\- ¿Por qué? – él tomo una posición cómoda sobre su brazo.

\- porque no debe ser lindo ver a tus padres haciéndolos como conejo por toda la casa – los dos nos reímos de esa imagen.

\- no, no podemos – Dimitri reconoció – pero no renunciaré a tener sexo fabuloso con mi esposa, siempre podemos escaparnos - aunque el tono de sus palabras eran divertidas, sabía que no era un chiste. Volvimos a quedar en silencio y luego él fue quien lo rompió – quiero muchos hijos contigo Rose

\- yo también Dimitri.

\- pero… - él dijo y yo fruncí mi seño.

\- ¿pero qué? –pregunte.

\- pensé que tenías un pero – él dijo un poco confundido, yo en cambio sonreí y puse mi cuerpo sobre el suyo.

\- si tuviera un pero, estaría en control de natalidad – él me miro por un segundo procesando mis palabras, le tomo un poco de tiempo entenderlas pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron.

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto - ¿tú no estás tomando ningún método? – Negué con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio - ¿eso significa que en cualquier momento podemos…? – No termino de decir la frase pero yo sabía a lo que se refería asenti con la cabeza - ¡Oh por Dios! – Exclamo con una sonrisa en su rostros, Dimitri estaba dichoso pues él sabía que al yo no estar tomando la píldora era por que llego el momento de crear nuestra familia – Dios te amo tanto – sus labios se estrellaron con los míos y yo le devolví el beso entre sonrisas.

Sé que no era sabio dejar de tomar la píldora en un tiempo como este, pero creo que llego el momento en que Dimitri y yo creáramos nuestra propia familia, y si en algún momento pensaba que era una mala decisión solo me bastaba con mirar a sus ojos y allí encontraría todo el amor del mundo. Quería tener mi pequeño milagro y quería que él o ella tuvieran los mismos ojos que amo cada día al despertar. Nuestro cuerpo reclamo descanso y se lo dimos pero no antes de besarnos y de repetirnos el uno al otro cuanto nos amábamos.


	20. 19 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo19**

 **(19 de marzo de 2015)**

 _S_ _us manos son como el más rico néctar que se desliza por mi piel, donde su tacto me toca deja un punto ardiendo y la piel erizada. Cada toque, cada caricia me hacía volar a lo más alto y cada vez que él se enterraba en mi cuerpo me llenaba de sensaciones que aún no era capaz de describir…_

 _\- … te amo – él repetía una y otra vez como adoraba mi cuerpo con el pasar de la noche, sus labios siempre acariciaron cada espacio de mi piel y sus manos eran gentiles conmigo, su respiración me envolvía como una manta caliente y el latido de su corazón era dulce melodía para mis oídos._

 _Su cuerpo envolvía el mío como una dulce manta y mientras afuera caía una tormenta y la temperatura descendió varios grados, mi cuerpo estaba en llamas como gotas de sudor cubrían cada pulgada de mí… la sensación de sentirlo salir y entrar de mi era algo exquisito y el placer al que tenía sometido a mi cuerpo era algo indescriptible…_

\- Tierra llamando a Rose – una muy alegre Lissa saludo sacándome de mi ensoñación como se sentó a mí lado con la celebración de dos cafes. Actualmente estábamos en la cafetería de la clínica intentándonos poner un poco al día con nuestras vidas. Cuando ella tenía totalmente mi atención señalo divertida – por tu rostro deduzco que pasaste una muy buena noche – ella levanto sus cejas dando a conocer su punto.

\- puede ser – dije aun con la sonrisa en mi rostro y arrebatándole el café de sus manos. Di un sorbo y di la bienvenida de cafeína que este trajo a mí cuerpo.

\- ¿cuidado de contar? – Liss siempre fue curiosa y más a lo que mi vida sexual se refiere. Ella siempre pensó que Dimitri era un Dios y que todo lo que él hacía lo hacía perfecto, ella tenía razón en algo, él era un Dios y sobre todo en la cama.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – conteste su pregunta con otra, ella rodo sus ojos y dándome una mirada traviesa comento.

\- todo – dijo – que tal si empezamos por la parte de ¿Por qué has faltado el día de ayer? Y más importante a un ¿Por qué estas usando un pañuelo con ese traje? – solté una carcajada, a Liss no se le escapaba ninguna y eso era algo muy frustrante a veces.

\- bueno – comencé – para responder tu primera pregunta, no vine él día de ayer por que Dimitri no me dejo salir de la cama todo el día. – dije, ella se quedó mirando con los ojos brillosos y espero a que respondiera la segunda pregunta, solté un suspiro y me quite el pañuelo, sus ojos se fueron a mi cuello y estos se abrieron tan grandes que pensé que se saldrían de sus orbitas.

\- ¿pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Acaso Dimitri ya se cree vampiro? – solté una carcajada como las palabras salieron de su boca. Ella toco mi cuello y las pequeñas marcas de amor que tenía por todo el, si mentir podían contar como 15.

\- no, no lo es – dije como me coloque nuevamente el pañuelo – si eso te asombro deberías ver el resto de mi cuerpo. Digamos que a Dimitri le gusta marcar su territorio.

\- valla chica, pero sí que lo sabe hacer bien – comento causándonos reír a las dos – pero enserio quiero los detalles jugosos, con puntos y comas – Liss se puso cómoda dándome a entender que no saldrían de esta cafetería hasta que le contara los detalles jugosos. Resople como me di cuenta de que ella no lo dejaría pasar fácilmente.

\- digamos que Dimitri ayer estaba un poco insaciable y lo hicimos de todas las maneras posibles - me mordí el labio y Liss solo dejo salir un chillido emocionado.

\- detalles, detalles – me rendí y le conté todo.

\- Dios Liss, era tan delicioso, ese hombre sabe cómo hacerme volver loca, por no hablar que me ha dado el mejor sexo oral de la vida – suspire como recordé sus labios en mi parte más intimida – y Dios cuando él está al mando me menea como una muñeca de trapo y sabe cómo llevarme hasta el éxtasis.

\- ¡Dios! te envidio tanto – Lissa exclamó con un poco de celos, yo por mi parte sonreí como recordé que tengo un ruso del sexo como esposo.

\- ¿acaso Sparky no te complace cómo quieres?

\- Lo hace – ella frunce su ceño por un momento y tomando una mirada hacia su alrededor se inclina un poco solo para que yo pudiera escucharla – es solo que él nunca toma el dominio, siempre soy yo la atrevida en la relación – ella se mordió el labio como tratando de acomodar las ideas, cuando logro hacerlo lo que salió de su boca me tomo por sorpresa – el otro día salimos a la ciudad y entramos en un club, yo no sabía al principio pero después de estar allí me di cuenta de que era un bar _swinger,_ Cristian al ver esto se puso pálido, más de lo que es y quería salir de allí pero lo convencí para que nos quedáramos un poco más…

\- Liss ¿tú no has intentado cambiar pa…?- me detuve como sus ojos se abrieron en el horror como ella callo en cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de preguntar.

\- ¡QUE! Por supuesto que no – ella tomo un respiro y continúo con su historia – él accedió y nos quedamos, el gerente del lugar nos preguntó que si éramos nuevos y respondimos que sí, él al ver esto nos ofreció ver, al principio no sabíamos de qué se trataba pero igual aceptamos, él nos condujo por varios cuartos y nos hizo pasar a una sala, al principio esta era muy oscura y Cristian y yo no sabíamos que estaba pasando hasta que el gerente cerro las puertas y un tramo de cortinas se abrió, al principio todo estaba muy oscuro pero luego el vidrio se volvió claro como el agua y vimos que delante de nosotros era una habitación – ella se detuvo y un color carmesí tiño sus mejillas – la habitación era cubierta de espejos y totalmente limpia a excepción de la cama que había en el centro, al principio no entendíamos que hacíamos allí pero luego de tres segundos las puertas se abrieron y una mujer morena ingreso con dos hombres – por mi cara se dibujó una sonrisa pícara al descubrir a donde se dirigía esta historia – los hombres la miraban como si fuera una diosa que en realidad era, era una mujer muy hermosa y al pensarlo bien era muy parecida a ti solo que un poco más alta que tú, en fin, los hombres comenzaron a desnudarla y darle placer – sus mejillas cada vez eran más rojas – y ella les daba placer, Cristian y yo veíamos todo como si fuera un peli porno, pero la diferencia era que esto eran en vivo. Ella disfrutaba de cada toque, de cada beso, pensé que no pasaría de ahí pero después de un tiempo los hombres se desvistieron y ella comenzó a darle placer a los dos a la vez, ella se dejó… - Liss se detuvo por un momento y yo me confundí, ella parecía no encontrar las palabras.

\- ¿ella se dejó que Liss? – pregunte animándola a que continuara.

\- ella se dejó… sabes… que ambos hombres la… - nuevamente se detuvo, tome sus palabras y cuando entendí lo que eran solté una carcajadas.

\- ella dejo que le dieran una doble penetración – dije como si fuera lo más obvio y normal del mundo.

\- si – Liss admitió, sus mejillas en este punto ardían y ella tenía calor -¿Cómo puedes decirlo sin vergüenza? – me encogí de hombros y respondí.

\- primero porque soy doctor y he visto muchas cosas o por lo menos escuchado y segundo porque Dimitri y yo siempre hemos sido abiertos con nuestra sexualidad y lo que tú has experimentado nosotros ya lo habíamos hecho – sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú y él an intercambiado pareja?

\- sabes muy bien que no, de hecho si mal no recuerdo estamos en esta situación porque él me fue infiel – ella me dio una sonrisa de disculpa pero no dijo nada dejándome continuar con mi historia – un día fuimos a un bar pero era en Rusia, entramos y presenciamos lo mismo que tu solo que eran 6 personas, dos mujeres y cuatro hombres, en la habitación había dos camas y cada mujer tenía sus dos hombres.

-¿y cómo te has sentido? O más bien ¿Cómo se sintió Dimitri?

\- al principio fue incomodo pero después de ver un poco fue como tu dijiste, era como presenciar una película porno y terminamos haciéndolo en el cuarto oscuro.

\- que descarada eres – Liss soltó una carcajadas.

\- hey sabes que eso no es verdad. Además lo hice con mi esposo así que no es un pecado, pero volviendo a la cuestión actual ¿Cómo terminaron las cosas para ustedes dos? – su risa se desapareció y sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de carmesí.

\- después de ver eso me excite mucho y para decir la verdad medio una pena inmensa, porque pensaba que Cristian que pensara de mí, pero cuando me voltee a verle él estaba duro como una tabla – fruncí el ceño, la verdad que a diferencia de Liss a mí no me importaba su vida sexual. Ella ignoro mi cara y continuo – no pasó nada, y después de que el trio de amantes terminara salimos y fuimos a casa, pero antes de llegar Cristian paro en una calle y me follo como nunca – tape mis oídos, esto era demasiada información.

\- ¿entonces por qué dices que él no es atrevido? Por así decirlo – pregunte no entendiendo el punto.

\- porque antes de ese día él no era atrevido, ni siquiera me tocaba en público más allá de tomar mi mano, y no me gusta saber que perdió la razón solo por haber visto esa escena, digo fue erótico y todo pero me gustaría que siempre fuera así, no solo cuando tuviera momentos de calentura – no podía decir que lo sentía por que ciertamente no era verdad, Dimitri y yo en nuestra vida privada éramos muy sucios por lo cual nunca había estado en los zapatos de Liss, sin embargo tome su mano tratando de trasmitir todo el consuelo que pude y como mejor amiga que era la aconseje.

\- Liss pues debes de hablar con él, decirle todo esto que me dices a mí y llegar a una conclusion juntos y aparte de todo debes dejar de ser tan mojigata y debes aprender de hablar sin miedo, ¡por todos los cielos! Eres un médico ¿cómo es que te da vergüenza decir penetración? – Negué con la cabeza antes de continuar – puede ser que él ve tu timidez y por eso es que él no va más allá de lo básico y sé que me has dicho que eres la atrevida pero conociéndote como te conozco sé que no has probado otra posición más allá que la del misionero, eso no es ser atrevido Liss.

\- ¿entonces que lo es Rose? – ella pregunto con un poco de desespero en su voz.

\- Liss primero que todo no darte vergüenza la palabra ''penetración'' y luego saber jugar con tu pareja y experimentar, no solo en el cuarto o en su casa, donde sea y la hora que quieran, el sexo no puede ser planeado, saber que hay cosas que ayudan a estar en la intimidad, existen juegos sexuales que créeme son muy placentero, pero lo más importan es que debes hacerle ver a Cristian que te excita que él te toque más allá de tomar tu mano en público, debes hacerle notar que su vida sexual puede ser más extensa que solo limitarse al dormitorio – termine mi discurso y estaba bastante orgullosa de él, a veces creía que en otra vida fui psicóloga o algo así.

\- No se Rose, no soy tan liberal como tú y tu Dios del sexo – sonreía al apodo que le tenía a Dimitri.

\- Liss yo solo te doy las ideas a una solución temprana ya está en ti ponerlas en práctica – mire el reloj y vi que era 5 minutos tarde para mi citas – mira piénsalo y háblalo con él, y luego me comentas – me levante tomando mis cosas y besando su mejilla me despedí pero antes de irme le recordé – no tengas miedo a experimentar, nadie te va a juzgar por hacer del sucio en cualquier sitio con tu esposo, esa es la idea de que sean nuestros esposos hacerlo cuando queramos y a la hora que queramos, tampoco tengas miedo de probar nuevas técnicas con él al fin y acabo es para el placer de ambos – ella asintió pero un poco perdida en sus pensamientos, sonreí negando con la cabeza. Liss siempre sería una puritana.

Caminando por el pasillo me encontré con que el día de hoy era suave y un poco tenue, algo raro para un hospital pero amaba los días así, soy de las personas que piensa que es muy triste cuando hay enfermos, sé que soy médico pero no por eso significa que me gusta ver familias triste o dar malas noticias. Mire a mi alrededor y sentí un poco de nostalgia al mudarme echaría esto de menos pero sé que era un bien para mí y mi futuro con mi esposo.

Camine por recepción y mi día se vio oscurecido, en toda la entrada de este estaba mi peor pesadilla, a veces creo que era mejor encontrarme con la muerte que con esta mujer, parada en la mitad del vestíbulo usando un traje elegante y unos tacones bajos estaba el mismo satanás.

\- Natasha – dije, ella se volvió a mi voz y me dedico una sonrisa dulce, si, nada que ver con la sonrisa manipuladora de las otra veces.

\- Buenas tardes Rose – ella asintió con la cabeza, tome su atuendo y vi que su vestido era un poco más suelto en su zona abdominal.

\- ¿puedo ayudarte con algo? – pregunte educada, algo en su mirada me decía que ella no estaba aquí para tener un problema.

\- no, pero gracias – nuevamente me dedico una sonrisa dulce, no entendía que le pasaba a esta mujer – pero me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar.

\- ¿de qué? – pregunte no muy segura de querer saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

\- Dimitri – dijo como si fuera obvio.

\- no me interesa lo que tenas que decir – me apresure a responder, pensé que se enojaría pero en su lugar ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- entiendo, pero esto ya no se trata de lo que paso, se trata de lo que fue y de que tienes derecho a saber toda la historia.

\- ¿Por qué crees que estoy interesada?

\- porque toda mujer quiere saber la historia detrás de por qué su marido le fue infiel – no dije nada, no tenía por qué, ella vio mi silencio y continuo hablando – mira no estoy aquí para amargarte la vida ya lo he hecho mucho durante un tiempo, solo estoy aquí porque quiero que sepas quien es en realidad Dimitri.

\- ¿crees que no conozco a mi esposo? – pregunte un poco más brusco de lo normal.

\- sé que si lo conoces Rose, pero hay una parte de él que no lo haces, y creo que debes conocer, debes ver la fase de tu esposo que nadie aparte de mi ha visto – Tasha suavizo su vestido y luego procedió a buscar algo en su cartera, cuando lo encontró lo saco y me lo entrego – no te pido que seas mi mejor amiga pero sí que me escuches, déjame contarte la historia ya que al parecer Dimitri no lo ha hecho y luego tú decides que camino escoger – ella paso por mi lado y me volvió a sonreír amablemente.

\- ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto? – pregunte no entendiendo el punto.

\- nada o mucho no lo sé, pero llego la hora de que piense no solo en mi – ella toco su estómago con cariño – todo se reduce a la verdad Rose, yo sé que me odias y posiblemente lo hagas por el resto de tus días pero como has dejado a tu esposo explicar espero que me dejes a mí, después de todo no soy la única culpable aquí, como doctora sabes que las historias siempre tienen dos puntos de vista y no has escuchado el mío y antes de que lo mal pienses no busco que dejes a Dimitri, a pesar de lo que tengo que decir sé que él te ama – ella se calló un momento y parecía melancólica – él te ama más que a nada en el mundo – ella volvió su atención a mi borrando la melancolía de sus ojos – pero no por eso es perfecto y no por eso dejo de cometer el error que hizo, como dije solo quiero que me escuches y luego la decisión es tuya – no dije nada y ella lo tomo como un adiós, paso por mi lado pero antes de que pudiera salir de mi vista llame por su nombre y pregunte.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él bebe? – ella acaricio su estómago aun plano y me dijo.

\- cuando decidas escucharme te contare la historia que hay detrás de este angel – y con eso se marchó dejándome parada en la mitad de la clínica con un papel en la mano, lo desenvolví y vi que era su número de teléfono, no sé por qué pero no lo bote, en cambio de eso lo metí en mi bata de hospital y decidí ignorar sus palabras aunque una parte de mi quedo curioso a lo que fuera que Tasha tendría que decir.

Mi día a partir de la visita de Natasha trascurrió normal y rápido, sus palabras aun estabas presenté pero ya no tanto como el momento en que las dijo, antes de darme cuenta era la hora de salir, tome mis cosas y me quite la bata dejándola limpiamente colgada en su perchero. Tome mi bolso y las llaves del auto y decidí salir. La doctora de turno recibió los pacientes que pasarían la noche y con una sonrisa dulce me despidió.

Afuera era un poco frio pero no era para menos, después de la tormenta de la noche anterior no era raro que esta noche también fuera fría. Estaba a punto de caminar a mi auto que estaba al otro lado de la calle cuando una Harley Davidson freno a mis pies, no reconocí al hombre ya que estaba vestido de cuero y con botas de combate, tenía un casco color negro y lente opaco. Mis entrañas me gritaban correr, tenía miedo pero mierda ¿Quién no lo tendría? Estoy parada en una calle solitaria y hay un extraño en una moto que luce como un asesino, si, cualquier ser humano estaría asustado.

\- ¿puedo ayudarle? – pregunte con la voz más fuerte que pude.

\- claro señora – él hombre respondió con voz ronca – ¿me preguntaba si le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo? – mis manos se pusieron a sudar peor, ahora si estaba cagada del miedo.

\- no creo que eso sea adecuando – obligue a mis pies a moverse y rodee la motocicleta, tenía que salir rápido de aquí.

\- no tan rápido – el hombre tomo mi muñeca, y una corriente electica paso por mi cuerpo, volví mi mirada al hombre que se estaba quitando su casco, cuando rebelo su identidad alivio cruzo mi cara.

\- ¡Dimitri! – Exclame alegre pero luego recordé el susto que me acaba de dar así que golpee la parte trasera de su cabeza - ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? Casi me matas de un susto, pensé que eras un secuestrador o un asesino en serie. – él soltó una carcajada y me atrajo por la cintura.

\- creo que sería un asesino muy sexi – su comentario nos causó reír a los dos. Mire su atuendo y luego la motocicleta.

\- ¿de dónde has sacado esta belleza?

\- la compre – dijo aun sosteniéndome por la cintura y besando mi cuello. -¿te gusta? – pregunto una vez que me soltó para poder mirarme.

\- es hermosa, ¿pero por qué comprar una motocicleta? Ya no tienes 18 como para que andes en estas cosas, además llevas mucho sin conducir puedes caerte – reprendí en modo de juego, Dimitri siempre quiso una motocicleta y en nuestros años de universidad habíamos tenido experiencias con más de una

\- ¿me acabas de llamar viejo Sra. Belikov? – el pregunto fingiendo enojo.

\- puede ser – admití sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué me dices de un paseo? – él pregunto pasándome un casco idéntico al suyo vi que un extremo el mío tenía el logotipo de FOX en letras rosadas.

\- no puedo, ¿Cómo piensas que montare en esa cosa vestida así? – señale mi atuendo y el me miro por un segundo entendiendo el punto.

\- sabias que dirías eso por lo cual te traje esto – el me paso una bolsa de lona – cámbiate en tu auto – entrecerré los ojos hacia él pero igual lo hice.

Entre en mi auto y cambie mis ropas, el traje que Dimitri había traído era igual que el de él, todo era echo en cuero y tenía un gran escote en mi pecho, este también tenía botas de combate pero con un poco de tacón, recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y guarde lo demás, si alguien me viera ahora no diría que soy una de las personas más prestigiosas de esta ciudad. Salí del auto y lo bloquee al parecer pasaría la noche aquí, camine hasta donde Dimitri y este al verme dejo salir un gruñido de su garganta.

\- Dios eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad – el tomo mis labios en los suyos y los devoro.

\- me puedes decir ¿Por qué mi traje me hace ver cómo Catwoman? – pregunte mirando mi atuendo.

\- porque ese era el plan – él dijo, pasando la yema de su dedo por el sendero entre mis pechos, él me atrajo a él y susurro en mi oído – tendremos mucha diversión a la hora de quitártelo – mi cuerpo se erizo como sentí su aliento tan cerca de mí – ahora vamos – Dimitri encendió la moto y yo me puse el casco, me monte detrás de él y me agarre con fuerza. La moto rugió bajo nosotros como el salió y nos llevó hacia la noche.

Dimitri nos llevó hacia las afuera de la ciudad y se adentró en los bosques, aunque la noche era fría la luna se veía en su más glorioso estado, todo el tiempo yo me agarre de él como él condujo sin miedo y a alta velocidad, nunca me imaginé volver a montarme en una cosa de estas y menos con Dimitri pero como siempre él sabía cómo sorprenderme. Condujo por el laxo de una hora hasta que llegamos a lo que parece ser el fin de un acantilado el aparco entre unos árboles y me ayudo a bajar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunte cuando tome a mi alrededor, vi que había otras personas y carros de comida ambulantes.

\- ¿no lo reconoces? – él pregunto un poco decepcionado, mire el lugar antes de responder, todo era lleno de árboles y desde aquí podía ver la ciudad. Un hermoso recuerdo me llego a la mente.

 _\- ¿dónde estamos?- pregunte a mi novio como me baje de su auto, estábamos actualmente visitando a su familia pero decidimos tener una noche para los dos._

 _\- es un lugar al que utilizo para venir mucho – él dijo como me tomo en sus brazos – es mi lugar favorito, aquí vengo a pensar o simplemente a observar la ciudad o las estrellas, es mi escondite – el termino mirando hacia la gran ciudad que se extendían ante nuestros pie._

 _\- es hermoso - dije como tome el lugar, el sol se estaba escondiendo entre las montañas dando paso a la noche, salí del agarre de Dimitri y camine hasta la baranda del acantilado, la ciudad era hermosa, todo era hermoso. – Quisiera poder contemplar esta vista toda mi vida, contigo – añadí tímidamente._

 _\- a mí también – él dijo pero no hizo nada para alcanzarme, yo observe más la ciudad como el hablo – me encantaría poder apreciar esta vista cada día de mi vida por el resto de nuestras vidas, me gustaría poder despertar a tu lado cada mañana y besarte cada noche al irnos a dormir, me encantaría llegar a casa y encontrarme con tu hermosa sonrisa y tus dulces besos… - él se detuvo un momento y yo me voltee para encontrarme con algo que nunca pensé ver. Dimitri, mi novio estaba sobre una rodilla celebrando un anillo de compromiso en su mano – por eso hoy aquí, frente a este atardecer te pido que seas mi esposas, para ver este y muchos atardeceres más, para amar tu rostro cada mañana y ante todo para sostener tu mano hasta el fin de nuestros días – mis ojos se opacaron por las lágrimas, no podía creer que Dimitri él hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada me haya acabado de pedir matrimonio. Me arrodillé junto a él puse una mano en su mejilla y con voz temblorosa respondí._

 _\- me encantaría ser tu esposa Dimitri – la sonrisa que me dio ese día fue el mejor regalo que me brindo frente al atardecer…_

\- aquí me has propuesto matrimonio – me volví hacia él que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro – aquí fue donde accedimos a compartir nuestras vidas juntos para toda la eternidad. – Dimitri camino hasta mí y me tomo en sus brazos.

\- y hoy te traigo aquí porque quiero jurarte bajo la misma luna que te jure hace 5 años que pienso cumplir mis promesas, que te prometo que te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo y que no habrá día en el que pase que no te diga cuanto te amo – sonreí tímidamente como el beso mis labios, nunca pensé volver a este sitio pero al parecer la vida nos trajo de nuevo – eres la mujer más especial que pude haber conocido y te prometo que las cosas serás como el cuento de hadas que deseas.

\- no quiero un cuento de hadas, quiero algo real.

\- y lo tendrás – él afirmo – tendrás todo lo que deseas y me encargare de ello, me encargare cada mañana de besarte y de abrazarte, me encargare cada día de decirte que te amo pero sobre todo me encargare cada día de hacerte feliz, porque tu felicidad es la mía – una lagrima salió de mi ojo como el la besos, tal vez después de todo los deseos si se cumple, después de todo mi historia si tenga un final feliz.

Miramos la noche en todo su esplendor y Dimitri nunca me dejo ir, la noche se pintó de negro pero con pequeños brillos en ella, pensé en todo lo que ha cambiado y en la forma que hemos madurado, después de todo la terapia no era la solución, después de todo la única solución fue volver a encontrarnos unos a otros, la herida está abierta pero no tanto como semanas atrás, mire la ciudad que estaba a mis pies y me sentí temerosa por su enormidad pero luego sentí dos conjuntos de manos que me sostienen y me protegen, y eso era lo que quería sentir toda la vida, quería sentirme protegida bajo los brazos de mi esposo.


	21. 20 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo20**

 **(20 de marzo de 2015)**

 _S_ _u toque era como mil mariposas revoloteando en mi piel, su aliento hacia que hasta el más diminuto cabello se me erizara, sus besos eran suaves pero calientes, no había parte de mi cuerpo que no haya sido adorado esta noche, mi hombre se había encargado de ello…_

 _\- eres hermosa – mi amante no se cansaba de murmurar una y otra vez en mi oído – me muero por hacerte mia – yo gemí por la anticipación y la necesidad de tenerlo._

 _\- entonces hazme tuya – dije con la intención de que él sedería y me haría suya en este preciso lugar. Dimitri continúo besando mi cuello y sus manos exploraron cada curva de mi cuerpo._

 _\- hay demasiada gente en este lugar – su voz era gruesa haciendo su acento más espeso de lo que era._

 _\- no me importa – y era verdad, mi cuerpo lo ansiaba, cada gota de él la quería en mi interior, quería sus caricias, sus manos por toda mi piel desnuda y su querido amigo enterrado en lo más profundo de mi._

 _Dimitri me volteo y reclamo mis labios en los suyos, primero paso su lengua por mi labio y luego dio un mordisquito causándome una descarga de electricidad por mi columna vertebral, no tomando ninguna burla enrede mis manos en su cuello y devoré su boca, él gimió por la agresividad pero pronto se unió a mí, su boca era cálida y húmeda y tuve el placer de saborear cada rincón._

 _\- Te necesito – musite en sus labios, mi voz salió con urgencia y necesidad y no me daba vergüenza, necesitaba a mi esposo._

 _Dimitri no dijo nada, él en cambio tomo mis piernas y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a caminar por el bosque, con cada paso que daba el ruido de la gente disminuía en gran cantidad. No abrí mis ojos, la verdad no estaba interesada en donde estuviéramos, al contrario, quería estar lo más lejos posibles para que mi esposo pudiera hacer con mi cuerpo lo que a él le placiera._

 _Llegamos a un punto donde lo único que se escuchaba era el cantar de los grillos y el soplar de los vientos. Mi espalda choco contra un gran roble y deje salir un gemido de dolor, pero Dimitri rápido volvió a calmarlo con sus labios. Sus manos exploraron cada parte de mi cuerpo y cuando llegaron al cierre de mi blusa él la bajo con despacio, tan despacio que estaba empezando a crecer frustrada._

 _\- tan perfecta – él dijo mirando a mi pecho desnudo, mis senos se pusieron duros por el frio de la noche, Dimitri rozo su mano sobre mis pezones dejándolos más erectos que antes, la delicadeza de su tacto solo sirvió para encenderme más._

 _\- Dimitri, por favor – mendigue por su toque, rogué por su calor._

 _-¿Qué quieres Roza?_

 _\- a ti. Por favor._

 _\- ¿Dime que quieres de mí? – él estaba jugando aun con mis pezones, una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba sus labios, sus ojos tenía un brillo travieso que hizo húmedas mis bragas._

 _\- quiero todo de ti – musite sin aliento._

 _\- debes de ser más específica Rose – un rubor subió por mis mejillas como me di cuenta de lo que era su juego. Dimitri quería que rogara por él, él quería que mendigara por su toque y más aún él quería que le digiera las cosas sucias que quería que me hiciera. No es que fuera penosa ni nada, ni menos tratándose de mi marido, pero no pude evitar sonrojarme. Mire a sus ojos y ellos eran más negros que la propia noche, tome una inhalación profunda y lambiéndome los labios entre en su juego._

 _\- quiero que me desnudes completa – comencé – y luego de tenerme desnuda, quiero que tu deliciosa boca chupe todo mi coño húmedo – de sus labios salió un gruñido – y luego de que me des el mejor orgasmo, quiero tu deliciosa polla enterrada en lo profundo de mi ser – lo acerque a mí hasta que mi boca quedo en su oído – quiero que me folles tan duro que todo el mundo en este bosque se dé cuenta de lo delicioso que me la estoy pasando – él cuerpo de Dimitri se presionó más duro con él mío causándome estremecerme un poco._

 _\- tus deseos son mis órdenes señora – iba a responder pero no pude, sus labios estaban en los míos y el comenzó a arrancar mi ropa, cuando me tenía solo en mis bragas un silbido salió de sus labios – amo cuando te pones estas – dijo pasando sus manos por la delgada tira de las tangas que tenía, en un rápido movimiento él las jalo rompiéndolas en dos – pero amo más cuando estas sin ellas._

 _El frio de la noche pego directamente en mi coño húmedo causándome estremecerme. Pero era un sentimiento que rápidamente desapareció como sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar mis pliegues, cada vez que se acercaba a mi clítoris retrocedía dejándome con ganas de más. Con mis caderas me impulse y trate de buscar su bulto para mayor fricción pero como siempre Dimitri no me estaba dando nada de eso._

 _\- aun no pequeña – él picoteo mis labios y sobre ellos murmuro – aún tengo que degustarte – sus palabras me hicieron mojar con anticipación._

 _Dimitri puso mis pies sobre la hierba y se arrodillo quedando a la altura de mi coño, su nariz respiro sobre mi clítoris haciéndome estremecer, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y me prepare para lo mejor del mundo – hueles tan bien, eres mi aroma favorito en el mundo._

 _\- Dimitri no más burlas – dije, con los ojos cerrados, tenía tanta necesidad de él._

 _Él beso mi monte de venus y bajo con su lengua hasta mi clitoris, cuando su punta toco mi manojo de nervios un grito salió de mis labios, el placer que recorrió mi cuerpo fue algo exquisito e indescriptible. Dimitri fiel a su palabra me dio el mejor sexo oral. Su lengua chupo y mordió todos los lugares correctos, sus dedos se unieron a su lengua y juntos se movían a un ritmo placentero. Las cosas que su lengua podía hacer eran dignas de un Dios._

 _\- sabes delicioso – el musito aun con su boca en mi coño, el resonar de sus palabras fueron mi fin como explote en una sensación maravillosa, una sensación que va más allá del placer que cualquier persona puede experimentar. Mis piernas cedieron pero rápidamente mi esposo me tomo por la cintura y me mantuvo estable._

 _\- ahora mi señora te follare hasta que todo el mundo te escuche – sus palabras me hicieron humedecer de nuevo y aunque parezca imposible mi cuerpo estaba reclamando nuevamente el placer de este hombre, mi cuerpo estaba listo para dejarse amar._

 _Sentí el sonido de su bragueta y antes de darme cuenta mis pies estaban alrededor de su cintura, la punta de su pene tocaba mi coño y el con su mano lo pasaba de arriba abajo lubricándose a sí mismo. Él me pego más al árbol y raspo mi espalda en el proceso, estoy segura de que mañana estaría llena de rasguños que la madera dejos, pero en este momento ese era de mis últimos pensamientos._

 _Dimitri metió su punta y retrocedió, cada vez que lo hacia crecía mas mojada y frustrada, llena de deseo tome su polla en mis manos y con un movimiento brusco me la metí toda hasta que sus bolas tocaron mi coño. Él gimió por la agresividad._

 _\- tan apretada – era algo que a él le encantaba, cada vez que teníamos sexo él se maravillaba que aún seguía siendo apretada como el primer día. Me agarre de sus brazos y el flexiono un poco las piernas para quedar más a mi altura, cuando encontró el punto perfecto comenzó a penetrarme, solo que esta vez no fue lento si no al contrario con cada golpe que recibía duros gritos salían de mi boca, la tenía tan adentro que la podía sentir en mi estómago._

 _Nuestros gritos eran tan altos que silenciamos los sonidos naturales de la noche, Dimitri no era uno de hacer ruido pero esta vez ruidosos gruñidos salían de su garganta que eran ahogados por los míos. Él enterró su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y mantuvo el ritmo, rápidamente mi orgasmo comenzó a volver y la prueba de ello eran que mis gemidos habían aumentando de nivel, el bajo la mano entre nosotros y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris y así fue como vine nuevamente bañando su polla con mis fluidos y él no se quedó atrás con dos golpes más sentí como largos y espesos chorros de semen llenaban mi interior haciéndome sentir llena._

 _No nos separamos al contrario el me abrazo más a su cuerpo y beso cada espacio de mi piel a la cual tuviera acceso, yo no quería que me soltara, cuando estábamos así me sentía como que podía afrontar cualquier cosa, como si él mundo se pudiera acabar y sería feliz, en otras palabras me sentía completa…_

-¿en qué tanto piensas? – mi esposo me saco de mi ensoñación de la noche anterior.

\- en la noche de ayer – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro como el beso mi hombro desnudo.

-¿te duele? – el toco mi espalda donde tenía varios cortes por las astillas de la madera del árbol.

\- solo un poco – me volví a donde él y bese sus labios – nada que una pomada no cure – me puse mi bata nuevamente y fui a buscar mi traje.

Dimitri se apoyó elegantemente en la puerta de nuestro closet y observo como me vestía, él tomo cada movimiento con concentración, hace años atrás me hubiera sentido cohibía y avergonzada pero esta vez no, Dimitri me había ensaño a amarme a mí misma y cuando tenía inseguridades solo me bastaba ver a sus ojos o para una mejor opción su polla.

Me decidí usar unos pantalones elegantes con una blusa de seda blanca y tacones de punta de color blanco, mi cabello lo recogí en una elegante moña y mi maquillaje como siempre fue natural, en todo el tiempo en que me organice nadie dijo ni una sola palabra y no había porque, eso era algo que resaltar de nuestro matrimonio y es que no teníamos que hablar para llenar el silencio, siempre estábamos a gusto entre nosotros. Cuando termine tome mi cartera y estaba lista para salir, pero antes de dar un paso mi esposo me tomo en sus brazos y me cargo al estilo nupcial.

\- ¿pero qué estás haciendo? – pregunte divertida mientras me aferraba a sus brazos.

\- cargarte hasta el umbral – me recosté en su pecho y deje que el caminara conmigo en sus brazos por toda la casa, deje que su loción inundaran mis fosas nasales y guarde su olor en mi memoria. Cuando llegamos a la puerta el me bajo y beso mis labios.

\- Te amo Roza - suspire como una colegiala enamorada y a decir verdad eso era lo que era, bueno no la parte de colegiala pero si todo lo demás. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi esposo.

\- Te amo Dimitri – bese sus labios por última vez y me fui hacia mi coche.

…

Antes de que todo pasara amaba mi trabajo, mis compañeros y me sentía bien con lo que estaba haciendo, pero últimamente no me sentía de esa manera, cada vez me daban menos ganas de venir y más ganas de quedarme en casa con mi esposo. Cuando entre en la universidad lo hice por el simple hecho de la rebeldía. Mi madre siempre fue una de las que pensó que las mujeres debemos ser amas de casas y esperar todos los días con los brazos abiertos a nuestros esposos, siempre fui necia ante esa idea, toda mi vida pensé que las mujeres nacimos para la misma grandeza de los hombres y a veces hasta para ser mejores que ellos.

Nunca fui fiel creyente de que debíamos ser las perfectas amas de casa mientras que el hombre estaba afuera conquistando el mundo, para decir verdad siempre me dio asco la idea de ser esposa florero y tener que esperar a un cerdo con el cual tendría que acostarme y darle placer por el simple hecho de que él era el que ponía la comida en mi mesa. Por eso fui a la universidad y le demostré a mi madre de que las mujeres o por lo menos yo estábamos destinadas a cosas grandes.

Y no me equivoque, logre grandes cosas y también tuve un esposo que fue lejos de ser un cerdo y medio más placer del que pudiera imaginar, pero aun así seguí con mi vida y carrera, siempre pensé que estaba completa, pero ahora veo que no es así, ahora puedo ver a que se refería mi madre de que es placentero ver llegar a tu esposo y recibirlo con una sonrisa, me gustaría poder hacer eso y poder recibir a Dimitri todas la noches con la cena lista y un beso de saludo, quiero poder hacer eso y no tener que llegar cada noche y tener que comer pizza ya que ninguno de los dos tiene el ánimo para cocinar.

Quiero poder tener tiempo para mí y para mi esposo o simplemente el tiempo para sembrar un jardín, pero viendo ahora mi oficina veo que no tengo nada de eso, lo único que tengo es tiempo limitado para disfrutar de los placeres de la vida al igual que mi esposo, ambos hemos estados tan absortos en nuestros trabajos que hemos olvidado los planes iniciales, hemos olvidado las ganas de viajar por el mundo y ver más allá de los cielos, y creo que llego la hora de volver al plan inicial.

\- buenos días Rose, ¿tienes un segundo? – liss entro en mi oficina luciendo un poco tensa.

\- por supuesto ¿en qué puedo servirte? – ella miro a todos lados menos a mí, mi piel se erizo y me prepare para lo peor.

\- Tasha se ha convertido en mi paciente – fruncí mi seño, no entendiendo el punto.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo con ello? Es la tía de tu esposo – señale lo obvio.

\- lo se Rose- ella resoplo y se mordió el labio como queriendo decirme algo pero no encontrando el valor para hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Liss? Solo decirlo.

\- no se supone que te diga esto pero hoy le practique una ecografía a Tasha y ella está teniendo gemelos. – mis ojos se abrieron al igual que mi boca. No sabía que decir, pues al fin aun no sabíamos si esos bebes eran de Dimitri.

\- no sé por qué me lo dices Liss – señale tratando de recobrar la compostura.

\- te lo digo, porque hay más detrás de ese embarazo, sabemos muy bien en el lio que esta Dimitri pero debes escuchar a Tasha y tal vez sabrás la verdad detrás de esos bebes.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso tu sabes quién es el padre de esos bebes? – pregunte rogando al cielo para que así fuera el caso y poder acabar con esta mierda de una vez, lastimosamente Liss negó con la cabeza y hablo.

\- ella no me lo dijo, dijo que la primera persona a quien se lo diría seria a ti, después de todo tú fuiste la lastimada por los errores suyos y de Dimitri.

\- así que ella te mando a convencerme de verle - no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, Liss de nuevo negó.

\- sé que todos sabemos los alcances de Tasha, pero hay algo más en su historia Rose, algo que ella solo te dirá a ti, y no sé por qué pero es algo clave para tu vida – ella se detuvo por un momento y luego hablo con voz baja per firme - ¿acaso no te da curiosidad por saber cómo fueron las cosas? Por lo menos saber la historia desde otra perspectiva.

\- ¡por supuesto que sí! – exclame ofendida, aunque doliera me moría de ganas por saber la verdad.

\- entonces tienes la respuestas en tus manos, Dimitri no ha hablado y no creo que lo haga en el corto tiempo, así que Rose tienes dos opciones, vivir en la oscuridad por quien sabe cuánto tiempo o dejar tu orgullo y darle dos horas a Tasha para que te diga cómo fueron las cosas.

\- ¿Qué pasa si ella miente? – Liss se encogió de hombros y respondió.

\- eres mujer y ambas sabemos cuándo la otra miente, además luego de hablar con ella podrás enfrentar a Dimitri – ella tomo mi mano y me obligo a mirarla – no puedes pretender que tu vida es un cuento de hadas por qué no lo es, aun están reconstruyendo su relación de entre las cenizas pero para lograr hacer eso deben de empezar de cero y saber la verdad de todo, de tal manera que el día de mañana mires hacia atrás y no te arrepientas de la decisión que hayas tomado, no quiero verte en 20 años sufriendo por una verdad que nunca llego – yo no dije nada, no tenía nada que decir – mira no te puedo obligar a que lo hagas ni a que la veas, pero Tasha tiene razón en algo y es que las historias tiene dos versiones y nadie a oído la de ella, creo firmemente que ella es la que le dará el cierre a toda esta pesadilla, y sobre todo ella es la pieza clave para que tomes una decisión.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunte no entendiendo el punto.

\- ambas sabemos que tienes hasta fin de mes para ver cuánto Dimitri te ama, pero Rose para eso faltan 11 Días y dime ¿él ya te ha dicho todo? – Negué con la cabeza a su pregunta – por lo mismo, ahora vives entre las rosas y chocolates porque sabes que te fue infiel pero se arrepintió pero ¿de verdad nunca te has preguntado qué tan lejos fue su relación? O mejor a un ¿cómo fue él con ella mientras estaban juntos? – odiaba admitirlo pero ella tenía razón, Dimitri y yo aún no habíamos tenido esa conversación.

\- no sé qué hacer – dije como deje caer mis cabeza en mis manos.

\- has lo que mejor consideres, pero recuerda que la decisión que tomes es con la que cargaras el resto de tu vida – con eso mi mejor amiga se fue dejándome sola con mis pensamientos.

Por una parte quería olvidar nuestra conversación y decir que todo es una mentira, pero la otra parte que era más racional me dijo una y otra vez que las cosas no pueden ser así. Por más que me quiera engañar y mentir a mí misma no puedo. No puedo pretender que nada paso cuando está más que claro que si lo hizo y para la prueba de ellos hay dos bebes de por medio.

E buscado la respuesta por días pero siempre llego al punto de partida. Mi esposo me fue infiel, pero eso no es nada, él no me ha dicho como fueron las cosas, ni que paso en ese tiempo, él dijo que sería sincero pero él no lo ha hecho, tantas incógnitas y ni una sola respuesta. Me sobe los pliegues de la cara tratando de aclarar la mente pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto al final llegue a la única conclusion que había. Tenía que hablar con Natasha Ozera.

'' _mis amores perdón por la demora pero es que he estado un poco ocupada y también me he dedicado a descansar un poco del mundo de la tecnología, a veces en necesario un descanso de todos los aparatos tecnológicos que muchas veces nos roban tiempo valioso._

 _ **Nadia:**_ _lo siento por no responder tus mensajes, lo que sucede es que no tienes cuenta en fanfiction por lo cual no se me es posible darte las respuesta hay mismo, lo siento, pero quiero que sepas que siempre leo tus comentarios y me hacen muy feliz. ''_


	22. 23 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo21**

 **(23 de marzo de 2015)**

La mayoría de las veces los humanos somos masoquistas, ya que buscamos sentir dolor sea emocional o simplemente físico, en mi caso es emocional. No es fácil saber que tu esposo te fue infiel y mucho menos que debes buscar las respuestas en la que fue una vez la amante de tu él.

Estos dos días han sido una pesadilla en mi mente y en mi vida, Dimitri tuvo que viajar por negocios por lo cual no ha estado presente y por eso estoy agradecida, no sé si podría hacerle frente en este momento. Después de mi conversación con Liss había tomado una decision de hablar con Tasha pero habían pasado dos días y aún no había tenido el valor para hacerlo. Siempre que marcaba su número aparecían preguntas como ¿estoy preparada para lo que tenga que decir? O ¿de verdad quiero buscar respuestas en esa mujer? Nunca llegaba a una respuesta por lo cual siempre colgaba. Muchas preguntas como esas han estado en mi cabeza por las últimas 50 horas y es que desde ese día no he podido dormir bien, siempre que logro cerrar mis ojos y conciliar el sueño pesadillas sobre el pasado de mi esposo inunda mi mente logrando así mantenerme despierta.

Nunca antes los había notado pero mi casa en la noche era lúgubre y un poco tenebrosa y más cuando se está sola, siempre pensé que la casa de alguien es su lugar más privado y en donde más paz se puede encontrar, pero la mia era todo lo contrario, viéndolo bien aquí no habían historias que contar si no pesadillas, no recuerdo tener una memoria linda echa en este lugar, todo lo que puedo ver es ausencia y lágrimas, y sobre todo puedo ver un futuro el cual no pinta como yo lo planee hace tanto años.

Serví otra copa de brandy y encendí un cigarrillo, desde que era joven no lo consumía y por lo general siempre los consumía cuando tenía mucha mierda en la cabeza. Como en este momento. El mentol del cigarrillo fue relajante en mi garganta pero rápidamente desapareció como el brandy quemo al bajar por ella. Nunca pensé tener que volver a consumir estas cosas pero como siempre digo, la vida nos da sorpresa.

Camine por toda mi casa y mire cada fotografía, cada momento que tuvimos felices y como si fuera una prueba del destino ninguna era en esta ciudad, por lo general siempre estábamos en otras partes del mundo, me detuve en la última foto y una sonrisa melancólica apareció en mis labios, la foto fue de mi cumpleaños, Dimitri y yo estábamos desnudos en el rio de aguas termales, no se podía ver nuestra desnudez pero si nuestros rostros sonriente. Ese fue un día mágico.

El celular se hizo más pesado con cada minuto que pasaba y mi mente era un vil recordatorio de lo que tenía que hacer, una parte de mi quería llamarla y acabar con todo esto, pero la otra parte de mi me repetía una y otra vez que al ver esa mujer sería el fin de mi matrimonio, yo como la mujer terca que era ignore las dos partes racionales de mí y simplemente me dije que las cosas serían igual y mi vida sería feliz como venía siendo los últimos días, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía perdida y no sabía que camino coger, en este punto estaba entre la espada y la pared. Un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, saque el celular de mi bolsillo y en el apareció el nombre de mi esposo. Deje que sonara un poco más, no estaba segura de sí responder o pasarme por ocupada. Ninguna de las dos opciones era buena. Respire profundo y deslice la pantalla dando inicio a la llamada.

\- Hola – saludé lo más alegre que pude.

\- Roza – su voz fue cálida y melodiosa. Justo como tanto la amaba.

\- hey, ¿Cómo has estado?

\- extrañándote, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo han sido tus días?

\- agotadores – mentí, desde que él se fue no había puesto un pie en la clínica, me pasaba los días en esta casa pensando y volviendo a pensar – pero nada que no pueda manejar – termine con una sonrisa para hacerle más creíble la historia.

\- debes tomar una vacaciones – él pensó por un momento y luego agrego – cuando nos mudemos debes prometerme no trabajar tanto – sonreí como dijo esas palabras, quería creérmelas más que nada, pero en el fondo tenía claro que esta historia tendría un desenlace un poco triste.

\- prometo – sin embargo acepte ya que no quería que él se preocupara.

\- ¿estás bien? Te noto un poco apagada y algo triste – como siempre a él nada se le escapo, sin importar que los 7 mares nos separara él sabía al instante que algo malo me ocurría.

\- sí, un poco cansada. Además también te extraño, la casa se siente sola sin ti.

\- solo un día más y volveré a nuestro hogar – él prometió, escuchar la palabra ''hogar'' trajo un nudo en mi garganta el cual me avisaba que las lágrimas pronto vendrían y nadie podría detener.

\- solo un día más – repetí con voz más baja, alguien llamo su nombre y lo reconocí como Max, un gran amigo de ambos y su socio.

\- cielo me tengo que ir, pero te llamare más tarde – él paro un segundo y luego agrego – te amo – esas dos palabras fue la que causo todo y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos sin parar me apresure a responderle para que él no pudiera darse cuenta.

\- yo también te amo, mantente seguro – y con eso colgué el celular metiéndolo de nuevo a mi bolsillo, serví una copa de brandy y la bebí en menos de dos segundos, el ardor que este produjo distrajo mi mente del dolor que sentía mi corazón.

Escucharlo decir que me ama hacía más difícil mi decisión de ir en busca de Tasha ya que sabía que esa visita no auguraba nada bueno para mí, pero Dimitri no quería darme las respuestas que con tanta urgencia requería y Tasha me las estaba dando. Serví otra copa más y la bebí de inmediato, tomando el valor necesario tome mi teléfono y marque su número. Al cuarto anillo ella respondió.

\- Ozera – me quede callada un segundo no sabiendo bien que decir – Hola – ella repitió un poco más impacienté, ella iba a colgar pero me apresure a hablar.

\- Natasha, soy Rose – la línea se quedó en silencio y esta vez era ella la que no sabía que decir. Dejo pasar unos segundos y luego recobrando el sentido hablo.

\- que sorpresa Rose ¿a qué debo tu llamada? – pensé que sonaría sarcástica pero fue todo lo contrario, ella estaba seria e interesada en mi respuesta.

\- me gustaría que podamos hablar ¿estas libre? – pregunte mordiéndome el labio, al parecer fue mi día de suerte ya que ella respondió.

\- por supuesto ¿Dónde quieres verme?

\- en la cafetería que está cerca de mi casa, en unos 20 minutos ¿te parece bien?

\- sí, eso está perfecto, allí te veo – y con eso la línea se colgó, yo deje salir un respiro que no me di cuenta de que lo estaba conteniendo. Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé, ahora viene la parte difícil.

Deje la copa vacía sobre la mesa y me fui a nuestra habitación, rápidamente me di un baño y bañe todo el olor a nicotina y a licor, salí y me puse unos vaqueros un suéter y unas zapatillas de deporte, mi cabello estaba húmedo por lo cual lo deje suelto y deje mi cara al natural. Tome una chaqueta, las llaves y salí.

A fuera estaba lloviendo pero no muy duro y aunque era las 6 de la tarde parecía más tarde por la oscuridad del cielo. Entre en mi auto y me puse en marcha. La cafetería estaba a 10 minutos de mi casa pero sentí como si el camino fuera más corto de lo que normalmente era. Al llegar note que la calle estaba casi desierta a excepción de un lindo Audi color bronce, yo sabía de quien era ese carro. Tome una respiración fuerte y repitiéndome una y otra vez que yo era fuerte aparque el carro, me baje y camine a una terrible historia segura.

Al entrar el calor me recibió seguido de deliciosos aromas, aunque no pude disfrutar, mi estómago no estaba en buenas circunstancias, en una esquina alcancé a divisar una mujer con el cabello negro azabache, pensaría que eso fue lo que resalto pero no, lo que resalto fue la elegancia de la mujer, camine con paso vacilante hasta que estuve cerca de ella. Como si ella sintiera mi presencia se dio media vuelta y al verme me dedico una sonrisa amable y me indico tomar asiento.

\- buenas tardes Rose.

\- hola Tasha – dije – gracias por aceptar verme.

\- gracias por llamar – ella le hizo una seña al camarero y llego con dos tazas de café - espero no te importe que haya pedido por la dos, y tranquila no está envenenada – su aclaración me hizo dar un poco de risa, el envenenamiento era lo último que pasaba por mi mente.

\- tranquila, lo sé – tome un sorbo y di la bienvenida a su dulzor y calor. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada y el silencio era ensordecedor, yo quería respuestas pero no sabía cómo formular las preguntas. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensé. Gracias al cielo Tasha supo llenar ese silencio.

\- como dije antes gracias por aceptar verme – ella comenzó – sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero antes de que me las hagas te contare todo, al fin y acabo en mi historia están todas tus respuestas.

\- antes de que empieces, quiero saber ¿Por qué me quiere decir todo? – Pregunte un poco curiosa, digo no todos los días las _ex–amantes_ eran tan serviciales por así decirlo.

\- porque todos merecemos decir la verdad y como te dije en la clínica el otro día ya no soy yo sola – asentí con la cabeza dándole a conocer que estaba escuchando lo que tenía que decir. Ella tomo un respiro y procedió a contarme todo.

\- cuando era joven, siempre fui una enamorada empedernida, siempre creí en los cuentos de hadas y que un día yo tendría mi final feliz con mi príncipe de armadura azul – su aclaración me dejo atónita, no hace mucho yo tenía ese pensamiento – cuando cumplí 14 años perdí mi virginidad, fue con un joven del colegio del cual yo estaba muy enamorada, él siempre fue flores y corazones y yo como buena ingenua que era creí en todas sus palabras, él día en el que él y yo tuvimos sexo al terminar el me ordeno vestirme y salir de su vida, según el yo no era virgen. – mis ojos se abrieron, la tristeza que marcaba en sus ojos era algo horrible de presenciar.

\- Tasha lo siento mucho, nadie debe pasar por eso – dije tratando de dar consuelo aunque no supiera como. Tasha por su parte negó y me dedico una sonrisa.

\- eso ya no importa, en fin, al pasar los días vi que la vida no eran flores y corazones como lo narraban las historias, después de esa experiencia me di cuenta de lo horrible que la vida puede ser así que tome una decision, yo decidí olvidarme de los sentimiento y siempre ir por el convenio – ella se detuvo y clavo su mirada en la pared detrás mío – todos saben que fui criada en una familia adinerada y siempre con el pensamiento de salir de mi casa a un hogar donde el hombre pudiera darme el mismo ritmo de vida o hasta mejor – su mirada volvió a mí y continuo su relato – al pasar los años mi falta de amor se hizo notorio, los hombres siempre fueron placer para mí y ya, nunca pensé en los demás ni menos en el daño que podía causar, como sabes fui amante de grandes empresarios en esta ciudad.

\- como mi marido – admití amargamente.

\- si – ella acepto con su cabeza – pero cada uno fue una historia diferente, la mayoría de ellos eran guapos y tenía mucho dinero, siempre fui su amante por dos razones. La primera era para demostrar a sus esposas que los cuentos de hadas no existen, y la segunda porque yo quería llenar el vacío que el hombre de mi pasado dejo.

\- ¿lo amabas? – pregunte

\- en ese entonces sí, pero luego crecí y vi que el amor es un mentira, es como un cuento que nos dicen nuestras madres a la hora de dormir. Para mí la palabra ''amor'' no era muy diferente a la de ''odio'' ambas tienen algo en común, y eso es que sea cual sea la que sientes vas a causar dolor quieras o no – ella se detuvo por un momento como acomodando las ideas, cuando lo hizo volvió hablar – siempre camine por la vida dañando gente y robando sus hombres, lo hacía como un compensatorio de lo que a mí me habían robado cuando era más joven, sé que no fue un robo porque yo lo di, pero cuando él me dijo esas palabras para mi si lo fue, él me robo algo sagrado y aun viendo la sangre en sus sábanas blancas me dijo que era una puta que había mentido acerca de mi pureza – ella se encogió de hombros como restando importancia, pero yo sabía que bajo esa mascara ese día aun la atormentaba – en fin, como dije para mí el amor es tan irreal como las sirenas, bueno eso fue hasta que los conocí, a Dimitri y a ti.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunte sabiendo que esto era algo crucial en su historia.

\- cuando los vi por primera vez, vi la devoción que él te tenia y viceversa, no te lo puedo negar el me gusto desde el primer momento pero cuando vi la mirada que te dio supe que era tiempo perdido, nunca antes vi a un ser humano mirar a alguien como él lo hizo contigo, había leído de ello y siempre lo describían como la mirada del amor, en mi momento me dije que eso era mentiras.

\- no me amaba tanto puesto que me fue infiel – señale amargamente. Tasha por otro lado sonrió con tristeza.

\- él te amo y te ama, y te aseguro que te amara hasta el final de sus días.

\- porque estas tan segura, te recuerdo que me ha sido infiel contigo.

\- lo se Rose – ella dijo – pero te voy a decir cómo comenzó todo – ella hizo una pausa esperando a que digiera algo pero yo solamente asentí haciéndole saber que podía continuar – como dije antes siempre me gusto Dimitri desde el día que los conocí, pero siempre supe que era causa perdida hasta el día en el que empecé a notar que Dimitri estaba más en el trabajo que en casa, donde vi que se enojaba tan fácilmente y donde más estresado estaba, yo ahí vi la oportunidad perfecta de seducirlo – me estremecí ante la palabra – al principio el no aceptó y se negó pero una noche hace 5 meses él estaba un poco tomado y yo vi el momento perfecto, lo seduje y él se rindió. Esa noche tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro sexual.

\- pensé que eran amantes desde antes – dije ignorando las ganas de llorar.

\- sí, sé que pensaste que era desde hace un año, pero no, fue solo 5 meses atrás donde apenas tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro de los 7 que tuvimos.

\- ¿los has contado? – pregunte sorprendida de que llevara la cuenta.

\- si Rose, pero eso es algo para más adelante, por favor no nos adelantemos a la historia.

\- está bien, lo siento – dije, ella asintió con la cabeza y continuo.

\- durante el acto él fue frio y distante y una y otra vez me llamaba por tu nombre, siempre me llamo por tu nombre, Dimitri nunca busco mi placer siempre fue el suyo y ya, de cierto modo era como yo antes de él. Después de que paso lo que paso, él no dijo nada, ni siquiera un hasta luego, él se vistió y se fue, nunca miro atrás. Al otro día un gran hematoma estaba entre mi entre piernas.

\- ¿él te lastimo? – pregunte, ella asintió con la cabeza y yo negué con la mía – Dimitri nunca haría eso, él siempre es cuidadoso si de mujeres se trata.

\- él es cuidadoso si se trata de ti, pero conmigo era otro juego diferente – ella se detuvo un momento y busco en su bolso, de él saco un sobre de manila y me lo entrego – míralas y luego continuare la historia – abrí el sobre y dentro de este eran 7 fotografías instantáneas, cada una tenia fecha.

Las voltee y en la primera era Tasha en ropa interior, al principio no vi nada hasta que baje la mirada a sus piernas, en ellas eran dos grandes morados de casi todo el tamaño del muslo, trague y la deje sobre la mesa y pase a mirar la segunda, esta era un poco peor que la otra en esta no solo eran sus piernas sino también sus muñecas. Mire foto por foto hasta llegar a la última esta fue peor que todas, el cuerpo de Tasha estaba lleno de morados y no necesariamente eran chupados, sentí nauseas de saber que Dimitri pudo hacer eso, esto no era un humano, esto era un animal.

\- ¿Por qué te has dejado hacer eso? – pregunte no queriendo ver más de las fotos.

\- antes de responder esa pregunta continuare con la historia – ella tomo un sorbo de su café, a pesar de estar embarazada ella seguía consumiéndolo – nuestro primer encuentro paso por lo alto el nunca menciono nada y así a la otra semana paso el siguiente, en este él estaba furioso por algo que yo no sé y nunca supe, el me amarro con su corbata y lo hicimos más brusco que la primera vez, y como siempre él decía tu nombre entre dientes y al final él se vistió y se fue sin mirar hacia donde mí, de echo todos fueron así.

\- ¿si solo fueron esos encuentros porque siempre llegaba oliendo a ti? – pregunte recordando el olor con el que siempre llegaba.

\- siempre buscaba la forma de acercarme a él y dejar mi olor solo por hacerte la vida imposible – ella me dio una mirada de disculpas y continuo – los encuentros continuaron y el último fue la única vez en la que hablamos durante el acto, en el Dimitri dijo que no sabía por qué aún seguía casado contigo cuando era más que obvio que ya no se amaban, esa noche fue la noche que te pidió el divorcio – mi mundo se paró un segundo, no pensé que alguien como Dimitri pudiera llegar a ser tan frio.

\- esa noche cumplíamos 5 años de casados – dije en voz baja como una lagrima salió de mis ojos.

\- lo sé, y lo siento – ella me dejo calmar mis emociones un poco y continúo – ese día lo vi como mi plan perfecto para ser su esposa, ahí viene tu pregunta, lo hice por envida y por amor, cuando vi como él era contigo quise ese cariño y dedicación para mí, te envidiaba por lo que tenías y por lo que yo carecía, me deje tratar como su muñeca de trapo solo para hacerle ver que yo era todo lo que él quería que fuera, quería que él me necesitara, pero siempre el me miraba con odio mientras murmuraba tu nombre con adoración.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejas ser tan brusco contigo? Él prácticamente era un masoquista – pronuncie las palabras con odio y veneno.

\- como dije por amor, aunque cada encuentro fue peor que el otro, la última vez no pude pararme de la cama en dos días el daño que infligió en mi cuerpo fue demasiado y antes de que lo pregunte él no era un masoquista, a la hora de posicionarme fue demasiado brusco y puso mucha fuerza en mi cuerpo, sus estocadas eran tan duras que sentía que me rompería y siempre al ponerme contra las cosas resultaba ser más duro de lo normal por lo cual eran los morados, él estaba enojado conmigo por ser su amante, con él mismo por serte infiel y contigo por ser la víctima en todo esto, pero antes de que me juzgues Rose lo hice por amor, porque quería que él me amara como te amaba a ti, quería que él me viera como su mujer y no su amante, quería todo lo que tu tenías – ella agacho su cabeza en modo de vergüenza – sé que me odias, jodí toda tu vida, jodí tu futuro, pero solo te pido que no lo hagas para toda la vida – ella levanto la cabeza y clavo sus penetrantes ojos azules en los míos – no te pido que seas mi mejor amiga, ni menos mi conocida, solo pido tu perdón, por el dolor que te cause por el engaño que ambos te dimos pero sobre todo por el odio que sembré en tu interior.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto Tasha? ¿Por qué es tan importante mi perdón?

\- porque no quiero que mis hijos sean tachados por mis errores y porque sé que cometí muchos errores y tengo que comenzar a remediarlo y tenía que hacerlo por la persona a la que más daño le he hecho y eso eres tu – ella se calló y yo me quede mirándola tratando de pensar en que decir.

Nada salía de mi boca y es que ¿Qué podría decir en este punto? La amante de mi esposo me pedía perdón, mi esposo era un ser terrible por hacerle eso a una mujer, tener un amante estuvo mal pero infligirle dolor fue algo asqueroso y bajo para una persona, en este momento me di cuenta de que todo estos años había estado viviendo con un hombre de doble personalidad y la segunda daba asco. Me sentí mareada y con nauseas todo esto era demasiado, jamás pensé que las cosas fueran tan feas y masoquistas por así decirlo y aunque Tasha decía que él no era masoquista para mi si lo era hasta cierto punto.

Una parte mi quería estar enojada con ella pero ahora viéndolo a sus ojos pude ver a una mujer que habían roto desde que era una niña, una mujer que era lo que es hoy en día por las decisiones que un cabron había tomado decidiendo joder toda su vida y mente. Tasha había sido una niña con sueños y metas de encontrar el amor pero todo le salió al revés convirtiéndola en la mujer frívola y vengativa que es hoy en día. En algo ella había tenido razón, yo no había conocido toda la historia y yo la había juzgado mal, si ella si tenía culpa por meterse con un hombre casado pero Dimitri era igual de culpable si no es que era más. Ahora todo para mí era claro excepto una cosa.

\- ¿Quién es el padre de los bebes? – ella me sonrió y se puso su mano en su abdomen.

\- su padre no es Dimitri – pensé que sentiría alivio después de sus palabras, pero el caso es que no sentí nada – su padre es alguien que conocí en New York hace un tiempo.

\- ¿él hombre sabe de ellos? – pregunte tratando de ser amable.

\- no – ella dijo – no quiero que él lo sepa, quiero criar estos bebes solo yo y darles lo mejor y ante todo ayudarlos a no cometer mis errores.

\- ¿no crees que tiene derecho a saber?

\- tal vez, pero no ahora, él es una persona fría y sin sentimientos y no quiero que mis hijos pasen por la humillación de nadie, solo quiero ser felices con ellos en nuestro pequeño mundo.

\- ¿Por qué querer decir que eran de mi esposo?

\- porque, al principio no quería criarlos sola pero nunca fui tan mala como para abortar, quería darles una familia y en mi amor ciego por Dimitri pensé que esa era la manera de hacerle ver que conmigo podía tener una familia, solo que en ese entonces aun no me hacía la idea que con la única que quiere una familia es contigo.

No dije nada, y no era por falta de palabras, era por falta de definición, las cosas estaban realmente jodidas y no solo conmigo si no también con Tasha, ella estaba sola lo sé porque toda su familia le había dado la espalda y eso era algo triste pero al final ella encontró el amor verdadero en las dos criaturas que lleva en su interior, viéndola un poco más ella podría ser mi amiga, claro si no hubiera dormido con mi marido pero eso ahora ya no es relevante, mire por la ventana y vi que ya era de noche, había pasado mucho tiempo aquí, volví mi mirada hacia donde ella y vi que ella estaba esperando una respuesta.

\- no te puedo decir que te perdono por todo – comencé – porque aún me duele lo que ambos me han hecho, pero ahora sé cómo fueron las cosas y tus intenciones, sé que las mujeres enamoradas son capas de cualquier cosa y lo sé por qué yo he estado enamorada, sé que en el camino encontrare el perdón por completo y el día de mañana hasta podre reírme de esto – me levante de mi asiento y recogí mis cosas – pero por ahora necesito tiempo para pensar y procesar todo eso, es algo difícil darse cuenta de las cosas que me has dicho el día de hoy pero era necesario escucharlas y por eso estoy agradecida contigo, y un consejo no tengas miedo, eso bebes tienen suerte de que seas su madre, has pasado por muchas cosas en tu vida y no lo veas como un error simplemente es una enseñanza más, el día de mañana solo será un mal recuerdo, y como siempre la vida te demostró lo equivocada que estabas, el amor si existe y en este momento lo llevas dentro de ti, disfrútalo, gózalo que eso es una bendición.

\- gracias Rose, por todo – ella me dedico una sonrisa triste – espero que encuentres el final a tu historia y de corazón espero que sea uno que te haga feliz – yo sonreí y asentí.

Comencé a irme cuando recordé algo – Tasha – llame por su nombre y ella se volvió a mí – no estás sola, busca a Cristian y dile todo esto sé que él estará encantado de tenerte en tu vida, y con el tiempo recuperaran las cosas que tenían antes – ella asintió emocionada y yo me marche.

Al meterme en mi coche no sabía qué camino tomar o que cosa iba a hacer, las cosas en mi cabeza parecían un torbellino de preguntas y ninguna respuesta, mi vida no era nada como la había planeado, y las cosas son una mierda, en este punto la pesadilla se hizo más aterradora y yo no sabía a donde correr o donde ocultarme, momentos como estos deseaba tener a mi madre para que me digiera que hacer pero conociéndola como la conozco su respuesta sería: _''es una decisión que solamente tú puedes tomar''_ y aunque odie admitirlo era verdad solo yo sabía que hacer, aunque la decisión correcta era la más difícil de tomar.

Al final del día todo se redujo a lo mismo, una decisión, la cual cambiaria todo para bien o para mal, trate de recordar cada momento, cada beso, cada caricia pero esas cosas se veían tan lejos como si fueran de otra vida o sacadas de un libro, mire el agua caer y como si fuera una señal yo sabía que decisión tomar, por primera vez me puse en primer lugar y acepte como eran las cosas, podía mentirle a todo el mundo pero no podía mentirme a mí. Sin pensar más las cosas fui a casa y comencé hacer la cosas que cambiaría el curso de mi historia…


	23. 25 de marzo de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo22**

 **(25 de marzo de 2015)**

Mire nuevamente las dos bandas de oro en mi dedo anular. Eran tan hermosas, tan delicadas que me dolía tenérmelas que quitar. Pero sabía que era el tiempo de decir adiós. Era el tiempo de partir del lugar que fue mi hogar durante los últimos 5 años, era el lugar donde compartí con mi esposo Dimitri Belikov.

Termine de empacar mis últimas cosas, en unas tres maletas, no tenía nada más que mis ropas y un poco de joyas. Al firmar el divorcio accedí a dejarle todo, no quería nada material solo pedía amor y fidelidad. Pero ninguna de las dos se me fue brindada. Cuando por fin tuve todo en las tres grandes maletas di una última mirada a nuestro cuarto y cerré la puerta en silencio.

Baje las escaleras y en nuestra sala principal estaba los dos abogados, mi mejor amiga y mi esposo. Era tan hermoso como el día en que lo conocí pero ahora mirando esos recuerdos se veían tan lejanos, como si fueran de otra vida. Llegue a la superficie y Lissa corrió a ayudarme dándome una mirada de compasión. Ella era una enamorada empedernida.

\- ¿todo listo? – ella pregunto, yo no confiaba en mi voz por lo que solo asenti.- Esta bien solo tienes que firmar y nos iremos.

Me acerque a la mesa de café y mire las dos actas de divorcio un dolor se acumuló en mi pecho. Dolía tan condenadamente mal yo lo amaba tanto pero nuestra relación no podía ser más. Aguante lo más que pude, sus desplantes. Su olvido a nuestro aniversario y lo peor de todo… su amante, pero llego el momento en el que el agua reboso la copa y simplemente ya no pude aguantar más. Ahora solo había un dolor amargo en mi pecho y el recuerdo de saber que mi vida de felicidad terminaba aquí, en el mismo momento en que firmara los papeles.

\- Sra. Belikov por favor firme aquí – dolió escuchar ese nombre pero a partir de ahora ya no lo tendría que oír más. Adrian mi abogado me ofreció un pluma. Yo me senté al lado de mi marido y lo mire por última vez. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me sentí perdida nuevamente. Sabía que con la mirada él me decía que me quedara pero ya era tarde. Él jodio todo.

Aunque habíamos intentado las cosas, nada había funcionado, luego de hablar con Tasha y enfrentarlo a él me di cuenta de que mi vida había sido una mentira, Dimitri fue como una moneda, tenía dos caras y yo solo conocía una de ellas, siempre pensé que él era cariñoso, atento y romántico y en cierto punto lo fue, pero luego de saber el daño que había causado a Tasha esa imagen de hombre perfecto había quedado olvidada por completo, como dijo Tasha él no era un masoquista pero luego de escuchar por la boca de mi esposo el dolor que le hizo pasar a Tasha un odio se instaló en mí, no por él, sino por lo que hizo, y más sabiendo el historial que aquella mujer tenía, no importa que tan enfadado hubiera estado. Él nunca debió tratarla así. Apartando la mirada de él tome la pluma que Adrian me estaba ofreciendo.

Con mano temblorosa firme la línea negra y larga. Con cada palabra que escribía sentí crecer mis ganas de llorar pero me negué hacerlo, no iba a soltar una lágrima más. Como termine de poner la ''v'' de mi apellido supe que todo había terminado. Quite mi dos preciosos anillos y los puse encima de los papeles y supe que le hice daño pero no más del que él me causo a mí.

\- perfecto la lectura de los bienes se leerán el próximo viernes – me pare y frene a la abogada de Dimitri.

\- creí decir que no quiero nada de eso.

\- Roza por favor todo esto lo hemos conseguido juntos. – el intento poner un debate, pero él a un no había entendido que para mí los bienes eran simplemente nada.

\- no importa, disfrútalo yo lo trabaje para un hogar. Un hogar que a partir de hoy dejo de existir – di media vuelta y tome dos maletas, Lissa estaba esperando en el auto. Con cada paso que daba sentí mi corazón romperse en los más diminutos pedazos posibles, amo a Dimitri y nunca amare a nadie como lo amo a él, pero él cometió un error y debe pagar por ello.

Antes de poder salir deje mis dos maletas y camine hasta donde él estaba, me empine y roce mis labios con los suyos y me permití desfrutar de este último toque, cuando me aparte puse una mano en su mejilla y él puso la suya encima de la mia, le di una última mirada antes de decir mis últimas palabras hacia el hombre que tanto ame. – ten una gran vida Dimitri. Te deseo la felicidad que a mí se me fue negada – y con eso deje caer mi mano de su mejilla y me fui nuevamente a la puerta pero esta vez no mire hacia atrás.

Al escuchar el clic de la cerradura mis lágrimas cayeron sin control, me sentía vacía y sin ganas de vivir, acababa de dejar a mi esposo y aunque tome la decisión correcta sentí como si mi alma había muerto, yo nunca volvería hacer la misma.

Dos minutos después de haber salido escuche a alguien detrás de mí, no me tuve que voltear para saber quién era, su olor a menta con licor me aviso de quien se trataba, él me tomo por detrás y me atrajo a su pecho dejándome llorar, llore por mi esposo, llore por la vida que había acabado de perder, llore por Tasha y su desgracia y sobre todo llore por mi amor perdido, nunca pensé que una persona pudiera llorar tanto, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que podría llorar todo un mar y aun si seguiría llorando.

\- tranquila pequeña, todo saldrá bien – Adrian sobo mi cabello en un gesto reconfortante, lástima que eso no sirvió de nada.

\- duele tan jodidamente mal, siento como si me hubieran arrancado algo de mi ser, algo importante para vivir - llore más difícil, Adrian al ver que no me calmaría me tomo en sus brazos y camino conmigo hasta el auto donde Liss nos esperaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, ella trato de ocultaros y darme una sonrisa valiente pero yo vi más allá de sus ojos, ella sufría por verme sufrir.

Vi como Adrian me dejo en la parte trasera del auto y se fue por mis maletas, me permití una última mirada a mi casa y en la ventana pude divisar a Dimitri, verlo me rompió el corazón y más cuando vi sus ojos manchados de lágrimas, aparte la mirada, no podía seguir viéndolo de lo contrario saltaría de este carro y volvería a sus brazos mendigando porque me llevara de vuelta. Un sonido me sobresalto y era que Adrian había acabado de guardar mi última maleta, con paso rápido se metió en el auto conmigo en el respaldo y Liss sin perder tiempo se puso en marcha.

Con cada metro que ella avanzaba el vacío se hacía más difícil de llevar, mi respiración se aceleró y mi cabeza comenzó a palpitar, me sentía enferma y como si mi cuerpo estuviera muriendo lentamente, en determinado momento mi estómago comenzó a molestar y las náuseas se hicieron presentes, con el pasar de los segundo se hacía peor hasta que tuve que vomitar.

\- Liss detén el auto ¡ahora! – demande prácticamente gritando.

\- Rose ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Adrian pegunto preocupado.

\- detén el auto – volví a decir como sentía el vómito llegar. Liss aparco cerca del andén y yo me tire a la piso, de inmediato las arcadas vinieron haciéndome botar todo lo que mi cuerpo tenia, percibí a Adrian coger mi cabello y diciéndome que intentara respirar. Lo intente, lo juro pero con cada respiro que tomaba más ganas de vomitar me daban, llegue a un punto donde más vomito no vino pero si sentía como la respiración me fallaba, mi pecho comenzó a doler por falta de oxígeno, imágenes de mi vida con Dimitri pasaron por mi mente y con cada imagen que pasaba el oxígeno abandonaba mis pulmones.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? Ella está muy pálida – escuche el pánico en la voz de Liss, quería decirle que me faltaba el oxígeno pero no podía.

\- ella tiene un ataque de pánico – sentí a Adrian tomarme en sus brazos y hablarme – Rose tienes que respirar, controla tu respiración – hice lo que él me pedía y sentí como el aire cutre llenaba mis pulmones, pero aun así el ardor seguía ahí – lo estás haciendo bien nena, por favor necesito que te calmes, necesito que no dejes de respirar – el continuo respirando conmigo ayudándome a volver en sí.

Cuando mis pulmones estaban completamente llenos de aire Liss me pasó una botella de agua que rápidamente bebí, mi garganta estaba seca y esta ardía, Adrian no me soltó en ningún momento y se lo agradecí, él era mi único pilar en este momento, me permití una mirada a Liss y vi que ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos no pudiéndolas esconder más, verla llorar me hizo llorar, no quería parecer un bebe pero en este momento lo único que había en mi cuerpo eran lágrimas, me sentía tan condenadamente mal, mi dolor era tan insoportable que pensé que la única salida a esto era la muerte.

Cuando me calme Adrian me volvió a meter en el auto y él se puso al volante mientras que Liss cargaba mi cabeza en su regazo, el auto estaba en un silencio sepulcral como si alguien hubiera muerto y de cierta forma era así, yo había muerto en el momento en el que deje de ser su esposa. Intente pensar en mi futuro pero nada apareció en mi mente, todo era como un lienzo en blanco, como si la historia hubiera llegado a su fin.

Sentí que el auto se detuvo y Lissa me sacudió pensando que me había quedado dormida, ella no sabía que hasta mi sueño se había acabado, me levante y organice mi cabello, saque mis gafas de sol y me baje del auto, vi que Adrian saco mis tres maletas y comenzó a entrar en el aeropuerto.

Liss me tomo del brazo y camino conmigo, después de todo lo que paso decidí que vivir en este país simplemente no era nada sano para mí ni para mi salud mental, vi que Adrian registro mi equipaje y yo me senté en una mesa con Liss, mi vuelo estaba programado para las 5 de la tarde y para eso faltaban dos horas. Nadie dijo nada, nadie intento consolarme y eso de cierta forma fue un alivio, en este momento quería estar perdida en mis pensamientos sin ninguna interrupción. Adrian llego minutos después y puso tres cafes en la mesa, el me miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación, pero no hice nada para borrarla, no sabía cómo.

\- ¿volveré a vivir? – pregunte de repente, mis dos mejores amigos me miraron sorprendidos por la pregunta, ninguno dijo nada y me comencé a preocupar, quería que me digieran algo así fuera una mentira. Al parecer Liss vio mi necesidad y hablo.

\- por supuesto, no ahora pero si en un futuro, no hay mal que dure cien años…

\- ni cuerpo que lo resista – termine por ella, Liss asintió con la cabeza y continuo.

\- sé que ahora es duro Rose y no te digo que lo siento por que realmente no sé por lo que estás pasando, pero de amor nadie se ha muerto…

\- Romeo que fue un pequeño bastardo – resalte con amargura.

\- tienes razón, pero eso fue hace muchos siglos atrás, en ese tiempo tenían una idea diferente del amor – ella soltó una pequeña risa que no pude evitar imitarla. – el caso es que en algún momento veras la salida y volverás hacer feliz.

\- además – Adrian agrego – la vida no está escrita preciosa, como adultos sabemos que tendremos momentos de sal y otros de azúcar, sé que en este momento te sientes como que no tienes vida pero créeme Rose el dolor simplemente desaparecerá. – no dije nada porque en el fondo sabía que él no tenía razón, simplemente no veo como el vacío que tenía dentro de mi desaparecería así de fácil. Puse una sonrisa falsa en mi cara y hable.

\- gracias, creo que tienes razón solo tengo de darle un poco de tiempo – ellos sonrieron creyendo mi mentira y agradecí al cielo que así fuera.

\- ¿debes marcharte? – Liss pregunto con sus ojos agua de nuevo. Quería decirle que no, que me quedaría y mi vida sería normal, pero el detalle era que jamás sería normal, no mientras aun amara a Dimitri.

\- si Liss, tengo que pensar en mi por primera vez – ella asintió mordiéndose el labio tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas – pero prometo que vendré y llamare frecuentemente, además tus vacaciones están cercas podrás ir a verme con Sparky, Turquía es un lugar hermoso.

\- lo sé, pero no será lo mismo, ya no te veré tan frecuentemente.

\- lo sé, pero te prometo que llamare y nos veremos por el chat, es como si nunca me habré ido.

\- ¿piensas volver? – Adrian pregunto con esperanza marcada en su voz, pensé por un minuto y luego respondí.

\- un día, pero no sé cuánto me tarde para hacerlo.

\- me basta con saber que volverás, aunque créeme si tu no vienes yo iré – el tomo mi mano en la suya y me miro a los ojos – iría hasta el fin del mundo por ti Rose.

\- lo sé – dije sonriendo tristemente – es por eso que te amo.

\- yo también te amo pequeña – él se inclinó y beso mi frente.

Mi vuelo fue llamado y yo me despedí de mis amigos con lágrimas en los ojos, al dejarlos otra parte de mi moría, ellos habían sido mi familia por mucho tiempo, Adrian tal vez desde hace menos pero él se había ganado mi cariño como si lo hubiera amado de toda la vida.

\- prométanme visitar – dije abrazándolos más cerca de mí.

\- en un mes iremos, te lo prometemos – Adrian beso amabas de mis mejillas y me entrego mi pasaporte y mis billetes de avión.

\- los amo chicos – los bese y abrase lo más duro posible, ellos eran mi pilar.

\- y nosotros a ti Rose, cuídate y ten buen viaje – Adrian me sonrió tristemente.

\- te amo Sis. Recuerda esta siempre será tu casa.

\- Lo sé Liss, cuídate y cuida de Sparky – ella sonrió al igual que Adrian.

Lance un último beso y tome mi cartera caminado por las puertas de abordaje, las lágrimas volvieron a salir pero mis lentes las cubrían. Al abordar el avión y este se elevó me sentí perdida, mire por la ventana y vi como la ciudad desaparecía dando la bienvenida al cielo azul claro. Me recosté en mi silla e intente acostumbrarme a mi nueva pesadilla…

 **PDVD**

La vida puede ser cruel en muchas circunstancias, ella puede llegar hacer tan cruel que primero te da todo lo que deseas para luego quitártelo abruptamente, no solo dejándote solo si no también miserable. La copa que estaba en mi mano se rompió como vi que mi esposa, mi hermosa mujer, mi vida entera se iba por la puerta si darme una segunda mirada.

Al cerrar ella la puerta vi cómo mi mundo se desmorono, todo por lo que había luchado fue en vano, mi vida se había acabado de terminar, no sé qué pasaría de ahora en adelante pero fuera lo que fuera no iba hacer bueno. Nunca pensé que yo pudiera ser tan estúpido no solo lastime a mi esposa si no que le hice daño a otra mujer físicamente.

Podía entender por qué Rose me despreciaba en este momento, yo mismo me despreciaba, nunca imagine que yo mismo podía llegar a ser tan cruel con otra persona pero nuevamente me sorprendí.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? – mi abogada pregunto cerrando su portafolio.

\- no es asunto tuyo – mi comportamiento no era el mejor pero en este momento simplemente nada me importaba – quiero que pongas esta casa en venta y te encargues de todos los papeles – dije como me serví una nueva copa.

\- ¿Qué hago con sus cosas? – ella pregunto con un tono suave, mire a mi alrededor y en un principio pensé deshacerme de todo, pero aquí habían muchos recuerdos.

\- las cosas que Rose haya dejado y las cosas personales empácalas y te diré a donde mandarlas, pero el resto se puede quedar – ella asintió y con eso se marchó dejándome solo.

No lo había notado pero esta casa era un poco lúgubre y más cuando se estaba sola, camine por cada lugar de la casa y con lágrimas en los ojos recordé como mi vida había sido de feliz hace un poco más de un año. Las cosas parecen surrealista en este punto, quería creer que todo esto era un mal sueño del cual pronto despertaría, yo sabía que no era el caso.

El último lugar al que llegue fue a nuestra habitación, las lágrimas brotaron sin ser invitadas, camine por todo el lugar y aun podía oler su aroma en el aire, podía sentir su presencia en este lugar aunque yo fuera el único que estaba, me senté en su lado de la cama y aspire el olor de su almohada, aun olía a su Shampoo de frutas.

Solté mi licor y lo deje a un lado, me pare con la almohada abrazándola y entre en nuestro baño, todo seguía igual, en su lado del closet aun había algunas prendas aunque la mayoría de ellas se fue, abrí todo los cajones que le pertenecían y varias cosas faltaban allí pero sin embargo la mayoría se habían quedado, abrí otro cajón y vi que la mayoría de las joyas se habían quedado también aquí, saque una pequeña cadena de plata sin nada en ella y coloque sus dos argollas y me la ate al cuello, era mi único recuerdo de ella, sobre la mesa de mármol había una botella de su perfume y la olí por un segundo, era como olerla a ella.

Ella no hace menos de media hora que se había ido y era como si hubiera pasado un eternidad, los recuerdos me estaban matando lentamente y yo sabía que no podía quedarme un minuto más en esta casa, saque una pequeña bolsa de lona y empaque algunas de mis cosas, no fue mucho pero me servirían por unos días.

Entre en el baño y empaque su perfume y algunas de mis cosas de aseo, cuando termine puse todo en mi carro y no mire la casa, era volver a sentir el dolor 10 veces peor, sabía que mi abogada se encargaría de todo. Con cada metro que me aleje de la casa mi vacío creció, no sabía que hacer o a donde ir, no quería ver a nadie, solo quería ver a Rose y rogarle por que volviera pero en este punto ella ya estaría lejos, no se a donde fue, no sé si esta en america o en la china y eso me duele mil veces más, saber que el amor de mi vida está por ahí y yo no tengo posibilidades de volverle a ver.

Como no tenía a donde ir conduje hasta que la noche callo y aun así no pare de conducir, quería ir lo más lejos posibles, quería olvidarme del dolor, quería simplemente olvidarme de todo. Las cosas nunca serian igual, yo no sería igual porque desde que Rose salió por la puerta se llevó con ella mis sueños, se llevó mis ganas de vivir…


	24. 25 de abril de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo23**

 **(25 de abril de 2015)**

Uno pensaría que al pasar de los días las cosas vuelven hacer lo mismo, que las penas se quedan en el olvido y que las cosas volverán hacer como lo eran en un principio. También en un principio pensé que mi vida sería más fácil desde que estoy en Turquía y pensé que mi sonrisa volvería con el pasar de las semanas, les confieso algo, todo es mentiras.

Mi vida cada día era más vacía, con cada semana que pasaba me sentía más triste y sola, aunque en realidad nunca estuve sola, mi madre no me había dejado sola ni un minuto, no sé si era por amor o por miedo a lo que podría hacer si ella me dejo sola por un segundo, no es que pensara en quitarme la vida pero a veces si pensaba que la muerte sería la única en quitarme el dolor, algo dramático lo sé, pero cuando se pierde la mitad del alma es como si lo hubieras perdido todo y nada tuviera sentido.

Mi vida se había convertido prácticamente en comer, dormir y dar paseos por los jardines de mi casa, las noches eran yo, la soledad y el resplandor de la luna que se reflejaba en el estanque, me había olvidado que era dormir una noche entera y sobre todo me había olvidado que era sentir paz conmigo misma y con el mundo.

Me había olvidado de como sonreír o como tener una conversación completa, mis padres vivían en una constante preocupación, pase de ser la extrovertida, divertida y sarcástica Rose, a la solitaria y silenciosa Rose, un cambio brusco lo sé, pero es que simplemente no sabía cómo volver a ser yo misma, este último mes también había tomado un peaje en mi cuerpo, pase de pesar 49 kilos a 44 y eso era algo preocupante y yo como doctora lo sabía, pero el caso es que el hambre desapareció, mi madre prácticamente me obligaba a comer.

\- es un día hermoso – mi madre dijo admirando los jardines de nuestra casa, mire al cielo y era verdad, no había ni una sola nube, varias aves se podían divisar y el clima era el mejor, no demasiado frio ni demasiado caluroso.

\- lo es – dije asintiendo con la cabeza, ella volvió sus penetrantes ojos verdes a los míos y con voz suave hablo.

\- ¿te gustaría cabalgar conmigo? – iba a declinar no sintiéndome de ánimos, pero cuando vi la mirada de esperanza que ella medio no fui capaz de negarle nada.

\- me encantaría madre – ella me dio una sonrisa que ilumino mi día.

Mi madre y yo siempre habíamos sido demasiado unidas, ella nunca pudo tener más hijos debido a que luego de mi nacimiento tuvo ovarios poliquisticos, pero cuando llego Mia fue como un angel mandado a esta familia, en ese entonces estábamos en america y mis padres no dudaron en aceptarla en nuestra pequeña familia, muchos pensaría que mi madre cambio y le dedico más tiempo a ella pero no, mi madre siempre me amo y el trato fue igual, nos amó y nos dio por igual.

Ella me tomo de la mano y camino conmigo hasta los establos, mis padres tenían una gran finca que parecía más como un castillo, de niña siempre jugué a los jinetes por todo los jardines, cabe resaltar que mi madre siempre me regaño por dañar sus rosales con mi espada de palo pero al final del día me disculpaba con mis ojos aguados y ella no se resistía.

Cuando llegamos a los establos las yeguas ya nos estaban esperando. Yo monte a Perla el caballo de mi padre y mi madre monto a Safira su caballo, el caballo mío había muerto de viejo por lo cual solo habían los de mis padres y otros que usábamos Mia y yo cuando veníamos pero yo nunca monte uno diferente al de mi padre. Al cabalgar a Perla me sentía viva y un poco emocionada, este caballo era especial, ella siempre podía sentir cuando alguien estaba en un mal momento y siempre buscaba la forma de darte ánimos.

Mi madre y yo salimos hacia el horizonte pasando por las paredes de piedra de la propiedad, el cielo se pintó de un rico naranja iluminando cada rincón de Turquía, era una vista hermosa y digna de admirar. Sentí como los últimos rayos de sol calentó mi cuerpo dándole un poco de vitamina de la cual había estado careciendo desde hace días.

Cabalgamos en silencio simplemente disfrutando del viento y de la presencia de la otra, mi madre estuvo callada y no intento poner conversación, no sé si era que me quería dar espacio o era que se había agotado los temas de conversación, sea lo que se agradecí el silencio. Llegamos al final del camino y paramos, el sol en este punto se veía más cerca y poco a poco vimos cómo se escondía detrás de las montañas yendo al otro lado del mundo a llenarlos con su calor.

\- ¿sabes que tendrás que hablar con él en algún momento? – mi madre rompió el silencio, la mire y vi que su rostro era uno de preocupación.

\- sí, lo sé - admití derrotada – pero no ahora, puede esperar.

\- entre más rápido sea, mejor será, tarde que temprano él se dará cuenta.

\- lo sé – volví a decir – pero como dije puede esperar, no puedo verlo aun. – ella asintió y se quedó callada, no por mucho.

\- ¿lo vas a perdonar algún día? – pensé en su pregunta, era la misma que me había estado haciendo día y noche pero siempre terminaba sin ninguna respuesta.

\- No lo sé, tal vez con el tiempo, tal vez con los años – murmure la última parte. No quería que me tomara años, pero no era capaz de pensar en volver con él.

\- ¿lo amas?

\- mucho – no dude en responder – tanto que estoy segura de que daría mi vida por él.

\- ¿Cómo puedes amarlo y no perdonarlo? – Iba a responder pero ella alzo su mano haciéndome callar – sé que me dirás que te dolió y no solo a ti sino también a aquella mujer, pero él es un ser humano y cometió un error, intento remediarlo pero salió mal, pero no puedes decir que no lo intento, de echo hizo más que cualquier persona.

\- no fue sincero – la interrumpí con amargura.

\- no, no lo fue, pero dime ¿habría sido diferente si te hubiera dicho todo él? – pensé un momento y respondí con toda honestidad.

\- no, creo que no – ella asintió conociendo la verdad antes de yo haberla dicho.

\- sabes Rose, no lo odias, simplemente estas herida como mujer y eso te impide estar cerca de él, pero creme no estás haciendo bien ustedes dos nacieron para estar juntos y no para estar separados.

\- ¿hubieras perdonado a mi padre si te hubiera hecho lo mismo que a mí? – pregunte con rabia. Pensé que me reprendería por mi tono, pero en su lugar sonrió.

\- te contare una pequeña historia, cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos le fui infiel con uno de sus colegas, no significo nada pero igual fue un dolor para tu padre, cuando me di cuenta del error que cometí ya era demasiado tarde, tu padre sabía, mi peor castigo no fue la separación de esos días, fue el dolor y la traición que mostraba sus ojos, cuando lo vi tan roto me rompí yo misma, es el mismo dolor que tu sientes, pensé que él me dejaría, después de todo él era joven y muy apuesto por no resaltar con mucho dinero él podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, pero había un problema, él solo me quería a mí, por lo cual volvió conmigo, él me perdono y yo lo sé, pero yo nunca lo pude hacer, siempre que miro el amor que tiene en sus ojos por mí es como un puñal en mi corazón, yo había traicionado su amor, hoy en día somos felices y nunca más volví a mirar a otro hombre pero desde ese día cargo con una cruz que no podre soltar hasta el día de mi muerte, mi punto es que tu padre me perdono pero yo jamás me perdone y ese es mi castigo, al igual que Dimitri, tu puedes perdonar y olvidar pero él jamás y creme Rose ese es nuestro peor castigo.

Mis ojos se abrieron al igual que mi boca, nunca en mil años pensé que mi madre pudiera serle infiel a mi padre, siempre que veía sus ojos vi el amor por mi padre y por sus hijas, no pensé que ella pudiera haber cometido tal error y más que mi padre la hubiera perdonado pero desde luego no se me hace raro. Mi madre era la vida de mi padre.

Me quede en silencio no sabiendo que responder a su declaración, es algo que me dejo helada y con muchas cosas que pensar, en un principio se me cruzo por la mente que mi madre estaba mintiendo para que yo volviera a Dimitri pero cuando vi sus hermosos ojos verdes me di cuenta que allí solo había la verdad. Me rompió el corazón por mi padre, él podría ser lo que fuera pero nunca un infiel y me dio rabia por lo que mi madre hizo aunque no la juzgo, ese no era mi lugar.

\- entiendo que estés enojada conmigo – ella dijo como si leyera mi mente – pero era joven y estúpida, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos pero aprendí mi lección y cargo con mi castigo aunque cualquier castigo es favorable antes que perder a tu padre, Rose, no te digo esto para que vuelvas corriendo a Dimitri lo digo porque entiendo la cruz que carga él y creme Rose es suficiente castigo para toda una vida – mi madre se dio media vuelta y comenzó a cabalgar hasta la propiedad dejándome sola y perdida en mis pensamientos.

Mire como el ultimo rayo de sol se escondió detrás de las montañas y cabalgué de nuevo a casa, al entrar vi que todas las luces estaba encendidas y mi casa lucia hermosa, parecía un castillo de esos de cuentos de princesas, lástima que ninguno de ellos era real. Deje a Perla en el establo y me entre en la casa, no tenía hambre por lo cual me excuse de la cena, mis padres no dijeron nada pero alrededor de las 10 mi padre llego con un aperitivo y dijo que no se iría hasta que comiera algo.

\- sabes pequeña – mi padre se sentó en mi cama y me indico para que me sentara con él – no puedes bajar más de peso sabes que no es bueno, con el pasar de los días te vuelves más débil y más enferma ¿acaso quieres morir? – él pregunto con preocupación autentica.

\- por supuesto que no Baba, es solo que no tengo hambre – dije mordiendo una galleta de sal.

\- lo sé, pero tienes que comer – él se detuvo por un segundo y luego pregunto algo - ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con él?

\- pronto – dije evadiendo el tema – necesito un poco más de tiempo – él asintió en acuerdo.

\- está bien, pero sabes que debes hacerlo y decirle todo Rose.

\- él ya no es mi esposo – dije con amargura y dolor en mi pecho.

\- no, tienes razón, no lo es, pero lo fue por mucho tiempo y al menos merece saber de tu salud, créeme tarde que temprano se dará cuenta y te buscara.

\- hablare con él, solo necesito unos días más, además no es nada que no se pueda esperar.

\- como lo desees princesa, pero recuerda los secretos son malos y tarde que temprano se descubren – el me beso en la mejilla de buenas noches y se marchó dejándome sola con mi tristeza y soledad.

La cama en la noche era fría y mi cuerpo ansiaba el calor de un hombre, con el pasar de los días se me hacía más difícil dormir sola. Aunque a veces lograba ganar un poco de sueño siempre una pesadilla me despertaba no dejándome dormir más. Deje la bandeja medio llena en la mesa y me cambie a un camisón y me acosté, el sueño como siempre vino rápido pero sabía que no duraría mucho.

 **PDVD**

La casa es sola y fría, aunque las chimeneas estaban ardiendo en cada habitación, la oscuridad siempre reinaba en cualquier lugar que mirase, el silencio es ensordecedor y el dolor no parece desaparecer.

Un mes había pasado desde que el amor de mi vida se fue no dejando rastro, los primero días busque por ella desesperado por encontrarla y mendigar que volviera pero nunca la encontré, nadie me dijo donde ella estaba y sus padres no sabían en donde se había metido, era como si Rose había desaparecido del mapa, me vi tentando a ir a Turquía a verle sabiendo que sus padres podrían estar escondiéndola pero después de recibir una llamada de una Janine preocupada por el paradero de su hija me di cuenta de que habían dicho la verdad.

Busque por cielo y tierra las primeras semanas pero nunca encontré nada, Rose no quería ser encontrada, su pasaporte salió del sistema y el único vuelo que aparecía fue el que hicimos a Colorado en su cumpleaños. No importaba que hiciera, todo fue en vano.

Camine descalzo por los pisos de madera y me serví una copa, desde hace un mes vivo dentro del bosque, nadie sabe de mi a excepción de mi madre y mi abogada, seguí trabajando desde la comodidad de mi nuevo hogar pero nunca me deje ver la cara, no quería que el mundo viera al hombre roto y solo en el que me había convertido, mi madre lloraba día y noche y rogaba por que volviera o que por lo menos le diera mi paradero, pero nunca se lo di, ella no necesita tanta mierda en su vida. La amaba con todo mí ser pero en este momento necesitaba soledad.

Mis días eran prácticamente beber, y trabajar, solo salía a la ciudad por comestibles y volvía a mi exilio. La casa era grande y sola, en cada pared era cada uno de los cuadros que teníamos en Montana, como había dicho a mi abogado no me deshice de nada, todo lo que Rose dejo estaba guardado en mi closet y sus joyas en su lado del baño o el que se supone que le pertenece. Siempre he mantenido la esperanza de que vuelva.

Mis noches por otra parte eran llenas de silencio y el único ruido era el que hacían los arboles al moverse por el viento, nunca dormí mas de tres horas por la noche por que cada vez que cerraba mis ojos mi hermosa Roza aparecía en mi sueños. Si cerraba mis ojos podía sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus labios sobre mi piel y de cómo se estremecía cada vez que le hacia el amor, pero después de un tiempo de verla de ese modo imágenes de ella con otro hombre siendo feliz inundaba mi mente haciéndome despertar sudando y llorando como un niño.

Nunca pensé que cuando alguien a quien amabas se iba de tu vida era tan duro, pero ahora viéndolo es un dolor que no se lo deseo a nadie, todos los días me culpaba por mis errores y por mis palabras de dolor, si pudiera devolver el tiempo haría todo bien, tomaría a Rosa en mis brazos cada hora del día y besaría su sonrisa cada segundo.

Dañe mi familia y dañe mis sueños, yo era un hombre que lo tenía todo en este momento pero carecía de una sola cosa, él amor de una mujer, de una mujer que tuve pero que no supe valorar, de una mujer que daba la vida por mí pero yo no supe ver más allá de mi ego, de una mujer que me dio todo de ella y yo solo le di traición.

Tome la copa de brandy de una sola estocada y me serví otra, me senté en mi computador y abrí el correo, en él había mensajes de todo el mundo menos de la mujer que yo quería, abrí su foto y una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, la foto era de ella y yo él día de nuestra boda, ella lucia como una princesa con su vestido y con su velo, la sonrisa que llevaba ese día era algo digno y puro de ver, mire nuestros ojos y vi las promesas que ambos nos transmitíamos, lástima que yo no las cumplí.

Abrí su bandeja y me decidí escribirle un mensaje con la esperanza de que ella lo leería un día y decidiera decirme que ella está bien. Pensé que escribirle sería fácil pero el caso fue que era una de las cosas más difícil que he tenido que hacer.

 _Querida Rose._

 _Llevo una hora mirando la pantalla y no sé qué poner, ''lo siento'' no es suficiente para expresar lo que en verdad siento, no sé dónde estás o como te encuentras y eso me está matando._

 _La vida no ha sido fácil, la casa es sola sin ti, mi mundo es solo sin ti, quisiera poder verte y decirte cuanto lo siento pero sé que eso es lo último que quieres escuchar. No te pido que me perdones por el daño que te he hecho porque sé que no tengo perdón, pero quiero que sepas que te amé y te amo más allá de cualquier cosa, nunca he conocido a nadie que pueda amar a otra persona como yo te amo a ti._

 _Sé que la vida nos ha llevado por diferentes caminos y que tal vez nunca nos volvamos a ver, pero solo te pido de que si algún día encuentras el perdón en tu corazón vuelvas a mí, no lo dudes por que sea el momento en el que sea, te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos._

 _Quiero que sepas que si deseas rehacer tu vida con un hombre que te amé y te valore solo te pido una cosa, no lo dudes, entrégate como un día te has entregado a mí, quiero que seas feliz y formes una familia que sé que te amaran, no quiero que te quedes sola por miedo a lo que pueda pasar, no todos los hombres son como yo, hay personas buenas en el mundo que quisieran tener una mujer como tu… solo te pido que no me eches al olvido, mantenme presente como un amigo y un buen recuerdo en algún momento de tu vida, pero no dejes que mi estupidez te aleje del amor._

 _Quiero agradecer por los años maravillosos que me has brindado, por cada risa y por cada toque, perdón por robar parte tu vida, pero gracias por darme los mejores años de mi vida. Fui un mal agradecido a la hora de pagar pero de igual forma te agradezco por la vida tan maravillosa que me diste._

 _Si no te vuelvo a ver quiero que sepas que si me has dado todo lo que un ser humano le puede dar a otro y solo por eso mi vida valió la pena. Me has dado una eternidad en 6 años y solo por eso valió la pena existir._

 _Te deseo toda la felicidad Rose y como dije no dudes en amar, ama como yo te amo a ti, eres hermosa e inteligente y te mereces todas las bendiciones del mundo, estés donde estés quiero que tengas presente que existe un hombre que te ama más que a su vida y que la daría a ojo cerrado solo por poder verte una última vez, pero si eso no se puede lo entenderé. Hace mucho acepte mi castigo._

 _Te amo Roza y esperare por ti hasta que tome mi último aliento… así tu nunca vuelvas._

 _Con amor.  
Dimitri._

Pulse enviar y rogué para que el correo no rebotara, gracias al cielo no lo hizo. No me había dado cuenta pero lagrimas salían de mis ojos, escribir la carta me termino de matar un poco más, había renunciado a ella para que ella pudiera ser feliz, me mataba saber que en algún momento rehasería su vida y no conmigo, pero como dije cometí un error y he aceptado mi castigo.

Apague el ordenado y me levante, la luz de la luna entraba por los grandes ventanales pintando mi casa de blanco, mire la luna y esta era grande y hermosa, la última vez que la había visto así tenia a mi esposa en mis brazos. Deje la copa sobre la mesa y me senté en el piano.

Pase mis dedos por los acordes y la música lleno el silencio sepulcral en el que me encontraba, Rose me enseño a tocar el piano hace años pero nunca lo toque, hasta ahora, tocarlo era como sentir que ella estaba aquí, la noche avanzó y el sueño jamás llego. Toque la cadena que tenía en mi cuello desde que ella se fue y una canción me vino a la mente soltando la cadena comencé a tocarla.

 _No me abandones así,_ _  
_ _hablando solo de ti,_ _  
_ _ven y devuélveme al fin, la sonrisa que se fue._ _  
_ _Una vez más tocar tu piel y hondo suspirar,_ _  
_ _recuperemos lo que se ha perdido_

 _Regresa a mí,_ _  
_ _quiéreme otra vez,_ _  
_ _borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,_ _  
_ _dime que sí,_ _  
_ _yo no quiero llorar,_ _  
_ _regresa a mí…_

…

 _Extraño el amor que se fue,_ _  
_ _extraño la dicha también,_ _  
_ _quiero que vengas a mí_ _  
_ _y me vuelvas a querer._ _  
_ _No puedo más si tu no estas,_ _  
_ _tienes que llegar,_ _  
_ _mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado…_

 _Regresa a mí,_ _  
_ _quiéreme otra vez,_ _  
_ _borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,_ _  
_ _dime que sí,_ _  
_ _yo no quiero llorar,_ _  
_ _regresa a mí…_ __

 _No me abandones así,_ _  
_ _hablando solo de ti,_ _  
_ _devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos_

 _Regresa a mí,_ _  
_ _quiéreme otra vez,_ _  
_ _borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mí,_ _  
_ _dime que sí,_ _  
_ _yo no quiero llorar,_ _  
_ _borra el dolor que al irte me dio cuando te separaste de mi_ _  
_ _dime que sí, dime que sí_ _,_ _  
_ _regresa a mí, regresa a mí…_

El resto de la noche toque y cante esa canción con la leve esperanza de que donde ella estuviera pudiera sentir mi necesidad por ella y decidiera regresar a mi…


	25. 25 de septiembre de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo24**

 **(25 de septiembre de 2015)**

El sol se sentía cálido contra mi piel fría, en el cielo se podía divisar como las aves volaban a sus nidos, el silencio era ensordecedor pero no era triste, desde hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser triste, pues el cantar de las aves hacía de él silencio una dulce melodía. Mirando hacia el jardín pude ver que aunque los arboles eran verdes y rebosantes en dos meses no quedaría nada con la llegada del otoño, un época hermosa de presenciar.

Me acomode en mi silla disfrutando de mi jugo de fresa, la vida en estos últimos 5 meses ha sido un poco solitaria pero ya no tan vacía como el primer mes. De hecho me atrevería a decir que las cosas han estado cambiando y para bien. No puedo decir que todo ha sido color de rosa pero tampoco me puedo quejar, eso sería descortés de mi parte.

En estos 5 meces he viajado y conocido lugares que nunca antes me imagine conocer, he conocido personas nuevas y que me han ayudado en mi proceso de sanación y también he conocido a la que ahora es mi psicóloga, si como lo digo, psicóloga, después de la depresión que tuve el primer mes decidí buscar ayuda, no puedo decir que fue fácil pero con el pasar de los días las cosas se hicieron más fáciles, ella se convirtió en mi diario personal.

Agnés como se llamaba mi psicóloga ha sido a mejor de una definición, paciente conmigo, ella ha visto y vivido todas mis etapas, primero fue la ira, luego la tristeza, después la depresión y por último la resignación y el perdón, me ha costado mucho llegar a donde estoy pero lo he hecho con pasos de bebe, y ella ha estado siempre a mi lado sin chistar o remilgar de mi situación.

Aparte de Agnés, mis padres también ha sido parte de este proceso, mi madre sobre todo, ella ha sido mi pilar más firme en estos meses, me entristece saber que mis padres han puesto una pausa en su vida por ayudarme en la mia, es triste lo sé, pero sin ellos yo no habría salido del agujero en el que me encontraba, estar con ellos era como cuando era una adolecente y yo me metía en los líos, y ellos con sudor y lágrimas me sacaban de ellos, esta es una de esas ocasiones la diferencia es, que ya no soy un adolecente.

Aunque la tarde del día de hoy estaba cálida mi cuerpo estaba un poco frio, pues la pérdida de peso que sufrí los primero tres meses fue una gran complicación en mi salud, tanto que estuve internada en una clínica para anoréxicos, no es que me allá vuelto una, pero mi falta de apetito fue el principio de todos los males en mi cuerpo, pero gracias a mis padres y su preocupación por mí, puedo decir que esa etapa quedo atrás, pero dejando un poco de secuelas en mi cuerpo como la falta de grasa, proteínas y vitaminas para vivir saludablemente, pero como dije, es una etapa que supere y ahora estoy bien.

Me levante de mi silla y estire los músculos, estar sentada tanto tiempo no es nada bueno para mi columna, cuando mis piernas volvieron a la normalidad camine por los jardines apreciando los rosales de mi madre, eran hermosos y aunque pronto morirían por el invierno tengo la esperanza de que en primavera volverán a la vida con sus hermosos pétalos color sangre. Entre en la casa por las puertas francesa y la calefacción me dio la bienvenida. Camine por la casa y aprecie todo lo que me rodeaba, la casa era grande y espaciosa pero mi madre ha hecho un gran trabajo adornándola y dando es toque hogareño que tanto amaba.

Llegue a la sala de estar y esta estaba totalmente vacía a excepción de mi piano de vidrio, ese fue otro factor de mi recuperación, en mis días de soledad me deleitaba tocando los acordes que me hacían regresar a casa… casa esa palabra sonaba tan cálida pero a la vez tan lejos de la realidad. Me senté y tome la hoja que había estado en mis manos durante los últimos 5 meses la leí y como siempre una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, no importa cuanta terapia hiciera, había una cosa que yo nunca podría superar y eso era. La pérdida de mi esposo.

La hoja estaba arrugada y la letra estaba corrida por las lágrimas que había perdido por cada palabra que leía, pero para mí era inevitable llorar, cada vez que la leía el perdón llegaba un poco más, al principio me enfurecí por sus palabras pero luego de leerlas detenidamente me rompí por completo. Tome la carta en mis manos y la leí por millonésima vez.

 _Querida Rose._

 _Llevo una hora mirando la pantalla y no sé qué poner, ''lo siento'' no es suficiente para expresar lo que en verdad siento, no sé dónde estás o como te encuentras y eso me está matando._

 _La vida no ha sido fácil, la casa es sola sin ti, mi mundo es solo sin ti, quisiera poder verte y decirte cuanto lo siento pero sé que eso es lo último que quieres escuchar. No te pido que me perdones por el daño que te he hecho porque sé que no tengo perdón, pero quiero que sepas que te amé y te amo más allá de cualquier cosa, nunca he conocido a nadie que pueda amar a otra persona como yo te amo a ti._

 _Sé que la vida nos ha llevado por diferentes caminos y que tal vez nunca nos volvamos a ver, pero solo te pido de que si algún día encuentras el perdón en tu corazón vuelvas a mí, no lo dudes por que sea el momento en el que sea, te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos._

 _Quiero que sepas que si deseas rehacer tu vida con un hombre que te amé y te valore solo te pido una cosa, no lo dudes, entrégate como un día te has entregado a mí, quiero que seas feliz y formes una familia que sé que te amaran, no quiero que te quedes sola por miedo a lo que pueda pasar, no todos los hombres son como yo, hay personas buenas en el mundo que quisieran tener una mujer como tu… solo te pido que no me eches al olvido, mantenme presente como un amigo y un buen recuerdo en algún momento de tu vida, pero no dejes que mi estupidez te aleje del amor._

 _Quiero agradecer por los años maravillosos que me has brindado, por cada risa y por cada toque, perdón por robar parte tu vida, pero gracias por darme los mejores años de mi vida. Fui un mal agradecido a la hora de pagar pero de igual forma te agradezco por la vida tan maravillosa que me diste._

 _Si no te vuelvo a ver quiero que sepas que si me has dado todo lo que un ser humano le puede dar a otro y solo por eso mi vida valió la pena. Me has dado una eternidad en 6 años y solo por eso valió la pena existir._

 _Te deseo toda la felicidad Rose y como dije no dudes en amar, ama como yo te amo a ti, eres hermosa e inteligente y te mereces todas las bendiciones del mundo, estés donde estés quiero que tengas presente que existe un hombre que te ama más que a su vida y que la daría a ojo cerrado solo por poder verte una última vez, pero si eso no se puede lo entenderé. Hace mucho acepte mi castigo._

 _Te amo Roza y esperare por ti hasta que tome mi último aliento… así tu nunca vuelvas._

 _Con amor.  
Dimitri._

Al principio me enfurecí porque pensé que solo lo hacía por hacerme volver con él, pero cuando logre comprender el tras fondo de las palabras vi más allá del perdón, por primera vez pude ver a un hombre que estaba igual de roto que yo.

Sus palabras eran simples pero no por eso inocentes, él tenía razón cuando admitió que se equivocó, él lo hizo y fue muy malo, pero él se había equivocado cuando me pidió ser feliz con alguien más, sé que en medio del dolor decimos cosas hirientes pero nunca en mi dolor pensé correr a los brazos de otro hombre diferente a él, ni siquiera lo he intentado porque sé que todos los resultados serán igual. Nadie puede remplazar a mi esposo. Y aunque hace 7 meses que nos hemos divorciado, para mí él es y seguirá siendo mi esposo hasta el día en que me muera.

El crujir de una puerta me informo que ya no me encontraba sola por lo cual doble la nota cuidadosamente y la guarde en mi bolsillo, limpie mis lágrimas con cuidado de no arruinar mi maquillaje y puse una sonrisa cálida, pues antes de ver yo ya sabía de quien se trataba.

\- Buenas tardes Agnés – salude amablemente a mi psicóloga, me voltee y me encontré con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

Agnés era la típica mujer turca con piel morena, cabello oscuro y ojos a juego, su cuerpo era trozo y teníamos la misma estatura, ella a pesar de tener facciones tan bruscas en su rostro siempre se las arregló para parecer amable y tierna, ella para mí era como un angel enviado a la tierra.

\- buenas tarde Rose – ella se sentó a mi lado y me miro - ¿Cómo has estado estos días? – me encogí de hombros y respondí con total honestidad.

\- Nostálgica – dije con un susurro – el cumpleaños de Dimitri es en 4 días, se está convirtiendo en 30 este año – ella no dijo nada, solo me miro con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros y me estudio por un momento.

\- ¿quieres verle? – pregunto.

\- me encantaría – no me esforcé por mentir, no con ella – pero tengo miedo.

\- ¿miedo a que?

\- a que me rechace… - me detuve por un momento y acomode mejor la idea – miedo a que ya no me espere - Todos estos meses eso era algo que me estaba matando por dentro, sé que él me dijo que me esperaría a si yo nunca volviera pero yo no me podía confiar, Dimitri era un hombre hermoso, inteligente y adinerado cualquier mujer quería tenerlo y aunque me cueste admitirlo hay mujeres mucho más hermosas que yo.

\- préstame la nota – ella dijo, la mire a los ojos no entendiendo lo que me quería decir. Le di una mirada de '' ¿y tú de que estas hablando?'' pero ella rodando sus ojos y se explicó – el papel que tienes en tu bolsillo izquierdo es el mismo que has estado leyendo por los últimos 5 meses, sé que pensaste que nadie te vería pero yo lo he hecho Rose y sé que lo que esa en esa carta es muy importante puesto que la lees a diario – la mire por un momento no comprendiendo como esta mujer me conocía tan bien.

Una parte de mí no quería darle la nota me sentía que al dársela daba una parte oculta de mi vida. Agnés sabía de mi esposo pero esta carta era una parte que ni siquiera yo comprendía, ella pareció sentir mi vacilación por lo cual dijo – si no quieres compartirla entiendo, todos tenemos derechos a nuestros secretos – ella me trato de trasmitir toda la comodidad posible por lo cual sin vacilar saque la nota de mi bolsillo y se la entregue, ella la leyó sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Mientras ella leía la nota yo mire por la gran ventana, la noche estaba cayendo y el vacío se hizo presente, aun no me acostumbraba a dormir sola, cada noche al amanecer me levantaba sollozando por los brazos que me perdí.

\- no sé por qué tienes miedo – Agnés dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos – está más que claro que te ama.

\- eso fue escrito hace 5 meses Agnés, no sé si esas palabras aun sea válidas.

\- mira Rose… - ella me dio la carta y volteo su cuerpo para darme toda su atención – sé que tienes miedo o una mezcla de ello con un poco de ira, no me puedes negar que es así – ella dijo cuando vio que iba a protestar – tener ira es normal en tu situación pero sé que en el fondo de tu mente ya lo has perdonado y no, no me lo tienes que confirmar, mira tú puedes mentirme a mí pero jamás te puedes mentir a ti misma. En el fondo de tu corazón sabes que el pasado está en el pasado y sabes muy bien que aun amas a tu ex – esposo y también sé que deseas regresar con él y debes hacerlo – ella me miro con autoridad pero con cariño, yo conocía el significado de su mirada – pero te dare un último consejo como tu psicóloga, si lo has de hacer no puedes mirar hacia atrás, debes perdonar y olvidar, debes formar la familia que tanto deseas pero lo debes hacer sobre bases sólidas y no sobre el rencor y el odio porque así no llegara a nada. No busques más las respuestas en esa carta porque tú ya la sabes, solo que tienes miedo a los resultados, pero debes entender Rose que la vida es de riesgo y créeme a veces ganamos más de lo que perdemos.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no es tarde para yo volver?

\- porque un hombre enamorado nunca seria capas de remplazar.

\- lo intento una vez – esta vez no lo dije con amargura, si no con tristeza.

\- no Rose él nunca lo ha hecho, no importa sus errores en el pasado tu siempre fuiste su pensamiento central, hubiera sido por enojo o por amor, muchas veces te he dicho que algunas experiencias son solo espejismos del corazón, queremos creer las cosas como son porque a veces pensamos que es la única salida a nuestros problemas o simplemente queremos buscar un culpable a todos nuestros errores, y nosotros nunca queremos ser los culpables, eso ha pasado con Dimitri, él obro mal pero no puedes decir que no te amo porque en eso debo decirte que estas equivocada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que estoy equivocada? – pregunte mirándola a los ojos rogando por una respuesta.

\- porque yo nunca he visto que una persona ame tanto a otra como se aman vosotros a cada uno – su respuesta fue corta pero eficaz, ella tenía razón y yo no podía discutir con ella. No dije nada, no tenía que decir, pero al parecer ella si – toca para mí – pidió.

Pase mis manos por lo acordes y le pregunte - ¿Qué deseas escuchar? – ella pensó por un momento y luego dijo.

\- quiero escuchar la canción que siempre cantas, una que está inspirada en la tragedia que ocurrió en España, la del tren del 11 de marzo.

\- ¿Por qué quieres escuchar una canción tan triste? , además no entenderías la letra, está en otro idioma – dije divertida mientras pasaba los dedos por los acordes trayéndolos a la vida, Agnés se encogió de hombros y dijo.

\- porque tú siempre la cantas, así que investigue un poco la historia y creo que es algo muy triste.

\- lo sé – admití – los compositores dijeron que era una historia de amor de la cual nunca hubieran querido escribir, es muy triste ¿sabes? – Dije haciendo una pausa – la letra estaba basada en una historia real.

\- ¿así? – Pregunto ella – cuéntame un poco – ella mostraba interés en la historia, yo intente recordarla he ignore el nudo en mi garganta.

\- el 11 de marzo de 2004 el tren de España sufrió un atentado, al principio la historia es trasparente y devastadora, pero al investigar encontraron el diario de una joven, la cual siempre escribía sobre un chico del cual tomaba el tren a la misma hora y el mismo lugar que ella, ellos se enamoraron pero nunca se hablaron ni dieron señal de nada, hasta ese jueves 11 de marzo, él joven se acercó a ella y ese día por fin se hablaron – hice una pausa ignorando las lágrimas – ese día el tren en el que ambos iban fue víctima de ese atentado, ellos dos murieron juntos.

\- qué triste – Agnés tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- lo más triste de todo, es que ese tren a él no le servía para nada, él siempre lo tomaba para poderle ver, al ella bajar, él tenía que tomar otro para poder llegar a su lugar de trabajo – me detuve un momento antes de finalizar la historia – al final se dieron cuenta de todo ello porque la joven dejo registro y la última parte que escribió fue donde decía que él le había hablado.

Nos quedamos en silencio total, era una historia que siempre me deprimió, nunca fui sentimental pero al escuchar esa noticia creo que fue una historia digna de compartir, para mí fue mejor que Rome y Julieta.

\- sin embargo – Agnés rompió el silencio – aun no entiendo por qué la cantas, no es que tu hayas perdido a Dimitri de tal forma – me encogí de hombros y le explique.

\- a veces no se necesita morir para sentir que las personas se han ido de nuestro lado, canto la canción porque su letra es hermosa y triste, pienso que la canción está dirigida no solo a esos dos amantes que murieron, sino a todos los que en el mundo se pierden en sus caminos y no saben cómo regresar a casa – me detuve un momento y acomode las ideas, cuando lo logre continue – la canción también me da a entender que tenemos que aprovechar mejor nuestro tiempo, sabemos dónde estamos pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar en este lugar, por lo cual cada día es valioso y debemos aprovecharlos, no sabemos en qué esquina nos espera la muerte – termine mi discurso con cansancio.

Agnés no dijo nada, ella solo medito mis palabras, y en el fondo ella entendió el por qué cantaba la canción. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por lo cual comencé a tocar el piano y a cantar la canción.

 _Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista._ _  
_ _Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista._ _  
_ _Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón._ _  
_ _Y preguntarte quién eres._

 _Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas._ _  
_ _Que llevo por ti, mi falda más bonita._ _  
_ _Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal._ _  
_ _Se inundan mis pupilas._

 _De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras._ _  
_ _Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista._ _  
_ _Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita._ _  
_ _Y me pongo a temblar_ _._

 _Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes._ _  
_ _Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer._ _  
_ _De estación a estación, enfrente tú y yo._ _  
_ _Va y viene el silencio._

 _De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras._ _  
_ _Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista._ _  
_ _Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita._ _  
_ _Y me pongo a temblar._

 _Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios._ _  
_ _Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando._ _  
_ _Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta._ _  
_ _Y me quiero morir._

 _Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo._ _  
_ _Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos._ _  
_ _Cada mañana rechazo el directo._ _  
_ _Y elijo este tren._

 _Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado_ _  
_ _Un día especial este once de marzo._ _  
_ _Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel_ _  
_ _se apaga la luz._

 _Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos._ _  
_ _Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios._ _  
_ _Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo_ _  
_ _El último soplo de mi corazón._

Termine de cantar la canción con lágrimas en los ojos, mire a Agnés y vi que efectivamente ella también tenía lágrimas, sé que ella había escuchado la canción pero nunca había entendido el significado y ahora que lo hace vio que es algo más profundo que solo letras y melodías.

Pensé que me diría algo, pero ella solamente se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó alisando su falda de lápiz, vi que ella se iba a marchar y yo no la iba a detener, como dijo ella solo tenía un consejo más que darme y al haberlo hecho no tenía más por que quedarse, sin embargo antes de salir por la puerta ella volteo y me dijo las siguientes palabras.

\- no pierdas el tiempo pensando en lo que no debes pensar, tú ya sabes a quien pertenece el ultimo soplo de tu corazón. Tómalo como un consejo.

\- ¿pensé que el último había sido ahora? – señale divertida, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza y cerrando la puerta dijo:

\- es un concejo como amiga – y con eso se fue dejándome sola en la estancia.

Mire como cayo la noche e intente poner en orden mis pensamientos e ideas, pero ninguno de los dos se ponían de acuerdo, llego la hora de tomar una decisión pero yo no sabía cuál era la correcta…

 **PDVD**

 _ **Días después.**_

Deje los comestibles sobre la base de mármol, no me moleste en sacarlo pues más tarde mi ama de llaves se encargaría de todo. Camine por mi casa como siempre sola y encendí las chimeneas, la temperatura estaba bajando y no había duda de que el otoño estaba llegando.

Desde hace 7 meses vivo en la misma casa, muchas cosas han cambiado pero hay una que no lo ha hecho, y es el vacío que llevo conmigo, aunque ya con el pasar de los días me he acostumbrado a vivir con él. Mi vida había mejorado, volví a mis negocios y he mejorado la relación con mi familia, al principio fue duro ver la ausencia de Roza en la mesa pero con el pasar del tiempo se ha hecho más fácil, aunque siempre quedara el vacío de su presencia.

Llegue a la sala de estar y encendí mi MacBook, entre en la bandeja de mensajes nuevos y busque en todos los correos, habían barios pero como siempre nunca hubo el que me interesaba, uno de Rose, desde aquella noche que le escribí no lo volví hacer teniendo la esperanza de que ella lo haría, pero ahora han pasado 5 meses y ella no ha dado señales de vida.

En Montana se rumorea que ella rehízo su vida con alguien a quien conoció en un viaje que hizo a Grecia, no pare importancia, siempre pensé que en los pequeños pueblos habían muchos chismes, pero siendo como soy no me quede con la espina e investigue y efectivamente encontré con que ella estuvo en Grecia hace dos meses, lo supe porque después del segundo mes su pasaporte volvió a la línea solo que con su nombre de soltera, nunca supe su paradero final, pues por lo que averigüe, en este tiempo ella ha viajado mucho.

Ver eso fue como un baldado de agua fría, fue como vivir una pesadilla, solo que esta vez no era un sueño del que podía despertar, al principio fue muy duro pero con el pasar de las semanas me hice a la idea de que ella merecía ser feliz.

Es difícil y a nadie se lo puedo negar, pero no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que ella merecía ser feliz, sea con o sin mí. Roza para mi es mi vida y si yo no la puedo haber feliz espero y tengo la fe de que alguien más pueda. Con resignación cerré mi ordenador y lo deje a un lado.

Fui a la cocina y me prepare un poco de cocoa caliente, tome el álbum que había estado viendo en los últimos meses y me senté en la comodidad de mi sillón frente a la chimenea, tome un sorbo de mi chocolate y este calentó todo dentro de mí. Abrí el álbum de fotos y mire las mismas fotos que había visto durante tantos meses. Todas ellas eran de Rose y yo en nuestros momentos más felices, cada foto era una sonrisa nueva pero igual de enamorada. Esa era la sonrisa que siempre querría recordar así ya no fuera para mí.

Estaba en la mitad del libro cuando alguien toco la puerta, fruncí el ceño y mire la hora, era más de las 10 de la noche, se me hizo raro, nadie venía a esta hora y mi ama de llaves tenía las llaves de la casa. Deje el álbum sobre la mesa y me puse pie, camine por el gran pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, cuando lo hice la abrí sin preguntar quién era, y fue una buena decisión cuando la persona que estaba parada en mi puerta se revelo mi mundo dejo de girar y el aire abandonó mis pulmones. En toda mi puerta era la persona que jamás pensé que volvería a ver.

\- Roza… – fue todo lo que dije, ella me dedico una sonrisa tierna que me calentó el alma y me trajo de nuevo a la vida, la mire un poco y vi que ella era la misma preciosidad que siempre, solo había dos cosas diferentes esta vez, una era que ella tenía una maleta en su mano y en la otra un Cupcake con una sola vela y la segunda era que la mujer que más amaba en la vida estaba en mi puerta y ella estaba embarazada…


	26. 29 de septiembre de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo25**

 **(29 de septiembre de 2015)**

 **PDVD**

\- ¿Roza, eres tu…? – pregunte aun incrédulo, no creía lo que mis ojos estaban viendo por sí mismos. Pensé que todo esto era una mala jugada que mi mente me estaba haciendo. La mujer que estaba en mi puerta dejo salir una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- si Dimitri, soy yo – ella dijo, su voz era como la seda y el tono de ella era como melodías para mis oídos. No dije nada, no tenía palabras, la primera cosa que mi cuerpo quería era tomarla en brazos y besarla pero al ver su abdomen ahora hinchado me detenía un poco. - ¿puedo pasar? O ¿es un mal momento? – ella rompió el silencio, yo salí de mis pensamientos y vi que aun seguíamos parado en la entrada de la casa.

Ella todavía sostenía el pequeño pastelillo en una mano y en su otra mano la maleta y por como movía la mano me dio a entender que estaba pesada, ignorando mi conmoción anterior tome la maleta de su mano y ella me dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- gracias, estaba un poco pesada – ella dijo abriendo y cerrando su mano dejando que la circulación fluya por sus dedos.

\- por favor pasa y ponte cómoda – indique con voz baja, no sabía que más decir, pude ver el flash de dolor en sus ojos pero rápidamente lo camufló con una sonrisa cálida, ella asintió y paso por la casa.

Su paso era corto y despacio y entendía, su barriga era enorme, mi cabeza estaba llena de muchos pensamientos, y el primero de todos era ¿Quién era el padre de él bebe?, quería pensar que era mío pero no había forma de que lo fuera, la única posibilidad de que así fuera era que tendría que haber sido que hayamos concebido en la semana que las cosas se pusieron mal, puede ser posible pero a un queda la duda. Tendré que esperar ella que dice.

Deje las maletas en la sala de estar, Roza no tomo asiento, ella simplemente miro a su alrededor y tomo cada cuadro y cada espacio de la estancia, no sé por qué me sentía nervioso, al fin y acabo ella ya conocía esta casa.

\- ¿quieres algo de tomar? – pregunte, pasando mi mano por mi cuello, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar como tampoco sabía ella que estaba haciendo aquí, no es que me queje, pero a decir verdad tenía miedo de que ella solo estuviera aquí para decirme que en realidad lo nuestro se quedó en el pasado y que ella ahora estaba feliz con otro hombre, hombre el cual podría ser el padre de su hijo. Ese pensamiento me dio ganas de llorar.

\- no gracias – ella camino hasta mi dejando una distancia de unos pocos cm, su olor a fresa inundo mis fosas nasales deleitándome por completo – feliz cumpleaños – ella extendió el pastelillo con la vela encendida y no pude evitar sonreír – pide un deseo – ella dijo en voz baja.

\- ya se me hizo realidad – dije soplando la vela, Rose me sonrió de nuevo y esta vez parecía una sonrisa autentica, no pude evitar pasar mis manos por su rostro tratando de creer de que era real y no solo un producto de mi imaginación.

Ella se inclinó hacia mi tacto y cerro sus ojos, parecía deleitarse con mi toque y eso me hizo sentir un poco más vivo que antes, sus ojos se abrieron y se clavaron en los míos, ellos eran como los recordaba solo que esta vez se podían apreciar un poco más cansados, sus grandes pupilas estaban dilatas y llenas de lágrimas, de su ojo izquierdo se escapó una que rápidamente borre con mi pulgar.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunte con voz baja.

\- porque te he echado de menos – su respuesta fue como si me devolviera la vida, había soñado meses con este momento, había anhelado días enteros de tenerlas así, y ahora no puedo creer que de verdad este pasando.

\- yo también te he echado de menos Roza – ella cerro sus ojos y se deleitó con mis palabras, mire su rostro y tome cada pulgada de él, sus facciones eran las misma y su piel era igual de perfecta a excepción por las bolsas bajo sus ojos que ella trato de ocultar con maquillaje.

Aproveche la cercanía y la aprecie más de cerca, su larga y espesa cabellera era igual que siempre solo que estaba vez llegaba más abajo de sus cadera, su cuerpo era delgado, demasiado delgado para mi gusto pero no se apreciaba bien gracias a su vientre que era enorme, apuesto a que no era capaz de verse lo pies, el pensamiento me hizo reír haciendo que Rose saliera de su trance.

\- ¿sucede algo? – ella pregunto levantando una ceja perfectamente depilada.

\- solo pensé que no eras capaz de verte los pies – ella me miro por un momento analizando mis palabras y cuando las comprendió se puso a reír.

\- tienes razón – ella dijo tratando de mirar a sus pies – es algo frustrante a veces – los dos nos reímos de eso, se sentía tan bien volver a escuchar el sonido de las risas entre estas paredes tan acostumbradas al silencio.

Ambos nos reímos por una buena cantidad de tiempo, se sentía tan normal y natural como si nunca lo hubiéramos dejado de hacer, las risas se fueron calmando y nuevamente los dos nos perdimos en los ojos del otro, había tantas cosas que decir o que preguntar pero nada se me venía a la mente, todo era como si mi mente fuera un lienzo en blanco.

\- tenemos que hablar – Rose fue un poco más astuta y dijo las palabras que yo esta tan desesperado buscando.

\- por supuesto – asentí de acuerdo – por favor toma asiento – ella asintió y se sentó en el sofa que daba frente a la chimenea, mire por un momento como los rayos de luz que salían del fuego pintaba sus cabellos de colores claros haciéndolo más luminosos y vivos.

Camine un poco y me senté en el otro extremo del sofa, no quería asustarla ni mucho menos quería que ella volviera a salir corriendo, no creo que mi corazón lo pudiera soportar. Nadie dijo nada, la estancia volvió a ser un silencio sepulcral el cual no era nada cómodo, había muchas palabras en el aire pero nadie era lo suficientemente valiente como para decirlas.

Mire a Rose y vi que ella jugaba con un hilo invisible de su abrigo, su postura era rígida y un leve temblor se percibía en sus hombros delgados, ella no me miraba y con su cabello encubría su rostro no dejándome descifrar lo que quería revelar su cara, sé que estaba nerviosa, pues el labio entre sus dientes era una clave de ello.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunte no soportando más el silencio entre nosotros, ella dejo quieto su abrigo y me miro, con una leve sonrisa respondió.

\- bien – frunció el ceño como si recordara algo y luego término la frase – he estado muy bien. – sé que eso no era lo que ella quería decir pero lo de pasar - ¿Cómo has estado tú? – ella pregunto.

\- no tan bien como tú – dije, no tenía por qué mentir, no con ella – pero las cosas an empezado a funcionar – le di una sonrisa para darle a entender que las cosas estaban bien, ella iba a decir algo pero fuimos interrumpidos por una voz baja y femenina.

\- Hola Dimi… - ambos nos volvimos al sonido de la voz para encontrarnos con Karlie, mi vecina de al lado – lo siento ¿Quién eres? – su voz salió un poco fría y dura hacia Rose, sentí ira por la forma como se dirigió a la que una vez fue mi esposa, mire a Rose que estaba callada y vi que sus ojos estaban abiertos con asombro al igual que su boca.

Vi que Rose la miraba de arriba abajo y la reparaba. Karlie era una mujer hermosa, estaba en sus 35 años de edad pero no los aparentaba, ella era con cabellos dorados y piel bronceada, sus ojos eran color miel y tenía una figura que cualquier hombre desearía, cualquiera menos yo.

\- yo soy… - Rose no dijo nada por un momento y luego recobrado la compostura se puso de pie y dijo – yo no soy nadie – ella volvió su rostro al mío y me dedico una sonrisa triste – fue un placer verte de nuevo – ella camino hasta su maleta y la tomo de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hasta quedar justo enfrente de Karlie – fue un placer señora – Karlie no la miro muy amablemente y eso me causo ira, no entendía por qué tenía que ser tan grosera con mi esposa.

\- ¡espera! – dije y alcance a Rose - ¿Dónde te vas a quedar? – ella me miro y pensó por un momento, por su rostro me di cuenta de que no tenía donde quedarse – puedes quedarte aquí.

\- no quiero interrumpir – ella dijo en voz baja.

\- no interrumpes nada – dije alto y claro para que Karlie se diera cuenta de que la quería fuera de mi casa – además esta también es tu casa.

\- no, no lo es – ella tomo la maleta y comenzó a marcharse de nuevo, iba a hablar pero Karlie se adelantó.

\- Dimitri – ella tomo mi brazo para llamar mi atención – te has olvidado de nuestra cena – resople, no es que la haya olvidado, Karlie quería vivir encima de mi cada minuto del día, yo no sabía cómo bajármela de encima sin herirla.

\- Lo siento, es que Rose vino y se me olvido todo – no era de todo la verdad, Rose hace menos de 20 minutos que llego pero quería que ella creyera lo contrario. Vi que mi respuesta no le gustó mucho.

\- ¿y quién es esa tal _Rose_? – me dio ira como pronunció su nombre por lo cual sabe mi brazo bruscamente y hable.

\- es mi esposa – Salí de la casa justo a tiempo para alcanzar a Rose, ella estaba intentado parar un taxi pero no tenía mucha suerte, después de todo la casa estaba muy alejada de la ciudad.

\- Rose espera – grite, ella se volvió a mí y vi que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – ella pregunto tratando de enjuagar sus lágrimas pero fallando en el proceso.

\- tenemos que hablar – dije pasando mi mano por su mejilla y quitando las lágrimas – por favor no te valla, no aun.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Karlie? – pregunto con tristeza.

\- ella es solo mi vecina, no pasa nada entre nosotros – la última parte la dije porque sentía la necesidad de que ella supiera de que entre esa mujer y yo no había nada. Rose parecía vacilante a volver a la casa por lo cual le dije – te lo juro no pasa nada entre ella y yo, por favor vuelve a la casa es un poco tarde y no es bueno ni para ti ni para él bebe estar en el frio a esta hora – la mención del bebe fue lo que hizo que ella aceptara.

Tome su maleta y camine de nuevo con ella a la casa, el calor nos recibió al entrar, deje su maleta a un lado y camine con ella de nuevo a la sala, di gracias al cielo cuando vi que Karlie no estaba. Volvimos a sentarnos en silencio pero esta vez no pude soportarlo más por lo que hable.

\- dime un poco de ti ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida estos últimos 6 meses? – estaba curioso por saber que había hecho.

\- viaje mucho – comenzó – conocí nuevos lugares, personas, y culturas – dijo con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro – la mejor parte fueron las culturas, aprendí mucho de ellas.

\- ¿fue sano para ti y él bebe? – pregunte de verdad preocupado aunque no sabía por qué. Ella puso su mano en su estómago y acaricio su hinchado vientre.

\- si lo es, aunque ahora no puedo viajar más.

-¿Por qué?

\- pronto entrare al séptimo mes y no es sano para él o para mí – ella me miro a los ojos y yo deje que sus palabras se procesaran en mi mente. Ella dijo 7 meses eso quiere decir que tuvo que haber concebido en marzo y si fue así cabe la posibilidad de que…

\- espera – dije – ¿has dicho 7 meses? – ella asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio, si mis matemáticas no me falla ella tuvo que haber concebido entre el 15 y 20 de marzo y para esa fecha ella aún estaba conmigo, mis ojos se abrieron y mis palmas sudaron como callo sobre mis hombros el peso de la realización – quiere decir que ese hijo es… - no termine, no sabía cómo. Ella asintió y termino por mí.

\- si Dimitri, estamos teniendo un hijo – no creía lo que estaba saliendo de su boca, no pensé que esto podría ser real, para mí todo esto era como un sueño, no dije nada, como dije no sabía que decir, una parte de mi estaba dichoso, pero la otra me sentía ofendido por no haber descubierto nada, estaba enojado pero no con Rose, sino conmigo mismo porque por mi estupidez había perdido a mi familia -¿estás enojado conmigo? – la hermosa mujer que estaba en frente de mi pregunto, sus ojos eran grandes y temerosos, quería quitar esa expresión de su rostro.

Me levante rápidamente y me arrodille entre sus piernas, sus ojos seguían con la misma expresión, quería decirle que estaba bien, pero no era sabio de mi parte mentirle, tenía muchas emociones en mi interior y no sabía cuál de todas era la correcta de expresar, pero cuando vi su hermoso rostro y su barriga hinchada donde nuestro hijo estaba creciendo sabía que emoción era la que predominaba.

\- no Rose, no lo estoy – vi que ella se relajó un poco y continue – estoy triste por haberme perdido todos estos meses de tu embarazo, pero estoy feliz de saber que llevas a mi hijo y me estás dando la oportunidad de ser parte de él ¿Por qué me dejaras serlo? ¿Verdad? – pregunte temeroso de repente, no sabría qué hacer si llegara a perder a mi esposa y a mi hijo. Por segunda vez.

\- claro que si – ella sonrió feliz – no sería capaz de criarlo sola – ella acaricio su vientre y automáticamente puse mi mano sobre la de ella, cuando nuestras pieles se encontraron una sensación familiar recorrió mi cuerpo. – bebe di hola a tu papi – ella murmuro y pronto sentí un movimiento en mi mano, mis ojos se abrieron no creyendo lo que acaba de sentir.

\- hazlo de nuevo – dije, queriendo volver a sentir a mi hijo no nacido.

\- puedes hacerlo tú, así se acostumbrara a tu voz – ella me miro con dulzura y yo asenti.

\- hola pequeño – dije con voz cargada de emoción – yo soy tu papá y no sabes cuánto te amo – era verdad, cada palabra, hace menos de 5 minutos me di cuenta de que iba hacer padre y ya lo amaba como si lo hubiera sabido desde el primer mes – perdón por la ausencia, te prometo que no te volveré a dejar solo, ni a ti ni a tu madre, los cuidare muy bien – mi garganta se fue cerrando como las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse. Estaba tan feliz.

En mi mano se sentía varios golpes de pataditas, no podía creer que ese fuera mi hijo y mejor aún, que estaba dentro de la mujer que tanto amaba. Mire a mi esposa y ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pensé que serían de alegría pero mirando más a sus ojos vi que eran lágrimas de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rose? ¿Acaso no estas feliz por nuestro hijo? – pregunte, no sé qué haría si su respuesta fuera no. Para mi alivio ella negó con su cabeza.

\- es solo que te extrañe tanto, que siento que todo esto es tan irreal y que en cualquier momento vas a desaparecer – yo cerré mis ojos deleitándome con su miedo, ese era mi mismo miedo.

Me levante de mi posición y la tome en mis brazos, ella como siempre encajo perfectamente, tenerla así me devolvió la esperanza, el frio que tenía por dentro pronto fue remplazado por su calor, su cuerpo fue como la pieza que le faltaba a mi rompe cabezas.

\- no iré a ningún lado, no sin ti – la separe de mi para poder ver sus bellos ojos y le dije – la única manera de alejarme de ti y de nuestro hijo es que la muerte nos separe, pero mientras viva no te dejare ir, no de nuevo, no sé si has venido para quedarte o no, pero el caso es que si al fin del mundo vas, hasta al fin del mundo te perseguiré, pero no te dejare ir nunca más.

Ella me miro por un momento como si en mi estuvieran todas las respuesta del universo, no separe mi vista de ella, aún tenía miedo de que si lo hacia ella desaparecería de mis brazos, Rose no dijo nada en cambio ella se lanzó y conecto nuestros labios juntos.

Mi mundo se detuvo, sus labios era como los recordaba, cálidos, regordetes y con su sabor peculiar, no dude en responder, pues esto era lo que había estado deseando desde el día en que se fue, enrede mis manos en sus caderas y la atraje lo más posible a mí, sus manos fuero a mi cuello y se enredaron allí, nuestras lenguas se unieron danzando entre sí como si fueran una sola, en ese beso volví a descubrir su boca, volví a saborear su dulzor y volví a nacer.

Nuestros pulmones pidieron aire por lo cual nos separamos pero jamás la solté ni ella a mí, nuestras frentes estaban una contra la otra, la única distancia entre los dos era la que nuestro pequeño angel imponía y no es que me quejara, así podía sentirlo patear la barriga de mamá y eso me lleno de ternura.

\- ¿te quedaras? – pregunte, necesitaba saber que todo esto es real.

\- para toda la vida amor – eso fue todo lo que necesitaba, fueron unas 5 simples palabras pero era toda la promesa que necesitaba de que ella se quedaría.

La atraje de nuevo a mí y bese sus labios, el beso fue lento y exquisito, no quería que nunca terminara, quería poder quedarme con ella en mis brazos y congelar el tiempo, estar con ella en mi propia burbuja, pero sabía que ella estaba agotada y necesitaba dormir.

Sin apartar nuestros labios me levante con ella y camine por el pasillo oscuro, no me costó llegar a la habitación puesto que el camino me lo sabía de memoria, cuando llegamos la deposite en la cama y regando besos por todo su rostro me aparte de ella.

\- debes descansar – ella me hizo un puchero que me robo una sonrisa, ella iba a protestar pero en esas bostezo dándome la razón.

\- está bien – acepto de mala gana, Rose sentó y yo comencé a quitar su ropa, su piel era como la recordaba, suave y cálida, llegue a su sostén y se lo retire dejándome ver sus pechos más grande que antes. No la mire con morbo si no con adoración, aun no podía creer que ella estaba aquí. Busque una de mis camisas y cuando se la iba a poner ella me detuvo.

\- quiero dormir así – ella dijo – en las noches me da mucho calor – asenti con la cabeza y deseche la camisa, la metí bajo las sabanas y ella cerro sus ojos, pensé que ella estaba dormida por lo cual me iba a retirar pero cuando estaba por hacerlo ella tomo mi mano.

\- no te vayas – ella dijo con voz baja – por favor duerme conmigo – me llene de dicha, ¡Dios! eso era lo único que quería hacer. Por eso me deshice de mi ropa y me quede solo en mis bóxer y me acosté a su lado, ella se acurro poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho. Por fin me sentía completo. Mi amor había vuelto a su casa. Rose se quedó en silencio y pensé que esta vez ya se había quedado dormida de nuevo, pero nuevamente me sorprendió cuando hablo.

\- ¿qué haremos? – ella pregunto con voz baja, medite por un momento y cuando encontré la respuesta se la di.

\- ser felices – la sentí sonreír contra mi pecho.

\- ¿significa que viviremos en pecado de por vida?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- sí, tu y yo no estamos casados – ella dijo con tristeza, yo sobe su cabello para darle un poco de comodidad, la cual fue eficaz.

No dije nada, solamente me estire y de mi mesa de noche saque un sobre de manila y se lo entregue, ella lo tomo con una sola mano y lo miro, no estando muy segura de que estaba dentro de el – ábrelo – ordene en voz baja, ella se sentó y llevo la sabana cubriendo sus perfectos pechos, ella abrió el sobre y lo leyó detenidamente.

\- no entiendo, son los documentos de nuestro divorcio, ¿Qué pasa con ellos? – ella dijo frunciendo el ceño, me senté en la cama y tome los papeles en mis manos y se los explique.

\- ¿cuantas firmas ves? – ella miro y su cejo se frunció.

\- una, la mia – dijo.

\- exacto eso quiere decir…- me detuve para dejarla procesar mis palabras, cuando entendió lo que quería decir su boca se abrió y comenzó tartamudear.

\- significa… que…. Que aún estamos… - ella se detuvo no siendo capaz de terminar la idea por lo cual le ayude.

\- si Rose – tome una de sus manos y le dije – yo jamás firme los papales, eso significa que aun eres mi esposa…

'' _Gracias a cada una por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz saber que les gusta mi historia, recuerden escribo por mi placer y por el de ustedes''_


	27. 30 de septiembre de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo26**

 **(30 de septiembre de 2015)**

Algunas personas dicen que tu mente puede ser tu peor juez, en este caso mi mente es mi peor enemigo, lo digo en sentido figurado, mientras estoy acostada aquí en los brazos de mi esposo, si como lo dije, ¡MI ESPOSO! joder eso suena tan raro, en fin mientras estoy aquí envuelta en sus brazos no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado en estas últimas 24 horas, todo ha sido demasiado rápido y no he tenido tiempo de tomar nota de todo.

Mi Dios ruso estaba acostado con ambos de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, aunque su respiración era un indicio de que estaba profundamente dormido el agarre en mi cintura me decía una cosa distinta, cada vez que intente moverme él se aferró a mi como si aun en su inconciencia tuviera miedo de que me fuera y no volvería, se me calentó el corazón de solo pensarlo.

Sin embargo por más lindo que fuera, me estaba asando, literal, el embarazo había sido un trauma pero a su vez la bendición más grande en mi vida. Dos semanas después de estar en Turquía un anuncio dio el positivo, en ese momento me sentía dichosa, no hubo un solo momento en el que me sintiera triste, el anuncio de mi hijo fue como la bendición que me mantuvo en pie, sin embargo no fue suficiente para no dejarme caer en el agujero negro que había sido mi vida, pero a su vez fue mi motivo de lucha para salir de ese agujero.

Mi alimentación no había sido la mejor pero aun así mi hijo jamás sufrió las secuelas, siempre le decía ''hijo'' porque nunca tuve el valor de averiguar el sexo, sentía que era una traición a Dimitri por lo cual siempre me hacia las ecografías pero nunca pregunte que era o porque mi estómago era tan grande, sin embargo todo estaba perfecto.

Logre zafarme de su brazo que pesaba lo que yo misma pesaba y me levante de la cama, suspire de alivio cuando el aire golpeo mi cuerpo hirviendo, tome del suelo la camisa que Dimitri quiso ponerme horas atrás y me la coloque, su olor me inundo las fosas nasales y me sentí protegida por ella.

Sin hacer mucho ruido camine por la habitación y mire todo a mí alrededor, el cuarto era como lo recordaba desde mi cumpleaños, pues al irme de Montana Dimitri se mudó a Colorado, a la casa mis sueños, las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías de nosotros. Entre en el baño y vi que en un lado era mi maquillaje y cosas de aseo que había dejado el día en que me fui, entre en el armario y las luces LED se encendieron segándome con su resplandor, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz los abrí y mire a mi alrededor, el closet era inmenso, mas que el de Montana, en un lado era todas las cosas de Dimitri como sus trajes, relojes de lujo, lociones entre otras cosas, pensé que era lo único que había pero me sorprendió cuando en la otra mitad encontré mis cosas, como vestidos, carteras, zapatos y joyas, todo lo que había dejado atrás estaba aquí y estaba bien colgado, si yo fuera un desconocido creería que aquí siempre ha vivido una mujer.

Una lagrima cayo por mi ojo, no era de tristeza si no de felicidad, felicidad de saber que Dimitri me había perdido como yo a él, mi hijo sintió mi estado de ánimo porque con un golpecito me advirtió que ya no había razón por que estar triste, lo tenía a él y tenía a mi esposo, sobe mi más que creciente estómago y murmure.

\- Te amo tanto pequeño, te prometo que nada te va a faltar y vas a crecer en una familia con mucho amor – su respuesta fue una patada, cosa que me hizo sonreír más ancho, era sensacional estar embarazada.

Salí del closet y fui hacia la cocina, otoño estaba en la entrada pero aún me sentía con mucho calor como si estuviéramos aun en verano, entre en la cocina y todo era perfecto, fui al refrigerador y me serví un gran vaso de jugo de naranja con hielo, la frescura que sentí al beberla fue mágica, mi cuerpo se sentía un poco más fresco.

Me quede sentada sobre una silla y mire la noche, esta era hermosa, la luna era más grande que normalmente y su brillo era alucinante, era como si estuviera feliz, tal vez yo la veía así porque yo estaba feliz, más que feliz, estaba en las nubes, sé que muchos piensan que debería sentarme y hablar con Dimitri pero eso era como poner condiciones y términos a mi matrimonio y eso era algo que no iba hacer, yo lo perdone y en el fondo ya estaba segura de eso, sé que nunca iba a mirar atrás porque simplemente no había por qué.

Mire la noche un poco más, me sentía en paz, me sentía completa y sobre todo me sentía feliz. Me levante de la silla con un poco de lidia por mi gran vientre y con paso lento camine por la casa, y mire más de las fotografías el lugar estaba llenada de ellas, llegue a la sala y vi que sobre el piano había una en particular, me senté en el y la tome, una sonrisa grandísima apareció cuando me di cuenta de cual era, en esa gran foto éramos Dimitri y yo el día en el que nos casamos, la foto estaba en blanco y negro, Dimitri tenía su frente apoyada con la mia y ambos sonreíamos al otro, era una foto que no supimos que nos tomaron hasta que un día Liss me la dio como un regalo.

\- es mi foto favorita – una voz roca y espesa hablo desde la parte trasera mia, me voltee para encontrarme con mi esposo totalmente vestido.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunte dejando la foto sobre el piano y haciéndome a un lado para que él se sentara.

Dimitri me miro como si fuera un sueño, como si yo no fuera real, él se sentó a mi lado y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi pecho como si fuese un niño pequeño, yo fruncí mi seño no comprendiendo su forma de actuar - ¿estás bien? – pregunté mientras sobaba su cabello.

\- pensé que te habías ido – él dijo con la voz tan baja que casi ni le escucho – me levante y tú no estabas por ningún lado, tenía miedo de que te hayas vuelto a marchar o peor, tenía miedo de que en realidad nunca hubieras estado aquí.

\- ¿pensabas salir a buscarme? – el asintió con la cabeza - ¿y donde pensabas buscarme?

\- no lo sé – admitió – pero te encontraría – sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor mío – no pienso perderte de nuevo – su voz estaba rota y desolada.

\- Dimitri no voy a ningún lado ni ahora ni nunca – dije tratando de calmarlo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? – él se apartó un poco de mí y me miro a los ojos - ¿Cómo puedo saber que no te iras de mi lado?

\- porque simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti – tome su rostro en ambas manos y hable con la mayor verdad que podía trasmitirle – volví para quedarme, para criar nuestra familia juntos y envejecer junto a ti, no pienso irme ni hoy ni nunca.

-¿siempre juntos? - su voz era suave pero aun había terror en ella.

\- para toda la vida amor – dije como acerqué sus labios a los míos, su piel era sudorosa como si hubiera corrido un maratón, sus labios se estrellaron con los míos en el más dulce de los besos.

Sus labios eran cálido y húmedos, su lengua busco entrada en mi boca la cual se la concedí, ella recorrió cada espacio a la que llegaba, saboreo cada parte de mí, su boca paso de ser gentil a agresiva, sus manos pasaron de mi cadera a mis cabellos llevando mi cabeza más a la suya, mis manos parecían tener mente propia porque se pegaron a su pecho y comenzaron a quitar su camisa que por el sudor se había pegado a su cincelado cuerpo.

Él se apartó un poco de mi como le quite la camisa, cuando la tire al suelo el me tomo de nuevo y esta vez me llevo a su regazo y comenzó a besar con desespero y pasión, el beso era una mezcla desde lo más puro hasta lo más carnal. Sus manos fuero a su camisa y comenzó a desabrochar botón por botón, pensé que me la arrancaría pero no, él se tomó el tiempo necesario, por cada botón que abría sus manos rosaban mi piel dejando un hormigueo por todos los lados.

No sé en qué momento comenzamos a caminar pero antes de darme cuenta estaba sobre una colcha al lado de la chimenea, esta estaba apagada pero aún se podía ver el reflejo de la madera donde una vez hubo fuego, la estancia estaba oscura y nuestra única luz era la de la luna que entraba por nuestra ventana.

Dimitri se tomó las cosas con calma, nunca dejo mis labios, sus manos adoraban mi cuerpo como si fuera de vidrio y tenía miedo de que me fuera a quebrar, sus labios se separaron de mí y comenzó a besar cada parte mi cara, primero los ojos, luego mis pómulos y así sucesivamente terminando en mi boca con un suave beso.

Sus labios fueron bajando por mi cuello besando en mi punto dulce, un delicioso gemido salió de mis labios adorando la sensación de calor en mi cuerpo, sus dientes rasparon mi yugular dándome piel de gallina, sus manos exploraron mis caderas y piernas, mis manos estaban en su cabeza atrayéndolo más a mi punto dulce. La sonrisa que tenía era palpable en mi piel.

Sus labios dejaron mi cuello y bajaron por mi pecho hasta uno de mis senos, el tomo uno entre su boca y comenzó a chupar y mordisquear mi pezón, mis ojos se cerraron y mi cabeza cayo hacia atrás, hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan necesitada y hormonal. Su pelvis chocaba contra mi vagina y sentía lo duro que era. Baje mis manos y retire sus pantalones junto con sus boxers, el me ayudo y quedo desnudo al igual que yo.

Su atención estaba totalmente en mis senos y sus manos en mi abdomen masajeándolo, nuestro hijo por suerte estaba dormido. Mis pechos estaban duros como rocas y mis muslos estaban emparamados, Dimitri fue bajando y besando cada rincón, cada centímetro de mi piel fue amado por su boca, el llego a mi monte de venus y retiro mi mis bragas ya arruinadas por mis flujos, sus ojos se posaron en mi hueso de la cadera y observo con atención mi tatuaje.

\- ¿Qué significa? – pregunto mientras recorría con la yema de su dedo las letras en griego.

\- _''_ _Όπου υπάρχει αγάπη, υπάρχει ζωή''._

\- ¿y eso en nuestro idioma significa…?

\- significa _'' donde hay amor, hay vida'',_ me lo he hecho en Grecia – Dimitri miro un poco más mi tatuaje y me pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué te lo has hecho? – yo me encogí de hombros y respondí.

\- porque es la verdad, de nuestro amor hemos creado una vida – él sonrió cuando comprendió mis palabras y volvió a besar mi vientre pasando a besar mi tatuaje.

Mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar y me volví a entregar al placer que él me estaba dando, sus labios fueron bajando nuevamente por mi monte de venus y esta vez nada lo detuvo, sus dedos agiles acariciaban mis labios vaginales lubricándolos por todos lados, por mis muslos corrían las gotas de mi lubricación causándome frio, los labios de Dimitri besaron delicadamente mi clítoris haciéndome soltar un grito de placer que resonó por todas las paredes.

Sus labios eran agresivos pero gentiles, su lengua bajaba y subía por mis labios, humedeciéndolos más, sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las mías, el no uso nada más aparte de su experta lengua, mis entrañas se retorcían con angustia y deseo, en la boca de mi estómago había una sensación familiar, por mi columna vertebral subía y bajaba la electricidad causándome estremecer de placer, sus dedos apretaron mis manos como sus dientes mordieron mi clítoris brindándome el orgasmo tan anhelado por mi cuerpo.

Mi vision se volvió negra y puntos brillantes bailaron en ella, los dedos de mis pies de enroscaron y de mi boca salió un grito cargado de pasión y erotismo, él hombre entre mis piernas bebió mi semen como si fuera el agua de la vida, el me brindo placer y me llevo a una nube de éxtasis, su lengua esta vez era tierna y ayudo a sobre llevar el calor que había salido disparo como una bala de mi cuerpo.

Mi mente y cuerpo estaba tan perdido que no lo sentí dejar quieto mi lugar más íntimo y posicionarse sobre mí, su aliento lo sentía en mi boca y sus cabello castaños sobre mis cachetes haciéndome cosquillas, sus labios carnosos he hinchado después del mejor sexo oral se estrellaron con los míos, dejándome degustar el salado de mi cuerpo, el beso fue más allá de cualquier descripción que pueda decir, sentí mis ganas crecer, quería que me hiciera suya, no, yo ya era suya, quería mas bien me que demostrara cuanto me amaba, quería que el tomara mi cuerpo como solo él sabía hacerlo y me llevara a la séptima nube de donde nunca quería bajarme.

Su frente se pegó a la mia y sentí la obligación de abrir mis ojos, al hacerlo me encontré con dos grandes esferas color chocolate mirándome con fuego en sus pupilas, su respiración era pesada y sus labios eran hinchados y del mas delicioso color rosa que puede haber, el no beso ni yo a él, no me penetro y yo no tenía urgencia por que lo hiciera, nos miramos, él me dijo que me amaba con los ojos mientras yo le respondía que también con los míos, las manecillas del reloj se detuvieron y el viento dejo de soplar, el mundo dejo de existir y solo éramos él y yo, nuestro mundo solo era esta pequeña burbuja, donde no había tiempo ni ruido, solo estaba nuestras respiración y el latir de nuestros corazones.

Sus labios se enroscaron en una sonrisa, mientras que mis ojos tomaban cada parte de él, una de mis manos fue a su mejilla y el cerro los ojos, mi tacto le causo piel de gallina y sus manos temblaron, él me amaba no había duda de ello.

Sus preciosos ojos color chocolate se abrieron y sentí su cuerpo moviéndose sobre el mío como si se tratara de la seda, su hermoso, hinchado y grueso pene se fue abriendo paso entre las paredes de mi vagina, esta se abrió sin problema ni dolor alguno, su ritmo era lento pero seguro, sus manos jugaban con mis cabellos y sus ojos no se separaron de los míos, él no vacilo y de una estocada la raíz de sus bolas choco con mi coño haciendo eco en la estancia. Gemí, no mejor dicho, grite, se sentía tan bien dentro de mí, podía sentir como mis paredes vaginales lo abrazaban y lo sostenían rogando por que no saliera. Mis pezones eran como dos rocas apuntando hacia él y mi piel era erizada pero no del frio.

Su respiración se estaba poniendo agitada, pero sus ojos tenían fervor en ellos, con ayuda de sus caderas se empujó y choco contra mí, era duro pero gentil, una mezcla perfecta sin sobre pasar el límite, en mi mente conté sus penetradas, _una, dos, diez,_ cada vez eran más rápidas pero si causar dolor alguno, sus manos jugaban con mis pechos con cariño y sus labios estaban en mi cuello, el corazón me palpitaba, el cuerpo me sudaba y se mesclaba con el suyo, no sé dónde terminaba yo y comenzaba él.

La luna brillo por lo alto y baño nuestros cuerpos con su luz, el cuerpo de Dimitri brillaba por el sudor y sus músculos se flexionaban por el esfuerzo de sus caderas, mi orgasmo fue anunciado y mis paredes vaginales apretaron su pene obligándole a quedarse ahí, obligándole a darme el placer que me había negado tanto tiempo. Las piernas me temblaban y el sudor corría por mi frente, sus labios dejaron mi cuello y fueron a mis labios, entre besos y penetradas susurraba una y otra vez '' _te amo, te amo, te amo''_ su voz y sus palabras fueron una dulce melodía, mis manos fueron a su espalda y lo atraje más a mí, sus brazos se doblaron dejando su cuerpo a mi altura y sus labios más unidos a los míos.

Cerré mis ojos y gemí en silencio como sentía la familiar corriente eléctrica por mi espalda, sus empujes fueron más feroces y su cara fue a parar a mi cuello, me aferre a sus espalda clavando las uñas, mi cuerpo era un bomba de tiempo que estaba a punto de explotar, conté nuevamente mentalmente _, uno_ , _dos, cinco,_ cuando iba a contar el sexto empuje Dimitri planto un beso detrás de mi oreja y estalle, no tuve tiempo para terminar mis pensamientos como sentí que todo dentro de mi estallaba en miles sensaciones, el mundo fue negro y luego de mil colores, sus cuerpo se siguió moviendo llevando mi orgasmo pero lo sentí explotar dentro mí, pronunciando mi nombre como una sagrada oración, sus semillas se enterraron en lo más profundo de mí asegurándose de que nunca saldrían de allí.

Él se desplomo encima de mí, su cuerpo agotado luego de amar el mío, él no me soltó, él simplemente se aferró a mi como su salvavidas, como su vida misma. El lugar se llenó de suaves jadeos como mi amante y yo trastrabamos de recuperar el aliento. Mi cuerpo antes entumido estaba en el éxtasis, mis piernas temblaban y mi cara tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar.

\- eres increíble – mi amado esposo dijo besando mi cabello ahora húmedo por el sudor – no pienso dejarte marchar nunca más.

\- no pienso ir a ningún lado – bese su pecho agitado saboreando el sudor de su piel.

\- prometo cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo – él paso una mano sobre mi vientre donde nuestro retoño comenzó a moverse cuando escucho la voz de su padre.

\- será un bebe de papá – dije entre risas, imaginándome una versión pequeña tanto de Dimitri y mío.

\- yo seré el alcahueta y tu serás la madura – dijo haciendo círculos invisibles sobre mi abdomen.

\- no creo, más bien seré yo quien le de dulces antes de la cena y tu serás el que le de sus sopas – ambos nos reímos, porque sabíamos que era la verdad.

\- ¿Qué estamos teniendo? – él pregunto con tristeza en su voz.

\- no lo sé – admití.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No te has hecho los controles prenatales? – pregunto con reproche en su voz.

\- claro que si – dije rápidamente – solo que nunca averigüe el sexo, pensé que era una trabajo de los dos – sus círculos se detuvieron por un momento y sus manos fueron a mi barbilla levantando mi cabeza para mirarle.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Él pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?

\- porque es nuestro hijo Dimitri, y por qué te amo, porque los errores del pasado son del pasado, no quiero mirar atrás, solamente quiero ver mi futuro y verte a ti y a nuestros hijos jugando, quiero que empecemos de cero y quiero hacerlo bien, soy buena contigo porque lo eres conmigo – una lagrima rodo por su mejilla y yo la limpie – no quiero que te culpes de lo que has hecho, al contrario quiero que lo superes y le eches tierra a eso, olvida ese momento oscuro de tu vida y dale lugar a lo bueno de ella – bese su mandíbula y con voz baja agregue – este es nuestro nuevo comienzo, uno donde no hay cabida a los malos recuerdos ni a las lágrimas, este es nuestro comienzo donde solo somos tú, yo y nuestro fruto, eso es todo lo que debe importarnos – Dimitri me miro como si yo fuera la cosa más preciosa en el universo, no dijo nada y no tenía por qué, en sus ojos vi que mis palabras tenían el efecto buscado, sus labios buscaron los míos sellando la promesa de amor que nunca habíamos rompido.

\- para toda la vida amor – él murmuro sobre mis labios.

\- para toda la vida amor – yo respondí besando sus labios antes de que el sueño me reclamara llevandome a un lugar donde solo había amor y risas, a un lugar donde podría ser el país de las maravillas.


	28. 1 de octubre de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo27**

 **(1 de octubre de 2015)**

 **PDVD.**

Su cuerpo era tan pequeño y tan frágil, pero a la vez tan fuerte y guerrero y la prueba de ello era el hermoso bebe que dormía bajo su piel. Mi niña de cabellos marrones se removió un poco pero no lo suficiente para salir de su sueño. Mire su cuerpo y me deleite de cada espacio de él, nunca ni en mis sueños más loco me habría podido imaginar tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos y más con mi hijo dentro de ella.

Para mí los niños siempre fueron un sueño el cual quería alcanzar pero después de perderla, perdí también el sueño, hasta hoy, aun no puedo creer que vaya a ser padre y sobre todo aun me parece surrealista que sea la mujer a quien más amo que lo lleve dentro de sí.

Un golpe leve se sintió en mi costado y busque el factor, no lo encontré, volví a mirar a la mujer que tenía en mis brazos pero nuevamente sentí otro golpe solo que esta vez vi como la panza hinchada de mi esposa se movía, me quede quieto, se me olvido como respirar y mis palmas sudaban, mi mirada quedo fija en su panza y efectivamente esta volvió a moverse, mis ojos se hicieron agua, ese era mi pequeño tesoro pateando a su madre, nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso y perfecto a la vez.

Rose se movió y comenzó a sobar donde nuestro hijo la había pateado, sus ojos aún estaban cerrado pero sus manos pasaban por el lugar donde tenía incomodidad, no me moví, no quería despertarla y hacer desaparecer este momento, ella con voz baja comenzó a cantar una canción turca y pronto nuestro hijo se calmó, ella soltó un suspiro y abrazando una almohada volvió a caer dormida.

No sé cómo lo hizo y si de verdad lo hizo, ella estaba dormida pero aun así ella fue capaz de calmarlo. Fue la cosas más hermosa y confusa que había tenido el placer de presenciar, Rose no se volvió a mover y continuo sumergida en el placer del sueño, yo por mi parte no tenía sueño, al revés tenía muchas preguntas y sobre todo una en particular.

Me levante con cuidado y me puse la ropa de la noche anterior, arrope bien a mi esposa, pues el otoño había llegado y la temperatura estaba comenzando a bajar, bese su templo y murmure un _''te amo''_ en su oído. Me levante y estire el cuerpo, pensé que estaría adolorido pero era todo lo contrario, me sentía vivo y lleno de energía. Camine descalzo por el piso de madera y fui a buscar mi teléfono.

Lo encontré en la sala, no recuerdo haberle dejado ahí pero no preste atención, marque un número familiar y al tercer añillo respondió.

\- Ozera – la voz de Lissa sonó desde el otro lado con sueño, creo que interrumpí a alguien de su sueño.

\- Lissa, soy Dimitri – la línea se quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que se escuchó un suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo estas Dimitri? – su voz paso de ser perezosa a ser un poco más cálida, Liss era de las pocas personas que nunca me dio la espalda, ni siquiera cuando sabia el daño que había causado a su mejor amiga.

\- muy bien, gracias por preguntar – dije – Liss te llamo porque me gustaría saber ¿tienes algo que hacer el día de hoy?

\- Trabajar – ella dijo como _'' Hola, es algo lógico''_

\- de acuerdo – dije pensando un momento – Liss, sé que es de última hora, pero necesito que viajes a Colorado, hoy mismo, si se puede quiero que tomes el siguiente avión – la línea se quedó en silencio y escuche mover algo aunque no sabía muy bien que era.

\- ¿es Rose allí? ¿Verdad? – su voz era calidad y casi podía decir que soñadora.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunte.

\- porque no soy cirujana, ni arquitecta ni menos abogada, soy una ginecobstetra, y a no ser de que te hayas equivocado de número, deduzco que me llamas por qué quieres que vea a Rose – ella hizo una pausa y luego agrego – mejor dicho y en pocas palabras, tú quieres que revise a Rose y les diga el sexo del bebe – me quede en silencio, esta mujer era adivina o algo por el estilo.

Adivina, no era la palabra, ella sabía, por supuesto, ella siempre supo, al parecer yo había sido el único que no, sentí ira con ella, recuerdo que la llamaba a diario desde que Rose se fue y le rogaba que me digiera donde se encontraba, pero su respuesta siempre fue la misma _'' no se a donde fue, ella se fue sin decirle a nadie''_ todas las personas que conocían me habían mentido y eso era algo que no creo poder perdonar, sin embargo no dije nada, sé que Lissa no dijo nada por petición de Rose, pero igual yo estaba en el derecho de saber. Tome una inhalación profunda y con voz baja le dije.

\- veo que estas enterada de todo, por lo cual omitiré la historia, solo necesito saber si vendrá o no – sé que fui duro, pero ella sabía la existencia de mi hijo antes que yo y a decir verdad me sentía traicionado.

\- Dimitri lo siento… - ella comenzó pero la detuve.

\- ¿vendrás o no? – no quería comenzar a gritar pero si no colgaba la llamaba eso sería lo que iba a pasar.

\- si – ella dijo con voz temblorosa – necesito una clínica y todo listo, llegare en las horas de la tarde.

\- tendrás todo para esa hora - cerré el teléfono sin decir un adiós, sé que ella no tenía la culpa pero no por eso me sentía menos engañado.

\- no te enojes con ella – una voz como la seda hablo detrás de mí, deje mi celular sobre la superficie y fingiendo una sonrisa me di media vuelta para hacer frente a mi esposa – y no me sonrías falsamente Dimitri, sabes que odio eso – esta vez sonreí de verdad, amaba sacar de sus casillas a mi mujer.

\- Lo siento Roza pero no puedo, es solo que me siento un poco traicionado – dije agachando mi cabeza, ella no dijo nada, levante la vista para encontrarme con una Rose llorando a moco tendido.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! – ella dijo, me quede perplejo, hace menos de un minuto ella era dulce como la miel y solo agacho mi cabeza por un segundo y cuando la levanto ella parece la llorona, no sabía qué hacer, no entendía que le pasaba hasta que recordé a mis hermanas ¡Hormonas!, con esa iluminación corrí a donde ella estaba y la tome en mis brazos.

\- no lo sientas Rose, yo soy el que lo siente – bese sus cabellos sedosos y ella se apoyó en mi pecho – no quiero que pienses que me has traicionado, entiendo por qué ocultaste tu embarazo y estoy bien con ello.

\- ¿no me odias? – ella pregunto con sus ojos grandes llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y ella nunca lucio más hermosa. Besando sus labios cálidos murmure.

\- no podría odiar a la mujer que amo – una sonrisa se dibujó en esos carnudos labios que tanto amaba iluminando el lugar.

Nos quedamos en los brazos del otro, simplemente disfrutando de nuestra cercanía, su calor y olor era embriagador tanto que quería embotellarlo y guárdalo para toda la vida, sin embargo un pequeño intruso anuncio que tenía hambre.

\- tiene hambre – Rose dijo como masajeo su creciente abdomen.

\- ¿el? ¿O más bien tú tienes hambre? – pregunte levantando una ceja.

\- ambos – ella rio – pero debes darme crédito ahora debo alimentarme por dos – solté una carcajada, no importa que argumento tuviéramos, la lógica Rose siempre estaría presente.

\- ven, les hare algo de comer – entrelace nuestros dedos y la lleve por la casa, al llegar a la cocina Rose se sentó en la isla mientras yo saque todos los ingredientes para hacernos el desayuno.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho para vivir solo todo este tiempo? – Ella pregunto mirando la limpieza del lugar – nunca fuiste muy casero por así decirlo.

\- tengo una empleada Rose – dije batiendo los huevos con la harina – ella viene 4 veces a la semana y limpia todo y de vez en cuando me hace de comer, por lo general ceno por fuera o preparo algo rápido – ella hizo una mueca sabiendo que comer fuera de casa nunca fue lo mío.

\- por eso es que estas tan flaco – ella dijo en tono de madre, sonreí, amaba cuando era así conmigo.

\- si esa es mi escusa, ¿cuál es la tuya? – pregunte de verdad interesado de saber a dónde fueron todas su curvas. Ella no dijo nada y por un momento creí que ella no iba a responder, pero después de unos minutos con voz demasiado baja hablo

\- cuando me entere de que estaba en embarazo fui muy feliz, pero aun así me sentía vacía y deprimida – ella me miro tratando de trasmitir su dolor, lo entendía, yo había pasado por lo mismo – mi apetito fue muy bajo por no decir que desapareció, por lo general los primero meses de embarazo en las primíparas como yo perdemos peso y eso sumándole mi falta de alimentos me hizo perder más peso del que tenía permitido.

-¿Qué has hecho entonces? – pregunte, no quería escuchar por lo que paso, pero tenía.

\- con mis padres y yo tomamos la decisión de internarme en un centro de anoréxicos – mis ojos se abrieron no creyendo lo que escuchaba – estuve allí dos meses y fueron los peores meses de mi vida, lo único que me mantenía en pie era nuestro hijo.

\- ¿Cómo hicisteis para salir de allí? – ella me dio una sonrisa melancólica y respondió.

\- estaba por entrar en el cuarto mes de gestación cuando una noche no podía dormir, me sentía rara y pensé que era por la comida que había ingerido tan tarde, así que me levante pero cuando lo hice sentí un movimiento, algo que jamás había experimentado, me sentí conmocionada, alegre y temerosa todo a la vez, me quede quieta y al cabo de unos minutos volví a sentir y esta vez sabía bien que era y quien lo producía, ahí me di cuenta que no era solo yo y que tenía por qué luchar – mi esposa termino el relato con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro que me calentó todo dentro de mí.

Me hubiera gustado estar ahí, ver cada etapa, poder presenciar como su abdomen se fue hinchando con el paso de los días ¡joder! me hubiera encantado estar presente en sus estados de ánimos, no importaba lo que hubiera sido, me habría encantado poder haberlo vivido a su lado. Lo bueno de la situación es que ahora ella está aquí y podre ver nacer a mi hijo y seré testigo de cada paso que dé y al final del día cuando valla a la cama lo hare en los brazos de mi esposa. Ese pensamiento me dio ganas de llorar de felicidad.

Después de nuestro momento emotivo continue haciendo el desayuno que mi esposa no demoro en devorar, típico de ella, cuando su plato estaba limpio se excusó y se fue a organizar, yo deje todo limpio y la seguí, el cuarto olía a jazmín con fresa, seguí el olor y me llevo al baño.

Al entrar todo el lugar estaba lleno de vapor, me retire de mis ropas y entre en la ducha con mi esposa, ella no salto ante mi contacto, todo lo contrario ella recostó sus cabellos húmedos en mi espalda y dejo que la bañara, di Shampoo a su cabello y ella cerro los ojos deleitándose con mis caricias. Cuando enjuague todo su cabello tome el jabón e iba a lavar su cuerpo pero ella me detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte, ella agacho su cabeza y negó con ella, parecía avergonzada, pero no entendía de que – háblame Rose ¿Qué tienes? –volví a preguntar levantando su barbilla con mis dedos.

\- mi cuerpo ha cambiado – dijo con voz baja.

\- lo se Rose ¿Por qué te sientes mal por eso? – mi ceño se frunció, era lógico que todo en ella cambio.

\- no Dimitri no hablo del bebe – la vi tomar un respiro y me explico – mi cuerpo ha cambiado ya no es el cuerpo perfecto al que estás acostumbrado.

\- no entiendo ¿qué me quieres decir? – ella resoplo y mirando a su abdomen explico.

\- ya no tengo la piel perfecta como antes – ella puso una mano en su parte baja del abdomen y allí en un tono más claro habían unas pequeñas marcas, parecía como la piel de un tigre – se llaman estrías y me han salido, cuando nuestro hijo nazca puede que sean más visibles - ella agacho su cabeza en vergüenza, yo me quede en silencio no entendiendo el punto.

\- ¿Qué pasa con que hayan salido? ¿Acaso es algo malo?

\- no, pero es anti estético, no sé cómo quedaran después del embarazo si más oscuras o pueden que queden así de claras.

\- ¿te avergüenzas de ellas?

\- no tanto de ellas, si no de lo que pienses de ellas – ella levanto su mirada y la clavo en la mia – ya no tendré el cuerpo que tanto amabas, tendré grasa y estas cosas horribles.

\- ¿piensas que dejaras de ser hermosa? – sentí ganas de reírme, pero me abstuve, no quería invocar a sus hormonas locas. Ella asintió mordiéndose el labio, yo en cambio la tome en mis brazos y llevándola a mi pecho le dije – eres hermosa, con o sin ellas, y si ellas están ahí es porque has decidido regalar vida, una vida que me ha dado la mayor felicidad – la separe y mirando a sus hermosos ojos le dije con toda la verdad que podía – te amo Rose, y no porque tu cuerpo cambie unas cuantas cosas dejare de amarte, para mí siempre serás la mujer más sexi que camine por la tierra y no tendré ojos para nadie más, no quiero que te avergüences de tu cuerpo y cuando lo hagas piensa en cómo me pones – moví mis caderas para enfatizar el punto – mi amor por ti va más allá de lo físico, en unos años yo pasare de ser alto y guapo a ser un viejo alto, gordo y posiblemente calvo – ella se rio de mi lógica.

\- ¿y a ti quien te dijo que eras guapo? – pregunto ella con diversión en su voz, el tema anterior quedo olvidado. Por el momento.

\- oh querida… - tome su labio en los míos y le di un pequeño mordisquito – tu, cada vez que te hago el amor – su cuerpo se estremeció y su piel se erizo. Amo tener ese efecto en ella.

\- Mmm, creo que he impulsado mucho tu ego – ella ronroneo como fue bajando su cuerpo buscando mi más que prominente erección – creo que debería ser un poco más callada a la hora de hacerlo.

\- creo que… - me corte como ella tomo mi pene en su boca, sus dientes rasparon cada vena y me hizo subir al cielo, me apoye en el baldosín del baño como mi más que hermosa esposa me dio una mamada que jamás olvidare.

Uff, si esto no era el cielo, entonces no sé qué lo era, Rose estaba de rodillas con sus manos en mis muslos y su más que experta boca en mi pene, mire hacia a bajo y lo que vi me hizo culminar, Rose tenía la mirada clavada en mí y nunca antes había visto sus ojos tan grandes y tan expresivos, las orbes que normalmente eran de color café, estaban negros como la noche, la muy zorra paso sus dientes por mi punta lo que me hizo llegar en su boca, la tome de su cabeza y me enterré por completo regando mis semillas en ella, como siempre bebió todo de mí y luego con su lengua limpio mi punta.

\- Joder, cuanto te extrañe – dije como ayude a poner a mi esposa de pie, ella tenía una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios, ¡Dios era hermosa! Ella no respondió solamente me beso, su beso era erótico y lleno de lujuria, mi pene volvió a la vida. La voltee e iba a penetrarla cuando la sentí salir de la ducha riéndose a carcajadas.

\- arréglatelas solito amor mío – ella dijo como se puso una bata.

\- Roza… - gruñí frustrado, mi polla la necesitaba urgentemente, pensé que iba a entrar de nuevo pero solamente me tiro un beso y dijo.

\- eso es para que manejes tu ego – y con eso salió del baño dejándome solo y con ganas.

La ducha que antes era caliente paso a ser congelada, pues necesitaba una ayuda con la gran erección y no iba a utilizar mi mano cuando tenía a mi esposa para complacerme, pero bueno al parecer ni la una ni la otra iba a tener por lo cual me conforme con la ducha fría. Cuando mi amigo se durmió salí y me vestí, decidí que unos simples vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero bastarían, peine mi cabello y aplique un poco de la loción que tanto amaba mi mujer.

Cuando estaba listo tome las llaves del carro, el dinero y salí en busca de mi esposa, la encontré en la entrada admirando la naturaleza, me detuve un momento y al admire, ella tenía un vestido materno que llegaba hasta sus pies, era de color coral, en su cuello era una cruz y era su única joya, su cabello estaba en ondas y la mitad de el en una descuidada trenza que la hacía ver más hermosa, su gran estomago se forraba con la tela haciéndome dar ganas de pasar mis manos por él, su rostro era natural como tanto amaba. Ella lucia perfecta.

Camine hasta donde ella y la tome en ambos brazos, ella se rio como si fuera una colegiala enamorada, yo tome sus labios en los míos y bese la perfecta forma de ellos.

\- debemos de irnos, Liss debió de llegar ya – asenti y la seguí hasta el carro, abrí la puerta de ella y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento ella entro, fui a caminar hasta mi lado hasta que alguien me llamo.

\- Dimitri – me voltee para encontrarme cara a cara con Karlie. Ella estaba vestida con un precioso vestido color azul y su cabello estaba recogido en una elegante cola de caballo.

\- buenas tarde Karlie – salude amablemente - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- bien – ella dijo con una sonrisa dulce - ¿podemos hablar? – ella pregunto amablemente. Mire el carro y vi que Rose nos observaba con detenida atención, su cara era en blanco, no revelando nada. – No tomare más de 3 minutos – ella se apresuró a decir cuando me vio vacilar.

\- está bien – accedí. Camine con ella hasta estar a un paso prudente del carro y la deje hablar.

\- quería disculparme por lo de anoche, no fue la forma de hablarte ni hablarle a tu esposa, lo siento.

\- no tienes por qué disculparte – me apresure a decir, pero en realidad lo dije por cortesía.

\- lo sé – ella dijo mirando hacia el horizonte - ¿sabes?... – comenzó – pensé que teníamos una oportunidad, digo ambos somos divorciados y pensé que podríamos tener un nuevo comienzo, claro no pensé que ella volvería a parecer y menos embarazada ¿Quién es el padre? – mis ojos se abrieron como sentí la bilis subirme por la garganta.

\- mira Karlie – dije con voz suave – siento que hayas pensado eso, pero yo nunca te di un indicio de que quería ser algo más que tu vecino o un amigo, además jamás te dije que me divorcie, y por último él bebe es mío – ella me miro por un momento como si yo fuera un acertijo del cual a ella estaban privando.

\- sabes algo Dimitri, las historias de amor no tienen una segunda parte.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunte con los dientes apretados.

\- que cuando uno se ama de verdad nunca se separa, y os veo que ustedes sí estuvieron separados por algo que no se ni me interesa saber, pero si ella fue la que se fue es por algo que has hecho y debe haber sido algo malo, así que a lo que me refiero es que ella siempre tendrá la espina en su interior – sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores como siempre, solo que esta vez no me parecieron atractivos si no un poco… irritante.

\- Mira Karlie – dije con voz tan baja y amenazante como pude – que tu experiencia en el amor haya sido una mierda no te doy el derecho de que critiques u opines en la mia, si tienes razón yo cometí el error y como dices fue malo, pero para tu dolor ella volvió y me perdono ¿pero qué me dices de ti? ¿Tu esposo te perdono y volvió? – ella se quedó calla y vi que mis palabras le estaba haciendo daño – lo tomo como un no, entiendo que odies y no creas en cosas como el amor pero es tu problema, porque tu no tuviste un final de cuento de hadas no quiere decir que yo tampoco, porque si ves a la mujer sentada en ese carro, ella volvió para quedarse y no solo eso, ella volvió para formar una familia, una familia de la cual careces – mis palabras fueron su detonante, ella saco su mano y callo sobre mi mejilla, el golpe fue duro pero descuidado.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – ella dijo con odio en su voz, fue un golpe bajo lo que le había dicho pero ella se lo busco, nadie se mete en mi vida y menos cuando Rose esta en medio. Iba a responder pero alguien lo hizo por mí.

\- ¡hey perra! – tanto Karlie y yo nos dimos la vuelta para encontrar a una mujer embarazada muy pero muy cabreada – nunca y escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a ponerle la mano a mi esposo – Karlie sonrió e iba a responder pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir una monosílaba el pequeño puño de mi esposa conecto con su nariz fracturándola y de eso estoy seguro por el sonido tan repúgnate que se escuchó.

\- ¡Perra! – Karlie exclamo con dolor.

\- Dios me moría por hacer eso desde que la vi – escuche decir a Rose en voz baja – ahora, espero que te quede claro, no intentes juzgar nuestra vida con la patética escusa de la tuya – mi esposa se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Karlie que ahora estaba en el suelo sosteniéndose la nariz y con voz como el hielo le dijo – te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi familia y una nariz rota será el menor de tus problema.

\- ¿miedo de un poco de competencia? – Karlie prácticamente escupió, Rose por su parte rodo sus ojos.

\- querida has tenido 6 meses para meterse en su cama y por lo que he visto no has sido capaz, así que para mí no eres nada.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? – pregunto ocultando su humillación.

\- porque si fueras alguien para él, anoche mientras me hacia el amor hubiera mencionado tu nombre y no el mío – y con eso mi mujer se puso de pie sin una segunda mirada y tomando mi mano fuimos de nuevo al auto.

Cuando estábamos en la intimidad del auto mire a Roza, ella tenía las mejillas coloradas y su respiración era agitada, se veía tan sexi, Rose siempre fue una dama pero creo que hoy la habían sacado de sus casillas.

\- deja de mirarme – ella dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

\- no puedo creer que la hayas golpeado – Roza se encogió de hombros y respondió.

\- escuche todo y no me gusto como hablo de nuestra relación – ella me dijo y algo dentro de mí se encendió.

\- ¿piensas que sería capaz de serte infiel de nuevo? – me dolió decirlo, pero me dolería más si su respuesta era ''si''.

\- no – ella dijo sin vacilar, sentí un peso que se levantó de mis hombros – confió en ti ciegamente y a decir verdad no solo lo hice por sus palabras sino también por la forma tan atroz que me miro anoche, y eso que estaba en mi casa – mi esposa se rio y luego me dijo - no pienso dejar que nadie se meta en nuestra familia y menos una rubia postiza como esa – sonreí como encendí el auto y me puse en marcha, no estaba de acuerdo a que mi esposa se rebajara de esa manera pero no puedo mentir si digiera que no me gusto, me hizo sentir amado pero sobre todo protegido.

Llegamos a la clínica en unos minutos, pues lo bueno es que la casa no estaba muy lejos, no necesite regístrame ni nada, al entrar el jefe ya sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, con la mano cogida con la de Rose camine por la clínica y tomando el elevador llegamos al piso 5, el jefe dijo que la Dra. Ozera nos esperaba en maternidad y con una sonrisa amable se marchó. Al entrar una rubia sonriente nos recibió o mejor dicho se lanzó a mi esposa.

\- Dios te he echado tanto de menos – Lissa dijo con lagrima en sus ojos – no te vuelvas a ir.

\- no lo hare, lo prometo – mi esposa dijo – además hace 4 meses nos vimos, no ha pasado tanto.

\- habla por ti – ella dijo a lo que yo estaba de acuerdo. Liss noto mi presencia y me saludo tímidamente.

\- Hola Dimitri – yo sonreí y bese amabas de sus mejillas.

\- ¿cómo estas Liss? – pregunte.

\- feliz de verlos – ella asintió a mi dándome a entender que todo está bien – ahora ¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita?

\- cansada y caliente – Rose dijo con una sonrisa pícara que hizo mis pantalones apretados.

\- bueno eso está bien, pero me refiero a él bebe – tanto Rose como yo soltamos una carcajada al ver el color carmesí de las mejillas de Liss.

\- estamos bien Liss, últimamente se encaja mucho pero no hay nada que una canción no calme.

\- es normal – dijo Liss configurando todo – ahora ponte esta bata y cuando estés lista estaremos esperando por ti. – Rose asintió y se fue a cambiar lo cual no le tomo mucho.

\- odia estas cosas – ella dijo como me paso sus cosas.

\- te ves hermosa – dije besando su mano.

\- se supone que digas eso – ella me giño un ojo y se montó en la camilla.

\- ok, vamos a ver a mi ahijado – Liss oprimió un gel baboso en el gran estomago de mi esposa y esta se estremeció, ella tomo una varita y la puso sobre su panza, los ojos de Liss se abrieron como dos esferas que amenazaban con salirse de sus órbitas, sin embargo no dijo nada – todo es correcto, el crecimiento es de acuerdo a sus semana y sus órganos son perfecto – Liss tecleo algo y luego dijo -¿quieren escucharlo? – yo estaba sosteniendo la mano de Rose y ella la apretó en aprobación.

\- nos encantaría – dije, Liss asintió y oprimiendo unos botones la sala se llenó del sonido más hermoso del mundo, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, no podía creer que el milagro de la vida fuera tan perfecto, su latido era rápido, demasiado rápido, algo raro para un bebe y era muy desacorde, un latido no iba a la mitad hasta que nuevamente se escuchó.

\- ¿su latido es normal? – pregunte con miedo.

\- sí, es perfecto, pero ahora les tengo que dar una noticia.

\- ¿Qué pasa Liss? ¿Mi hijo está bien? – mi esposa pregunto con termo, el mismo que tenía.

\- más que perfecto – Liss rectifico – pero no es un hijo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es una niña? – mi pecho se hincho de la sola idea de una mini Rose, para mi sorpresa Lissa negó.

\- Rose, Dimitri, ustedes no están esperando un hijo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Mi esposa dijo divertida – hola ¿y lo que tengo adentro que es? – Liss se rio y lágrimas caían por su rostro.

\- Rose, estas embarazada de dos bebes – mis ojos se abrieron al igual que los de mis esposa – felicidades a ambos, están esperando mellizos…

'' _mis amores el fin está cerca, espero les guste la sorpresa de mellizos, en el próximo capítulo se darán cuenta por que no fueron gemelos como muchas querían o pensaban''_


	29. 19 de octubre de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo28**

 **(19 de octubre de 2015)**

El mar era cálido a pesar de la temperatura, las olas chocaban contras las paredes de rocas que formaban la muralla las cuales protegían la ciudad de las aguas. Mis pies se enterraban en la arena y mi vestido se pegaba a la piel. Con el retroceder de las olas la arena que estaba bajo mis pies también retrocedía, era relajante.

\- me había olvidado lo hermoso que podía ser Rusia – dije a mi esposo que tenía mi mano cogida y miraba al horizonte, mas allá de donde el mar desaparecía.

\- es verdad, aunque es más hermosa en el invierno – dijo mi esposo besando mi mejilla.

\- es verdad, pero en invierno no podríamos disfrutar de la playa – el asintió y continuo caminando conmigo, estaba muy callado, demasiado para mi gusto, todo el día había respondido lo necesario y siempre se le veía distraído y pensativo, no sabía si asustarme o simplemente dejarlo pasar.

Actualmente estábamos en Gelendzhik, era la parte más costera de este país, aunque no lo sé, para ser sincera era la primera vez que caminaba por una playa Rusa, la ciudad era hermosa aunque un poco lejos de Moscú, mirándola un poco podría parecerse a esas playas de Rio de janeiro. A pesar de estar en octubre aún se podía ver mucho turista aunque muy pocos se apreciaban en el agua al fin y acabo esto seguía siendo Rusia ''un páramo ártico''

Después de la gran noticia de los mellizos Dimitri no ha dejado mi lado en ningún momento, siempre está a mi cuidado y complaciendo mis peticiones, no es que me queje, pero una mujer necesita sus momentos de privacidad a si sea para mirarse al espejo. Muchas cosas han pasado para ser en tan poco tiempo, durante estos 18 días hemos viajado de un lado para otro, primero fue a suiza donde nuestra nueva residencia seria y luego de estar allá unos días viajamos a Rusia a esperar el nacimiento de nuestros herederos.

Nuestro nuevo hogar en suiza era la casa más hermosa que puede haber existido. St. Moritz es el paraíso congelado en el que siempre quiero vivir, está rodeado por grandes montañas y su vegetación no parece tener fin, aunque el lugar es conocido por el frio no siempre es así, sus estaciones no son tan variadas como en america pero al menos esta la primavera, y aunque el calor no es tanto como para derretir la nieve de los picos de las montañas es lo suficientemente bueno para ver crecer las flores.

En St. Moritz, estuvimos una semana y media en la cual conocimos la casa y la amueblamos eso fue lo mejor de todo, nuestra casa era de dos pisos, con techos a dos aguas y por fuera era en piedra dándole ese toque medieval que tanto amaba, sin embargo por dentro era toda en madera para mantenernos cálidos en el invierno, aunque la construcción en si por fuera parecía de otro siglo por dentro era todo lo contrario, para mí era la perfecta combinación del pasado con el futuro.

La casa contaba con 5 habitaciones, una sala gigantesca, escaleras en roble, cocina en acero inoxidable, 7 baños, una biblioteca, Piscina térmica, que estoy segura que los niños amaran, y un garaje para 3 autos, y dos motos para nieve que mi amado esposo me compro para la llegada del invierno.

En si era el hogar que tanto desee, la casa al ser por dentro de madera no necesito pintura, no quería dañar los hermosos tallados que habían en algunas partes, las habitaciones fueron configuradas con muebles neutros a excepción de la habitación de los bebes, aun su recuerdo me hace sonreír.

 _\- qué piensas de la casa – Dimitri dijo tomándome por la parte de atrás y besando detrás de mí oreja._

 _\- es perfecta ¿Cómo las has encontrado? – pregunte emocionada por mi nuevo hogar._

 _\- Max, el me ayudo a buscar y por fin dimos con esta preciosidad._

 _\- debió ser muy costosa – dije mirando a mi alrededor, Dimitri no lo negó, no podía, la casa era muy bien construida por no decir que con los mejores materiales, la ubicación tampoco ayudo._

 _\- vale la pena cada centavo – él dijo restándole importancia._

 _\- ¿podemos permitírnosla?- pregunte, hacia varios meces no revisaba mis cuentas y aunque sé que yo sola tenía el dinero de sobra para ello estoy segura de que Dimitri no había tomado un solo centavo de mis cuentas._

 _\- puedo – él dijo y luego añadió – además se pagó prácticamente sola, con la venta de la casa de Montana dio para esta y sobro – eso podría ser verdad, la casa en Montana costo el triple que lo que debío costar esta._

 _\- pero las ha pagado solo, de nuevo – dije con amargura, no podía creer que con mi edad no sabía que era comprar una casa por mí misma y tenía dos que era lo más frustrante._

 _\- tú me das más que una casa Rose, pero si quieres ayudar puedes decorarla como quieras, con tu dinero. – dijo con voz risueña._

 _\- sabes muy bien como yo que no será así._

 _\- no – él dijo divertido – pero quería ser un caballero, además el dinero no es un problema para nosotros, lo mío es tuyo Rose y viceversa._

 _\- ¡POR LO MISMO! – Exclame – yo puedo hacer la decoración, no costara tanto como la casa pero al menos es un granito que pongo – me voltee y le hice mi mejor carita de perro triste - ¿Por favor? – rogué. Los ojos de mi esposo brillaron con amor y yo sabía que lo tenía la palma de mi mano._

 _\- bien – accedió y luego me dio un beso demasiado caliente. No quería separarme pero el tiempo lo teníamos medido por lo cual no podía disfrutar del sexi cuerpo de mi esposo._

 _\- Dimitri… - dije soltando sus labios, el me dio un puchero que casi me derrite – me encantaría hacerlo contigo ahora pero tenemos dos habitaciones que decorar si queremos estar en Rusia para el 15 de este mes._

 _\- pero… - él dijo, parecía como si fuera un niño pequeño._

 _\- nada de peros señorito – dije ocultando una sonrisa, incline su cabeza hasta que mi boca quedo en su oído – hagamos un trato – dije – si terminamos las habitaciones rápido te prometo que me dejare follar como te plazca – el dejo salir un gruñido y sus manos fueron a mi cintura llevándome más contra él._

 _\- Eres mala Roza – dijo – pero acepto y cuando esas habitaciones estén terminadas te arrepentirás de haber hecho ese trato, porque querida, te follare de una manera que no serás capaz de caminar por una semana – mi piel se erizo y mis bragas se humedecieron, fue una promesa, pero sabía que era una promesa que el cumpliría al pie de la letra._

 _El me soltó y tomando mi mano fuimos al piso superior donde eran las habitaciones, los bebes tendrías su propia habitación pero una puerta comunicaría amabas habitaciones, la puerta era provisional lo cual significaba que al ellos crecer la sellaríamos convirtiéndola en una pared. Mi ecografía había revelado que estaba esperando una niña y un niño, fue la mejor noticia del mundo para ambos._

 _La habitación estaba vacía a excepción de las cosas de bebes que yo había encargado desde antes de salir de Colorado, Dimitri me soltó y comenzó a armar las cunas, cajoneras y demás cosas, yo por mi parte saque los acrílicos y comencé a pintar figuras._

 _En la habitación del niño pinte un gran zoológico, en la mitad era un árbol el cual en sus ramas iban cuadros y a su al rededores era toda clase de animales, su cuna era de color azul cielo y el mobiliario color blanco con bordes azules, las cajoneras eran a juego y sobre el piso de mármol era una gran alfombra que simulaba ser césped, las cortinas eran de un color azul rey y en ellas había todo tipo de animales._

 _Para la habitación de la niña era todo lo contrario, en ella era también un gran árbol pero este de en vez de cuadros pinte flores de cerezo, mis favoritas, la cuna de ella era de color blanca y su mobiliario era blanco con morado, al igual que sus cortinas y la alfombra, en sus paredes habían mariposas y cada una brillaba en la noche, todo era sencillo pero diferenciaba a cada uno, sobre el cambiador iba el nombre de cada uno, pero aún no los habíamos elegidos._

 _Dimitri termino con los muebles del bebe y paso hacer los de la niña, yo fui al cuarto y vi que todo había quedado hermoso, los armarios estaban vacíos, pues aun no habíamos comprado nada pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar, la habitación era todo un sueño y en cada una había una mecedora en la cual me sentaría a alimentar, al igual que la habitación del niño, la de la niña quedo hermosa, ese sería un espacio donde ellos dos tendrían mucha diversión._

 _\- quedo perfecta – dije como bese a mi hombre que estaba cubierto de sudor y pintura, el me devolvió el beso con fervor dejándome sin aliento._

 _\- si lo es – el me llevo un poco más a donde él estaba y comenzó a bajar las tiras de mi vestido – ahora un trato es un trato y como hemos acabado aquí, ahora te follare como a mí me plazca - Anticipación subió por mi columna haciéndome estremecer de placer, esta sería una larga y placentera noche…_

\- Roza… – Dimitri me saco de mi ensoñación, lo mire y vi que tenía una cara divertida - ¿estás bien? Llevo más de 5 minutos tratando de tener tu atención.

\- Ehhh – dije mirando que nos habíamos detenido a medio caminar – si lo siento, solo pensando.

\- ¿ah sí? – Él dijo levantando una ceja - ¿se puede saber en qué?

\- en ti, en mí y nuestros pequeños – la mención de mi embarazo hizo brillar sus ojos.

\- ¿tienes un nombre aun? – él pregunto sobando mi muy enorme panza.

\- de niño, estaba pensando en Markov, Nicolai o Alek – dije, todos los nombres eran rusos, Dimitri pensó por un momento y al final dijo.

\- me gusta Alek y Nicolai.

\- A mi igual, pero debemos decidirnos por unos, ¿tú que tienes?

\- de niña – él dijo sonriendo – me gusta Ekaterina, Evelina y Khristeen.

\- me gustan todos – dije exasperada, ya habíamos tenido esta conversación y no habíamos podido decidir cuál.

\- me inclino por Alek – dijo mi esposo – no conozco muchas personas con ese nombre, y menos en america o en su defecto suiza.

\- a mí me gusta Evelina, es muy original – yo dije, todos los nombres eran hermosos pero fue el que más resalto para mí.

\- entonces que sea Alek y Evelina – él dijo con los ojos brillosos como si acabara de ganar la lotería.

\- Alek y Evelina Belikov será – encontrar el nombre lo hizo más real y emocionante, nuestros hijos no habían nacido y ya eran amados hasta mas no poder.

Dimitri me tomo en sus brazos y llevo sus labios a los míos, a pesar de la brisa fría sus besos me envolvieron como una manta caliente de la cual no quería salir, sus manos fueron a mi abdomen y comenzó a sobarlo, los niños como si se dieran cuenta de que era su papá comenzaron a dar patas emocionados.

\- estas hermosa el día de hoy – mis mejillas se convirtieron en sonrosado.

El día de hoy estaba en un hermoso vestido materno color blanco y con seda en el pecho, mi cabello caía en hondas y tenían una flor que lo sujetaba, en mi cuello era el collar que me habían regalado hace tiempo una paciente y lo puse a juego con pendientes de perlas muy diminutas, mi atuendo era hermoso y todo lo había elegido Dimitri.

\- gracias – dije – tú también te vez muy bien - y era verdad, mi esposo llevaba pantalones color caqui y una camisa de seda blanca que arremango a sus codos, el cabello lo traía suelto dándole un aspecto de chico malo demasiado sexi para la vista.

Él me sonrió y beso mis labios, continuamos caminando por la playa perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, a lo lejos se podía ver una celebración, bueno no era una, más bien era como si alguien se fuera a casar, el lugar estaba decorado por un gran arco de flores de cerezo, y a su alrededor habían cientos de velas que encerraba todo en un círculo, en la mitad del arco estaba un cura pero él estaba solo, no había novios y no había invitados.

\- mira – le dije a Dimitri señalando a donde estaba el cura.

\- parece que alguien se va a casar – él dijo sonriendo.

\- si eso veo – dije – pero no hay invitados, ni sillas ni nada, ni siquiera están los novios ¿Qué clase de boda es donde no están los novios? - pregunte sin comprender.

\- no se – el respondió – ven, miremos más de cerca.

Yo asentí y caminamos hasta el altar improvisado, al irnos acercándonos el lugar parecía más hermoso que nunca, un empleado del hotel cercano estaba terminando de encender el ultimo velón y las flores brillaban con su resplandor, la noche estaba cerca y yo estaba segura de que al oscurecer todo se vería hermoso, el cura estaba leyendo algo en la biblia cuando levanto la mirada y nos vio, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

\- aquí están – él cura dijo sonriendo.

\- perdón por la demora – mi esposo respondió pasando una mano por mi cintura – se nos fue el tiempo caminando por el lugar.

\- no os preocupéis hijo, lo importante es que están aquí y podremos celebrar la ceremonia – mi cerebro no podía seguir el ritmo de la conversación, en cierto momento me perdí y no entendía que pasaba.

\- Dimitri ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunte, él se volteo y con sus ojos brillosos hablo.

\- es nuestra boda Rose.

\- ¿Qué dices? Tú y yo ya estamos casados.

\- lo sé, pero es una renovación de votos – él no me soltaba y con el pasar del tiempo su emoción crecía más y más.

\- pero yo no he escrito los míos, ni siquiera estoy lista para la ocasión – dije pasando mis manos por mi cabello desordenado por el viento.

\- estas hermosa – Dimitri retiro mis manos de mi cabellos y beso ambas – y tú no dirás nada, tú no has roto tus botos pero yo si, por lo que hoy te hare nuevos votos aquí frente al mar como siempre lo soñasteis – mis ojos se hicieron agua, no podía entender como era tan afortunada de tener este hombre en mi vida.

\- te amo – dije entre lágrimas de felicidad.

\- y yo a ti preciosa – el picoteo mis labios y juntos nos volvimos al cura que nos sonreía con ternura.

\- ahora, nos hemos reunido aquí para reunir nuevamente a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio… - el padre dio todo el discurso de siempre, pero yo me había perdido en la palabra _matrimonio_ , mi Shok inicial aún no había pasado, no podía creer que Dimitri había hecho todo esto sin yo darme cuenta, mire a mi alrededor y la luz del día se estaba ocultando entre las aguas del mar dándole paso a la noche, los velones iluminaron el lugar dándole un aspecto tan romántico y místico, las flores de cerezo bailaban al ritmo del viento y nos regalaban su deliciosa fragancia, todo era tan perfecto y no había lujos, ni personas, solo mi esposo y yo - … ahora Dimitri dirá su votos – mi esposo se volvió a mí y con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó.

\- mi Roza, hoy aquí frente al mar y frente a nuestros hermosos hijos no nacidos, te prometo amarte y respetarte hasta que la vida tome mi último aliento, prometo compartir mis pensamientos más íntimos, prometo sostenerte, apreciarte y valorarte. Quiero vivir cada día a tu lado como si fuera el ultimo, te prometo nunca acostarme enfadado contigo, si el dolor entra en nuestra vida lo superaremos, mientras envejezcamos y lentamente cambiemos, así el día de mañana cuando nos miremos a los ojos sabremos que lo nuestro fue real y que ni la muerte lo podrá cambiar, hoy aquí te vuelvo a tomar como mi esposa, para honrarte y venerarte cada día y cada segundo de mi vida, hoy tomo tu mano para caminar contigo por el sendero de la vida y más allá de ella, pero sobre todo te tomo aquí como mia para amarte de la misma manera con la que tú me amas a mí – sus ojos estaba llenos de lágrimas al igual que los míos.

\- Te amo – fue lo único que pude decir entre mis sollozos, pero fue suficiente para que el escuchara, el soltó mis manos un momento y de su cuello se descolgó una cadena con dos argollas, mis argollas.

\- Te amo Roza hoy, mañana y siempre – él coloco mis dos argollas y luego beso mi mano.

\- por el poder que me confiere la iglesia de Moscú y el santísimo los declaro marido y mujer, ¡Otra vez! – sonreí como Dimitri me tomo en sus brazos y me dio un beso lleno de pasión y promesas, promesas que sé muy bien que él iba a cumplir esta vez.

Cuando nos separamos el padre nos bañó con algo, supongo que era agua bendita y después de volver a firmar las actas él se marchó con una sonrisa y una felicitación, Dimitri volvió a tomarme en sus brazos y sello sus labios con los míos, estaba dichosa, mi corazón estaba a mil, todo en mi gritaba e irradiaba felicidad.

En medio de nuestro momento no vi que alguien había configurado el lugar para una cena, solo que en vez de sillas y una mesa, puso una manta y la lleno de cojines, en la mitad de esta había bandejas y una botella de algo frio, las velas ardían y las flores de cerezo fueron esparcidos por todo el lugar, Dimitri me ayudo a sentar y me paso un pequeño ramo de flores.

\- las amo tanto – dije como aspire el olor de una.

\- Lo sé – el me dio una de esas sonrisas que me hacía derretir.

-¿qué has pedido para la cena? – tenía hambre, y mucha.

\- ábrelo y mira – él se acomodó en una almohada y cruzo los brazos esperando a que mirara. Abrí una bandeja y mi felicidad fue completa.

\- ¡Pizza! – Grite emocionada – en serio sabes cómo comenzar un buen matrimonio – dije como mordí un gran trozo de Pizza.

\- sabía que te gustaría – el tomo un pedazo y comimos entre risas y besos, el postre fue un gran brownie con helado de vainilla, todo fue perfecto y no necesite un gran vestido ni vajilla de porcelana, había sido mejor que perfecto.

Cuando terminamos de cenar nos acostamos sobre las almohadas y contamos las estrellas, entre risas y apuestas no pasábamos de 100 porque cada vez que llegaba a ese número él me besaba y me hacía olvidar de todo, la noche fue cayendo y Dimitri nos cubrió con una manta pero aún seguimos acostado entre las flores, las velas y bajo el cielo estrellado, hablamos de todo un poco pero sobre todo del futuro y de lo que teníamos preparado para él.

Dimitri me beso con ternura cada minuto, cada hora me repetía que me amaba y me juraba que siempre seria así, y entre risas, besos y promesas pasamos nuestra noche de recién casados, no hubo terceros, el mar fue nuestro único testigo y el cielo estrellado fue nuestro mejor cómplice.

La noche no pudo ser eterna por lo cual cuando llego la hora de dormir el sol se estaba posicionándose en lo más alto del cielo, regalándonos un poco de su calor, mi esposo me tomo en sus brazos como tanto lo había hecho en la noche y con voz ensoñadora murmuro en mis labios.

\- Te amo mi Roza, para siempre.

\- Te amo Dimitri, para toda la vida – y con eso nos besamos bajo el sol el cual nos regalaba un nuevo día para amarnos.

'' _mis amores las amo, espero les haya gustado''_


	30. 31 de Diciembre de 2015

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy**

 **Capitulo29**

 **(31 de Diciembre de 2015)**

La nieve cubría la ciudad con una fina capa blanca, por las ramas de los arboles colgaban afiladas espinas de hielo, los niños jugaban a hacer muñecos de nieves, mientras que los adultos disfrutaban de una rica y humeante taza de chocolate caliente.

Mire hacia el jardín, nunca había disfrutado de Montana, pero hoy en día lo hacía con mucho gusto, a pesar de ser invierno había un poco de sol que calentaba un poco a los pequeños que hacían sus muñecos en la nieves, u otros patinaban sobre el lago que estaba congelado a unas calles de aquí, un pequeño sonido se escuchó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Mire hacia abajo en mi pecho para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos chocolates y unas mejillas sonrojadas, era la vista más hermosa de apreciar y lo mejor de todo era que venía en paquete doble.

\- ¿estas lleno, mi pequeño retoño? – arrulle a mi hija de 15 días, ella hizo un sonido demasiado lindo dándome a entender que estaba más que llena, guarde mi pecho y con sumo cuidado la puse en mi hombro para sacar sus gases, tres golpecitos fueron suficientes antes de que un hermoso eructo hizo eco en mi oído – bien hecho princesa – felicite a mi hija.

\- veo que alguien está satisfecho – mi esposo me beso en la mejilla y retiro a nuestra hija de mis manos, pasándome a mi hijo.

\- sí, ella tiene el apetito de mamá – dije orgullosa de mi angel.

\- eso puedo ver – Dimitri dijo entre risas como acuno a nuestra hija en brazos.

Actualmente estábamos en Montana, después de dar a luz decidimos pasar las fiestas navideñas en donde estaban todos nuestros seres queridos, mis padres se nos unieron y juntos hemos estado juntos la última semana, a pesar de que aún estoy convaleciente, con el pasar de los días me vuelvo más fuerte y ágil, a pesar de todo el dolor por el que pase el nacimiento de mis hijos valió la pena cada segundo. Aun puedo recordar el primer llanto de ellos.

 _\- Dimitri – llame desde el balcón de nuestro hotel, afuera caía un diluvio pero todo el día había tenido un poco de dolor y el sonido de la lluvia fue como anestesia, hasta ahora – DIMITRI – grite, hace menos de dos minutos había roto fuente y el dolor con el pasar del tiempo de hacía más fuerte._

 _\- ¿Qué...? – el corrió hacia donde mí y por su aspecto apuesto a que estaba tomando una siesta._

 _\- es la hora – dije sosteniéndome del barandal frio por la nieve, el me miro con el cejo cruzado como si no supiera de que le estaba hablando – Dimitri los mellizos están en camino ¡Ahora! – eso basto, el entendió y antes de darme cuenta él me tenía en sus brazos y estaba corriendo conmigo por toda la habitación._

 _\- Cariño las cosas, las maletas – dije escondiendo las ganas de reír, era tan lindo cuando se ponía nervioso._

 _\- lo tengo – el tomo las dos maletas en una sola mano y las colgó en su hombro, el corrió por los pasillos y llamo el ascensor, este no llego y mi esposo corrió conmigo por las escaleras._

 _\- Dimitri respira – dije e hice los ejercicios que nos habían enseñado, en realidad eran para mí pero veo que a él le estaban haciendo más efecto que a mí._

 _En 5 minutos estábamos en el auto y en 10 ya estábamos a mitad de camino, la factura de transito llegaría a fin de mes y no sería nada barata, mi esposo condujo como loco y yo no intente calmarlo, no era capaz, el dolor aumento por 10, no creo haber experimentado algo tan malo como esto, con el poco impulso que tenía escribí un mensaje y colocando el número de todos mis amigos y familiares lo envié, sé que mi padre como Olena al leerlo tomarían el primer avión._

 _Mi esposo llego en 20 minutos a la clínica y ayudándome me entro por urgencias, una doctora de unos 45 años me recibió y se presentó como Amanda, no le pare atención todo lo que ella decía era opacado por el dolor agudo que sentía._

 _\- ¿Cuánto tienes? – ella pregunto, yo no respondí, no era capaz, mi esposo lo hizo por mí._

 _\- cumple los nueve meses el 20 de diciembre – él dijo sin soltar mi mano - ¿es bueno que se haya adelantado?_

 _\- es totalmente normal, la diferencia es de 5 días, no es nada, antes me impresiona que casi lo llevo a término, por lo que leí en su historial ella es primeriza, por lo general siempre son capaz de llegar al octavo mes antes de que nazca – mi esposo asintió no entendiendo nada o mejor dicho no prestando atención._

 _Los enfermeros me llevaron a una sala, era privada y daba gracias al cielo, no quería más mujeres gritonas a mi lado, Dimitri dejo las dos maletas sobre una silla y se sentó en otra sin soltar mi mano, la Dra. Me reviso y negando con la cabeza dijo._

 _\- estas en 3 de dilatación, esto será para largo Rose – ella miro la hora y a punto algo en mi historial, me permití mirar la hora y vi que era medio día._

 _\- ¿Qué tan largo será? –pregunte, no quería tener más este dolor y por lo que había oído empeoraría con el pasar de los minutos._

 _\- no lo sé Rose, todo eso depende de tu cuerpo, pero puedo ayudar a calmar un poco el dolor ¿deseas que te apliquemos la epidural? – asentí antes de que ella terminara de decir la frase, ella sonrió y mando a un enfermero a traerla._

 _\- dolerá un poco pero te aseguro de que te hará sentir bien._

 _\- gracias – mi esposo dijo mirándola con gratitud. La Dra. Asintió y se marchó prometiendo volver en unas horas._

 _Una enfermera un poco joven entro y miro con descaro a mi esposo, ¡Dios! Te juro que si no me doliera tan jodidamente mal le partiría la cara, sin embargo mi humor no había muerto._

 _\- ¡hey! – llame, ella quito de mala gana los ojos de mi esposo y se concentró en mi – no sé tú, pero es a mí que me duele como una perra así que te agradecería que dejaras de babear por mi esposo y me pusieras la puta medicina – sus ojos se abrieron con vergüenza y asintiendo con la cabeza, se puso hacer lo suyo, Dimitri por otra parte se rio de mi escena de celos._

 _La niña me puso en una posición sentada e inclinando un poco mi espalda ella con una aguja demasiado grande pincho cerca de mi columna, dolió como una perra, ¡Joder! Dolió más que eso, ella término y con una disculpa se marchó._

 _Horas y más horas pasaron y aunque la epidural fue como una droga aun no podía quitarme el dolor que sentía, todo dentro de mí parecía o mejor dicho se sentía como si se partiera en dos._

 _\- estas en 4 Rose – la Dra. Dijo no muy contenta._

 _\- ¿Cómo es posible, hace más de 10 horas que estamos aquí? – mi esposo dijo._

 _\- es normal, son mellizos, ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es una cesárea, no puedo esperar más Rose, estos bebes tienen que nacer ya o puede pasar algo trágico – mis ojos picaron con agua, no quería que nada malo les pasara._

 _\- la haremos – Dimitri dijo – haga lo necesario, pero que los tres estén bien – el desespero era evidente en su voz._

 _\- prepararme la sala de cirugías – Amanda ordeno como dos enfermeros sacaron mi camilla por los pasillos, Dimitri tomo mi mano todo el camino._

 _El quirófano era tan frio que me hizo estremecer, no me cabía en la cabeza como pude haber vivido tanto tiempo metida en uno, la Dra. Dejo mi lado y me supuse que era para prepararse, Dimitri soltó mi mano y yo lo busque como loca, no quería que me dejara._

 _\- Dimitri – llame mirando para todos los lados._

 _\- aquí estoy – el tomo mi mano, lo mire y vi que estaba vestido para la cirugía – aquí estoy, no voy a ningún lado._

 _\- Dimitri tengo miedo – dije con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería que nada malo le pasara a mis hijos._

 _\- Shhh, no lo tengas, nada te va a pasar - él sobo mi cabello con ternura._

 _\- Ahora – Amanda dijo – te aplicaremos anestesia – sobre mi pecho pusieron una tela bloqueando mi vista hacia abajo, sentí un leve pinchón en mi zona abdominal pero después no fue nada - ¿siente eso Sra. Belikov?-_

 _\- ¿Qué? No siento nada – dije entre sollozos, estaba cagada del miedo._

 _\- perfecto – Amanda dijo y comenzó a proceder mientras Dimitri murmuraba cosas lindas en mi oído. En un momento él se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos como miraba hacia adelante._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa Dimitri? – pregunte en pánico, el no respondió como un hermoso sonido lleno la estancia._

 _\- es una varón – la doctora anuncio - ¿Sr. Belikov quiere cortar el cordón?_

 _Mi esposo soltó mi mano y camino hasta donde Amanda, el corto el cordón pero no volvió a mí, segundos después sonó otro bebe llorando. Mi niña. Al igual que con el niño Dimitri corto el cordón y volvió a donde yo estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _\- Gracias Roza – el me beso en los labios – son perfectos – lagrimas caían por mi cuenta, estaba tan feliz._

 _Amanda me coció y antes de darme cuenta tenía dos hermosos bebes en mi pecho, eran tan pequeños y tan frágiles, mire a mis bebes y ellos eran iguales, sus cabellos eran del más rico chocolate y su piel era color almendra, sus ojos aun no los había visto puesto que estaban dormidos, ellos eran la mezcla perfecta de Dimitri y yo._

 _\- son hermoso – dije entre lágrimas._

 _\- sí, lo son – mi esposo me beso con gratitud y amor, ahora éramos una familia completa._

Alek y Evelina Belikov nacieron el 16 de Diciembre del 2015 a las 1:05 am. Ambos pesaron 5 libras, y ellos eran la cosita más hermosa que pudiera imaginar, después de una semana Amanda me dio el visto bueno y me autorizo a viajar, aunque tenía que guardar calma una vez que llegara a mi destino, pues ya que fue una cirugía tenía que tener cuidado.

\- hora del abuelo – mi padre salió tomando de la mano de mi madre quien tenía a Maximiliano Mazur, hijo de Mia en sus bazos, Max era él bebe más hermoso con sus cabellos rubios y ojos azules, él era dos meses mayor que mis hijo y era una adoración.

Saque a mi hijo del pecho y este frunció el ceño, era demasiado lindo, Dimitri saco sus gases y se los pasó a mi padre que junto con Olena y mi madre, se fueron a consentir a los nuevos integrantes de la familia. Dimitri tomo asiento en la hamaca conmigo y paso la manta por sus pies, yo me acosté en su pecho y vimos caer la nieve.

\- parece irreal – él dijo – nunca pensé que alguien pudiera tener la vida perfecta.

\- la vida no puede ser perfecta – dije con una sonrisa.

\- la mia lo es – él dijo besando mi cabello.

\- no, no lo es – hice una pausa y luego agregue – es mejor que perfecta.

\- ¿te has preguntado en donde nos vez en 5 años? – él pregunto, no respondí y me tome el tiempo de pensar.

Realmente no tenía un plan, en 5 años mi vida puede cambiar mucho y espero que para bien, los niños estarán un poco más mayores y espero ser feliz con mi esposo a mi lado.

\- No lo sé – dije – pero mientras este con ustedes no importa donde estemos. – sentí a Dimitri asentir y abrazar mi frágil cuerpo.

Me mire en el espejo y me sorprendí de que el vestido de noche que llevaba me quedo como un guante, era de color dorado y era hasta el piso, fue elaborado en lentejuelas que brillaban bajo la luz, tenía unas sandalias de tacón de color dorado y eran de correa en mis tobillos, mi cabello estaba en una elaborado moña y mi maquillaje fue en oro y plata dándole el toque final con un labia de color rojo, me gusto mi aspecto.

Fui hasta donde mi niña y la comencé a preparar, Alek estaba con su padre y este lo vestiría para la fiesta de año nuevo, los bebes aún estaba muy pequeños pero eso no me impidió vestirlos por lo alto. Para Evelina conseguí un vestido en miniatura igual al mío solo que este era hecho de algodón, su abuela Olena le había hecho escarpines del mismo color. Mientras la vestía ella abrió sus hermosos ojos tan iguales a los de su padre.

\- Hola hermosa – salude como cambien su pañal para poder colocar su vestido – esta noches quedaras hermosa – sé que ella no me entendía pero igual me recompenso con una sonrisa dejando ver su encías.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando mis dos hombres favoritos en el mundo entraron, la sola vista de ellos dos me hizo derretir, Dimitri estaba usando un traje negro de Armani pero sin corbata con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y desde donde estaba podía oler su aroma tan único mezclado con un poco de colonia para bebe. Mi pequeño gigante estaba igual que su padre pero al igual que su hermana su traje fue hecho en algodón para no lastimar su delicada piel. Tome a Evelina en mis brazos y fue a saludar a mis hombres.

\- están hermosas – Dimitri beso mis labios y paso a besar a su pequeña princesa en la mejilla.

\- ustedes también – recogí a Alek en mis brazos y Dimitri a Evelina.

\- tengo suerte de tener una familia hermosa – mi esposo dijo con orgullo marcado en sus ojos.

\- y nosotros tenemos suerte de tener a ti – la sonrisa que me dio valió la pena mi existencia.

Dimitri y yo caminamos por los pasillos hasta que llegamos al jardín donde se celebraría la cena de año nuevo, Olena había hecho un gran trabajo decorando todo bajo un toldo, afuera nevaba pero las velas que rodeaban el lugar nos mantenían cálidos.

\- ¡Por Dios casi que no bajan! – una muy elegante Liss exclamo como se abrió paso entre la gente y tomo a Alek de mis brazos.

\- Hola a ti también Liss – dije sarcásticamente.

\- a ti ya te he saludado por mucho tiempo – ella despidió como comenzó a besar y a abrazar a mi hijo, yo me encogí de hombro y fui en busca de mi sobrino, lo encontré en brazos de Eddie.

\- Hola extraño – salude, el al verme me dio una sonrisa que me calentó el corazón.

\- Hola Rosie – Eddie beso mis dos mejillas y me entregó a Max.

\- y hola a ti pequeño – el me miro con sus dos grandes ojos azules y me sonrió, en serio estos niños eran demasiado hermosos para su propio bien.

\- ¿Cómo estas Rose? ¿Cómo va la vida de madre? – Eddie pregunto cómo tomamos asiento en una mesa.

\- es agotadora, pero no la cambio por nada, mis hijos me complementan de una manera que nadie más puede ¿y a ti? ¿Cómo te va con Mia y Max? – después de mi ausencia Eddie estuvo para Mia todo su embarazo y sin saber cayeron el uno por el otro.

\- no tengo palabras, es un sentimiento de plenitud y orgullo, sé que no es mío pero lo amo como si lo fuera, cada vez que me ve llegar sus ojos se iluminan, el no lleva mi sangre pero para mí es mi hijo.

\- él te ama al igual que Mia – dije sobando el cabello rubio de Max.

\- tengo miedo – él admitió.

\- ¿de qué? – pregunte.

\- no ser un buen ejemplo para él ¿Cómo le explicare cuando crezca de que no soy su padre? o mejor dicho ¿Cómo lo tomara él?

\- mira Eddie – dije tomando sus manos en las mías – no debes estar preocupado por eso, el futuro es algo muy lejano, debes vivir el hoy y el ahora, y este niño te ama – para dar punto a mis palabras Max comenzó a buscar a Eddie quien lo tomo más que feliz – vez, él te ama y el piensa que eres su padre y cuando sea mayor y se enteré de que no es así igual te amara, debes de recordar que padre no es el que engendra si no el que cría y tú siempre serás el padre de Max, Mia no pudo haber elegido mejor – su sonrisa se ancho, él tenía miedo pero sé que con los años se le pasaría, Max lo iba amar siempre.

La cena fue servida y todos tomamos asiento, los bebes estaban en su guardería y todos estaban dormidos, dándonos tiempo a los adultos para cenar, Dimitri se sentó a mi lado y por debajo de la mesa tomo mi mano dedicándome una sonrisa cálida.

La cena fue alegre, todo el mundo hablo de varias cosas y compartió anécdotas, yo me quede en silencio y preste atención, estaba tan orgullosa y agradecida por la familia que tenía, mire a cada uno y di gracias al cielo por tenerlos, la mesa estaba llenada de gente pero cada persona era esencial en mi vida, no sé qué hice para merecer esto pero estaba feliz de que lo tenía, mire que Yeva me miraba y ella levanto su copa dándome a entender que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Cuando terminamos de cenar todos nos pusimos nuestros abrigos y caminamos hasta el lago congelado donde los fuegos artificiales serian, mis hijos estaban en sus abrigos y en sus mantas térmicas, Dimitri tenía una mano en mi cintura ya que con la otra empujaba el coche, mis hijos dormían plácidamente sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor.

Mis padres caminaban a mi lado y Baba tenía una de mis manos cogidas, los amaba tanto y una vez más agradecí por darme a estos padres tan maravillosos. Al llegar al lago todos tomamos un asiento y vimos que en el reloj faltaban 10 para las 12, pronto este año acabaría dando la bienvenida a uno nuevo lleno de oportunidades.

\- Dime Rose – Dimitri dijo como beso mi mejilla - ¿Qué deseas para este año nuevo que viene? – pensé por un momento y cuando encontré mi respuesta se la di.

\- nada, ya lo tengo todo y más – el sonrió y tomo mis labios en los suyos.

Las campanas de la iglesia cercana comenzaron a sonar, yo mire el reloj y faltaba un minuto, saque a los mellizos del coche y entregando a Evelina a Dimitri tome posición a su lado, a lo lejos escuche a Liss hacer la cuenta regresiva.

\- 10, 9 , 8 – Dimitri paso una mano abarcando tanto mi cuerpo junto con el de Alek – 7, 6, 5, 4 – Dimitri volteo mi cara quedando a solo pulgadas de la suya – 3, 2, 1 ¡ FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! – el cielo oscuro se pintó de diversos colores como la pirotecnia hizo su aparición.

\- feliz año nuevo amor mío – dijo mi esposo como tomo mis labios en los suyos y me dio mi primer beso de año nuevo, el beso fue lento y lleno de amor, pero rápidamente termino como dos bebes comenzaron a moverse, nos apartamos sonriendo y besamos a nuestros hijos.

\- Feliz año nuevo hija mia – mi padre me beso en amabas mejillas seguida por mi madre que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Te amo Momma – dije como bese a mi madre y la abrase.

\- y yo a ti Rose, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Vimos la pirotecnia un poco más pero la noche estaba enfriando mucho y no era sano para los bebes, de camino a casa todos los vecinos de Olena nos desearon una feliz año y corrieron a su casa a donde sus seres queridos.

Al llegar a casa todo el mundo se quedó en el jardín celebrando pero yo me excuse, estaba cansada y los bebes necesitaban alimentación. Dimitri me beso y dijo que en un rato estaría conmigo, por lo general él siempre estaba para ayudarme en la alimentación pero el merecía un descanso por lo cual no vi ningún inconveniente que se quedara y disfrutara con la familia.

Subí a la habitación que mi suegra había configurado para sus nietos y tome a Evelina y bajando mi vestido la pegue del pecho, ello no se despertó pero igual comió como siempre, cuando estaba satisfecha puse su pijama térmicas y con un beso en su cabecita la acosté, tome a Alek y él sí fue un poco más demorado, pero gracias a las yerbas de Yeva mi lactancia era abundante, cuando el termino saque sus gases y coloque sus pijamas al igual que su hermana bese su cabecita y murmurando cuanto los amaba los deje dormir en un mundo de fantasías.

Entre en la habitación de al lado y lo primero que hice fue salir de mis zapatos, había perdido la costumbre y mis pies me dolían, con cuidado de no dañar el vestido salí de él y lo deje sobre una silla, fui a mi tocador y saque la crema de coco que Yeva me había dado, esa mujer era una maga, pues después de usarla a diario dos veces al día mis estrías desaparecieron, ahora la única marca era la que me dejo la cirugía.

Esteba terminando de aplicarla en mis piernas cuando Dimitri entro con dos copas de Champan en sus manos busque rápidamente mi camisón no queriendo que viera mis desnudes, me lo coloque y camine has el tomando la copa.

\- gracias – dije como bese sus labios, bebí un poco y fue como el cielo, hace más de 10 meses que no tenía ni una gota de licor.

Dimitri retiro la copa de mi mano y las dejo sobre una mesa, camino hasta mi con elegancia, sus ojos eran como la noche y sus labios estaba humedecidos, se veía tan sexi, el me tomo por la cintura y reclamo mis labios como los suyos, el beso fue caliente y lleno de deseo, desde que los bebes nacieron él no me había besado así.

\- esta noche te hare el amor – él dijo soltando mi bata, yo me cubrí no queriendo que viera mi cuerpo, pero él no tenía nada eso, con suavidad retiro mis manos y besando mis labios dijo – eres hermosa, con cada pequeña cicatriz que tengas, no te avergüences de ello, porque yo no lo hago, para mí no hay mujer más perfecta que tu – me rendí, sus palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba para recuperar mi confianza.

Él retiro mi camisón de seda y quede desnuda, a su merced, sus ojos viajaron desde los míos y terminaron en mi pies, me siento nerviosa, hace más de un mes que no nos tocamos ni hacemos el amor, Dimitri levanta su mirada y clava sus penetrantes ojos en los míos, su lengua humedece sus labios y yo me quiero morir, quiero sentir esa lengua en mi cuerpo.

Veo que tiene mucha ropa, demasiada para mi gusto, con mis manos temblorosas retiro sus chaqueta de diseñador y la dejo caer descuidadamente sobre el piso de baldosín pulido, mis manos se dirigen a sus botones y uno por uno los abro, nunca retiro mi mirada de la suya, sus ojos están bañados bajo un hechizo de lujuria, uno del cual ninguno de los dos quiere salir.

Retiro su camisa y dejo al descubierto su cincelado pecho, él es perfecto, en todo el sentido de la palabra, la habitación no tiene luz, solo las velas con aroma que había encendido previamente, el color bronce de su piel se realza gracias a las llamas que florecen del fuego.

Mis manos pasan a sus pantalones y en este soy un poco más ágil, ya no tiemblo tanto, no tengo por qué, el hombre que esta noche me va hacer el amor es el mismo hombre que me lo ha hecho desde que era una adolecente, sus pantalones salen y su pene sale a la vista, como siempre este es gordo y largo, se me hace agua la boca.

Sin apartar la mirada de él me agacho, sus caderas quedaron al nivel de mi rostro, su pene me invita a que lo chupe, a que lo saboree, sin asco lo tomo en mis labios, miro a mi esposo y el deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, perdido en el placer de mi boca. Lo tomo con suavidad, como si fuera un dulce el cual no quisiera terminar, su pene se hincha más de lo que esperaba y no todo me cabe en la boca, con mis pequeñas manos tomo todo lo que sobra y lo masturbo, el gime, Dios amo cuando él hace eso, sus grandes manos van a mi cabello y gruñe cuando lo encuentra atado en una perfecta moña, con agresividad pero sin hacerme daño mi cabello cae sobre mis hombros como un velo, el pasa sus manos por mis risos imponiéndome su ritmo.

Lo sigo, quiero que él tenga tanto placer como sea posible, descubro mis dientes, eso le da más placer, su pene comienza a soltar su pre-semen y el sabor salado de este me excita mucho, quiero hacerlo acabar, quiero que me dé todo de él. Tomo su grande mano y la llevo a mis seno el no vacila, comienza a amasar y pellizcar ¡es delicioso! Aumento mi paso y mi esposo gime duro, demasiado duro, pero no me importa.

Su orgasmo está cerca y quiero que lo alcance, raspo mis dientes con agresividad y este deja salir un gruñido seguido por espesos y largo chorros de semen. Mi hombre está satisfecho.

\- mi turno – él dice, pero lo detengo, no quiero sexo oral, solo quiero tenerlo dentro de mí.

\- hazme el amor, quiero venirme contigo adentro de mi – él no dice nada, con cuidado camina conmigo y me posiciona frente a la chimenea que arde.

\- sujétate de ella – ordena.

Hago lo que me dice, el calor del fuego me abraza, pero no se compara con el calor que siento dentro de mí, el separa mis piernas con su rodilla y lo siento detrás de mí, está siempre fue su posición favorita, la habitación se envuelve en un rico aroma a vainilla y sexo. Nuestro sexo.

Él se lubrica y lo puedo sentir ya hinchado, la anticipación me está matando, siento su aliento en mi cuello y sus manos en mi abdomen sobre mi cicatriz, me estremezco, no quiero que el toque eso tan feo, pero antes de alejarme él me dice – eres hermosa y esto solo te hace más hermosa aun.

Me quedo en mi sitio y lo siento abrirse paso entre mis paredes vaginales, estas lo reciben con anhelo y ansias, hace mucho que no lo sentía, Dimitri mete la punta de su pene y retrocede, por mis muslos baja mi lubricación a chorros, al final mi esposo se apiada de mí y me penetra pero con suavidad, con cuidado de no lastimarme.

Me hace el amor, entre velas y aromas, sus manos masajean todo mi cuerpo, su sudor se combina con el mío creando una fragancia única y adictiva, yo gimo, mucho, su pene lo siento tan adentro que creo que me voy a romper, sin embargó el me lo hace lento y con cariño.

Me canso de estar parada, mi zona baja comienza a doler, la cirugía aun esta resiente y él lo descubre, Dimitri sale de mí y me recoge en sus brazos y me acuesta sobre la cama, no me vuelve a penetrar, en cambio el besa mi cuerpo y lo adora, sé que él no va a parar pero le está dando a mi cuerpo tiempo para recuperarse, y mientras eso sucede el besa cada centímetro de él.

Mis pechos reciben la atención anhelada, sus manos acarician mis piernas y me masturba, pero no me deja llegar al orgasmo, él sabe que quiero llegar con él, sus labios bajan y se detienen en mi cicatriz, Dimitri no la esquiva, en cambio besa el corte regular y lo acaricia, eso hace relajar mi cuerpo.

Dimitri ve que estoy lista otra vez y volviendo a mi rostro y besando mis labios me penetra de nuevo, la sensación es aún mejor que antes, sus embestidas mantuvieron un ritmo, ni muy lento ni muy brusco, el encontró el ritmo perfecto con el cual hacerme el amor.

\- te amo – él dice mirándome a los ojos, veo la verdad y la adoración en ellos, cada palabra es cierta y yo lo sé.

\- te amo – digo como llevo sus labios a los míos, mis piernas se abren un poco más y el continua balanceando sus caderas tocando ese punto celestial dentro de mí.

Continuamos así por mucho tiempo, el orgasmo empieza a llegar, el con su mano juega con mi clítoris llevándome a un mundo de placer, mantengo mis ojos abiertos, quiero verle cuando llegue tan adentro de mí que estoy segura que de allí nunca saldrá su esencia.

Aumenta su ritmo pero solo un poco, el suficiente para hacerme culminar, un grito se escuchó pero no estoy segura de sí soy yo o el, mi vision se nublo y una deliciosa corriente eléctrica paso por mi columna vertebral, llegue duro y largo al igual que él, su mano se apretó en mi clítoris y sus labios pronunciaron mi nombre, alcanzamos el orgasmo juntos dejándonos igual de satisfechos.

Él se acomoda y me acomoda sobre su pecho, no sale de mí y no quiero que lo haga, nuestros jadeos se calman con el pasar de los tiempos y los dos estamos en el éxtasis de nuestro post-coito.

No hablamos, no necesitamos palabras, el me ama y yo a él, fuimos bendecidos con una hermosa familia y una segunda oportunidad, este año la vida nos enseñó que las cosas se pueden poner mal pero si el camino lo recorres con la persona correcta todo tendrá solución.

Mi esposo se durmió en mis brazos y con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo arrope nuestros cuerpos con la manta y me acomode en su pecho, sus manos se apretaron en mi cintura y yo me sentí segura. Sabía que pronto mis ángeles se despertarían reclamando mi presencia y tendría que salir de la comodidad de los brazos de mi esposo, pero lo haría con gusto por que al salir tendría la promesa de volver a los brazos en los que permaneceré hasta el último día de mi vida, los brazos que mi amado siempre tendría abierto esperando por mí.

'' _Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y el amor que me dan, no saben cuan agradecida estoy por eso, próximo capítulo será el epilogo''_


	31. Epilogo

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.**

 **Epilogo.**

 _5 años después…_

 **(1 de marzo de 2020)**

 **PDVD**

— ¡Corre, Alek, papá nos va alcanzar! —grita mi hija de 5 años.

Al oírla una sonrisa se dibuja en rostro, mis hijos corren por todo la casa mientras yo finjo ser un mounstro.

\- ¡no hagan daños! – Mi preciosa esposa grita desde la cocina donde está preparando unos bocadillos – y si van a salir no olviden sus abrigos está helando afuera.

Disminuí mi paso como le di tiempo a los niños de que se pusieran sus abrigos, verlos desde la parte trasera de la columna trajo una sonrisa a mi rostro, casi 5 años ha pasado desde su nacimiento y aun no puedo expresar lo feliz que me siento de térnelos en mi vida, ellos me complementan de una manera que nadie más puede.

Alek es una copia idéntica mia, el cabello lo lleva como el mío aunque es igual de temperamental y sarcástico que su madre y aunque tiene 4 años cuando se lo propone puede ser todo un dolor de culos, Evelina por otro lado es igual a Rose solo que con mis ojos y mi actitud pacífica, ellos son la mezcla perfecta de nosotros dos.

Me puse mi abrigo y unas botas para la nieve, solo Dios sabe lo frio que es Suiza en esta época del año. Estaba por salir hasta que una delicada mano me tomo de la muñeca.

\- espera – Rose dijo – primero mi beso – sonreí, y más que dichoso se lo di, no importa cuánto bese esos labios, jamás me cansaría. – Mmm, ahora si puedes ir.

\- te amo – le dije como picotee su labios lo cual fui recompensado con una hermosa sonrisa.

Afuera hacia mucho, demasiado frio, no muy lejos de la entrada vi a mis dos retoños hacer muñecos de nieves entre risas y juegos, el lazo que ambos compartían era algo que ni su madre y yo nunca entenderíamos pero que nos sentíamos bendecidos por eso, el día de mañana sabíamos que si ambos faltábamos ellos se tenía en uno al otro.

Después de su nacimiento Rose desarrollo ovarios poliquisticos, no le operaron pero si está en tratamiento aunque tenemos muy en claro que más hijo no se podrían tener, de igual forma no era el plan, aunque yo quería una familia enorme y sé que mi esposa también ambos en el embarazo de los mellizos habíamos tomado la decisión de que solo serían ellos dos, así ellos podrían tener toda nuestra atención.

La vida en Suiza ha sido de maravilla, los niños hablan inglés y con ayuda de un profesor particular fueron aprendiendo el francés, alemán y el italiano que son los idiomas más comunes aquí, aunque en casa siempre se habla inglés, puesto que yo hablo alemán pero Rose francés así que nunca formaríamos una conversación con algún significado.

\- Papá ven y ayúdanos – mi hijo llamo alegre, tanto Alek como Evelina tenían un acento muy distinto al mío y al de su madre pero su ingles era perfecto.

Me abrigue mejor y baje las pocas escaleras que me separaban de la blanca nieve, mi hija estaba tratando de cargar una bola de nieve que supongo que era la cabeza del muñeco.

\- aquí princesa, déjame ayudarte – ella me dio una sonrisa que me hizo derretir el corazón, era tan parecida a su madre.

Estaba cayendo nieve pero no era nada como para hacernos entrar, observe como mis hijos terminaban el muñeco y tenían conversaciones alegres, los mire y aun me maraville con el milagro que puede ser la vida. Saque mi celular y les tome una foto, un lindo recuerdo para la vida, alcancé a ver la fecha y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mi esposa y yo hoy estábamos cumpliendo 10 años de casados.

No sé a dónde se fue todo el tiempo, pero el caso es que en estos últimos 5 años se fueron volando, no puedo decir que la vida ha sido perfecta porque en realidad no es verdad, pero sí puedo decir que cada día amo más a mi esposa, ella ha sido la mejor mujer del mundo, ni un solo día me ha reprochado el pasado y en lo días en los que me acuerdo y me deprimo ella está ahí con una sonrisa recordándome que las cosas del pasado en el pasado se quedan.

No le compre nada, de echo hace tiempo nos dejamos de dar regalos, en la vida había aprendido una lección y es que todos los días son especiales así que siempre estaba tratando de darle regalos y recordarle cuanto la amaba. Por lo general si no celebrábamos el 1 de marzo siempre era el 19 de octubre, total nos casamos dos veces, pero hoy no era un día que se podía pasar por alto, hace 5 años nuestra vida era un infiero y aun parece increíble que estemos aquí y hayamos formado una familia. Guarde mi celular como llame a mis hijos, tenía un plan.

\- Alek, Evelina, venir aquí un momento – mis retoños dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y con una sonrisa se acercaron a mí.

\- ¿Qué pasa papá? – Evelina pregunto emocionada.

\- necesito su ayuda con algo…

 **PDVR**

Las galletas olían delicioso, eran de vainilla con chispas de chocolates, las favoritas de mis niños. ¡Mis niños! Ellos eran los más hermosos e inteligentes niños que puede haber, sé que todas las madres dicen eso pero lo mío es real Alek y Evelina eran perfectos ante mis ojos, ellos dos eran la mezcla perfecta de su padre y yo.

Dimitri, de solo pensar en su nombre las maripositas aun revolotean en mi estómago, si lo sé, después de 10 años de matrimonio aún puede hacer eso a mí, pero es que cada día que pasa lo amo más que el anterior.

Mire por la ventana y vi a mis tres personas favoritas en el mundo jugar, me fije en Dimitri, él seguía siendo hermoso como el primer día que me lo cruce en el campus de la universidad, a pesar de estar en sus casi 35 el sigue siendo el hombre más sexi que hay. Su cabello sigue color chocolate si una cana y su piel es de un rico bronceado, su cuerpo ¡Dios su cuerpo! Es perfecto y cada vez que me hace el amor me vuelve más loca, sonreí como un recuerdo se me vino a la mente.

 _Mmm, eso se siente rico, pensé, unas manos calidad me sobaba los pechos desnudos, mientras bajaban por mi abdomen y acariciaban mi piel._

 _\- sé que estas despierta Rose – la voz sexi de mi esposo hablo, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la vista más deliciosa del mundo, mi esposo estaba sobre mí, totalmente desnudo y muy cachondo._

 _\- Buenos días – ronronee como masajee su bulto, el gimió y dejo caer la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, su amigo se despertó más de lo que estaba, aun no podía creer que fuera tan grande._

 _\- eso se siente rico… no te detengas – él dijo, yo saque mi mano de la colcha y tome su pene en ellas y comencé a masturbarlo, él gruñía y mordía mi hombro, pues al lado estaba los niños y podrían escuchar, lo sentí hincharse mucho y supe que estaba cerca, él estaba por acabar pero en un momento él se quitó de mí y arrebatando la colcha de mi cuerpo me penetro, fue la mejor sensación del mundo, Dimitri me tomo desde atrás y me comenzó a penetrar, estábamos haciendo la cucharita._

 _Yo me agarraba de las sabanas de lo rico que me lo estaba haciendo, de mis labios salió una gota de sangre como me mordía para no dejar salir mis gemidos, estaba tan perdida, desde la parte de atrás Dimitri jugaba con mis pechos, el los jalaba y aruñaba, era la mezcla perfecta de placer y dolor, estábamos tan perdidos en nuestro mundo de lujuria que no sentí abrir la puerta hasta que una voz con sueño hablo._

 _\- Mamá – la voz de Evelina me sorprendió, sentí a Dimitri quedarse quieto y pasar la sabana por sobre su cabeza._

 _-¿Qué pasa cariño? – pregunte como me hice a un lado para que ella se subiera a la cama, aún tenía el pene de Dimitri dentro de mí por lo cual al moverme le causo friction y este le hizo soltar un gemido bajo, con mi codo le pegue en el pecho._

 _\- tengo hambre – ella dijo con los ojos brilloso -¿Dónde está papá? – ella pregunto tratando de ver sobre mi hombro, gracias al cielo las colchas eran tantas que ocultaban el cuerpo de mi esposo._

 _\- salió – dije, sé que era malo mentir, pero no podía decirle a mi hija de 4 años que su padre me estaba follando y que ella estaba interrumpiendo un buen polvo – pero no demora – agregue - ¿Qué tal si vas por tu hermano y van al salón a ver muñecos y yo enseguida bajo._

 _\- pero mamá quiero que vengas conmigo – ella comenzó a quitar la colcha y yo a moverme para no dejarme ver mi desnudez, con cada movimiento sentía el pene de Dimitri en lo más profundo de mi, era delicioso y varios gemidos amenazaban con salir._

 _\- Ve Evelina no me demoro._

 _\- ¿madre estas enferma? Sudas mucho – amo a mi hija, pero a veces su inteligencia es difícil de evadir._

 _\- estoy bien – si solo supiera – solo dame 15 minutos y estaré abajo, ve por tu hermano, papá no demora en acabar lo que está haciendo y pronto vendrá y se nos unirá – dije, es verdad Dimitri no saldría de esta cama sin darme un orgasmo primero._

 _\- pero mami… - el labio de mi hija comenzó a temblar, si ella era toda una niña de mamá._

 _\- Ágamos un trato – propuse – si vas por tu hermano y ambos me esperan en la sala juiciosos le diré a tu papá que nos lleve al cine a ver esa película que tanto quieres, la de princesas – sus ojos se iluminaron, sentí a Dimitri arañarme un pezón en modo de advertencia, me hizo saltar pero me toco ocultaron bien._

 _\- ¡Cool! Te veo a bajo mami – mi hija grito y salió corriendo por toda la casa gritando de felicidad, gracias a Dios cerró la puerta al salir._

 _Cuando sus pasos no se oían deje salir un suspiro de alivio, no sé qué hubiera pasado donde mi hija me hubiera visto follar con su padre, es un recuerdo que ningún niño debe presenciar, Dimitri salió de las manta y me monto sobre el de modo que yo lo cabalga._

 _\- ¿Por qué has prometido ver esa película? Sabes que Alek no la vera – él dijo como yo hice círculos con mi cadera enterrando su pene en ese lugar mágico dentro de mí._

 _\- pues yo entrare con ella… y tú te quedaras con Alek – brinque como cabalgaba duro sobre él – ahora te callas y me terminas de follar, tengo a dos niños esperando su desayuno._

 _Dimitri sonrió como esas palabras salieron de mi boca y de acuerdo a mis órdenes el me follo y me dio un orgasmo espectacular, grite tan duro que creo que los niños escucharon pero ignoraron el sonido…_

Me reí a carcajadas como recordé ese día, después de nuestro post-coito Dimitri y yo caímos en un ataque de risa como caímos en cuenta que nuestra hija había estado en la misma habitación con nosotros mientras fallábamos, fue un momento épico.

Aunque ya no éramos los mismos jóvenes de hace tanto tiempo atrás, todavía nuestra sexualidad era una de las cosas que no han cambiado, Dimitri y yo teníamos sexo cada vez que queríamos, eso sí, teniendo en cuenta de que los niños no estuvieran cerca, pero de igual manera a pesar de ser padre de niños tan pequeños nuestra vida como pareja no quedo olvidada.

\- ¿de qué te ríes sola? – escuche decir a mi esposo como me tomaba por la cintura, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no lo sentí entrar.

\- recuerdos – dije como me apoye en su pecho tonificado, lo sentí besar mi cabello y sonreír contra él.

\- como crecen – él dijo mirando a nuestros hijos jugando con la nieve, sus ropas estaban húmedas y pronto tendrían que entrar antes de pescar un resfriado.

\- si – dije orgullosa – pero es la ley de la vida.

\- ¿pronto te harán abuela? – Dimitri dijo riéndose como un adolecente.

\- deja de apresurar las cosas, sé que en algún momento pasara, pero aún es temprano para decir eso, aun son niños y todavía falta un largo camino por delante.

\- tienes razón – dijo – pero cuando ellos se vallan seremos tu y yo.

\- esa es la esperanza – una imagen mia y de Dimitri brillo en la mente, ambos estábamos viejos y con el cabello blanco – nunca estaremos solos.

Nos quedamos observando más a nuestros hijos jugar con la nieve y deleitarnos con su risa, ellos eran una bendición, una bendición que llego cuando nuestra vida iba en picada pero aun así supo ponerle la felicidad que faltaba en ella.

\- ¿Qué tal si tomas a Evelina y ambas se organizan?

\- ¿Adónde vamos? – pregunte emocionada.

\- a cenar – dijo besando mis labios.

Tome a Evelina a nuestro cuarto, como Dimitri tomo a Alek y se organizaron en el cuarto de huéspedes, yo llene la bañera y me metí con mi hija, di Shampoo a sus hermosos risos tan iguales a los míos y los dejé con un rico aroma a lavanda.

\- Mami – ella dijo - ¿algún día seré hermosa como tú?

\- ya lo eres princesa – dije peinando sus rulos.

\- ¿y tendré un príncipe como papá? – su voz eran ensoñadora, si mi hija pasaba mucho tiempo con Liss y Mia y ambas le metieron mucha basura en su cabeza.

\- si princesa, un día encontraras un príncipe como tu papá que te amé y te cuide de la misma manera que él a mí. – ella chillo y aplaudió emocionada, ¿había dicho ya cuanto amaba a mi hija?

Nos terminamos de bañar y entre risas salimos, siempre fui muy liberal con Evelina y nunca escondí mi desnudes de ella, no quería que el crecer ella se sintiera cohibida conmigo y por eso terminara cometiendo un error irreversible.

Para nuestros atuendos escogí dos vestidos, el mío era de un color rojo sangre, el favorito de mi esposo, el vestido llego hasta el suelo y se aferró a mis curvas que después de muchas horas en el GYM recupere y los combine con unos tacones altos, para Evelina escogí un hermoso vestido color rosado y unas bailarinas que tanto amaba, su cabello lo deje en sus hondas naturales y en su cabecita puse una coronita de flores rosadas y aplique un poco de ese brilló para niñas, mi princesa lucia hermosa.

Termine de maquillar y peinar mi cabello y estaba lista, aplique un poco de perfume y a Evelina le aplique un poco pero solo un poco, ella amaba mis perfumes pero eran muy fuertes para ella, aunque a veces cedía un poco y la dejaba utilizarlos. Cuando estábamos lista tomamos nuestros abrigos y fuimos abajo donde nuestros hombres nos esperaban, los encontramos en la sala y ambos lucían hermosos.

Mi pequeño gigante tenía un jean oscuro, un saco negro elegante y su cabello estaba en una cola de caballo, mire a mi esposo y vi que este estaba igual vestido, se veían tan adorables, Dimitri le entrego dos rosas a Alek y el vino hasta mí.

\- Mami eres hermosa, la mujer más linda del planeta – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso carmesí, él me entrego la rosa y en mi oído murmuro – te amo mami.

\- te amo Alek – dije como bese su mejilla, el paso a mi lado y le entrego la otra rosa a su hermana y beso su mejilla. El corazón se me hincho, la sola vista de ese detalle me dieron ganas de llorar.

\- están hermosas – mi esposo dijo como camino hasta donde mí y beso mis labios y luego paso a besar la mejilla de su hija – estas muy linda princesa, tendré que tener cuidado de ti.

\- no te preocupes papá yo la cuido – mi hijo dijo pasando una mano sobre su hombro.

\- yo sé que si campeón – Dimitri beso a ambos y todos salimos cogidos de la mano.

Suiza era un lugar hermoso, aunque por lo general siempre era frio, los meses en primavera eran para deleitarse, los niños al igual que yo amaban la nieve pero también amaban cuando iban en verano a Turquía o en otoño a donde Olena, siempre viajábamos dos o tres veces al año, pues aunque vivíamos lejos de casa nunca nos olvidamos de donde éramos y nuestras raíces.

Llegamos a un restaurante lujoso y todos nos bajamos del carro, al entrar nos guiaron a una mesa que daba en toda una ventana en la cual se podía divisar toda la ciudad, los niños se sentaron y Dimitri me ayudo a tomar asiento besando mi mejilla y diciéndome lo hermosa que estaba.

Pedimos todos, los niños pidieron pizza, mientras que Dimitri y yo pedimos carne, con verduras y papas rellenas, un plato exquisito, la cena trascurrió como siempre, entre risas y anécdotas, los niños estaban emocionados por que habían hecho nuevos amigos en la escuela y aunque aún era marzo ya estaban planeando las vacaciones en Turquía, Dimitri y yo escuchamos atento y sonreíamos a todo las ideas de nuestros hijos.

El postre fue la mejor parte, dejamos a Alek escoger y el escogió un delicioso Cheesecake de oreo, fue exquisito, cuando pusieron mi plato con salsa de chocolate en la orilla decía _'' feliz 10 aniversario, te amo''_ levante la cabeza y sonreí a Dimitri que me miraba con amor, murmure un ' _'te amo''_ el cual el respondió tirándome un beso.

\- acompáñame – Dimitri se levantó y dejamos a los niños en la mesa comiendo y escuchando la música que salía del piano.

\- no os mováis, no tardamos – Evelina asintió y sus ojitos brillaron con amor e ilusión.

Dimitri camino conmigo, su mano en mi cintura y nos sacó a una terraza privada, la observe y una sonrisa me ilumino el rostro, todo el suelo estaba lleno de flores de cerezo y velas con olor a vainilla, en un extremo era un violonchelo tocando una deliciosa melodía, mire hacia la noche y esta estaba adornada por una hermosa luna que brillaba más que nunca.

\- ¿me concedes esta pieza? – mi esposo me tendió la mano.

\- encantada – hicimos una leve reverencia y comenzamos a danzar, la nieve caía pero era demasiado leve.

\- Dimi Rose ¿eres feliz? – Dimitri me pregunto con ternura marcada en su rostro.

\- mucho – dije - ¿y tú?

\- extasiado – sonreí como bese sus labios.

Hace 11 años nos conocimos por una pulsera y un batido de fresa, entre risas y juegos nos fuimos enamorando y 11 años después les puedo decir que aun amo a mi esposo como el primer momento en el que me beso. Danzamos un poco más y después la prueba de nuestro amor se nos unió, los cuatro bailamos y reímos, tal vez la mayoría de las parejas celebran su aniversario en la cama pero yo no, yo lo celebro con las personas que más amo en el mundo.

Esa noche al llegar a casa los niños se durmieron, Dimitri y yo nos sentamos con una taza de chocolate y hablamos de todo un poco, entre besos y abrazos me dijo cuanto me amaba y con la mirada yo le respondí que igual.

Hoy hace 5 años mi vida era una pesadilla, nuestra vida era un caos, pensé que la vida acabaría ahí, pensé que mi esposo tomaría otro camino pero después de llorar y pelear con uñas y dientes me doy el lujo de decir que nadie me ha amado de la manera en que Dimitri lo hace.

Hace mucho tiempo el me había pedido 24 días para recuperar lo nuestro y aunque lo intentamos volvimos a fallar pero nuestro amor es tan grande que nos volvimos a encontrar, el me encontró y me brindo la familia que tanto desee, hace mucho tiempo mi esposo cometió un error que casi nos cuesta la felicidad, pero ese mismo error me hizo más fuerte y a el más sabio, fue duro volver a donde estábamos hace 10 años pero con pasos de bebe fuimos escalando de nuevo la montaña y ahora puedo decir que somos felices, hace 5 años tomamos un plazo de 30 días en los cuales lloramos, reímos y odiamos, pero sobre todo nos amamos y en esos 30 días aprendí que el amor no tiene fecha de caducidad y menos el nuestro, me apoye en el pecho de Dimitri él beso mi cabello y me hizo sentir amaba y entendí que hace 5 años había tomado la decisión correcta. Nunca más volví a mirar hacia atrás.

 _Fin._


	32. AGRADECIMIENTOS

Agradecimientos

No tengo palabras para expresarles los feliz que estoy, no pensé que la historia terminaría tan pronto, pensé que tomaría un poco más de tiempo pero me alegro de que pude darle un final y uno muy feliz.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, a Indira a Cereza y Katkitty que han sido fieles seguidoras desde mis primeras palabras en esta página. Ustedes han sido lo más fiel que he podido cruzar en esta página y me alegro de saber que mi trabajo siempre será apoyado por ustedes.

En esta historia conocí seguidoras nuevas, como AniiJimenezYAY, Alynka, Anii98Damphir, MAMFMCP, ValeBelikov y mis invitada (Nadia) y otras que no se su nombre, quiero darle las gracias por que cada comentario así fuera solo uno fue una sonrisa que me regalaron y por eso gracias.

Pido disculpas si se me olvida alguien, pero de verdad estoy agradecida por apoyarme, también agradezco a los que no comentaron pero aun así le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia y la leyeron desde el primer día.

De corazón espero que haya sido de su agrado, y sobre todo espero que la historia las haya enamorado como me enamoro a mí. Escribirla fue una reto, no sé cómo se lleva una relación con infidelidad pero hice lo mejor que pude y me siento satisfecha.

No tengo más palabras para expresarles lo feliz que estoy de darle cierre a esto y de contar con seguidoras como ustedes, y esto no es un adiós pues muchas saben que tengo otra historia empezada y al igual que estas dos la terminare.

Les mando muchos besos princesa y muchos abrazos aplastantes.


End file.
